


Break me

by Drayline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 26 is second part, Commander Amari, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, HSI, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Miscarriage, Now with a little bit of action, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Recall, Second part it's called 'Heal me', Secret Relationship, Smoking, Smut, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, Warning on chapter 12, Warning on chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 168,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drayline/pseuds/Drayline
Summary: The recall brought back Angela to Overwatch, but she doesn't have the best impression of Ana's daughter at first. On the other hand, Fareeha enjoys teasing the doctor.As time goes by, they get along and come to an agreement to avoid the obvious fraternity between them. They got together, they got married, but no one knows, and no one should until the fraternity policy is abolished, as their positions could be in the line.





	1. Recall

**Chapter 1**

**Recall**

            Everything’s a mess. The windows are shattered, most electronic devices destroyed and empty bullet scatter all over the place. Winston doesn’t know how to react and a slight hint of hope can be seen in his eyes: determination. That recall was his last hope to change the world, to fill him with that hope, that change he seeks so much so the world can reach peace. The recall went worldwide trying to contact the former Overwatch members: Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Mercy, Genji, McCree and Tracer, even when he sees her often with her girlfriend Emily, and it was nice to have company once in a while. He sighs, the anticipation is killing his nerves, he starts walking and jumping all over the place, pacing, just enough to clear his mind.

“Athena, it was a good idea, wasn’t it?” asked Winston.

“No”, simply replied Athena. He frowned.

“Perhaps, but let’s have a little hope. At least I know Lena will be here, except this is no good place to reunite everybody”, after all Overwatch is illegal and everything related to the organization, Watchpoint Gibraltar is no exception. “Let’s go”, said Winston.

“Where are we going? We have no place elsewhere” inquired Athena, and perhaps that was the best thing about recovering the new organization.

Winston sat quietly grabbing a peanut butter jar, only to see it was empty. He buffed, but an idea came to his mind. “I know where; let’s go to Ecopoint: Serbia.” He started packing every single device he could see would be of use there. “It’s the best place that can occur to me: it’s big and spacious, but more importantly, it’s hidden in the mountains, no one would know we’re there.” An hour later when everything was packed he went to the back of the facility, there’s a giant door behind him, he slowly opens it to reveal a big piece of metal covered mostly in dust but there it was: perhaps the only Overwatch ship in the world that could still function or not be reported by authorities. However he was doubtful if it would have any damages, so he hopped inside and turned it on. It worked perfectly with just enough power to reach Serbia. He’s relieved it could work. No, it will work.

“As great as this idea sounds, how are they supposed to know where we will be now?” Winston stood still. “Make preparations; every former Overwatch member that was solicited should identify with security code, handprint and voice detector so we know they’re really them and then we reveal our location. We need to be cautious; it’s not a party invitation. Besides we’re not _that_ far from Serbia” He waited, took a deep breath and tried to relax. “It’s time”. The giant metal gate opened, the ship floated just enough to lift from the ground and took off. It was the start of something interesting now.

________________________________________________________________________

            She’s trembling, her heart pounding so hard she feels it will get out running from his chest. She was waiting for that invitation, excitement run through her body like it was electricity, it was time to finally put her skills for a greater good and save people all around the world again. And so, a couple of tears didn’t wait long enough to start coming out of her eyes. Angela wiped the tears away with the back of her hand when that message in her holographic transmitter. She was in, no doubt of it. Hidden in her tent, started packing the essentials; clothing, food, medical equipment, serums, medicine and a big backpack aside with something more important than anything she was carrying: _the Valkyrie swift-response suit and Caduceus Staff_. Immediately headed to a mobile unit and was on her way to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

            Almost a day passed and she arrived, exhausted but excited of what was coming, until she saw the facility: full of weeds, rusted, traces of battle everywhere. That was not the place she knew, even doubted if it wasn’t a trap. Cautious she approached the front door. The door switch was broken and there was no way to open it. Decided, went to the second door where the hall was and the switch was working. She put her hand, doubtful that it still could be a trap, and the door opened. She entered and was closed immediately. “ _It’s fine…”_ thought for herself. “ _Everything’s fine… I’ll be fine_ ”. The lights turned on one by one creating a path to show her the way, and as it was a command, she followed to a dark room upstairs. There was a monitor turned on siting still in the wall, when Angela approached a light turned on to her. “ _Please, state your Security Code, Full Name and Codename_ ” could be heard from a robot-kind voice. A little out of her senses she answered.

“Security Code 7481, Dr. Angela Ziegler…” stopped and stood still, firmly but a little shaky to being asked her codename. Shaky, she answered “…Mercy.”

“Security Code and Voice Detection correct. Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Dr. Angela Ziegler. There’s 1 message for you.” And the full message was displayed more like a letter.

________

_“Welcome, Angela._

_I am so happy to see you’re here, it means you want to keep the world in peace just as I want. We know the disband of Overwatch was a mistake and regret every single action that was taken back in Petra. However, we must keep fighting back, remember what we were and meant to the world; hope. Head to Ecopoint: Serbia, we’ll meet there as it’ll be safer._

_And remember that the world could always use more heroes._

_\- Winston”_

____________

The heat on her head rose like boiling water. She was in, no matter what. Another set of lights turned onto a box with a few locators. Angela grabbed one and turned it on. The location was marked and a map emerged for her to follow the way. But saw something odd; there’s three already missing from the set. “ _Somebody besides me it’s on board… I got to go now”_. Without wasting time, she runs down the stairs and hops back to the car. “ _This is gonna take a while_ ”.  Two and a half days passed since she received Winston’s message, and it will take her a week to reach Serbia.

Finally, after 11 days trying to reach the base of a mountain area, she was there. Ecopoint: Serbia. The road was a little muddy but she had to climb and find he path to reach the top. Angela took a deep breath and watched as the clouds passed through the mountains atop; the fog hid the base, but she could finally see the main entrance to the facility. The road was soft, even after so many years left alone to rot it was a good sign. As she was going up, the view was even more beautiful. Green, blue and brown all over the place, nature took its part and it was a feast to the eyes. Five minutes passed and Angela ran into a broken electric fence, but still was open and crossed with her car. Finally, after two more minutes on the road, she reached the facility that overall was a big pod with a tower. Outside was being taken care still and there was Winston’s ship. With caution, she got out of the car with her backpack and reached the door. A handprint and voice activated lock was outside working perfectly. She placed her hand and opened her mouth: “Angela Ziegler”. The lock turned from red to green and the lock clicked open. She slowly pushed the door to see the inside. Nothing. Not a sound. Right in the lobby was a spacious lower living room with a big screen, a coffee table and many plants; it had a big rectangular window that was blurry by the fog. Slowly walked towards the center, squeezing the straps of the backpack when she heard steps and voices.

“We have to wait the others! Only when a good number of us is here, we will act.” Big and strong steps.

“But what if they don’t arrive!? I left everything to come here!”

“Just… Hold on! We cannot lose hop-“and Winston turned to Angela.

“Oh my God, Winston…” She ran to hug him with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry for being late” Winston hugged her.

“Doctor, you were just in time.” Smiled at her and lose the hug. “What did I tell you about losing hope?”

“It’s a pleasure meeting you again, Torbjörn!” smiled back and hugged him.

“The pleasure is mine, beautiful. I was really hoping to see you here, you know?”

“You were losing your mind.” Winston said looking at him.

“Oh shut up, you.” Angela laughs. “By the way, if you see a Bastion around here, don’t be scared”.

“What do you mean if I see a Basti-?“ Asked Angela, and there it was walking by a big robot holding a plant pot with a bird inside it. It stopped abruptly and turned to her. She was sweating. “I-it’s this… A-are you sure?” The Bastion turned its head to the side, like analyzing her. He lifted one of his arms, then opened and closed the hand emitting a funny sound.

“Ha! It says ‘hello’. It likes you, actually.” And the Bastion was on his way.

“How can it… You did that?”

“Nah, I found him in the wild while on a personal mission.” Torbjörn watched it disappear in the hall. “Nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled, but this one was reclaimed by nature, in a way. I don’t know how it changed, but its combat programming hasn’t been activated.” He shrugged. “It’s like a feral cat: if you don’t mess with it, it won’t mess with you. Let’s never tempt our luck.” Angela took a deep breath.

“Angela, we must accommodate you in your bedroom.” Said Winston. “Do you have any other luggage besides that?” Pointed at her backpack.

“Ah, yes. This is the Valkyrie and the Caduceus Staff: I have to protect them with my life before my clothing.” She let out a little chuckle escape from her mouth. “But my medical equipment and personal belongings are in the back of the truck.”

“Angela. Can I have a look at the Valkyrie and the staff?” Asked Torbjörn.

“Sure. They have a small damage and I tried repairing them, it’s not working a hundred but, it works.”

“Now they’ll work at two-hundred percent.” Both of them smiled, Torbjörn left the lobby towards one of the corridors.

“I’ll ask the guys to help you. Meanwhile go ahead and grab anything you have in your vehicle and I’ll prepare your room”. She nodded.

With nothing on her hands now, Angela went to the truck and opened the back door: It’s not just one suitcase, it’s actually _four_. She grabbed the biggest one, as the medical equipment was the second most important thing in her belongings. It was too heavy for her and slipped from her, but a friendly hand caught it in the air, saving its contents.

“Watch out, doc! You might get hurt”. Said a familiar voice.

“Jesse!”

“And don’t forget me, love! Let me help ya with the small ones!”

“I was expecting to see you too, Lena!” Tracer smiled big and grabbed one backpack. Blinked and in matter of seconds, another bag was already inside. “Done!”

“The fastest there is” said Angela in a chuckle.

“Let me help ya with this one too.” Tracer felt it really heavy. “Woah! What do you have here?”

“It’s my medical equipment, you better be prepared”.

“With the whole hospital? It’s so heavy!” Angela chuckled.

“Well… As sad as it sounds, it _is_ the hospital.”

“Aw love, let’s go inside”. The three of them went inside the facility with the two remaining suitcases.

            They escorted Angela to the lobby the luggage was placed in the middle when Winston arrived. “Everything okay?” She nodded and smiled. “Since the infirmary it’s too small here, compared to the one we had in the Overwatch Headquarters, we decided that the laboratory will be your new office. Besides, it looks like you’re gonna fill it in no time.” Winston laughs and so does everyone. “Jesse and I are going to help you with this one. Meanwhile Lena will take that couple back to your room.” Both of them nodded. Angela was tired and it was 3:37 in the afternoon. She had a lot to set both in the new doctor’s office and in her bedroom. Angela accompanied Jesse and Winston through one of the corridors until they stopped at a big double door. “This is it”. Winston pulled a cardkey and opened it. “This is yours now”. She grabbed the card and placed it in the pocket of her coat. “If you need anything to set up this place, just give us a call.” Angela nodded. It was time to work.

            As everyone was leaving her alone she reached to the biggest suitcase and opened it. Angela really was carrying the entire hospital tent in that suitcase. All kind of medical equipment was there, enough to perform a complicated surgery to a simple scratch; and everything was spotless. Grabbing every tool one by one placed them in a large closed metal cabinet, mostly individually in several drawers. The smaller suitcase contained all kind of medicine and serums; she grabbed carefully one by one and placed them in a glass cabinet. Now the suitcases were empty. Tired, barely threw them to a corner, she was really tired and needed rest.

"Hey Angela, need some help?" Lena showed at the door.

"I'm done already, but I appreciate your help anyway." Both smiled. "Can you show me where my bedroom is, please?" Said in a really heavy voice.

"Sure, come with me." And Angela closed the office with her keycard. "I knew you would come. You're one of the bravest women I know." Both of them smiled. "All of this is difficult, but we'll make it. In the meantime I'm going to give you a quick tour!” Both crossed the corridor to the other side and reached a big area full of seats and a big holographic screen hanging in the middle. "This is the operations center; it's not completely working since we have no access to the Ecopoint's program. But here' Athena! Hi, Athena!" Said Lena cheerfully waving to the screen in the middle.

"Hello to you to, Tracer. And welcome, Mercy". Angela felt chills.

"What? Not used to your codename yet?" Lena laughed. Both stopped and Tracer started pointing at the doors. "That over there is the gym, it's pretty huge. Over there is the kitchen and the diner, those are the two rooms most of us use, except for Jesse who's always at the lobby watching TV." Laughed nervously. "Anyway, if you're looking for us, you'll meet us here".

"What about that door?"

"Oh, that's a greenhouse. The Bastion is always there, very chill." Angela nodded.

"How's Emily?"

"Oh, she' great! I was talking to her minutes before you arrived." A little bit of sadness crossed her face. "I miss her. But she's so supportive."

"I'm glad, she has always been lovely." After about a minute both of them where in front of another lobby, this time smaller and surrounded by doors. "This are the dormitories. Here's a small reading area, we barely hang here. Anyway, with that key you open your bedroom which is number 07. I'll leave you here so you can accommodate your baggage."

"Hey, Lena"

"Yeah?"

"Anybody else confirmed yet?"

"Well, Reinhardt and Brigitte are on their way already, it would take them a week to arrive." She was about to leave but stopped. "Oh! And Fareeha is here! She went for groceries downtown, I don't think it will take her longer. Just careful with her, she's an absolute love!" Lena laughed loud and doing her signature salute, she disappeared into the hall.

A cold shiver crossed all of Angela's body, it was a bad sign. She hasn’t heard that name in ages: Captain Ana Amari's daughter. When she met her about 20 years ago she was this lovable little girl that wanted to become an Overwatch member, and was always working hard in the hands of her mother, even when Ana never wanted her to join the organization. Angela opened the door and saw a spacious room for being a dormitory, a big bed on one side, a couple of chairs and a coffee table, a great closet and her own bathroom, but what was even more soothing was the view: huge rectangular windows left her watch the landscape that the top of the mountain offered. The bed called her, like a magnet, and with nothing else left her heavy body fall on the bed, closed her eyes and immediately slept.

_________

After a four-hour nap, Angela woke up. All disoriented and hungry headed to the bathroom, washed her face and headed to the kitchen in hope of finding something good to eat after eleven days on the road. Everybody was at the main lobby talking about life, discussing strategies and even a good laugh. She said hi raising her hand and passing them. The operations center lights were turned off, except for Athena. She avoided any kind of obstacles and reached the kitchen door. When she opened it, she encountered someone new: This tall girl with dark bronzed skin wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was somewhere between short and medium and a braid with a gold ornament adorned each side of her face.

"You must be Fareeha." Stated Angela, getting closer to her. "I haven’t seen you in a while. You remind me of your mother." Said with a smile.

"I appreciate the compliment, Doctor Ziegler, but I'm not like my mother." Her voice was deep, monotonous and authoritarian. Angela's face was out of place, Fareeha was not the sweet girl she met.

"I'm sorry for choosing those words" said trying to compensate whatever she did. "I'm going to be your doctor as long as we remain with Overwatch".

Fareeha took a gulp from her water bottle without taking her eyes off of her. "Thanks, but I don't need a doctor." Angela frowned.

"Honey, everyone needs me."

Fareeha walked about to leave the kitchen and stopped next to her. "Don't call me 'honey'" and she left. Angela's face was priceless. A mix of anger and impotence showed across her face, and then Winston appeared.

"Oh, so you finally met her."

"What's her problem? What did I do?"

"Well, she's like that..." Said Winston scratching his head with nerves. "But she's good; perhaps you too need a little bit more of time".

Perhaps that was the reason, but Angela was having a bad feeling about her. That was day one and it ended badly already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is inspired by a song.
> 
> *This chapter was inspired by Feeling Good by Michael Bublé


	2. All the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of their childish attitude, the crew decides to lock Angela and Fareeha so they can work on their relationship.

**Chapter 2**

**All the stars**

 

A week has passed since Angela’s arriving at Ecopoint: Serbia. Reindhart and Brigitte finally arrived safe and sound. Things have been going around and about, but every time she encountered Fareeha the air became dense: in the kitchen, in the gym, corridors and rest areas she was there, but never on her office. She took very personal that “ _I-don’t-need-a-doctor_ ” thing, like it was meant directly to her with no other reason but to bother her. Angela was at her office doing some preparations as Winston told them they were going to take the first action in five days. She didn’t want to admit but was nervous. The doors were wide open; she told the team the only reason the doors would be closed was when she was working with biological components, as they don’t have to be tempered by any foreign element. Since she arrived the office looked more and more like an emergency room/laboratory: it was spotless and had this antiseptic smell all over the place. On the left side of the room is the infirmary/hospital side: an examination bed, trays, medicine cabinets and such. On the right side was a white desk with two chairs on each side, a computer and telephone; also a small living room with two love seats and a coffee table. In the middle sits the laboratory equipment: a big round table with pipes, tubes, microscopes and petri dishes. Everything’s now on its place serving its purpose. Angela sat at the desk tired as always with a pair of red-framed glasses sitting on her face. The tests she had to run were to ensure every member has the best treatment and she could approach them on a perfect term. However, with Fareeha was another story; she didn’t want Angela to run those pesky test on her she said were “ _useless_ ”.

            Three hours on the computer gathering information and a couple more on the lab analyzing samples, her energy was drained. While trying to take another sip to her mug she realized it was empty. “ _I need coffee…_ ” thought to herself. She lifted from the chair and grabbing her now empty mug headed directly to the kitchen. Angela’s wearing a black turtleneck, tight jeans and her doctor’s coat; her hair is fixed in a high messy ponytail as always. The facility it’s chilly, after all its fall. She encountered no one on her walk to the kitchen because everybody was there, even _her_. It was all laughs and conversations between each other, it felt _homey_. Everyone saluted her, except for Fareeha that was sitting next to Jesse on the dining table. Both girls looked at each other and the room felt even colder. Angela headed to the coffee maker and put her mug in the front to fill it. No sugar, no cream. Took a sip and relaxed a bit.

“That’s your third cup of coffee in two hours, you know?” Said Winston. “Won’t that affect your health?” Angela smiled.

“I need to keep going, I’m almost finished, except for *pointing at Fareeha* you know”

“Why?” Asked Winston back.

“Oh, she doesn’t need a run test of her body because she ‘ _doesn’t need a doctor’_ ” and took a sip at her black coffee. Fareeha’s face was serious and showed barely any emotion when the doctor showed. Winston turned his head at Fareeha’s, but she kept looking at Angela. Nobody’s eyes looked to other place, everybody was paying attention. Finally, a smirk showed on Fareeha’s face.

“It’s a good thing you remember because I don’t need you.” She stood up and was about to leave to the gym.

“What is wrong with you?” Angela almost shouted, startling everyone. “Every time, every single time I see you, you always act like this! I don’t care if you want to die in battle but I have to do my part in this organization and so do you!” She left her coffee in the counter. “I don’t know what you’re doing here.”

“Oh, suddenly I need you!” said Fareeha. “That’s useful, take my body measures so you could save me from a very complicated surgery that I may need! That makes sense!” Said while walking towards her.

“It’s necessary, _honey_.” Angela was also approaching her. That word again.

“It’s useless.” And both stopped in front of the other. “And don’t call me _honey_ ever again.”

The whole team could cut the tension like butter as they watched the girls. Both of them turned the other way and didn’t crossed path, suddenly a big thumb resonated from the sound of the kitchen door closing with force. Everyone in the kitchen let a big sigh of relief that they were gone. Then silence for about a minute until a voice broke it.

“Have they been like this the whole time?” asked Reinhardt.

“Yep, since Angela came” said Lena. “We don’t know how to make it work, but they have to put their differences aside”

“It’s a shame. Ana would be so happy to see both of them as friends.” Smiled Reinhardt when he said this. “Anyway. Let’s go back to training, kiddo.” He stood and so did Brigitte with half a slice of apple pie on her hand about to take a bite. “Leave that thing!” Brigitte disappointment showed on her face. Reinhardt left the kitchen and she followed him putting the entire piece in her mouth and smiling.

“Well, I go back to work. Those armors ain’t gonna fix themselves.” Said Torbjörn and also left the kitchen. Lena, Winston and Jesse remained on the dining table.

“Are they ever going to be together in a room and not fight each other?” Said Winston worried. “I know Fareeha is more serious since the army, but I don’t understand why she’s so harsh on Angela”.

“Neither do I, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Ana cared more about Angela than any of us.” Said Jesse.

“What do you mean?” Asked Lena.

“Well, when I met Ana she was marveled with Angela’s work and how she improved every task she gave her. Always proud of that bunny. On the other hand, Fareeha… Well, she was also proud but, she tried to avoid her joining Overwatch.”

“Hm… That might be a good reason. But still is a little over the top, don’t you think?” Questioned Winston. Both shrugged and continued their chat, then about two minutes Lena jumped off her seat.

“Guys, guys! I have an idea.” Jesse and Winston looked at each other. “Here’s the plan.”

________________________________________________________________________

 

Angela was in her office still working on the computer, she forgot her coffee cup on the kitchen and was mad, but didn’t want to go back. Crossing paths with Fareeha was not an option at this point and without caffeine, it was off the table. Her hands stopped typing; her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “ _I can’t…_ ” and stopped everything. With her left hand took her glasses and with the right one massaged the bridge of her nose. “ _Let’s wrap this up_ ”. She stood up, put her glasses on one bag of her white coat and pulled the cardkey to close the door. When she was about to go to the exit, Fareeha showed up. Angela was surprised to see her there.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Angela.

“Everyone’s supposed to meet here.”

“But I didn’t authorize any meeting in the office.” Said confused.

“What? Then what am I doing her-” was interrupted by Lena blinking, taking Angela’s cardkey and went to the door. “What are you doing!?”

“Sorry, gals! See you tomorrow!” Smiled and shut the door.

“NO!” Angela ran to the door, but it was already locked. “Open the goddamn door, Lena!” Knocked hard and screamed for about a minute but it didn’t open. She was tired and didn’t want to keep fighting. It was no use.

“Oh poor you, trapped with me.” Said Fareeha. She was also angry, but didn’t show more anger than Angela, who turned to look at her with an ever angrier look.

“Yes, poor me! Look who I’m with! All I wanted was to go to bed and sleep but instead I’m locked here with you! I’m so tired…” Her face was now a cross between anger and sadness about to burst in tears. She reached the glasses from her coat. “I’m tired of all of this, do you see that!?” Pointed to a glass cabinet and the lab table full of samples. “ _That’s_ what I’ve been doing: taking samples and making serums. That’s what took me nearly a week to complete so everybody can have a personalized medication, supplements and also have enough blood for transfusions in case somebody needs it, but _YOU_ don’t want to cooperate! You don’t care about your teammates, your own persona, you don’t care about anything! What are you even doing here!?” Angela was now screaming while the tears flooded. “What do you want from me!?” And threw her glasses trying to hit Fareeha, but she’s quick and avoided the throw easily. The glasses broke when they hit the floor. Angela started to sob and cry, putting her right hand in her forehead. “I’m tired of all of this…” and sat in one of the couches. Fareeha said nothing and only watched Angela cry and trying to put herself together. She sighed and approached the doctor.

“Run me.”

“What?” Angela asked her surprised and lifted her face.

“Run the necessary tests that you need from me.” Cleaning her tears with the back of her hand, she nodded still sobbing lighter and stood up to grab her glasses. Shattered. They are useless now. “I’m sorry I broke your glasses.” Angela was surprised, that was the first time she ever heard Fareeha say ‘sorry’ since the time she was there, and even more for taking full responsibility of something that wasn’t her fault.

“I threw them; it’s not your fault.”

“But I provoked your actions.” Angela turned her head back to Fareeha, who was now smiling slightly. A big sigh from the doctor was filling the whole room. Somehow, the air felt lighter now.

“Thank you.” Said back and pointed to the examination bed. “Remove your jacket and lay here, please.” Without complaining, Fareeha did what she asked and took a deep breath. Exhale. “I’m going to draw one blood unit from you and three samples.” Angela prepared three blood tubes and a bag in an IV stand. “When was the last time you donated?”

“Two weeks ago.”

“It’s not recommended this soon but your hemoglobin count must return to normal already. Besides, we need it.” The syringe and needle packets were open. “Blood type?”

“O Rh Negative.” Angela smiled.

“Universal donor.”

“That’s why I do it often.” The sharp edge of the needle pierced her right arm; one tube was inserted in the syringe that quickly filled, then another and a third one. Angela released her arm.

“Turn around, please.” Without question, Fareeha obeys. Her left arm was being cleaned and prepared for the next IV. Another needle this time bigger pierced the vein and the blood started flowing to the blood bag. “You’re going to feel a little bit dizzy and weak after a couple of minutes.”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t affect me anymore.” She closed her eyes again and let her vital liquid flow through the tube for about ten minutes. The silence broke when she could hear Angela removing the IV tube, take the three samples and the blood bag into the clinical refrigerator to store them. She could hear her rattle in one of the cabinets and approach her with a medical form about allergies, medical conditions, pathologies and family history. Five minutes later, she signed the forms. “You’re done?”

“That’s it. And I didn’t even have to measure you.” Angela smirked and Fareeha laugh. This was a day for firsts. “I’m finally complete, but I need to process your blood.” Her eyes were droopy and a yawn escaped her mouth but tried to cover it with her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m still tired and I don’t even know the time. Is it 5:00 pm?”

“Past eleven.” Fareeha left the examination bed and put her jacket again.

“What? No wonder I am tired. And I don’t even have windows here and I lost my watch in Gibraltar.” She reached one of her coat bags. “No watch, no glasses and now no privacy to sleep.” Fareeha slightly smiled. “I guess we’ll stay here until tomorrow.” And headed to one of the couches. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“What? Don’t you want to leave?” She throw Angela a playful smile.

“What do you mean?”

Fareeha chuckled and approached a hidden pad on one side of the door. “Every door and gate in every Overwatch facility have hidden pads.” When she touched it a series of letters and numbers appeared. “However, only _two_ people had full access passwords to open and close them: Jack and my mother.” She put a pin code in the pad and could hear the lock open. “And I’ve always had my mothers.” Angela jumped excited from the couch and ran to the door.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Angela slightly punched Fareeha in the arm as she chuckled. “Any other secret you care to tell me?”

“Actually, I do. Wanna come over?”

“Are you going to push me towards the ravine?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then I’m in.” Both smiled. “Oh wait!” Angela ran to the desk and grabbed a black case, she did not know why but had a feeling they might need it. “Now, lead the way.”

            Slowly opening the door to make sure no one saw them, Fareeha looked both sides of the corridor and made a sign to Angela to exit. She closed the door again and with the same pin locked the door. They walked to another corridor that leaded outside but before reaching the exit door, another one was to the left side. Again, Fareeha opened and closed the door now behind them. Stairs and more stairs. “Believe me, it’s worth it.” They kept going and the end was another door. Fareeha opened it and a chill wind hit them. “Welcome to my happy place.” Angela’s eyes were wide open as she stepped onto the roof of the facility. It was full of exotic plants that needed constant sunlight. The sky was clear and a thousand stars decorated the sky.

“It’s gorgeous…”

“Here” Fareeha leaded her to the edge of the rooftop and sat with her legs dangling, facing outside. “Sit with me.” Like a spell, Angela obey.

“The air is chilly here.” She put her hands around her arms and started to rub them with the hope of heating a little bit.

“It’s fall after all.” Fareeha watched Angela’s face blushed by the cold weather. Not knowing why she took her jacket off and put it over Angela’s shoulders.

“But you’ll be cold.” Fareeha smiled to her.

“I’m used to extreme weathers.” And saw Angela hug and wrap herself in the jacket, eventually wearing it. “By the way, why did you bring that thing?” and pointed at the black case. “You didn’t believe I was really going to push you towards the ravine, right?” Angela laugh.

“No no.” She kept laughing. “You know, I’m always prepared for any kind of situation. I don’t know why, but I had a feeling with this one.” And opened the case.

“Oh shit, you have junk food!” Angela laughed even harder, and then offered the open bag to Fareeha. “As a doctor I don’t think you’re supposed to eat this.”

“As a doctor I do my own dietary recommendations and _this_ is for my mental health, actually let’s call it sanity.” Now Fareeha laugh hard. She grabbed a bag of chips and Angela a bag of chocolate cookies. Both ate and shared their treats while watching the stars and hearing the nature sounds of the night. “You know, this is the most I’ve been relaxed in years.” Her cheeks and nose were still blushed from the cold. With a “Thank you” turned to look at her and smiled sincerely. Fareeha smiled back and patted her head twice.

“You’re welcome.” The nature sounds made presence again for a couple of minutes more. “I’m sorry… For everything.” Angela’s tired head rested on her shoulder. Fareeha blushed but not from the cold this time, she felt something warm running all inside her.

“Fareeha?”

“Tell me.”

“Why did you hate me?” Fareeha sighed.

“I didn’t hate you. I don’t hate you.” She pulled her head back. “It’s just that… I like teasing you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s fun.” Again, she felt Angela’s punch in her arm. Fareeha laugh. “Stop it, you’ll make me fall.” Angela laughs now.

“It’s not a bad idea. What stops me?”

“That perhaps I like you now.” Angela rolled her eyes and the silence was present again. “You know, my mother always talked about you, how amazing and talented you were in the medical field, and when you were using the Valkyrie suit you looked like a true angel in the battlefield. It was always my dream to follow my mother’s footsteps and join Overwatch; I prepared myself for years, I spent my life training really hard in martial arts by my mother, doing everything I could to ensure that one day I could join Overwatch myself. I enlisted in the Egyptian Army, I left with an exemplary record and was well placed to join Overwatch but before I had that opportunity, the organization was disbanded.”

“Your mother always talked about you too… But she never wanted you to join.”

“Yeah, she always refused the idea… We had our differences and arguments about it, and that’s when I left home. Years later, I found out about her demise. I never hated her, on the contrary, I’m proud of who she was.”

“Hence the _udjat_ tattoo in your eye.” Fareeha nodded.

“I wanted to honor her memory. My mother had borne a similar tattoo; she told me it was a symbol of protection. At the time, I assumed it meant that my mother would always protect me, but after a mission I found out it meant that _I was the protector_.” Angela hugged her with one arm. “After that Helix Security International offered me a job to defend the artificial intelligence research facility beneath the Giza Plateau and I accepted. They trained me to wear a Raptora Mark VI and started calling me Pharah. I was assigned to a strike team, the rest well… It’s boring.” Angela chuckled.

“It’s not boring. It is nice that you opened to me. I feel important now.”

“I’m sorry I crossed the line, I’m sorry I made you cry. I try being strong and show no emotion, try to protect everybody. But you know what my most important task is?” Angela looked at her. “Protect our healer.” Both looked at each other. “You are the most important member of our team”. Angela’s chest was going up and down in excitement. “And I failed you tonight.” Fareeha turned her head the other way in embarrassment and Angela started sobbing. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry.”

“Just… Don’t…” Fareeha looked at her, with her right arm hugged her and with the left one pulled her head closer to her shoulder. “Thank you to open yourself to me. You don’t know how much I love it, really.”

“You’re really cold. Let’s go inside.” Both stood up carefully from the edge, Fareeha stopped her grabbing her head. “And remember that…” as she wiped Angela’s tears with her hand. “… _heroes never cry_.” She smiled but Angela frowned.

“That was a terrible pun.” Both laughed.

“Let’s go back inside your office or they will know we escaped. I cannot give my code away and you have to keep it a secret if you want me to take you to other secret places. Are we on the same page?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Amari!” Angela saluted her.

“It’s actually _Captain_ Amari now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter was inspired by All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar & SZA


	3. Black sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rooftop proved to be a favorite place for Angela and Fareeha. As the weeks pass, their relationship starts to bloom into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of goofing around and a little sex scene.  
> Chapter 4 it's full smut. I'll warn y'all right now.

 

 

**Chapter 3**

**Black sky**

 

It almost two in the morning, the weather became colder and the wind started blowing strong. Angela and Fareeha entered the facility after spending nearly five hours together at the rooftop. Everyone was in a deep sleep already so the halls and corridors were free. About to reach the doctor's office in the med bay they heard steps and froze in place, nervously both looked at each other. From one side of the corridor a shadow became bigger and bigger, until Bastion appeared. Both let a sigh of relief and a giggle as Bastion saluted them and left. Fareeha opened the hidden pad and opened the door, Angela entered and so did she, closing and locking the door again.

"Well, as far as everyone knows, this is how they left us." Said Fareeha, looking at the doctor shiver and muffle a yawn. "Still cold?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost two o' clock, I believe"

"Damn." Another muffled yawn. "I am dying right here and it’s so cold. Aren't you? I took your jacket."

"Oh no, I gave you my jacket. You don't take anything from me." A playful smirk showed this time.

"So things are going to be like this now, huh?" Fareeha chuckled. "Fine, two can play the same game." Another yawns. "Seriously, I can’t keep going, seriously. I'm going to sleep on the couch." Angela removed the jacket to return it. "Here, thank you."

"If you're cold you can keep it tonight."

"Really? Then I will." And headed to the couch. She grabbed a blue cushion and used it as a pillow. "You can have this one." And handed Fareeha a similar one. "I recommend you this other couch."

"I'll sleep sitting on the couch"

"Why? Your neck and back will hurt like crazy after you wake up, and I’m not planning on treating that" Fareeha smiled.

"I'll be fine, honestly"

Angela smiled back and in matter of seconds fell asleep, hoping she will rest enough.

____________

Fareeha woke up first and as told her neck and back were crushed and sore, but she didn’t mind. Slightly rubbing her eyes to clear them a little, focused her sight to notice she wasn't in her bedroom. And then remembered: She turned her head slightly to the left and there was Angela still sleeping on the couch. Fareeha tried grabbing her phone but she left it at her bedroom so she headed to the desk looking for a clock. Nothing. Her mouth clicked. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something. Then, Angela started to moan and open her eyes slightly. Just like Fareeha, she realized where she is and then saw her.

"Good... Morning? Is it morning yet?"

"I don't know. It's a bad thing you don’t have windows here, or something more practical like a clock." Angela rubbed her eyes and sat on the couch. Fareeha started pacing around the room.

"I lost it while climbing the mountain." Then silence. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Keep the game."

"The game? You stole my _Uno_?"

"You have a _Uno_?" Angela laughs and Fareeha approached her slowly.

“I have to keep myself entertained, sometimes I’m bored.” Both laughed until they heard footsteps on the corridor and reaching the door about to open. “Follow my lead.”

The door unlocked and there was Lena, Winston and Jesse cautiously looking inside; both girls had killer eyes against each other again and then to the three shapes that just arrived. Winston opened his mouth. “Uhm ladies… How did you spent the ni-“ and abruptly stopped as Fareeha walked towards him, her steps made the floor tremble and the air became dense again.

“It’s the last time you lock me with _her_.” Fareeha’s voice was cold as ice, a hard punch in Jesse’s arm was needed to deliver the message.

“Woah! Why me!?” Jesse rubbed his arm, it hurts.

“Better you than me, love… Angela, what happened?” Said Lena approaching Angela, she sighed and both girls sat on the couch together.

“It was a rough night; the couple of times that we weren’t silent was only screams and insults, I could barely sleep.”

“I heard screams from inside as soon as I locked the door. I can see that you’re tired, your eyes are swollen.” Lena hugged her and patted her in the back. “Nothing good happened?”

“Well… A least I took the samples I needed from her.”

“That’s a good thing!”

“And that was all.” Angela sighed and yawned. “Guys, I’m sorry… I’m going back to my bedroom to sleep, I can’t function like this…”

“We’ll leave you, love. Take the time you need.”

Everybody left and Angela closed the office’s door behind her. She headed directly to her bedroom without looking at anyone. As soon as she entered and locked the door, shoes flew across the bedroom. Angela untied her hair and massaged her scalp just enough to feel tingles and relax a little. Before removing her coat she was looking for her glasses, but instead of them she found a little piece of paper that read “ _Meet me tonight at the rooftop._ ” She smiled heartily. The coat was now hanging on a chair, pants and blouse were scattered on the floor. The bed was calling her like a moth to the light, but instead she took a quick shower; she was still cold from last night. Hot water fell on her head, running through her body and into the sewage. “ _I better wear something cozier this time._ ” After taking a hot shower, she quickly dried her damp hair with a towel, went to bed and hid under the covers to sleep as much as she pleased.

________________________________________________________________________

            Three weeks later, Angela was still working in her office processing the blood samples from everybody, new recruits and grunts joined the cause, filling the Ecopoint to a grade that there wasn’t enough space. Everybody noticed that her relationship with Fareeha was a little bit more relaxing, even when they kept fighting; it was a normal thing now to all Overwatch members and they accepted it as their kind of relationship. Angela was still working on her samples after three hours but was interrupted by Fareeha standing on the side of the door, knocking slightly. “Can I?”

“Can you?” A faint smile crossed her face. Fareeha entered and was watching her still working. Angela’s eyes slightly turned to see her face. “Do you need something?”

“What? Can’t I visit you now?” She felt Angela’s elbow on her ribs, slightly unbalancing her. “The guys told me to come for you.”

“Why?”

“It looks like a friend of yours arrived.” Angela stopped and looked at Fareeha.

“Who?” Fareeha grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to the door. Angela felt the need to run towards the lobby, wondering whom this time arrived. Her heart was going a mile per hour, the corridor seemed longer this time. Finally, she arrived. Everybody was around the newcomer. “Mei!” The chinese woman smiled big and ran towards her.

“Angela! I’m so glad to see you again!”

“You haven’t aged a bit since the last time I saw you!” Mei smiled with a hint of sadness.

“Well, that has a story of its own… I have to say I am surprised you chose this facility for new operations.” Fareeha showed at the end of the hall as Angela outran her, introduced herself to Mei.

“Nice to meet you.” Shook Mei’s hands. “I’m Captain Fareeha Amari”

“Ana’s daughter! Nice to meet you after such a long time!”

“I’ll be here for everything you need, except if it has something to do with _this one_.” And pointed at Angela with her thumb.

“Don’t tease me, Amari.” Said Angela. Her looks crossed, cold and challenging as always.

Mei went to Lena and whispered “ _are they always like this?_ ” Lena sighed and nodded. A smile crossed her face. Mei walked around the lobby looking at everything. “But Ecopoint: Serbia is one of the best! So that’s a great choice!”

“You are the perfect person to show us how to have full potential of the facility.” Said Winston. “How can you help us get into this?”

“Well, for starters, I can see you have not activated the Headquarter Mode.” Everyone looked at each other. “Follow me to the Operation’s room.” Like magic, everyone followed, when Mei saw the main computer right in the center of the area she headed there, put her hand and identified herself by a code; when she hit a button the ceiling opened and more devices lowered down and each one had a specific purpose, just like in the Overwatch Headquarters. “Commander Morrison said that perhaps one day when not back home we could need a helping hand, so he instructed every Ecopoint members to use this in case of emergency, like an attack.” Everyone was surprised. “Here’s the monitor, a global map and… More programs that I don’t know how to use, to be honest.” She laughed.

“Believe me, Athena and I will have the best use for everything.”

________________________________________________________________________

That night at about 11:00 p.m., Angela went to the door leading to the rooftop, after all Fareeha always kept it open at night. She now wears at least a sweater at the secret night meetings. The plants and trees now were missing leaves as winter was closer every day. At the edge of the roof, Fareeha was watching the stars in the nocturne sky and dangling her legs to the bottom as always. Next to her rested a backpack, something odd when they met. Fareeha heard the door closing and saw Angela, she smiled and made a sign to sit next to her. Angela obeyed blindly.

“Hey, what’s that?” Said Angela pointing at the backpack.

“Oh it’s nothing. Are you hungry?” Fareeha opened the backpack and pulled out a silver thermos and two sandwiches in a paper bag. Angela gasped in excitement. “Green tea and turkey sandwiches. Am I the best or what?”

“Mother of God you are!” Fareeha handed her one sandwich and opened the flask, handed her a mug and filled it with the liquid; next, she did the same with hers. Angela smelled the sandwich and took a bite, she closed her eyes in delight of the food. “Oh my… Are this from down town?”

“Come on! I made them!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Okay, I bought them.” Both laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me but I had to try anyway.”

“Right, because all you bring is those weird-tasting wheat cookies.”

“Hey, leave my cookies alone. Besides, you always eat them, _doctor_.” Angela rolled her eyes and took the last bite of her sandwich. “Now, I got a surprise for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Are you going to push me?” Fareeha laughs quietly.

“I might” Angela nervously closed her eyes, feeling the cold wind in her face and the sound of nature pierce her ears. Suddenly, she felt something in her face. “Open”

“My glasses!” Said surprised, her head was spinning everywhere looking at the stars now even clearer and shinier. “How did you…?”

“I went down town a week ago and left them for repairing. I hope this compensates _that day_.”

“But you did compensate _that day_ the same night.” Angela smile was so sweet that it melted Fareeha’s heart. “Thank you.” Both got closer to mitigate the cold together. “By the way… This week was so hard, I really deserve this right now”. From inside her sweater, she reached a bulge and pulled a bottle of wine. The laughs from Angela were nervous but filled with joy when she saw Fareeha’s reaction: wide open eyes in surprise. “Oh come on, it’s not like you don’t drink, Amari! Come on, give me your mug.” Fareeha did as told and the recipient was filled almost to the top with the burgundy liquid. “It helps with the cold as well”

“If we’re talking about vices, then don’t mind me” Fareeha left the mug on the floor and reached the inside of her jacked, pulling a pack of cigars and a lighter. She pulled one and reached it to her mouth, covering the end with one hand and lighting it with the other one. With a deep breath she hold the smoke, and pushing her head back released it, resting the cigar in her hand. Angela’s face was serious while looking back at her. “What?”

“As much as I love the smell of tobacco…” Angela took the cigar from her hand, lifting it to her lips and taking a deep puff as well, crushing the cigar in the concrete as she released the smoke from her mouth. “…as a doctor, I don’t approve this kind of vices.”

“And as a friend?”

She motioned an open hand to Fareeha. “Give me the pack.”

“It’s not fair…” Fareeha grabbed the pack and held it against her chest, looking at Angela with puppy eyes. “Please, just this pack?”

“Oh no, no no no. No, don’t you dare. Give me the pack.” Fareeha sighed defeated and handled Angela the pack. “Thank you.” Singed Angela with a big smile crossing her face. Both of them grabbed each mug and started drinking as the night was getting deeper and colder. The heat from the alcohol spread across their bodies and faces, blushing and laughing like crazy when the bottle was three quarters down. Both of them talking about life experiences, dreams, hopes, love life even.

“…And then, our commander caught us in the bathroom with his pants down, he was so fired after that and I don’t even know how that cheese wheel came there” Fareeha laughed even more when Angela snorted and single tears escaped her eyes. “Honestly, I needed to relax after that week but it became worse. And now I don’t even have anything to release stress but this.”

“This is gold, seriously”

“What about your worst sex embarrassing moment?” Angela’s laughter died a little but started chuckling and covering her face with one hand.

“I don’t want to say it!”

“You make me say it but I can’t hear yours? How unfair, I should really push you and end your embarrassment!” Both laughs were like music in the silent night.

“Okay okay, let’s just say… Wrong door, wrong guy, wrong hole” Fareeha’s laughter was almost a scream. “What?! I was extremely drunk!”

“Good thing it wasn’t vodka, or else!”

“I know!” Then silence came from both of them as the giggles muffled a little bit. “God, it’s been like… Three years now.”

“Three years? Since that event?”

“Since I had sex at all?”

“No way, that much?” A slight nod answered the question. “I don’t know how you don’t get a good guy to be with you.” Angela looked intensely at her, questioning her words. “I mean, you’re very pretty, gorgeous or even more. You have a great personality and a brilliant mind, you’re the whole pack, you know? Besides, in this warzone, sex is a great stress relief”

“Really? Thank you, you flatter me… And what about you?”

“I suppose I just have a hint of muscles and determination, if that’s what you mean. But still, it’s not like I’ll ever find somebody that… I don’t know... Never mind, I’m drifting away...”

Angela slowly put her hand on Fareeha’s, giving her heat. She felt her heart beat even harder and stronger; her face was red from the heat that went through every corner inside her body. The doctor’s head now rested on Fareeha’s shoulder and the egyptian followed putting hers over her blonde head. Fareeha’s now warm hand rolled upside down and closed her hand so they would be holding hands. Both smiled; it was new and exciting. “You know… It’s been years since I felt this peaceful…” she closed her eyes. The night was already catching her.

“I’m glad I could help…” Whispered Fareeha and kissed her forehead. “And I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s three in the morning and we have to leave… It’s getting colder.”

“Why are you so mean? Let me enjoy this”

“I enjoy being mean to you.” Angela let go her hand and rolled over to her, sitting in her lap face to face. She saw something catchy even when she was being rude to her in front of everybody, weirdly, she felt acknowledged and cared. With both hands stroked Fareeha’s hair next to her ears, piercing softly with her fingers and playing with her braids. Both girls’ foreheads touched.

“Why do you enjoy it?” Whispered Angela as her face was closer to her, both closing their eyes feeling each other breathe.

“…Because I like you.” Whispered Fareeha as their lips were touching in a soft kiss and a warm embrace. The kiss intensified with every breath they took, as if they wanted that from each other since a long time ago. Angela’s kisses went from Fareeha’s mouth to the neck and shoulders, then the ears, cheeks and back to her lips. She started moaning when a tongue went deeper her mouth and a hand pushed the back of her neck. Those new glasses did not work anymore, as everything was blurry to her. “I really, really like you.” Angela smiled between kisses. Fareeha did the same to her: she kissed her neck and shoulders. With one hand unzipped her jacket and gently stroked her belly outside of her turtleneck, going up to tease the edge of her breasts. Angela let go a stronger moan and with her hand caressed black strands of hair. Fareeha started to grab Angela’s breast when she was stopped.

“No… Please… Stop”

“I’m sorry… I went too far.” Angela giggled and touched her cheek meekly.

“No, no… Not _here_.”

She smiled and grabbed her by the waist. Angela jumped to her and wrapped her legs around her waist. Both kissed each other and Fareeha left to the door holding her. When Angela was going to step on the floor Fareeha was quick and tossed her to one of her shoulders.

"Hey! I'm not a potato sack!"

"But I’d eat you anyway"

Carefully, Fareeha ran downstairs with Angela on her shoulders and opened the door. She peaked outside and when it was clear, she shut the door and ran through the corridor. Angela's face was priceless: a mixture of excitement and worry.

"Put me down, somebody's going to see us!" Whispered Angela between silent giggles.

"Everyone is sleeping now!" Fareeha whispered as well.

Still, her feet were light and tried not to make a lot of noise. After a minute running, they reached the bedroom quarters. Nothing, only silence with a faint of snores. Fareeha approached her own bedroom and opened the door: almost the same as Angela's with the exception of having everything neat in its place. She shut the door, went straight to bed, and threw Angela with no delicacy at all. Angela did not mind this action and opened her arms to hug her lover so the kissing session resumed. Fareeha obeyed like a moth to the light. There was this beautiful woman lying on her bed, giving her every inch of her body when she needed the most. She started kissing her back, and started touching her body as if it was the last thing she will see in her life. Fareeha almost ripped the doctor’s sweater as quickly as possible, as well as blouse and pants to be only in her underwear. It was a feast to Fareeha’s eyes. Between kisses, Angela shifted to be on top of her, unzipping the HSI jacket Fareeha always wore, but it wasn’t enough, so she followed with the shirt, pants, and now bra and boxers, throwing them to the other side of the bedroom, leaving her totally naked. With one hand, Angela stroked a breast and with her mouth sucked the other. The moans did not wait long enough to fill the entire room. Fareeha was biting her lips trying to mitigate the sounds; after all, people were sleeping to both sides of her bedroom. The strokes of her tongue went further down until she reached her inner tights and licked between them softly, teasing the entrance. Fareeha's moaning was harder and when Angela pushed her tongue inside, she screamed and grabbed the blonde's head pushing against her, making a great effort not to scream again. It was useless; she reached climax so fast her entire body felt stiff and hot. Angela stopped when she felt it was enough for her. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door: it was Mei.

"Fareeha, is everything alright?"

"I’m sorry, I fell off the bed!" Angela reached her lips and started kissing her again, both smiled at that little mischief of them. "But I'm fine!"

"Okay, good night then!"

The girls giggled and kept kissing each other, Fareeha turned Angela upside down and she unbuttoned her bra and tossed her panties, now getting her naked. Still kissing her, with one hand stroke her crotch and with the other her left breast. Her moans are so addictive she is drugged by the sound she makes when Fareeha slips two fingers inside her; Angela's body is reaching an unnatural temperature as Fareeha's hand stroked harder and faster until an orgasm filled her inside out and a silent scream came out of her mouth. Fareeha kissed her one last time on her lips and fell right next to her in the bed. Angela barely could move due to the strong sensation in her body, she was exhausted but had enough energy to roll over and hug her, her eyes closed and her breathing shifted slowly from fast to nice and calm. Fareeha hardly reached her blanked from the floor and covered both of them with it.

"Okay, so… This happened." She hugged her back and hid her face in blonde locks. A furtive smile crossed Angela's face.

"This happened", said without opening her eyes with a giggle. Fareeha simply smiled and closed her eyes. “I did enjoyed it, very much.”

"I feel weightless somehow and relaxed, like… I don’t know how long, I just do" and snuggled her face in her blonde hair.

“Mhm… Can we do this again? I mean… Like a stress-relieving thing?” Fareeha laughed lowkey.

“Yeah, since fraternization is forbidden and this is totally not?”

“Yes?”

“Well, anytime then". Fareeha took a deep breath, embracing the smell of her lover's hair and the softness of it. Angela's breath was lower than before; she was sleeping peacefully and was followed by Fareeha.

The morning light was tender in their faces, the light rain hit the window and the temperature in the room was as cold as last night. The clock marked six twenty three in the morning. Fareeha was blinded by the taunted sunlight and opening only one eye, she realized she was not alone: Angela was still sleeping peacefully wrapped tightly against her with an innocent look. Her hair was kind of messy and her skin was cold. Fareeha hugged her closer and kissed her neck, which was enough to wake Angela, who smiled and looked at her and kissed her in the lips.

"Good morning, doctor."

"Good morning, captain."

"Ang, it’s six already, we have to go". Said untangling her from the blonde and getting up, leaving the bed and walking straight to the drawer, she grabbed a blue sport bra and a pair of black briefs.

"You're insane, it's too early."

"If we don't show up back at our regular spots they'll know something happened", Angela grumbled with her face covered by the pillow. Fareeha went back to the closet and grabbed a pair of gray sport pants and a black sweater jacket. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and was about to leave.

"No, where are you going?"

"Not _Pharah_ away" Angela threw the pillow to her and covered her face.

"That pun was terrible." Fareeha laughed.

"It really is" she got back to bed with Angela and kissed her. "But we really need to get back to work." Angela sighed and nodded back at her.

When both of them were ready to leave Fareeha opened the door just enough to put her head outside and peek. It was clear. She signed Angela and both of them left the bedroom. Fareeha started running to the gym and Angela walked quickly to her office. An hour later Angela was preparing toasts and coffee for breakfast as everybody but Fareeha were there chatting. After a few minutes, silence was present when the last member arrived:

"Hey guys... Doctor."

"Amari" Angela took a sip from her coffee. "Well, I better leave, I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

"I hope you don't put some poisonous weird-ass serum in it," said Fareeha as she was opening the fridge.

"Are you kidding me? I took the freedom to make breakfast even for you, ungrateful bastard."

"How do you expect me to _trust_ you when you drained more than two blood units from me last night for 'the sake of the team'?" Said calmly with a hint of anger.

"Like it or not you have the blood everyone needs"

"So that was enough reason to make me faint? Where you trying to kill me, doctor?"

"Oh I wish! But you know what? If you continue the way you are, it’s going to become an easier job for me."

"Perhaps, If I try to kill myself slowly and painful then yes." Angela stormed out the kitchen with her coffee mug. Everybody was watching each other as Fareeha was also leaving the room with one toast in her hand and another on her mouth. Tracer sighed and spoke:

"So it's always gonna be like this, right? Well, thinking about that, at least she took the toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter was inspired by 'Black Sky' by Kimbra


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is training with Brigitte and gets injured. Angela is exhausted and is not in the mood to attend to anyone, but a certain person steps in to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full smut ahead.

**Chapter 4**

**Orders**

 

After two long weeks it was finally Wednesday and the sun was setting already, the second strike team where Angela was assigned almost arrived. Fareeha was training in the gym with Brigitte and Reinhardt to drift her thoughts and focus on something else instead of the doctor, besides, it was nice to have someone on her own level to train with. The hitting sacks were almost ripped by the three or them. Reinhardt always in a good mood cheering both of them, Brigitte holding it together relatively well and Fareeha's face was filled with determination, even when her strength was nothing compared to the swedish. Reinhardt could see that, so a little idea involving a playful but overpowering game came to his mind.

"Okay, kid, let's stop." Said the German while lifting himself off the press bench. "You lack that _spark_ again." Brigitte sighed and stopped. Fareeha continued, having her earphones on so she could concentrate on the task. "Look at her! Punching and striking like that sack is an enemy attacking! And you, well... You don't".

"But Reinhardt, I am focused! My hand is steady and my punches can be seen on the sack!"

"Child, it's not about strength, it's about determination, about purpose. You're hitting with nothing on your mind."

"I have something on my mind! I...” Her stomach growled fiercely. “Okay, I am hungry, and I want cake... But the good kind! Not that disgusting thing with nuts and carrots!"

Reinhardt's laughter could be heard from every corner of the hall. Fareeha stopped for a drink of water, almost chugging half of her bottle. "You're not training to become stronger; you just want to burn calories!" Brigitte took a sip of water as well. "Hey, kid!" Reinhardt screamed to Fareeha. "Mind to help this girl?" She removed her earphones and went to both of them.

"Sure, Reinhardt. What can I do for you?" She approached him, wearing a black sport bra with a HSI gray sweater and a pair of lose black sport pants, paired with some sneakers.

"Well, Brigitte needs to focus, but most importantly, she needs inspiration!" He had an idea. "Perhaps you could help... Do you want a rougher and harder training?" Fareeha smiled and nodded with a slight shrug. "Perfect! Hey kid! Bring your flail!". Brigitte smiled big and went running to her bedroom. A minute later she returned with a chrome rectangular suitcase. There was her trusty flail all clean and polished. Excitement ran through her body. "The main idea is... Well, she's going to attack you, Fareeha. I see your punches are great and you hold your rocket launcher like it was nothing. Overall, your upper body is on point, holding that armor must really do the job! However, this time we'll train your legs." And pointed at them with his huge hand.

Fareeha nodded again and looked at Brigitte with determination. Both of them took their distance, Reindhart as well. "Hey, Lindholm" said Fareeha. "You hit me... And I invite you for a treat downtown. You’re on?" Her eyes went big, Reindhart started laughing.

"Oh it's on!" She took a stance to attack, waiting for the order. "Don't cry when I hit you and empty your wallet, captain!"

"GO!" With Reindhart call, they started battling against each other: Brigitte threw her flail right at Fareeha, but she was quick and avoided the attacks pretty easily. After about 10 minutes of running around going nowhere, he screamed. "What's happening, Brigitte! Don't want to keep being my squire?" Brigitte was even more frustrated now. “And to think I named you!” The attacks were hitting elsewhere but Fareeha, she was unfocused on her target. "...don't you want desert?" And her eyes filled with that spark that was missing. But unfortunately for Fareeha, Brigitte’s concentration came onto her and the flail hit her leg, making a large gash on her sweatpants and skin covered in blood could be seen through it. "Stop!" Reinhardt screamed, so did the two girls, Fareeha sitting on the floor and Brigitte joining her on her knees, analyzing the damage she did to the older girl.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, Fareeha!"

"Why? You got free desert" both of them smiled, Brigitte a little sadder than the egyptian.

"Kid, you should go to the med bay, that's deep. Might need stitches even." Said Reindhart, but saw her frowning at the commentary. "Even if it doesn't need stitches it might get infected, so go!" She grabbed her sweat towel and applied pressure on the wound. 

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Reinhardt smiled.

"We all had, kid." And pointed at his eye. "You are a proud and beautiful woman like your mother, but also as stubborn as her!" Reindhart stopped and so did Fareeha. "Don't make the same mistakes she did". And she sighed.

"Fine. Just because I'm doing you a favor." He laughed. Fareeha left everything there hopping to return soon, but she had to admit, that was a pretty deep wound and for whatever kept her from going to the med bay to avoid any thoughts of Angela, she had to swallow her pride and go with the doctor on guard.

* * *

Arriving at the med bay the door was closed. That was strange, since the only person that keeps the door closed is Angela, always saying that ‘all viruses should be quarantined’. Fareeha knocked and the rustle of things could be heard from inside, suddenly, the lock clicked and the door sliced softly. Angela was there. Fareeha’s eyes were wide open; she took a deep breath and walked slowly to her. The soft smile that Angela offered only to her lover was always tempting and breathtaking. How could she resist?

"Can I come in?"

Angela laughed softly. “You’re already inside.”

“Can you uhm… Close the door? Please?”

“Sure” She took her glasses off and put them on the bag of her long and white lab coat. She was wearing underneath a white buttoned blouse and a black pencil skirt with a pair of black stockings underneath and black pumps. A single tap on the holopad on her desk led to the door closing, the lock accompanied the thud of the door. Fareeha almost sprinted to Angela and embraced her like her life depended on it; the doctor returned such show of affection. Angela’s cheek was pressed against the younger woman, leaving a soft kiss to whisper in her ear. “I missed you too.” Angela felt weightless when Fareeha lifted her and kissed her back on her cheek, burying her face between the neck and shoulder. Suddenly, small groan came from Fareeha’s mouth with a soft flail of her wounded leg, rapidly noticed by the doctor. "Is everything al-" and abruptly stopped when she saw the origin of the pain: a leg wounded barely held by a piece of cloth, a path of blood trailed from the door to where both were standing. "What happened?!" With worry in her eyes, Angela kneel right beside Fareeha’s leg, tearing the remaining half of the sweatpants that were dangling.

"It's just a scratch"

"It's a wound" Angela looked at her with anger “and you stained my floor”. She walked to a cabinet looking for the necessary equipment to treat such wound. "Bed. Now." Fareeha rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Angela brought a tray full of bandages, alcohol and gauze, a couple of bottles filled with liquid as well. She grabbed the mechanical lamp resting on top of the examination bed to have a better look. "Put your damn leg in the bed, would you?" Fareeha smiled, she loved teasing the blonde. She lifted her leg and Angela was examining the wound, it was obviously no scratch. "It's a deep wound, 1/2 inch deep. How did this happen?"

"Training with Brigitte"

" _And_ the flail?" her eyes locked on her own.

"Yes". Angela let out a big sigh and reached over the metal tray she brought. "Will I need stitches?" She felt how a blue liquid was sprayed all over the wound. It stings.

"No. If the wound was more open, then yes." She went back to the tray, Fareeha was relieved, the stitches bothered her too much while wearing the bodysuit underneath the Raptora. "I sprayed some antiseptic to disinfect the wound. God knows where that thing has been, even when she keeps the flail in optimal condition. The good thing is that the cut is clean, so I don' think it would leave a big scar either, but you have to take care of it or it will open and I’ll have to stitch it." Angela grabbed a small bottle and let a couple of drops fall to the edges of the wound. Fareeha looked at her confused. "Surgical glue." The pinching of both ends of the wound made Fareeha jump a little bit, but relief came when Angela started tearing apart the wrapper of the gauze. The room was filled with silence and the sound of paper.

"I'm glad I didn’t need stitches. Reindhart told me I might need them and sent me here." Angela stopped in her place analyzing the words said.

"So, if Reindhart didn’t sent you… You wouldn't come here to treat your wound?"

"…Perhaps?"

The slap Angela gave on her leg was enough to hurt the younger woman to let a scream and a curse fall from her mouth. Angela put the gauze with a lot of pressure so she could feel enough pain to have her attention, and she did, because that scared little jump on the bed meant that it really hurts.

"What are you doing, you stupid shit?!" The doctor cursed back at her.

"Wow! Language, lady! And that hurts, you know?” The pressure on the gauze stopped. This time was the bandage's turn.

"Do you think we're not worried when something happens to a member? We're family all of us! Ones more than the others but we're all in this together!" And started wrapping the bandages around her leg, but stopped abruptly. "...Do you think I'm not worried?" Her voice was quieter this time.

Fareeha watched her, her face was down looking intensely at the bandages, and her hair was covering her face. "I know you worry and I wanted to come here...  But you were not, and that's why I was hesitating to visit the med bay all along." Angela's now red face lifted to see her face.

"Why?"

"I don't want to bother; I don't know the doctors and nurses well enough to let a little bit of weakness slip from me. I'm supposed to protect all of you, specially our healing hands." Fareeha turned her head to somewhere else; she didn’t want to admit it was embarrassing to say that. "I have to always keep a strong posture."

"Not always." The bandages were wrapped and tight in place. "There, it's done."

"Thank you." And Fareeha stepped on the floor, ready to go. "I'm heading back to the gym then."

"Wait, you're not going to train again, aren't you?"

"I am. I didn’t finish my session, you know?" This was mere teasing, but Angela was never sure of the words.

"Are you kidding me!? No, you are not. You have to rest or the wound would open again. You don't even deserve a lollipop; you are my worst patient in forever." She was sick of that stubborn woman. "You HAVE to rest and not make efforts".

"Or else?"

"I'm seriously going to kill you someday... I'm worried for you; I care for you, and you? I'm just a toy to you! _'Doctor! Give me a pill for my broken leg so I can go and break the other one!_ ' I'm sick of this, Fareeha! I’m so fucking stressed, everyone wants something and I couldn’t even sleep for three hours straight!" Angela grabbed her face with both hands almost in the burst of tears. She recovered her composure and looked at her with a defying look. "Okay that's it; I’m going to tell Winston. No more training or missions for five days, doctor's orders! You have to rest or else you will bleed to de-" but she was suddenly stopped by Fareeha's hand in the back of her neck and her lips on her own. Both of them closed their eyes, embracing the kiss that became so intense when the seconds passed, full of lust and tenderness. Finally, Angela opened her mouth slightly, giving permission to a foreign tongue to explore her mouth. The moans intensified as the time passed, seconds that felt like minutes. Fareeha released her mouth, both of them with her faces flushed by the lack of air and the heat rising. The doctor felt her lover’s mouth on her neck and her hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "That's not fair... This is not how-"

"Shut up".

And she did, only to feel Fareeha hands lower and grabbing her by the tights, lifting her in place. Angela wrapped her arms around her neck to stabilize herself, moaning slightly when her white blouse was slowly being unbuttoned, and only with only arm lifting her now. The kisses in the neck intensified and started to feel her mouth slowing down even more; from her neck to the shoulders and collarbone, until the couple removed the shirt together, letting her black lace bra being exposed and the white creamy skin contrasting splendidly. She kept kissing lower until reaching her chest. Fareeha's free hand was on the back now trying to reach the bra on her way. "You are going to be tired by holding me like this."

"Ang, shut up." With a quick fling, the bra was now on the floor. "I can hold you however I please". A smirk crossed her face. "You don’t know how much I missed you" She grabbed one breast, massaging it while sucking the other. Angela's moaning intensified. Fareeha started walking towards the examination bed, putting the doctor on top of it without stopping kissing her. As she was sited, she felt her on her other breast, her warm and slick mouth was sucking and licking a little bit more intense, the moaning was louder and strong, until she felt a hand on her mouth. "Calm down, they're going to hear you".

Angela slightly and playfully bit the hand silencing her, also sucking a finger on the release. "I do what I want." She throws her head back to enjoy her a little bit more, until Fareeha suddenly stopped and reached her face. The heat of her breath in her ear was sending chills all over her body.

"No, doctor. _I do what I want_." Said pushing Angela's body to the examination bed so she could lie down on her back. Fareeha grabbed both of Angela's tights and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, lifting her skirt up to the waist level, only to reveal her black lace panties and matching stockings with hold-ups. "Oh, just look at this. Prepared for battle as always.' she smiled when Angela’s face became redder.

"They hold up my tights, that's their purpose". She saw Fareeha chuckle.

"Not anymore." In a single swift movement the tights were gone and only the hold ups and panties where there. A single moan was heard when the wet panties were pulled aside. "You really want this." Angela's face was so blushed by the lust and embarrassment all of this was causing her. She felt Fareeha's lips on hers again on a deep kiss, her tongue was inside hers and could not stop humming as she was really enjoying this. Suddenly the humming intensified in a big moan when she felt Fareeha's hand in her inner tights, massaging her entrance slowly. Between kisses she spoke: "Shh... They're going to... Hear you..." And stopped kissing her but not laying her hand off the teasing.

"How do you expect me to be quiet?" Inquired Angela. Fareeha slightly smiled and stopped. "Where are you going?" Asked when she saw Fareeha going to the couch, but grabbed one of the two small cushions there and threw softly one at here, catching it when it hit her chest.

"Then you're going to need this."

Fareeha approached her again and this time pulled her legs just enough to dangle, leaving her sex exposed. She started kissing her inner tights, raising the heat on Angela as the moaning increased in intensity. "You decide if you want to use that." Angela reacted just a little angry, but her face all red and sweated took seriousness off of her, and Fareeha smirked again from inside her tights. She was about to say anything until she felt her licking and sucking her clit, Angela moaned so hard, still lying down she arched her back by instinct and buried her face in the cushion, drowning the moanings and grabbing Fareeha's head to put more pressure on the source of pleasure. Her nails were nearly ripping her scalp. Suddenly, her tights were steadied by a pair of strong and soft hands, restraining her hip movements. Angela wanted to see her but let it go after feeling a tongue pushing deep inside her, and this time the cushion was bitten.

" _My God, my God_..." Kept repeating in her mother language in a low drowned voice full of constriction and lust. Fareeha hummed to tease her bundle of nerves as she felt her lover melt in her arms and face. When she felt how the doctor’s breathing was quickening, Fareeha shifted back a little, pulling her legs to rest on her shoulders. That's a better view. She continued licking and sucking her for a couple minutes that way until she felt her almost coming from the pressure of the vaginal walls against her tongue. When Fareeha stopped again, Angela lifted her head and saw her smiling a little bit, put her down back in the examination bed and cleaned her mouth with the side of her hand. The face on Angela was priceless: blushed, sweated, a couple tears on the side of her eyes and her eyes lost in time. Like the first time, she grabbed her from her tights but this time Angela was so weak she was almost melting in her arms.

"Hold on" stated Fareeha. She nodded and put her shaky arms around her neck like before. Fareeha walked with her in her arms to the center of the office. She wanted to ask where she was taking her, but her mind was read. "Oh, you don't think I won't finish the job, right?" Angela smiled and put her head in her chest. She was starting to relax until she felt a couple fingers inside her, this time pounding harder with the help of her knee and looking for that weak spot in her front wall. Angela moaned even harder until she felt a couple of lips on hers. "Calm down, don’t scream", said the captain between kisses. "Do you want to give us away?" No response. That was a good sign for her. She saw her biting her lips so strong she almost ripped her skin. That smile again. She knew it was time when Angela put her head in Fareeha's shoulder; her body was trembling, making a big effort not to scream, the steaming breath was adding more emotion to the task. Time was not wasted, and Fareeha slipped another her ring finger inside her, pounding her harder. Her face was now buried in her chest; the moaning was hard and unbearable. Angela arched her back when she felt the electricity travel to all the places in her body followed by a strong orgasm that hit her like anything before. Fareeha felt her fingers almost crushed inside her. She kissed the doctor’s shoulder, then cheek and a final kiss on the edge of her mouth as she let the orgasm slow down. Angela lifted her head making a big effort, looking directly into her eyes and smiled slightly. Without being released from that lifted position, Fareeha walked with her in her arms and dumped her slowly on the couch, walked away to the desk and opened the first drawer.

"By the way… I always finish the job". She pulled a couple of tissues from inside the drawer, walked to the middle of the office and threw them to the floor. "Do you see what you did?" The floor was wet with Angela’s fluids. She blushed. Fareeha smirked. "Well, what _we_ did". With her right foot she smeared the tissues to clean it.

"May I ask… What was this for?" Asked Angela without lifting her head, still blushed and sweated with difficult to breathe, her chest going up and down, looking at the ceiling.

"To prove a point" said as she grabbed the tissues from the ground and walked to the bin to dispose them.

"To prove a point!?" This time she rolled her head to see her lover’s answer. Fareeha went to the desk again and grabbed a red lollipop, tearing the wrapping paper and putting it in her mouth. Fareeha turned her head to see Angela with that questioning look, and smiled wide.

"Well, now I've been a good girl at my doctor's appointment, right?" Fareeha laughed when Angela rolled her eyes, trying to keep the balance of her head, with her elbow almost to the edge of the couch and her head in her hand, she asked.

"I suppose I owe you one now, right?".

"You don’t owe me anything, as this was no favor." Said while going to the sink and washing her hands. The lollipop was still in her mouth. "As I told you before, I missed you, a lot… However-“ That playful smirk crossed her face again. “-I order you to do the same by next week." This time her voice was stiff, authoritarian, as if she was talking to one of her soldiers teammates back at Helix. Angela shows a grim yet playful smile.

“Yeah sure, captain… And what was your point again?" With her hand on the bag of her pants, Fareeha was going to the door about to leave, when turned her hear to Angela.

"I don't take orders".

The cushion flew across the office, but Fareeha’s keen reflexes made her successfully stop it with her right hand before it hit her. She's laughs at the attempt and Angela, finally going through the door. Angela's face is red but now from the anger; she didn’t like that answer. The door closed and she relaxed after a couple of second, letting her body hit the couch again. " _I wish that cushion was a chainsaw_ ". Sighed to the ceiling and closed her eyes for a moment. After all, she was just arriving from her mission and her body ached and begged for rest. Now that she was finally relaxed, she could sleep as much as she pleased, but not on the office. However, her mind drifting, the relaxation and tiredness of her body succumbed and she closed her eyes as soon as a couple minutes passed.

* * *

 

On the side other side of the door Fareeha fixes her hair in a ponytail, about to go back to the gym even after Angela told her not to. Obviously, and as much as Fareeha loves to tease the doctor and exercise, she knew her own limitations, and this was hers. Her senses became alert when she heard footsteps going louder, then finally Jesse appeared on the end of the hall, and slowed down her passing.

"Hey, dork" said McCree. "Have you seen the doc? I need to check a thing in my arm before we return to our quarters." Fareeha stopped completely, trying to think of something quick and not give away her recent actions with Angela.

"Yeah, she's at the office. But I don't recommend you going there."

"Why?"

"She was working with something about biological chemicals that can't be altered and when I opened the door she was mad". She lied without losing her posture, like a soldier. Took the lollipop out of her mouth and showed it to Jesse. "She threw this at my face, good thing the scalpel wasn't on her way. But I wouldn't tempt your luck, Jesse."

"Sheesh, I won't bother her until tomorrow then, she needs to rest like all of us after all". McCree looked down at Fareeha’s leg. “Woah, what happened there?”

“Short story; Brigitte won.” She put the lollipop in her mouth again. “And I owe her desert now, but she owes me a new leg”.

Jesse laughs at the statement, saluting her and leaving the other way. Fareeha released the breath she was holding and went back to the doctor’s office to warn Angela, slightly opening the door to not startle her, but saw her sleeping peacefully in the couch she left her. She smiled at that little blondie finally resting after a couple of hard weeks, but what made it a happier moment is that _she_ helped. Looking at both sides of the corridor, she entered when it was clear and closed the door behind her. She spotted the doctor’s coat on the floor and put it over her almost naked body. With a soft kiss on her temple and a soft “ _sleep well_ ”, she left the office again. After she closed the door her head turned to the door’s security lock pad, typed a number combination and a _click_ could be heard. After all, that code she was using could open and close every single door of the facilities: it was her mother’s. And again, Fareeha headed back to the gym just to pick her training bag and go to her bedroom, take a cold shower to lower her temperature and sleep. She couldn’t lie to herself, she was tired and needed rest after all: doctor's order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiously, this was the first chapter I wrote a couple months ago. I modified it a little bit here and there but hey, I finally uploaded it!
> 
> *This chapter was inspired by Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.


	5. Presents and distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have a public discussion like always. However, Fareeha has some news about a mission that's going to take some time away from her.

 

 

**Chapter 5**

**Presents and distance**

 

Five weeks have passed and everything seemed pretty normal to everyone back in the kitchen: everyone is sitting in the large dining table drinking coffee and having breakfast, Bastion singing a little tune to Ganymede, Angela and Fareeha screaming at each other. It was a common scene now, and although no one liked such a theater, they got used to it, some more than others. Lena always tried to separate them and make them understand, Jesse was defending Angela all the time just for making Fareeha angry: her younger sister in the organization.

This time the fight started with the last mission. Angela was enraged because Fareeha, Pharah, decided to separate from the group and fly over them to have a better view of the stage in front of them. It was a mistake and a blessing at the same time. In front of the payload a wave of Omnics in control of one of the God Programs approached. The adrenaline took her to attack to avoid a misfortune, although her companions told her to retreat, she followed and fired rockets in the direction of the Omnics, successfully destroying them and opening the way to the payload.

However, Angela hated that part of her. She risked her life, just like anyone else in the mission, but she’s special to her, and the thought of losing her in battle, in front of her eyes, made her angry to the bones. She couldn’t take it. The anger, the adrenaline pulsed inside her, spreading like a virus with the sole purpose of hurt.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? You being reckless it’s not going to give us results. You put us all in danger!” Shouted Angela.

“Tell me, Doctor. Did the mission failed? Didn’t we stop the payload? Or perhaps we failed those poor civilians? I’m so sorry if I did as expected!”

“I’m sorry you’re being so stupid!” Everyone’s eyes were now on them. This was not a common disagreement now.

“I’m sorry I’m better than you!” Fareeha seemed to calm just a little bit.

“Fucking stubborn like an Amari! Just like your mother!” Then silence. Angela tried to recall her words but the damage was done when she saw Fareeha’s eyes widen and her open mouth shut suddenly. Everyone was in silence, looking at Angela and Fareeha simultaneously, their surprise couldn’t be hidden. “No… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”.

“Just… Stop.”

“Fareeha-“                

“Stop”. Angela stood frozen in the same place hopping not to make it worst. Fareeha instead turned her back and was about to leave to the kitchen door. “It’s clear I’m Ana Amari’s shadow to you, not as great as her and never will be, but I thank you for your kind words of inspiration. Excuse me.”

Her pace was slow but tense until she disappeared through the shutting door. Angela couldn’t fathom the pain in her chest, she was so important to her and this façade was getting out of control. She turned her head to look at everyone, reprimand in their faces. Angela let go her breath and reached for her cup of coffee on the counter; no sugar, no cream, no meaning. The disappointing scolding glares of everyone was the last thing she wanted to see right now, and grabbing her mug and going to her office was the smartest thing to do.

She continued on her common path to her office, walking slowly with her eyes lost to the front. His mind wandered, he definitely crossed the line. She did not believe that Fareeha was the shadow of the great Ana Amari. No. She was another Amari, yes, as strong as Ana but different. Committed and dedicated for the welfare of others, for justice, to protect the innocent and bring peace to the world, but also to be silly, playful, pitiful and brave at the same time. Tender, an excellent lover, balanced. Perfect.

She stood looking at a fixed point in front of her office door. He could not run from the mistake he just made, he had to make amends. All the qualities of Fareeha passed through his mind again and again, she had to tell her. A different heat spread from her chest to her limbs. It wasn’t normal. She blinked suddenly, returning her to reality and forgot the cup on the floor, turning around and heading to Fareeha's room.

With his hands tucked into the bags of his robe, he hurried without looking at anyone. He did not return the greetings that were given to him, he ignored the looks, the murmurs and the calls to her. His eyesight was fixed on his destiny and he did not plan to be distracted. He should apologize to her. I needed to do it. When he reached the door he froze. The quarters lobby was empty, there was no sound and he doubted if Fareeha would be in his bedroom, but he grabbed strength and played. There was no answer. He touched again and there was no response either.

Frustrated, she turned on her heels to look for her somewhere else when suddenly the door opened and two strong arms pulled her inside. The door slammed again and stifled a cry of surprise, but a hand covered her mouth. She was nervous, she did not know whether to move, she did not know who had pulled her in despite being Fareeha's room, but when she heard her laughter her shoulders relaxed and let go the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 “Oh my goodness, Fareeha! You nearly kill me!”

“What? I was waiting for you. ”

"Are you not mad?" Fareeha chuckled. She wasn’t.

"I lost but I'm not mad, why would I?" Then silence, and it hit her. “Are you upset?”

“I am. I could’ve lost you… I think this is getting out of control, and I mean this façade."

"Let them believe what they want." Fareeha planted a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm doing just fine". Then another on her cheek, her arms tighter around Angela's waist, pulling her closer to her chest. "Are you?"

"Why?" A slight turn of her head was enough to look directly at brown deep eyes. "I'm aware a lot of new members have joined Overwatch recently but, why do we have to hide it?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why". This was enough answer to let the blonde sigh in defeat.

"I know... It's just that I want to be with you anytime of the day without putting a show or hiding like some criminals. The media is not helping as well, when I went to town for groceries, a few paparazzi’s spotted me with their cameras and then the reporters…"

“Heh, the perks of being a public figure, right?”

“Yeah, all eyes on me, how fantastic…”

Fareeha grabbed her chin tenderly and turned her head to plant a kiss in her rosy lips. A slight moan escaped Angela's mouth, Fareeha was always pleased by the way the blonde blushes by a simple but overwhelming kiss. Her hand caressed blonde locks and slightly scratched her scalp, planting a kiss in her temple. Fareeha felt relief when Angela's face nuzzled and whimper in her shoulder.

"You know, I want that too, Ang"

"Hm?"

"To show everybody how gorgeous my partner is"

"Hah... So I am your partner now, captain Amari?"

Angela lifted her head and grinned straight to Fareeha's face, who now was chuckling.

"I don't think calling you a booty call is a good idea" That commentary earned a hard slap in her arm.

"Oh stop it! You wish all of our meetings were just for sex!" They filled the room with laughter. "But I like that"

"Booty call?"

"Amari, no"

"Ziegler, yes." Another slap. "You can call me whatever you want, but as long as you're exclusively mine and I'm yours. You can call me friend, partner, lover, girlfriend, but I prefer that you call me for a good time" Fareeha winked at her and Angela rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm going to call you my 'special one' then"

"But that sounds like food..."

"Okay, I'm calling you stupid since you don't like anything." Fareeha chuckled at the commentary and nuzzled her face deeper on Angela's neck. When the silence and comfort of each other’s company was delightful, Fareeha started rocking both of them softly to the sides, humming a little song and closing her eyes, enjoying the smell and the soft skin of the doctor. “But I’m calling you my best friend, because that you are.” Angela let her body be rocked and relaxed fully when the tune reached her ear, closing her eyes as well: This is what peace and happiness felt for both of them in this instant, in a time of war, in an unforgiving world.

“You smell nice” whispered Fareeha tenderly to her hair.

"Fareeha?" Angela whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hm?"

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

"Mhm, sure... But only tonight. You can grab a shirt from the drawer if you want to"

"No... Actually, I want you to sleep in my bedroom, as it's separated from everybody and we can have a little bit more of privacy. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me. Do you want to go now?" A nod from Angela was everything she needed. "Well, let's go then." 

Fareeha planted a peck on her cheek before releasing her. Angela watched her strip and head to the closet to change into more comfortable clothes: a deep blue shirt, black cargo shorts and sneakers, every time she saw the hidden skin underneath the heat rose to her ears and face: Fareeha would never acknowledge to herself, but she’s beautiful. When she was fully dressed, Angela got out of the bed and walked to the door. Fareeha followed her, slightly opening the door slightly and poking her head out. When she saw that the path was clear, she signaled Angela to exit and head to the infirmary were her bedroom and office was. To give the blonde enough time to prep her bedroom (knowing how disordered it was), she went to her nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small red velvet box. One last piece of garment, Fareeha grabbed her HSI gray sweater and put it on, stuffing the bag with the box, her card key and cellphone. As she was leaving her bedroom, Lena almost crashed against her.

"Woah! Sorry, love!"

"Oh it's fine, don’t worry. Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm coming for you! Winston said to pick you up and recall our mission for tomorrow!"

"I didn't forget, don't worry. Where is he?"

"In the meeting room"

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

Angela's patient was running out. Forty-five minutes passed since she left Fareeha's bedroom. What made her be so late? She could not go and ask her what happened, she needed to be patient. Strolling in a tank top and short shorts, she went from one side of the room to the other, she looked at her clock: 10:57. " _Unbelievable_ " muted to herself. About to give up and go to sleep, the door slide opened to glance at the woman she was waiting. Before she could ask what happened, Fareeha was already answering her questions.

"I'm sorry. Winston needed me and I had to go to a meeting. I wanted to leave as soon as I arrived, honestly."

"I believe you." Angela's sigh was heavy. "Can you please turn of the lights? My thanks. Come over to the bed with me, please." When Fareeha dipped with her in the bed, Angela begun stripping from every piece of cloth she was wearing. Fareeha lifted an eyebrow.

"If sex is what you wanted, you could simply ask, you know?"

"I don't want sex, sometimes I like to sleep naked because I wrap myself in many layers. Are you going to do the same?"

"Yeah, I think I will sleep only in boxers. But before I do, I have something for you. Sit up, good girl." Angela did as told. "Now, close your eyes and cup your hands together". Fareeha took the box from her sweater and placed it in Angela's open hands. "You can open now."

When Angela opened her eyes, she saw the small red velvet box contrasting in her pale hands. "...May I-?"

"It's yours, go ahead"

As Angela opened the small box carefully, she didn't know why she was anxious and impatient by a sweet gesture like a gift. What it's inside is something she didn't expect: a small silver chain necklace with a matching tiny wing charm. "I know it's not like a great gift, but I wanted it to be as subtle as possible since... Well, you know, we can’t parade ourselves." Angela took it out from the box and wrapping it slightly in her fingers, she observed even more cautious. She was marveled by the beauty of the trinket. "When I saw it I immediately thought of you... I don't know, impulse..." Angela's eyes were filling with tears now, and she tried hard not to let them escape her eyes, in the meantime Fareeha was grinning wide when she saw the result of her gesture.

"It's gorgeous, Fareeha..."

"You like it?"

"I love it... Can you-?"

"Of course" As Angela was handing her the necklace, Fareeha planted a small kiss on her temple, extending the chain over her neck and securing it in place. A soft pale hand slowly touches the charm, delighted by the way it subtly feels in her hand, the tears slipped now from their cage, travelling all the way to the cheeks and chin. "You know? That color really suits you. Don't cry, gorgeous."

"You're extremely charming right now. Are you trying to get me into bed?" A slight chuckle from both women was enough to stop the tears. "And yes, silver suits me very well"

"Silver? Come on, that's platinum and white gold, give me some credit"

"Platinum and white gold? This gift must been really expensive, Fareeha! How can you spend that much money in something for me?"

"Hey, I'm not telling you how much. Besides, I have the money to do so, and you're worth to spend it" a small pause filled the room. "...And It's something to remember me by when I leave."

"What?" Angela turned her face and body to look directly at Fareeha, whose expression was a little grim and sad, but still trying to keep her smile. "What's going on?"

"I'm going on a mission with Lena, Jesse and Torbjörn with a crew team to Overwatch Gibraltar" the silence filled the room again, no one wanted to speak, but Angela was eager to know more.

"How long?" Fareeha didn’t want to answer. "Fareeha, how long?"

"Three..."

"Three whole weeks? That's certainly some time but... I don't know how I'm going to make it" Angela's embrace was tight, warm, and full of affection. Not wanting to let her go. When Fareeha slightly chuckled and looked directly into deep blue eyes with a sad tone in her voice, that's when she knew something was not right.

"Three months"

Angela froze in her place for a few seconds. Her eyes were wide open, she placed her hands in Fareeha’s chest and separated from her slightly, she needed to look at her face and see any hint that it was a prank, that she was teasing her, but nothing changed. A simple nod from Fareeha was all she needed to confirm such claim. Angela's eyes began filling with tears again and Fareeha quickly flinched.

"No no, please, don't cry... Don't cry..." With her thumbs she wiped the tears pouring from the gorgeous blue eyes she adored, but more tears came afterwards. Her hands are not that fast. "Ange, don't cr-"

"When do you leave?"

"...tomorrow" Angela's laugh wasn’t normal; it was filled with a combination of sarcasm and sadness.

"You've got be fucking kidding me."

"Such language, lady"

"And that's why you gave me the necklace? Is this a _'thanks for your ‘escort’ night services, here's your payment_ ' sort of thing because you might find somebody that fills you there in this three months?"

"Angela, what the hell? Absolutely not! No, I ordered it four weeks ago and it just arrived today." Their breath stopped when Fareeha spoke again. "If you want to end this...” What were they?” “… This that we have, I'm not going to judge you. But honestly? I don't want it to end." Angela covered her face with both hands, the tears ceased but her body spoke mountains. "Come here."

As Fareeha hugged the blonde woman and laid both of them in the bed, she pulled the thick comforter and placed it on top of them to mitigate the cold of winter they barely felt right now. Both faced each other, embracing the moment. Angela shifted closer to the dark haired woman, burying her face between her chest and breasts, releasing a chuckle from Fareeha.

"I don't want you to go, who’s going to save me?"

"Neither do I, but it's my duty to fulfill"

"You really are turning me down right now..."

"Really?" The silence that came afterwards was uncomfortable for Fareeha, something she barely felt with the doctor at this point. "Angela?" The soft fabric covering them shifted from one spot, realizing the blonde was pressing her legs against each other, longing for friction in her wet parted lips.

"Fuck me..." She murmured in her chest, barely audible but enough to reach Fareeha’s ears.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I heard you"

"No, you did not"

Fareeha smirked, shifting in place and lifting Angela's chin to face her own. The kiss that came afterwards was desperate, but this time it was not filled with lust, it was a mix of despair, love and joy. Angela succumbed at such act that she nearly ripped Fareeha's shirt in the process. The kiss became deep, tongues fighting each other and lips bitten: Fareeha grabbing Angela's hair with her right hand and the left pulling her closer behind the curve of her lower back; Angela was gripping tightly her neck and shoulders. A whispered _'say it again_ ' fell from Fareeha's lips.

"Fuck me..." whispered Angela between kisses, not stopping the now lustful show of affection.

"Louder"

"Fuck me" Fareeha lowered her hand to the blonde's ass and squeezed tightly, earning a whimper and a gasp from her lover. " _Fuck me, fuck me_..." Angela kept repeating the phrase to her mouth. Fareeha was now on top of her, caressing every single part if her body and gripping tightly without breaking the kiss. The smile both of them shared was enough to continue, Fareeha kissing every corner of the pale skin she adored, and Angela welcoming those caresses. The comforter kept their sweaty and hot bodies covered from the merciless cold the midnight was bringing as the moans and interactions intensified from each other. She was going to miss her so much.

* * *

The coldness of the winter was even more present than last night. Angela grunted at how cold it was becoming and how inside of her sheets and comforter wasn't enough. The alarm of her cellphone on her nightstand started to chime a soft tune that never ceased to please her. Pulling an arm out of her fort of fabric reached to grab the annoying device to shut it down. 5:30 am. 'Who the hell wakes up this early anyway?' Not a morning person, she had to clear her eyes a little bit to begin her routine of a day. When she shifted her body a little, she remembered last night: she was with Fareeha, who told her she was leaving today. Her eyes opened at such realization and turned her head to look next to her bed. It was empty. She woke up too late to say goodbye. Despair, anger and sadness mixed in her chest, the tears about to leave her blue eyes, and then another lonely chime in her phone indicating a text message.

 

_Fareeha [05:32 a.m.]: Hey beautiful. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but sleep to you is a gift I'm not willing to take away because of my selfishness. I'm in the airship right now, I'm bored as hell. Anyway, I'll call you once we land safely. Take care and suck back those tears from my pretty eyes because I know you're crying. It’s just 12 weeks. Take care._

 

_Angela [05:34 a.m.]: That's very thoughtful of you, Amari. However, I wanted to say goodbye even if I was zombified from the sleep. I will miss you greatly, and I'll wait for your return. I wanted to spend the holidays with you since I don't have anyone close to me. Perhaps next year. Take extremely care, I want you in one piece._

_Angela [05:36 a.m.]:  Don’t you dare not return back to me._

_Fareeha [05:36 a.m.]:  I could never do such thing to you._

_Fareeha [05:36 a.m.]:  Warm the bed for me, will you?_

_Angela [05:32 a.m.]:  Always, Amari._

 

Angela left the phone back in the nightstand and pulled the sheets off her. Stretching her arms and back to a soft pop of her joints, she reached for her closet and wore something cozy and fixed her hair in a classic ponytail. When she saw a small box in the sideboard next to the door, she picked it. She needed breakfast, a shower and coffee most importantly. The walk to the kitchen was solemn; never had she thought how empty those corridors would feel by the lack of only one person, even when the facility reached its capacity several months ago. As she entered, everyone's faces were on her, she saluted kindly and so did everyone, heading to the coffee machine.

Even with her stomach growling, the delightful smell of eggs, ham and pancakes mixed with the aroma of coffee weren't enough for her to grab a bite. Instead, with mug in hand, she went to the rooftop, sitting in the habitual place she did with Fareeha. While letting a big sigh, she saw her breath become white, effect of the cold winter. Angela reached for her coat's pocket and took the pack of cigarettes she took from Fareeha a while ago and lit one, finishing it between sips of coffee. 'I'm gonna regret this'. Three months are going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, my least favorite so far. But right now I'm working on chapter 10 and I'm quite enjoying it.
> 
> *This chapter was inspired by 'Does It Matter' by Janieck Devy


	6. We shine together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here and so is secret santa. Angela hates being separated from Fareeha, so she must tell her to end it.

 

 

**Chapter 6**

**We shine together**

 

Going back to Gibraltar was a foreseen plan to everybody. Winston had to be sure that the facility was properly adequate and functional, but most importantly secure. The attack that took place more than half a year ago was enough; they needed to return to its full glory. Even when a lot of agents retired and some others died in battle, a lot of new blood came back with full disposition to continue the legacy of their parents to protect the world for upcoming generations. The job all Overwatch agents are doing is for a purpose: to recover what was lost, even when the Swiss Headquarters were destroyed. Fixing the Overwatch Gibraltar facility was not easy: the damage Talon did was severe. Fareeha wanted to take special care to the med bay, an area much needed that Serbia lacks at the moment. Her teammates always asked why the special treatment to such area, but she simply said that everybody's health is the most important and they couldn't fight and help the world if the Overwatch members are hurt and unavailable. Every single day she reminded herself how important her work is and how important it is for Angela, whom she spoke every single day with. A week passed since their departure and it was not easier to be apart from Angela as she suspected, however she had to remain calm. The radio tower was a good place to hang out and have her break, the view of the ocean at sunset was also amazing. Lena decided to make her company, which she gladly took. 

"Thank you for lettin' me spend the break with you"

"No problem, Lena. And thanks for showing me this place. No wonder you're here all the time."  
"I know! One of my fav places when I was stationed here"

"Mother never let me climb the towers" Lena and Fareeha chuckled at her own commentary, how much she missed her mother's scolding.

"I brought sandwiches this time! Want some?"

"Oh please, yes, I'm starving!" Fareeha's phone chimed and beeped slightly, indicating a text message. Lena handed her a turkey sandwich while she munched hers.  
"So, Reeha, do you think the rep-" another beep from the phone. "-airings are going to ta-" Another one "-ke that long?" Another beep. "Um... Reeha...?" And another one. "Shouldn't you take care of that? Seems urgent"

"It's just a message, how important should it be?"

"Well, it wasn't ONE, That's for sure!" She was out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing in her pocket. "See?"

"Yeah, I should probably take this"

Fareeha stood up leaving her sandwich in the floor on top of the paper bag it came. The phone almost stopped ringing when she reached it and answered the call with a smoot tap on the screen. "Hello?"

" _Hey, you_ " she knew that voice was from Angela, even when their calls were encrypted and hidden, displaying no name and no number.

"Hey... Uhm, Lena?" The girl turned her head to the tall egyptian, still munching half her sandwich. Fareeha motioned the phone. "I'm gonna take this over there, okay?" A muffled ‘yes’ of a mouth filled with food from Lena was enough to step back closer to the tower, enough to have privacy with the call but not far away to lose her from sight. "There, I can talk now"

" _Is Lena with you?_ "

"Yeah, we were having lunch"

" _It's 6:32pm, that's almost dinner._ "

"We had a lot of work today but we finished with the hangar and the bedroom quarters."

" _Oh that's nice! Did you work on mine?_ "

"I sure did! Actually, I'm taking special care to yours"

" _That's so sweet of you! Anyway, how are you?_ "

"I'm fine, and you?"

" _Uhm fine as well... Missing you_." The silence from both parts took too long, Angela felt she was talking to a wall. " _Don't you?_ "

"Very much." She glanced back at Lena, now leaning back with her eyes closed. "I just... Yeah, I don't know..."

" _I know how you feel, say no more_."

"Thank you"

" _By the way, we are doing secret Santa for Christmas here between the high ranks, you in?_ "

"Sure, are we sending or...?"

" _Yes, Winston told Lena already, so she might ask you any second_ "

"That's seems fine, a week from now then..."

" _Yep! So be a good girl until then and_ -" a man voice could be heard on the back of the line, yelling Angela's name. " _Damn. Sorry, I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow, okay? Stay safe._ "

"Okay, take care." And the call ended. A deep sigh brought Fareeha to reality. She glanced at the spot where Lena was, now raising from her seat. She approached her, putting her phone inside her pocket.

"Everything okay, luv?"

"Yeah. Shall we go back now?"

"Sure! Although you didn't finish your thing."

"Well that can be fixed!" Between two bites, Fareeha almost nibbled the remaining half of her sandwich. "See?" Lena's laugh was contagious.

"You're crazy, Amari"

* * *

For Angela was no easier. Every day she had to focus on something to avoid thinking on a caramel-skin woman. How could they say they leave their sides for three months? That was no easy task. However, the calendar marks December 24th and the clock, the cold weather remained even stronger in the mountains of Serbia. The main living room had a small tree decorated with a string of led lights that Winston cut and brought to add a more 'Christmassy' vibe to the facility: it was no secret that a lot of new members missed this part of their lives they had to leave back home. Angela glanced back at her phone and tapped the screen. 11:57pm. Almost Christmas, almost time to call Fareeha back. Her bedroom felt emptier as the time passed by, even when she did not share it with Fareeha, but the lack of warm the last night she felt always lingered between the comforter, and it was no wonder she borrowed one of her sweaters from her closet in secret. The smell of the woman hypnotizing. The low ringtone brought her to reality, as she rapidly picked it and accepted the call without looking at the name.

"Hello?"

" _Woah, doc! You sure are really awake right now!_ " Unexpectedly, that was Lena.

"Oh... Yes, I couldn't sleep. You know, the date and everything."

" _Yeah me too, last Christmas Emily and I spent it with Winston, I just hung up with her_."

"I bet you miss her so much" a deep sight could be heard on the other side of the line.

" _Yep, very much so... Anyway, I wanted to check on you guys! I knew you would be working on something and be awake... Am I interrupting something?_ "

"Oh no, not at all! I'm in my bedroom right now, more resting than trying to sleep. Everyone is doing fine as well"

" _That's good! Finally taking care of yourself! I'm heading back to my quarter tho, the high ranks are further from the lower members, so I have to walk a little bit more_ " Angela flinched for a second.

"...is that music? At this hour?" a faint string tune was heard on the background. "It's relaxing"

" _That's Reeha's room_."

"Oh?"

" _She plays the guitar every now and then, although it's relaxing so I don't mind_!"

"My! The guitar? Who could say that woman had a talent beside shooting rockets and being arrogant?"

" _Hahaha don't be so harsh on her! She's amazing, teasing aside! Anyhow, I'm hanging. We'll see you tomorrow at the secret Santa thing_!"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Lena"

" _Bye, doc_!"

As soon as the call ended she had to dial Fareeha, she needed to hear her voice. Angela didnt know hoe tears sprung from her eyes, but she knows she needs to hold on tightly to that woman. Just a ring and the call was answered.

" _Yes_?"

"Hi..." It came more like a whisper from Angela's lips 

" _Are you okay?_ "

"Yes... I'm sad, that's it."

" _That's not being okay... Is everything alright? Are you hurt?_ "

"I miss you dearly."

" _As I am._ " Angela decided to tease her a little.

"So, what were you doing?"

" _I uhm... I took a shower and… I was reading a book_ "

"Before or after you were playing the guitar?" Angela wanted to laugh; covering her mouth was the most sensate thing to do not to startle the captain.

 _"...Uhm… What?_ "

"I heard you!" The laugh wasn't muffled anymore.

" _When!?_ "

"Just now, I was speaking with Lena before calling you. You have skills, miss!"

" _No, please, I'm embarrassed_..."

"Captain Amari should never be embarrassed of any talent she possess"

" _But this is Fareeha playing the guitar_ "

'Hm... I like all of them: the Amari that teases me in public, the captain that protects the innocent and the Fareeha that pleases me in bed."

" _I'm dying to be that Fareeha right now, to be honest_ " Angela bit her lower lip at such commentary, she desired her body like never before. Two months and a half remaining.

"Well... Before I go, I wanted to tell you something: Merry Christmas, my soldier"

" _Merry Christmas, my angel_ "

* * *

 The chill wind started to warm, the sun already rose to let a rosy tint color the morning sky. One of the living rooms Watchpoint Gibraltar had started filling with all the high ranks stationed there, gather around the gigantic holovid used for entertainment. Torbjörn surely put a big effort to fix it in time. The so-called Christmas tree had a few boxes scattered, not even wrapped or anything because of the shipping, but they all knew they were presents. Fareeha scattered her body all over the corner of the couch, one leg dangling and an arm resting on the top edge of the couch, Lena sitting next to her. Torbjörn and Jesse on a sofa each, waiting for the signal to contact the other high rank Overwatch members stationed on Serbia. To Fareeha, this felt like home: this was her home. She grew up with Torbjörn and Jesse, and even when she barely saw Lena, they were all family. Torbjörn like a grumpy uncle, Lena as a distant cousin and Jesse, well… Jesse was her big brother.

“How long do we have to wait? I want breakfast”

“Calm down, sugar. Any minute now, I hope.”

“Put that cheap cigar down, drown on coffee or something instead”

“I don’t judge your cheap tastes too, cunt”

“Sure you do” Jesse put down the cigar in his prosthetic arm and threw the butt straight to Fareeha, successfully hitting her in the face, the end burning her cheek slightly.

“What the fuck, asshole!”

“You started this, piece of shit!”

Fareeha loved teasing Jesse and vice versa. That brother-sister relationship was always there. Even when Fareeha was twelve and Jesse seventeen, he was her older brother from another mother. The holovid started to beep on the right corner, indicating a video call. “Hey hey, calm down, loves! They’re contacting!” After pressing a button on the holopad, the video started: There was Winston, Mei, Reinhardt, Brigitte and this beautiful blonde doctor Fareeha hoped to see since forever. All of them sat across the round couch in the middle of the operation room. Her angel is as breathtaking as always. How much she missed her, how much she wanted to hold her. Everyone saluted everyone, but Fareeha never took her eyes off Angela. God, she really missed her. Every gift was a trinket, nothing expensive in times of war. However, every single one of them was fond and meaningful. Angela opened hers.

“From Torbjörn… My God! You remembered! Thank you!” Angela's eyes sparkled like a little girl in a toy shop. “Thank you so, so much! And thanks to Ingrid as well, she's the best!

“Yeah, momma makes the best swiss chocolate cubes, real crunchy tho!” Said Brigitte with a grin.

“Okay, who’s next?” Mei spoke this time.

“It’s my turn, it seems… Good thing I hadn’t had to ship it.” The cowboy glanced at Fareeha sitting across him. “Here, you horse” and threw the box to her, Fareeha successfully catching it with both hands.

“How generous, imbecile” both smirked as a sign of affection. They truly loved each other, and everyone knew. Fareeha pierced the box lid with a knife she possessed since the egyptian army and opened the rather flat box. Without taking her gift out to stretch it, she cracked in a full laugh. “Holy shit!”

“What? Show us!” screamed Lena. Fareeha did as told and stretched in the air a grey t-shirt with white letters that read ‘my puns are’ with the picture of a koala and a cup of tea. Angela sighed big this time

“Hahaha no way, I’m wearing this all the time!” Her fully hearty laughter and words full of sarcasm was accompanied by a chuckle from Jesse. Fareeha sprinted from her seat back at Jesse and lifted her hand, earning a high-five back. “I love it, Jesse.” And without anything else, returned back to her seat, letting her body crash in the couch.

“No problem, Ree.” Fareeha winked at him, still laughing slightly.

Angela's confused look pierced her with confusion. What had Jesse gave her that earned that melodious laugh from her? She never laughed that way with her, sometimes when Fareeha did was when she made a terrible pun herself, but nothing else. Angela always rolled her eyes at such awful and offensive jokes. However, she loved every single personality of hers, that’s what made her Captain Fareeha Amari, all three of them combined into a wholesome amazing person. When Angela didn't take her eyes off her, she pointed to the ground with one finger and rolled it, which was her way of saying “later”. Angela smiled and nodded lightly. The morning came with no further issues after the exchange of presents, everyone finally opened their gifts, but Lena glanced a small box in the bottom of their improvised Christmas tree that had no remittent.

“Hey! Here’s another one!” This small box was the size of a fist. “And it’s yours, Reeha! Although it doesn't say who sent it” Fareeha turned her head at Jesse and he shrugged, denying the gift. “Here!” Lena tossed the box at Fareeha: she had an idea who might send her a gift with no name. While returning her eyes at the big screen, a couple of members already left, and Angela excused herself to do the same, waving at everybody. Carefully, Fareeha opened the box and there it was the same velvet red box she gave to Angela with the charm. She stood up and walked slightly off, not wanting to let anyone see what was inside, as she already knew it was going to be precious to her. Next to the velvet box was a little handwritten note in gold ink. 'To be with you always’. Fareeha wanted to keep the note, but she knows it's a risk and has to burn it. As she opened the box, yellow pierced her eyes” eight small golden bead rested neatly on the box. She knew those were hair ornaments like the ones she always wears, except these looked expensive. Fareeha excused herself, grabbing the shirt Jesse gave her and the velvet box, and retired to her bedroom, almost sprinting through the corridors and shooting the door behind her. Safely in her quarters, she reached for her phone and called Angela. Two beeps and the call connected.

“Ang?”

“ _Yes, this is Doctor Ziegler, how can I help you_?”

“Are you busy?”

“ _I have a patient, yes_ ”

“I’ll call you later then”

“ _No, hold on just a second_ …” Angela's voice was muffled but Fareeha could still hear her. “ _I’m taking this rather important call, can I have some privacy, please? … Thank you very much…”_ a few clacks on the floor indicated she was walking, and the thud of the door leading to privacy. “ _There, I’m free to talk_ ”

“You dismissed a patient just to talk to me? What an honor” She earned a hearty laugh from the blonde.

“ _It was Winston, you silly, he respects my privacy quite well. Anyway, here I am… God, how hard was to look at you_ ”

“Same here. It’s hard enough to hide it, but even harder to avoid it…”

“ _Did you like it?”_ This time it was clear the message meant the present with no name.

“Oh the shirt is amazing, I’ll wear it all the time around here” she could feel Angela was rolling her eyes.

“ _Amari_ …”

“I love them, I can’t wait to wear them. Were they expensive tho? They certainly look like it”

“ _Those are 24K Piaget_ ”

“Which means…?”

“ _Not just expensive, extremely luxurious_ ”

“Why would you buy such a thing for me?”

“ _Oh well… Because I have the money to do so, and you're worth to spend it_ " Those were the exact same words Fareeha said to Angela as she gave her the necklace. And Fareeha knew.

“Okay okay, you win. They're gorgeous and I love them”

“ _Take good care of them, okay?”_

“I will, but I don’t want to touch them now… How much again?”

“ _I don’t want to say the exact price, but four big digits… each one of them_ ” Fareeha flinched. Her necklace was similarly expensive.

“Ang… Are we sending extremely expensive gifts now? Because honestly I don’t have as much money as you”

“ _No, silly! This hurts my bank account as well I don’_ ”

“I’ll wear them on special occasions, I promise”

“ _No way! I’m wearing your necklace every day, it’s only fair that you do as well_ ”

“But what if I lost one?”

“ _Well… you certainly have the body and skills to compensate me, darling_ ” Fareeha grinned, she knew she desired her as much as her. God, how much could she resist the urge to take her in bed again?

* * *

As the weeks passed, Fareeha adjusted better to the lack of certain blonde doctor by her side teasing each other. Forty-six days later passed rather light, with both of them working harder every day being occupied in such activities that barely left time for a call now. Fareeha didn’t want to admit, but to not think of Angela made her days easier, although she didn't know how to take it. Was she getting over her? No. Never. Even in this long distance relationship, she felt goosebumps every time she spoke with Angela. Her sweet voice always managed to make her day a better one, but a month without hearing from her was painful.

As for Angela, every day she was getting more into her research, cranky and low talkative, barely attending patients and teammates, leaving the task to the doctors and nurses of her new medical bay team. Only the high ranks could see her, but none other than Fareeha could bother her while working. Sometimes not even Fareeha. She hated how attached she was to the captain now, so she tried to gain her independence by burying her nose in a new biomedical research. So when the door chimed, she clicked her tongue exasperated. She didn't need distraction right now, so she kept working. Her tools slipped when the sound of another chime took her out of her senses and huffed.

“Doctor Ziegler?” It was Mei. She couldn't be cruel to her now. “Winston is requiring a doctor in the meeting room in twenty minutes. Something about Gibraltar.” She sprung from her chair like it was on fire. The door slide and led to the cute chinese woman standing in front with a shy look in her eyes. “Sorry to interrupt you, but he sai-”

“Is everything okay? Is the team safe?” Mei giggled.

“Everything is fine, doctor. But Winston’s report show that some members were sick and some others needed medical attention. But mostly, it’s a general checkout.”

“I see”

“A ship is going to be deployed with a medical and environmental team, so… Perhaps you want to stay and keep working on your research? We can send a doctor from your team with us…”

“No!” Angela screamed at Mei, the poor girl startled with eyes wide open, slightly backing up. The doctor cleared her throat. “Sorry, I mean I’ll go… I want to check the med bay as well.” Mei giggled at such reaction from the doctor.

“Aren’t we excited?”

“I haven’t seen a proper medical equipment in ages, I’m looking forward very much to it, and catch on the remains of my work. Besides, I think it needs a proper medical approval before fully operating”

“That makes sense. Well, we are leaving in two hours and stay two days only, so it won't be a problem.”

“That seems good. I’ll see you at the hangar then.”

“See ya, doctor!”

Angela’s heart raced a hundred miles per hour. She was going to Overwatch Gibraltar; she was going to see Fareeha. All she had to do now was wear a pair of washed jeans, a cream turtleneck and white sneakers she loved so much, they were extremely comfortable. Her grin was permanent the whole two hours from takeoff and the almost three hours of flight. It was dark already. All the effort she made to avoid thinking on the caramel skin woman was crushed, she knows she misses her, she did all the time, and she doesn't know how she could be so cruel with her. All she wanted was to hold her tightly, be drugged by her scent, her soft lips, and her warm skin. She wanted everything. The airship landed safely, barely making a sound in the deep night. Angela looked at her watch: 01:47am. It was too late; perhaps she could see Fareeha first hour in the morning. A few grunts helped her with her equipment, but she held her personal bag, it wasn't that heavy. She excused herself, stating that she was tired and was going to sleep in one of the high rank quarters. The stroll from the hangar was pleasant, not a soul to speak to, but as closer she reached said quarters, the silence was muffled. Lena was right; the sweet guitar melody was so calm it was like a lullaby. Her heart raced even faster, she couldn't even remember how to breathe.

Across the door in front of her was her love, wearing just a pair of tight shorts and a rather lose shirt showing part of her slight defined abs. There was the one that left her breathless every single time. But did Fareeha still feel the same about her? They didn't talk to each other in a month and a half. She wanted to know, she needed it, but the string of that guitar were delightful, calm, accompanied by a humming, and made her eyes water at such delight, combined with fear. Lifting her shaky hand in a fist, she knocked twice softly, barely audible. The melody stopped. Angela barely heard steps and sounds inside, she wanted to run, she was not ready, but her feet never moved and kept her anchored to the ground. The door slide soft and slow and there she was. There was a stunned Fareeha with eyes wide open, her mouth hanged a little. She was as stunning as always. Angela didn't know how to begin. A small “ _hi_ ” fell out of her mouth more like a whisper. Fareeha took her time to react. Was she real? She reached a hand to touch her pale milky face, cupping her cheeks with both hands. The tears Angela was holding no longer were restrained in their blue cage. The egyptian pulled her inside and closed door as fast as possible. The embrace and kiss that followed were ones neither felt before. Now Fareeha was the one crying. Angela was pinned to the cold metal door, tights surrounding Fareeha’s waist and arms enveloping her neck.

“When did you arrive?”

“Just now, I just had to sa-“

“You, stupid-” Fareeha pressed her forehead to Angela’s, closing her eyes and holding her breath. “I thought you forgot me.” Angela smiled and kissed her softly in the lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears and the younger woman accepting the intrusion to deepen the kiss.

“Heh believe me, darling, not even if I tried… And shit, I tried.” Fareeha smirked, playfully holding her tights in place, delighted at the soft but tight texture of her warm skin, even when she was wearing jeans. “And also, I needed to tell you something… This, what we have, it’s not right… And I cannot keep my feelings to myself, thus I had to tell you… I had to fly here to tell you right now and stop this nonsense…” Fareeha clutched her eyes, waiting for the final blow. She heard this before and it never went well.

“…Tell me.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm writing chapter 11 already and believe me, chapters 11 to 14 is pure sinful angst.  
> Obvious smut at the beginning of chapter 7
> 
>  
> 
> *This chapter was inspired by 'Brillas' by León Larregui  
> This song is gorgeous, the lyrics are amazing and so romantic. I pictured Fareeha playing this song in this chapter.


	7. Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela goes to Gibraltar to fully restore her med bay and make a general checkout on the crew. The stress makes her return to an old vice.

**Chapter 7**

**Vices**

 

They missed, longed and needed each other for survival. Wherever they go, they need each other in some way or another. They were the place that kept them safe, even when their body hurt from battle damage, and Fareeha’s desperate ministrations in the darkness of her bedroom proved it. The heavy metal door didn’t cold anymore, neither the surroundings, neither their bodies. Every kiss was stronger, escalating from wonder to lust, from missing her to wanting her. She had her, but she needed more. Wanting her was a poor excuse for selfishness, but needing her meant she really had to have her or her chance of survival in such climate was jeopardized. Still pinned to the door, Angela held for dear sake, her tights still wrapped around Fareeha’s hips and with each kiss she twisted her owns to get closer to her, desiring every touch pounding in her inners. Her mind was blank. Fareeha helped both of them and walked to her bed still holding Angela. She dropped her on the back in the bed and Fareeha positioned on top of her with both knees on the sides of Angela’s tights. Her classic ponytail was looser than when she arrived and her sweater crumpled on the bottom of her breasts. The blonde blushed from the tip of her ears, nose and cheeks, how much she adored this part of them. She was the only one that could see her like this now, and hopeful, the only one that could make her feel this way. The kissing session resumed into more heat, Angela grasping tightly Fareeha when her fingertips playfully tugged the rim of her shirt, touching her abs and tracing fingers over her creases.

The younger woman succumbed at her lover’s wishes and tugged her own shirt over her shoulders, tossing it to the floor of her bedroom. Luckily for Angela, she wasn’t wearing a bra, and Fareeha’s naked upper body only raised the heat crawling all over her body. They looked at each other with affection, and their breathing were faster than before, result of the lack of air. Angela shifted to sin in Fareeha’s pelvis, teasing the woman while moving her hips back and forth, drugged by the sound her lover made. She almost wildly ripped her own sweater, revealing pale skin and a blue lace bra, the matching panties poking a little from the edge of her jeans. With skilled hands, fine fingers matching, Angela grasped the edge of her shorts and boxers and slide them until Fareeha was wearing them no more. She licked her lips and closed the distance between both of them, returning to her lips. Tongues fighting each other. A hand cupped her right breast and the other her lower back, pushing her closer to her own naval. Fareeha, between shushed moans, got rid of the angel’s bra and began unzipping the jeans, Angela helping her and with a few pushes of her knees she finally got rid of them. The hell with her sneakers and socks as well. She couldn’t believe how wet her panties were, how her sex was throbbing from the lack of stimulation and the sight of temptation all in once. Getting rid of the last piece of clothing seemed obvious, and Fareeha helped her, not before teasing her crotch with the palm of her hand. A sharp gasp left Angela’s mouth.

Fareeha didn’t felt different herself, she was extremely wet as well, for a moment thinking if it really was arousal or something else. She couldn’t believe how much she wanted this woman, how her body spoke for itself when they were together, not a single word was needed to know the way she felt. Angela was perfect, way too perfect for her. Her pale skin, her slender figure, her gorgeous blue eyes, those soft gold threads and her full lips. When she smiled, she could light the whole world. And her playful smirk was all she needed to bring her back to reality. She had this amazing goddess naked on top of her, willing to bring her to climax one way or another, to please her without boundaries. Angela gripped her hips and slightly twisted them to the side for better contact, lifting her caramel toned long leg above her right shoulder, parting her legs to lead to her most prized possession between her tights. The blonde shifted her body between hers and slowly lowered herself, her sex making contact with her own. As Angela grasped her tight for dear life, she began moving her hips back and forth, and the sound of skin touching skin and melodious moans filled the room. Fareeha couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, a fantastic reminder of what she missed for the past two months. After a few minutes of synchronized hip movements, both bodies were covered in sweat, their hair more disheveled than usual, Angela’s breath hitched and began to quicken in short gasps, her face flushed and her throat was dry like she never had a drop of water in her life. Fareeha didn’t felt different herself and she was about to climax as well, the heat accumulated between her tights, but she needed more, she wanted it to feel fantastic.

With her left hand, she grasped Angela’s ass and squeezed it tightly, pushing her hips closer and faster towards her own, her nails digging the pale skin. A guttural whimper escaped the blonde’s lips and she understood her motives and moved her hips faster, with each stroke Angela started to moan in a higher octave, each time faster until she let out a high-pitched moan escape her mouth, not stopping the movements of her hips, riding out her orgasm and hiding her face on Fareeha’s calf. As Fareeha saw the blonde beauty come undone above her, releasing more fluids over her sex and wetting the inside of her tights as well, she curved her back and threw her head back, releasing the orgasm she was holding as she saw Angela come. Her sex twitched sporadic until she barely felt them, throwing an arm over her eyes. She needed air and water, her mouth felt like a desert. A lovely giggle brought her back to her senses, poking one eye from the edge of her forearm. And there was Angela in the same position, hiding her face on her leg, her skin shiny and shaky at the same time, her hair a mess no longer held in a ponytail. And still, she looked like an angel. Fareeha still couldn’t believe she was hers. With her last strength she sat down and pulled Angela into a warm embrace, slightly whining when their sexes rubbed against each other again at the separation. The blonde laid over the raven haired woman, resting her head between her breasts, Fareeha combing slightly her gold tresses, scratching her scalp slightly.

“Hey, gorgeous...” the younger woman finally said in a whisper.

“Hello to you too” Angela replied back with a smile.

“So” she cleared her throat. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I accepted to come about like… What time is it? Like six hours ago, perhaps”

“And you tried to forget me?”

“Honestly? I just tried to distract myself with anything. It was hard enough to masturbate and not be able to… Well, I couldn’t finish the task for the first time in my life”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I was really cranky the whole time.” Fareeha laughed at the pout Angela made when explaining. "So, what did you?"

“Neither could I ease myself. It wasn’t you, you know. How could I eat cheap takeout when I already had a fine dinner?” Angela chuckled and slapped lightly her cheek twice. Fareeha smiled back at her, caressing the charm and necklace she gave her.

“I seriously love it”

“And I love them” Fareeha shook her head so her beads clipped to her tresses made a soft clink, earning another giggle.

“You cannot keep yourself quiet really”

“Look who’s speaking! I think you gave us away with all the noises you made” Angela blushed suddenly, remembering the interaction they just had, her moans escaping louder from her lips. She hid her face between her chest and breasts in embarrassment. “No no, don’t hide like an ostrich. I enjoy you and I know you enjoy me as well, so there’s no need to be embarrassed” Angela smirked, she did enjoy the woman every time. After a few seconds, she raised her face to her, looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

“I missed you very, very much” Oh, that look.

“Ang…” And she knew it well: those eyes full of lust and determination. A pale hand reached her naval, traveling down to her sweet parted lips, two fingers slid fully inside her, moving faster and steady, the sound of her still wet pussy only rose the heat in her cheeks and with the palm of her hand she teased her clit. “Ah! Angela, fuck!” Fareeha had to cover her mouth with one hand, she could not give them away, and the mention of a name only made it even more dangerous.

“Come one, I have not seen you in two months. You can give me one more, soldier.”

* * *

The chill morning proved to be difficult with each minute passing as the sunlight crawled from the blinds of Fareeha's bedroom. The comforter she owned was so cozy, but it barely held the light from Angela's eyes. She gave up at the attempt to stay longer in bed with her girlfriend. Angela opened her eyes, defeated, and looked right at the side of the bed. There laid the most beautiful woman to her, sleeping naked peacefully on her stomach. Her hair covered half of her face and the comforter was up to her waist, slipping while she shifted positions. Angela could not believe it. How could this woman have a different semblance in the battlefield and yet she was a different persona right now. Angela caught herself smiling. Nonetheless, she had to wake up, she didn't report after landing, as she strolled directly to the high rank sleep quarters.

She knew where they were, she lived there for about two years as the head of medical research. Mei and her team must be worried. Carefully slipped off bed and lifted her clothes scattered across the floor. She twisted her lips when she saw her panties now ruined, she could not wear them in such state. So commando it is. She slipped her jeans, clipped her bra in place and wore her turtleneck back, same with her socks and white sneakers. Reaching for her cellphone in the back of her jeans, tapped the screen and saw the time: it was early enough to not give any explanation ay where she was the whole night. She would come up with something later. Before leaving, she went back to bed and sat on the edge, glancing at the tall egyptian sleep without worries. With her hand moved those distracting strands of hair from her face, earning a whimper from Fareeha. It was enough motion to wake her up. How charming she could be even when recently waking up. Fareeha smiled at Angela sheepishly, and she smiled back.

"Good morning, my love"

"Good morning..." That came more like a muffled whimper.

"I have to go now"

"No, don't go..."

"Heh you're half asleep. Come on, get up, have a shower and I'll meet you for breakfast, okay?"

"Mhm..."

"Okay. Love you."

Angela left a soft kiss in her temple before leaving the bedroom. Luckily, the corridor was empty the time she exited, so she needed to be quick. The med bay seemed like the obvious place where she could be, and headed straight to the place. It took her about three minutes to reach the facility, some guards saluting her, some whispering to each other’s at the sight of the famous Doctor Angela Ziegler" Mercy, the angel and savior of Overwatch. The cardkey she held gained her access to a lot of rooms and places the lower ranks couldn't. The med bay could be accessed by the medical team and high ranks, but the lab and her office was specially hers: no one could access it without her consent, and poor the soul that even dared to try. A steady swift of her card gave her access to the lobby of the med bay, it seemed untouched but she knew all of the equipment had proper maintenance, clean and polished. She strolled with a slow pace through the med bay, curious of the results of said maintenance, product, in big part, of Fareeha and Torbjörn’s effort. The medical office and waiting room was spacious as always like the ward, the E.R. on spot with its necessary utensils, all her equipment going from X-ray to echography and much more still functioning.

Indeed, the med bay was done and ready for operation like any hospital any city had to offer, except much smaller. Angela sighed with satisfaction and walked to the only room no one could touch: her laboratory. Another swipe of her keycard and a scanner displayed on the left side of the door, placing her palm gave her access to such room. The door opened and there was darkness filling the room. A soft click on a switch to her right side lit the room fully. All her equipment, her research, the results of hours and hours of staying awake was there. The soft hue of the devices and the humming of machines transported her, this was her home for so many years. A piece of rectangular thick paper lied on the floor, she picked it up and turned to the other side: it was a note from Fareeha.

_I hope the med bay is of your liking. I took extremely care in the maintenance of the medical equipment as I know it’s your most important tools, Torbjörn really helped as well. This was the only room I couldn’t even dare attempt to open, it’s your sanctuary. I just couldn’t. We restored the entire security system back and I secretly erased mother’s code, I no longer can irrupt your privacy like I did back in Serbia. Anyway, I just want you to like it and feel like home again. I don’t know if you have something that could kill me or a sex chamber there. Damn, this letter is getting long. Okay, I’ll stop now. Ang, if you want my help nonetheless, you know I’m here for you. Always here and there for you. Love you._

Tears wanted to leave her eyes, both from her funny way of writing and her thoughtfulness. How could Fareeha be so brave and shy, stoic and awkward, charming and funny at the same time? Even when she enjoyed being interrupted by the egyptian, from a small chat from their regular checkups to a hungry savage session of lovemaking in the middle of the night, she still cared fondly. However, a voice brought her back to reality. She closed the door as quick as her body allowed her and ran through the med bay until she reached one of the many corridors leading to the common area, composed of living room, dining room and kitchen, and so she walked at that direction. The voice she heard was even closer until it finally reached her.

“Doctor Ziegler! I was looking for you since last night!”

“Sorry, Mei. I stayed in the med bay all night”

“But the first place I searched for you was about the med bay…”

“I was in my lab, and to be honest, I was too… Emotional, I did not wanted to be bother. I needed space.”

“I see… Well, shall we say hello to the guys?”

“Yes, let’s get going”

The walk itself was quiet but comfortable. Mei was talking about her research and honestly, Angela was barely listening, her heart raced at the image of certain fit woman, her brown eyes, her dark hair, those perfect molded breasts and…

“Angela? Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yes, sorry, Mei”

“Are you sick? Your face is red”

“Oh no, no! I just… Was lost in thought”

“Don’t worry, I see this place means a lot to you”

“It does”

“We’re here already. It looks like everyone’s having breakfast, it smells good! This should be a good surprise for them as well!”

Both giggled, it was going to be a nice surprise alright. Upon arriving and opening the doors of the huge dinner, all eyes were on them. Jesse, Torbjörn and Lena mostly, but for a moment, her eyes got caught in those of Amari’s, causing such effect on her that almost let her breathless if her head didn’t told her not to overreact.

“Hi, guys!” Mei cheerfully screamed.

“Hello” Angela waved and smiled fondly to them. She really missed everybody. A pair of slender arms squeezed her so tight she could almost hear her ribs crushed.

“Angieeee!” Screamed Lena. “And Mei too! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here until next month! But oh yikes, I’m so happy to see you!”

“L-Lena, calm down… You’re crushing me… Please…”

“Oh! I’m so, so sorry! Too excited, love!”

“Yeah, Angela, we didn’t ‘see’ you since Christmas. You too, Mei. How’s it going?” Said the cowboy, hat still in his head. She didn’t enjoy it. Never, actually. Angela breathed as her lungs filled with air again and the numbness of her ribs disappeared. However, to not make things suspicious, Fareeha also approached her and extended her hand to salute her with a grin in her face. The blonde arched playfully a brow and returned the gesture, slightly squeezing back.

“Keeping that arrogance, I see”

“But not as arrogant as you, Doctor” Angela squinted her eyes. The other three members felt the air go dense, but not for the two of them. They knew this was just a façade, a synchronized performance to hide the fact that they were breaking the rules. Despise all the effort and to everyone’s surprise, a giggle escaped their mouth. It was too much, but the show must go on.

“Well now, I missed your awful temper” Angela playfully jabbed under her ribs.

“Yeah, me too. Jesse’s not a worthy rival for teasing, it’s just too easy to win over him.” Jesse’s killer look almost pierced her skull.

“Whoa, no fighting now?” Lena stood in shock, frozen in her place with her hands in front of her, as if shielding herself from the fight that she thought was about to break. Maybe, it was time to sink in the idea of them being a kind of a weird masochist friendship, like the one Fareeha and Jesse had at times: a sisterly distant friendship.

“Not for now.” Fareeha finally spoke, tugging the doctor closer with an arm surrounding her thin waist in a single side hug. She almost tossed her back to her place, flicking her fingers in Angela’s arm.

“Hey! That hurts, imbecile!” Fareeha’s laughter filled the room and Angela rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we’re staying just two days, we arrived last night and we’ll leave tomorrow at dawn.” Mei continued the explanation.

“Doctor Ziegler is going to treat the team here in Gibraltar as reports say you had some injures and everyone needed general checkouts. As to me, I’m going to study the environmental and hydrological risks before the rest of Overwatch settles in.”

“Well, that seems great and all -” Finally the tiny man opened his mouth. “- But I’m so hungry right now I’d eat all of you without thinking twice.” A round of soft laughter surrounded the dinner.

“Shall we then?”

* * *

Breakfast time passed quietly, between talks the minutes passed and it was time to take action. Fareeha, Lena, Jesse and Torbjörn returned to lead their respective teams to get going with the Gibraltar facility. The security system, both internal and external, looked even better than ten years ago. Even so, the sea salt rusted the outside, fortunately without causing great damage. Mei and Snowball toured the caves that connected the entire facility, with holopad in hand made notes, took photographs and samples, whispered phrases to the device in her hands and back to Snowball. She did not report back until eight hours later. Angela, on the other hand, was in the med bay all the time: she divided the members who settled first in Gibraltar to attend one half the first day and the other the next day. It was quite hard to do so. The hours passed and her patients did not stop, although some showed signs of exhaustion and physical injuries, many others were totally healthy and those were the ones that tired her, taking away her valuable time, but she had to keep going and examine each one of them.

It was time for lunch and Angela did not report to the dining room, everyone knew of her bad habit of ignoring her own physical needs, sometimes even going to the bathroom was an issue. Her fuel was coffee. She was desperate to finish with her patients, for another cup of coffee, and for something that, as much as she hated it, it gave her relaxation: a cigarette. Angela knew that if she still smoked in secret, Fareeha would discover her because the smell of tobacco was recognizable from meters to a smoker. 06:30p.m. and only three more patients remain. Her cup with the residue of a cooled and forgotten coffee was her last push to finish the shift. The last patient left almost as quickly as he entered, being a total relief for Angela. The hunger dissipated hours ago from her stomach and there was only an intense headache and the extreme desire to smoke tobacco. When did she return to that vice? She knew that it had not become a vice at all, of course, because the only cigarettes that she got to smoke were still the ones she had confiscated from Fareeha, now dry and with a different flavor. Whatever was good enough, except Jesse's horrible cigars.

_Fuck it_. She wanted it and she needed it. Angela went to her personal office and locked it. She took off her tennis shoes without touching them with her hands and threw them to the side, the cold floor touching her socks as she walked towards one of the work tables, her right hand moved towards one of the bags of her coat, taking out her wallet and inside it, the cigarette that she had kept for an emergency. With the rolled tobacco in her lips, she lit a Bunsen burner and put her face close to light the tobacco. The smoke flowed down her trachea to her lungs, delighted in the act, and slowly released it where it entered. She sat in a large leather chair and placed her feet on the desk, slowly consuming the cigarette, lost in her thoughts and looking at a fixed point on the wall. A soft knock on the door caused her to jump and desperately put the remains of the cigarette in the sink on the side of the lab. "Who is it?" Angela asked softly, disguising her desperation in a soft and gentle tone. She could not find her shoes and the desperation became more evident in her, ventilating the smoke of the tobacco as well as the smell with the disinfectant spray she kept in the drawer of her desk. Fareeha's voice answering from the other side of the door made her relax, forgetting to find her other shoe. Defeated, she sat back in her chair. "Come inside" she called, and with the touch of a button the door opened.

“Hey, Doctor”

“Hey, Amari” Fareeha smiled and the door behind her closed.

“Rough day?”

“Like I hadn’t in years, to be honest…” She rubbed her temples, her high ponytail not high anymore. “Tomorrow is not going to be that hard, I hope. I divided them so I could see the majority of the team today.”

“I see” Fareeha walked towards the doctor. “What do you think of the med bay? Honestly”

“Honestly?” She put a finger on her cheek, making gestures of thinking too much. “You hit the nail, all devices and apparatuses are well maintained, I can make an operation here with ease. Thank you so much. And your note? It’s really amusing, I’m almost thinking on laminating it”

“Oh please, don’t. But I’m glad you like it, really.” Angela got up and walked to Fareeha, still wearing only her socks, and hugged her around the neck. Fareeha imitated her, pressing her body against hers, encircling her waist and hiding her face in the separation of the blonde's neck and shoulder. “I missed you very much, even today I couldn’t perform my regular duties with ease.” Fareeha lined Angela's face with hers and kissed her tenderly, reveling in the taste and texture of her lips. Pale hands caressed her hair until she reached the nape of the neck, the egyptian's hand lowered slightly until it landed on one of the blonde’s buttocks. Finally she broke the kiss. “Ang.”

“Hm?”

“Were you smoking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! 
> 
> Holy f*ck.   
> I originally thought this was going to be a 10 chapter story, and then I changed it to 15 but now it became a 20 chapter. I already have the chapter summary so it'll be easier to work it out. I'll try to upload every thrusday and monday/sunday.
> 
> * Chapter inspired by 'The girl is mine' by 99 Souls feat. Destiny's Child


	8. Of vows and sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela sign a fake agreement that defines ownership between their relationship. Fareeha plays the guitar to help the doctor fall asleep.

 

 

**Chapter 8**

**Of vows and sentiments**

 

She loved her. She cared fondly for Fareeha, she really did. Every day waking up without her in the coldness of her bedroom made her feel sick, longing to grip a warm body, legs tangled, hair disheveled, breath steady, cold skin against warm. Every day she prayed to feel that way again, the warmth of her heart unraveled into something else she never felt, perhaps one when she was a mere child, claiming admiration, but that was one of the things that only made _her_ Fareeha. And there she stood, tightly holding her waist with strong but delicate hands like she was slipping away. The smell of hers, a combination of apricot and cranberries from her shampoo, and the remains lingered in the tips of her damp hair, adorned by beautiful tresses clipped with the gold beads she gifted her. And it was funny Fareeha was wearing a turtleneck and a black leather jacket zipped all the way up, it wasn’t that cold anyway, but she came from a very warm place and Angela understood. She loved her; her selfness, her need to bring justice to the world, her funny personality, her hidden talents and fine treats, endearing, breathtaking. Perfect. She loved her so much. And yet, she decided to lie to her.

“…No.” The younger woman released the embrace and placing her hands on the doctor’s shoulder, she pushed her slightly, taking a better look of her face, searching for a crack in her lie.

“I can smell it from the outside, you know?” A faint smirk in her face.

“I told you I did not smo…” Angela sighed. She lost. She couldn’t keep lying to her. “Okay, okay! I did! But only one!”

“Where’s the rest of my pack then?” Fareeha walked to her desk looking for the box.

“…I threw it away.”

“Oh my goodness, you finished it?” She gasped in mocked disbelief, bringing the palm of her right hand to her chest, eyes wide in fake surprise. “I’m disappointed of you, doctor!” The laugh escaped her mouth.

“Shut up, you started this.” Angela closed her eyes and massaged her temples, the day was too much and having Fareeha’s reprimand was not pleasant. “This day was difficult, I needed more than coffee, you know?”

“So you finished the whole pack like a chimney. Wait-” A pause. “Those cigarettes are from two months ago? They must be disgusting.”

“They are, but I needed it. And honestly, it was only one this time and another when you left. I promise.”

“I believe you. Come here.” Angela did as told and walked towards Fareeha’s chest, placing her forehead there, looking down, arms hanging to her sides in a clear sign of defeat. She sighed long and steady, followed by a muffled frown. “Tired?”

“Very much.”

“Poor you, allow me.” With her stupid strength, Fareeha lifted Angela, the blonde wrapping her legs to firm and slender waist and her arms to a hidden neck behind a cascade of black hair. Angela indeed was extremely tired; she didn’t even want food anymore, just the company of her… What were they again? Angela was plopped on the edge of her big semi-circular desk. Fareeha unzipped her jacket, to Angela’s questioning lifted brow, and reached the inside of it, pulling a brand new pack of cigarettes. The blonde squinted her eyes and the egyptian laughed. “I bought them last week but didn’t open the package until now. Here, allow me.”

Angela’s inquisitive eyes traced from the pack of tobacco to her lover’s dark eyes. She sighed back again and stretched her arm, opening her hand to accept the offer. A cigarette was tapped in her palm and she put it in her lips, the slight trace of tobacco filling her nose. Fareeha cupped her jacket again and pulled a lighter, but instead of handling it to Angela, she offered to light the cigarette. The doctor agreed and leaned her head forward, her cigarette touching the flame. The smoke filled her lungs for a moment, this time soft and rich in flavor, not harsh like the last one she had. She threw her head back and released the smoke from her mouth, creating a momentary cloud above her.

“Aren’t you going to have one as well?”

“I’m good.”

“Well, make me some company at least. Can you reach that cupboard-?” And pointed to the far end of the lab. Fareeha walked without question to it. “Yes, that one. Grab that bottle and a couple of glasses from below, please.” The tall woman did as told. Two short glasses and a strange metal bottle rested in her hands until she placed the glasses on the right side of Angela and handled her the bottle. Cigarette now resting between her fingers, she opened the curious bottle, reached for one of the glasses and poured some caramel liquid, filling it a quarter and handing it back to Fareeha. She did the same with the other glass. Without thinking twice, Angela sipped and passed it, later taking a poof of her addictive tobacco. Fareeha lifted a brow, but took a sip anyway. The scotch burned her throat slightly.

“Isn’t it early for this kind of entertainment?”

“If I did it at five in the morning before, this time seem adequate.”

“You really surprise me sometimes.” And took another sip. “However, I like that.”

“How so?” Fareeha leaped next to her in the desk, both enjoying the hard liquor, pouring more occasionally.

“You’re open to show me your pain and joy, worries and wonders. And this time, well, your tastes. And I hope, and I _really_ hope, no one around here has seen you the way I have, especially last night.” Angela laughed, downing the last of her drink and finishing her cigarette, discarding the butt inside the empty glass.

“What now? Jealous?”

Fareeha did the same with her drink, placing the glass to her side. “Very.” The commentary made Angela flinch, blushing slightly in part for the sincere answer and the alcohol.

“Well, lucky you. No one has, at least in this facility.” She twisted in place and sat in Fareeha's lap, facing her directly with just a minimum space between their faces. “And no one will as long as you behave and do the same for me.” Her arms rested in Fareeha's shoulders while her hands caressed the black hair in the back of her head, sending shivers all over her spine.

“Deal.”

“Now tell me…” Angela pressed her breasts against hers, foreheads against each other’s, their lips brushing slightly. “And how will you…” She closed the space and bit Fareeha's bottom lip. The younger woman could only grab her by the tights, bringing her closer, Angela could swear her hips moved involuntarily. “...seal the deal?” the doctor could barely hold her desires of undressing Fareeha and taking her right on the desk.

“We could make an agreement, sign a contract, get a notary-”

“Fareeha…”

“Or I could fuck you right here.”

That was everything Angela needed to hear as she unzipped completely Fareeha's jacket, removing it and throwing it on the floor. “I’ll take that last one”. The kiss resumed, this time more savage and hotter than before. Fareeha went straight to the blonde's breasts, massaging them softly and earning a breathless moan from her lover. Angela could only throw her head back and thug the dark tresses, barely restraining the moans. However, a soft chime from the intercom made them stop completely. “Motherffff…” Fareeha just smiled and closed her eyes, hiding her face between Angela’s breasts. Angela growled impatient, not believing the perfect timing of the interruption. She stretched to press a button on the intercom on her desk and find out who dared to ruin the moment. “Yes?” her voice was visibly irritated, to say the least.

“ _Heya, Angie! Sorry for interrupting you, love, but you need to join us for dinner.”_

“Lena, I-”

“ _Don't you start and make excuses again! You know I won’t take a 'no’ for an answer, and you know it!_ ” Angela sighed. She did know.

“Fine. I’m going to wrap things up here and join all of you in the cafeteria in half an hour, okay?” Silence was present for a moment, until the quirky voice came to life again.

‘ _Alright. Half an hour, no more, or else I will drag you from here myself. See ya in a bit!_ ” The intercom shut and Angela growled again, Fareeha’s muffled laughter only raised the irritation in the blonde.

“It's not funny, Fareeha!” A strong slap in her arm was enough to send the message, but caused the opposite effect.

Fareeha rubbed her arm, it didn't sting her because of the thick layer of fabric, but made a big deal anyway. “It’s not, I’m sorry. So abusive!” She hugged Angela playful, crushing her slightly and earning another set of softer slaps. Fareeha kissed a pale cheek for a moment and blew in the skin, a funny weird noise sound enough to make the blonde laugh too.

“So ridiculous” and kissed Fareeha back on the lips in a peck.

“ _Your_ ridiculous.” With a final hug she released Angela from the cage that were her arms and stood, setting the blonde on her feet as well. “Lena's timing was right, or else somebody will suspect something. I was supposed to take a shower after work and join for dinner.”

Angela sighed again, she was right. And she needed to think with her head again. “Right… If anyone asks, you were my last patient for the day.”

“Sure. So I’ll leave you now, and…” she hugged Angela a last time. “You should take a shower, you smell like a casino.” The blonde rolled her eyes, but she indeed knew the smell of tobacco and alcohol to be quite strong.

“I will.”

* * *

“Can you _please_ pass me the fucking sauce, asshole!?”

The first thing Angela heard as she arrived was Jesse screaming, she knew the origin of the discussion to be either Fareeha or Jesse. The cafeteria’s tables were half full having their dinner quite silently with the vast majority with the Gibraltar crew going from low to mid rank, and sometimes a few topics of conversation sparked but nothing too loud or interesting. However, one specific table at the far side stood up between the ocean of tables, shouting with a lack of control. Angela was not having it right now. She breathed deeply and with her tired smile, greeted the quieter members waving her hand. With nothing else to do, she strode to the opposite side of the cafeteria to serve herself some light dinner, so she opted for a simple vegetable soup and a pudding for dessert. Lena greeted her from the table, pointing to an available seat next to her. Another sigh and Angela accepted the invitation. Fareeha, Mei and Torbjörn were seated on the left; Jesse and Lena on the opposite side. She left her plates on the table in front of the space that Lena pointed out and standing up, she snatched the bottle of hot sauce from Fareeha's hands and gave it to Jesse. Fareeha rolled her eyes and continued with her steak drowned in sauce. Jesse smiled at the victory.

“You’re full grown adults and role models to the new members here, you need to behave. Or else I will make you.” Angela sat down with a huff and breathed again, the headache she already had become more intense as the minutes went by. The members of the table caught the message that this was one of those days when Angela was not in the mood at all. Fareeha knew why. Dinner time passed relatively quiet after that comment and most of the tables were emptied. Lena was somehow telling stories, Torbjörn talked about the following modifications to the facility and Mei commenting on the results of her research. The two troublemakers were silent all the time savoring their meals, but Fareeha occasionally gave the doctor a stare. Angela ate her soup slowly, the tiredness came to her and she could not take it anymore, she wanted to sleep. She needed it, she deserved it.

By the time she finished the last tablespoon of soup, Torbjörn, Jesse and Mei had already retired to sleep. The world was blurry, Lena's voice muffled and the light suddenly went out. A harsh nod returned her to reality, she blinked quickly to get used to the light that once again appeared and rubbed her eyes. The concerned looks of the three members were fixed on her. Unsurprisingly, Lena was the first to speak.

“Angie, you should really go to sleep.”

“I should, but I have to keep working. I’ll retire to the med bay, excuse me.”

“What!?” Lena jumped on her seat looking mad at such words. “You need to rest, missy!”

“That was not part of the agreement.” She stood but a cold look sent shivers down her spine. It was Fareeha, retaliation and obvious concern in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I will sleep a few hours and go back to work. I don’t know how much time I will have tomorrow as I still need to do checkups on the rest of the crew.” No one seemed convinced but got with it anyway.

“Alright. Good night then.”

* * *

Fareeha was worried, she knew that the doctor was stubborn to the point of neglecting herself, but they should continue with the facade that was their relationship and avoid showing any emotion that tied her together with her. She retired normally to her room, it was past eleven and she couldn’t sleep. Angela was leaving tomorrow to return to Serbia along with Mei. The bed she had felt cold again and a pillow was not enough to warm her. She stirred constantly, her mind wandered, her heart beat hard, and her whole body betrayed her. Fareeha sat on the edge of the bed and saw the acoustic guitar she had bought at a small market in the town of Gibraltar.

Not thinking twice, she knew what to do. She got up to grab it and went back to sit on the bed, this time in the middle. Fareeha crossed one leg and stretched the other for support and began to play. First soft, getting used to the strings and the soft sound they emitted. As the intensity went up a bit and she kept playing for about half an hour, the sleep was still not making its presence. A soft nock on the door made her stop. She left the guitar on the bed and got up to open it. The tall woman smiled when a drowsy, blond-haired beauty stood outside without moving.

“Can I come in?” She called softly.

“Always.”

With spread arms, Fareeha welcomed Angela into her bedroom. The blonde accepted the embrace very gratefully. Her eyes were parted and swollen, her limbs hanged by its own weight, so did her head, and when she reached the woman in front of her, she hid her face in her chest. She was extremely tired, Fareeha could see it. The tall egyptian chuckled and closed the door so she could pick Angela and place her in her bed without anyone noticing. Fareeha set the guitar on the floor and laid Angela in the bed, she followed next to her, embracing the doctor from behind. Their voices where mere whispers now, the silence was precious and comfortable.

"Is my guardian angel tired and grumpy?"

"Very much."

"How come?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to leave yet, I've barely seen you."

Fareeha sighed, she knew as well. "Yeah, I know." She stroke blonde locks, Angela's hair, even when disheveled, was always soft. "I couldn't sleep either, so I distracted myself."

"Ah. Playing the guitar, I see."

"Um... No?" Angela smirked.

"I heard you again." A sigh came from her lover, her breath caught in her blonde hair. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I... I don't know. That's like a personal thing of some sorts." 

Angela turned to look at Fareeha straight in her eyes. The slight blush in her cheeks made her wake fully. "Would you play for me?"

"Ang..."

"That will help me sleep. Please?" 

Those blue puppy eyes were too much for Fareeha to handle, and with a stretch, she grabbed the guitar and shifted in bed: Fareeha sat in the middle of the bed like always, a leg bent and the other stretched. Angela laid back with her head resting in Fareeha's stretched one. At first, fingers hesitated to touch the strings, but as the sound came soft and tuned enough, she was bold, but the sound remained low to help with their sleep. The music instantly relaxed Angela, it was a simple tune but so rich and deep, she closed her eyes to feel it better. Still, something missed.

"Fareeha?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing to me?" The music didn't stop, but Fareeha was visibly nervous and didn't answer. "Please?" She lost the battle already. She knew her voice was not the best but not so bad either. She nodded while kissing Angela’s brow and when the tune reached a certain tempo she sang in an almost whispered voice, still not wanting to disrupt the moment.

_"I hear the birds when they're singing, I hear the sirens when they're ringing but I can't take my mind off of you."_

To Angela it didn't matter her voice came out shaky at first, to her, her voice was the light in the darkest room. Her voice eased the demons inside her. Angela moved closer to Fareeha, both girls laying down next to each other, Angela laid her left arm over the toned abs poking from the rim of Fareeha’s shirt, legs tangled and face buried in her shoulder. Fareeha's voice was even clearer to her, she was singing her in secret. This part of her that no one has ever seen was played to her. How could she let this woman go? Should she tell everybody how much she loved Fareeha? Escape with her if no one supported them? The music stopped suddenly. Angela's thoughts and the soft rhythm made her sleepy, drifting her to a light sleep already.

"Are you sleep?" Angela mumbled something as an answer and nodded. Fareeha placed the guitar down again and shut off the dimmed lights, now the only thing that illuminated the bedroom was the moonlight. "Do you want to?"

"You don't you want to do it?" A sleepy Angela poked her head from Fareeha's shoulder. Even with tired eyes, Fareeha knew what she meant.

"Not everything has to be sex between us anymore, really. I enjoy being with you, I missed you so much and all I want to do is to hold you all night long, and if I could, the rest of my life."

"My, are you proposing to me?" Angela laughed and buried her face back on the shoulder supporting her, Fareeha laughed back. 

"I can propose many things, you know? For now, sleep it is. Come on." She pulled the cozy blanket up to their necks and scratched the doctor's scalp to help her relax and sleep faster. Angela hummed in delight, and after a few minutes her breathing slowed, indicating she finally fell asleep. Fareeha kissed her crown and closed her eyes as well. Sleep hit her harder than ever before.

* * *

She could get used to it. She enjoyed waking up with Angela by her side who, clear as day, was not a morning person like she is. She was hoping someday they wouldn't hide anymore, her love free to show, free to live. However, in times of war, there was no space for such things as they made them weak, vulnerable and an easy target. Fareeha knew best, she experienced such policy in the army and HSI, and Overwatch was not that different. Only one variable made her set aside her obligations and break the rules, and that was Angela. She did not hear from her for a month and a half, maybe she got over her and forgot the arrangement they had, except that for Fareeha it was much more than just sex now. 

She already had strong feelings for the doctor. She knew she was risking her life as well, both of them, and the past two months she struggled every day looking for a concrete explanation to carry out such actions, maybe it was better to forget it and follow the path that she swore to take. She was losing the battle, until one night the answer appeared right at her door, and it all made sense. 

"Fareeha? Fareeha wake up."

She didn’t want to get up at all. She was fully awake and kept her eyes close, but she wanted to enjoy the warmth of Angela, the smell of her hair, her precious voice, her warm skin. Soft pushes to her body made her open her eyes.

"I'm awake." Angela displayed a smile so sweet it was enough to melt an iceberg, she smiled back and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, you too. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, like never before. Thank you."

"Hah even better than yesterday?" Angela chuckled and pressed her cheek against Fareeha's chest.

"Even better."

"What time is it?"

"5:47, it's early enough to sneak out unnoticed." Angela sat on the bed and started fixing her hair to leave.

"Don't go..."

"I have to, you know." She was about to get up and find her shoes when she was pulled back into bed by two strong arms gripping her waist. Fareeha hid her face in her pale neck.

"Don't go from my life..." 

"I won't. I promise." Fareeha kissed her neck softly, stealing a whimper from the blonde. "As long as you promise me too."

"I promise." 

Fareeha kept kissing her neck and with every touch she was gifted with a moan, even as soft as they were, she knew she was doing it right, but she wanted to make it excellent. Her tongue traveled from her shoulder to her ear, the moan from the doctor was muffled by her own hand.

"F-Fareeha, no... I have t-to go..."

Fareeha shushed her in the ear and bit her lobe slightly. She won. Angela relaxed and let her have full control. Fareeha twisted both of them so she could be on top of Angela and continued her ministrations. Kissing, sucking and biting her neck while her hands tugged the rim of her shirt to explore every naked inch of her. She traced the pale skin underneath to the edge of her breasts, delighted by the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, the soft but firm breasts even more reachable. Fareeha tugged the shirt over her head and stopped to take in her beauty. She never considered herself attracted to women, but this woman changed everything on her. She desired Angela with all her hearth. The heat rising inside her became a savage hunger, and she didn’t wait long enough to have a nipple in her mouth.

Angela moans transformed instantly in pure lust. She got rid of Fareeha's shirt as well, and massaged her breast all the while and played with the hem of her boxers, a smirk crossed Fareeha's face when she did that. Her lips were the next target. The kiss they started began soft and deep, their mouths opened wider to give themselves better access, their tongues fought against themselves, their bitten lips and the breath of each other raised their desire inside their legs. They couldn’t hold it anymore. Both stopped the kiss and stared at each other, their faces red and their chests rising erratically.

Fareeha laid on her stomach and pulled Angela's tights closer to her face. She didn’t wait long enough to lick and suck her dripping slit as strong arms held her tights to steady her. Angela arched her back and threw her head back, her hands gripping tightly Fareeha's hair. She was close, she desired this since yesterday, and even when she waited for more than forty days, yesterday and today felt like years. Perhaps Fareeha was too skilled, because when she felt a tongue inside her a few times she came undone. A muffled moan by an arm slipped from her mouth, she had to remain quiet, but this was too much. Fareeha slowed down to ease her from her high. When she pulled back, she fell on her back with eyes wide open, she couldn't believe a blushed and breathless Angela pushed her back, but even more when she felt two fingers inside her. She grunted at the air, she had to savor every action from Angela, but the woman knew her and knew what she liked. Angela kissed and licked her clit while she massaged Fareeha's inner muscles.

A smirk crossed her face when she felt the pressure of her walls clench her fingers, she was bold enough to slip another finger inside. Her hand moved faster and stronger, Fareeha’s hips buckled up as she drowned her moans in a pillow, until a muffled scream filled the room. It was perfect. Their bodies shone with the light layer of sweat that covered them, their hair could not be more disheveled, and their fast breathing steadied. Angela lied on top of Fareeha and laughed under her breath, her lover did the same as she tucked a strand of hair covering her face behind her ear. A tender kiss sealed their promises. Fareeha laughed along with Angela for such mischief.

"You can leave now."

* * *

Their days were pretty much the same: Fareeha was in the workshop with Torbjörn discussing modifications to the facility and Angela checking up the other crew and agents for any health issues. Both were happy, both finally accepted each other’s feelings and even when sadness made its presence, they didn't care: they would see each other again and this time, they will be together forever. All the high ranks stood in the hangar next to the airship that brought Angela and Mei to take them back to Gibraltar. They exchanged hugs and words of encouragement, some jokes as well.

"We'll meet again in a month, then. Take care of each other, everything seems fine around here and we will love if it remains the same when we come back." Angela said to all of them and hugged Torbjörn, her father figure since she joined Overwatch.

"Sure thing, lass. We'll take care, and so do you." Said Jesse with a hug. 

"We will miss you a lot, love. But we'll catch up in a month!" Then her sapphire eyes finally fixed on the tall woman.

"Amari"

"Doctor"

"...Take care, Fareeha." Despite everything that her brain told her, her body betrayed her and hugged Fareeha. She felt relieved when Fareeha returned the embrace and squeezed her strong enough to leave her breathless.

"You too, Angela."

Angela waved back at them and got inside the airship. The strong wind of the machine blew their hair everywhere. The crew went inside but Fareeha stood still with eyes fixed on the airship flying away. She barely noticed Jesse standing behind her until he opened his mouth.

“What’s up with you and Angela?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by 'Notion' by Tash Sultana  
> \---  
> Soooo this is taking a dark turn in episodes 12 and 13.


	9. You're welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela tells Fareeha about her depression when they were separated. Jesse caughts Fareeha acting strange in front of Angela and she must act quick. The remaining Ecopoint: Serbia crew moves back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

 

 

**Chapter 9**

**You’re welcome**

 

"What's up with you and Angela?"

Her heart raced so fast she could swear it would go out of her body any second, her blood pumped quickly and the palms of her hands sweated just like the back of her neck. It was obvious that if they showed any sign of affection the others would suspect of their relationship. Fareeha needed a quick and coherent plan that would get her out of trouble. She didn’t enjoy lying so much, much less for Jesse who was like her older brother, but for the safety and integrity of both her and Angela, she had to do it, and do it fast like her lightning mental training in the Army allowed her. She had to push away the thoughts of her and Angela being terminated, dismissed from Overwatch or even worst: being separated.

"What do you mean?" She turned back at Jesse, who was arms crossed with a frown in his face.

"I could believe the hug, but you looking at that damn plane for too long like it will fall at any moment isn’t normal. So I ask you again, sis. What's going on?" Of course, she was the one who failed and now she had to fix it.

"Angela..." She inhaled and exhaled deep and slow. "...is my best friend."

"You barely stand each other." Fareeha needed to play along, and now she had Jesse right where she wanted. A pawn in her board. She motioned him to a few boxes on the floor and sat on one of them, Jesse doing the same. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Remember when you locked us in her office?" Jesse nodded. "Well, we yelled and cursed at each other, no lie there, but eventually we settled down and she asked me why I hated her, which I never did. It was fun to tease her just like you and I do, you know, like siblings, but she didn’t enjoy it at all and started crying and I felt the worst person in the world."

"Always an asshole..." Fareeha jabbed him below his rib. "Hey!"

"Do you want me to keep going or what?" Jesse rolled his eyes and nodded again. "As I was saying, I felt bad. I apologized and explained to her what happened, and so I offered her to do my checkup after all: she measured me, drained blood and who knows what other medical stuff."

"Uhum."

"I don't know the moment we ended up opening to each other but it happened. I talked about my life in the army, Helix, my mother... And she about her ongoing research, Iraq and other things." Fareeha stopped to look if Jesse was listening: his eyes were fixed on her, so she kept telling the story. "And we bonded, just like that. We laughed, cried, shared our dreams and hopes. We clicked, you know? And we would talk for hours every night in person and on the phone, and thus a friendship formed that with the passing of the weeks became stronger and bla, bla, bla. So yeah, she became my best friend these past months."

“Aw am I not your best friend?” Jesse pretended to be offended at such claim.

“You’re my big brother, no doubt! But she’s like my big sister, and that’s something you cannot fill, unless you have a vagina.”

"And why do you keep teasing each other in front of everyone?" Fareeha laughed.

"Because we thought it would be funny. It was and still is, so don't spoil it, Jesse." He laughed. He believed the lie, although Fareeha wasn't lying at all, the story just missed a few important parts.

"Okay, I won't." With a grunt, Jesse stood and stretched his back with a loud crack. "It's almost dinner time, will you come?"

"Yeah, I just have to make a thing first." 

Jesse shrugged and smiled, turning back to walk to the cafeteria. "Say _'hi'_ to Angela for me."

 

* * *

 

The ambience in the airship was different: calm and relaxing. The sound of the engines and the soft movement of the plane rocked Angela into light sleep; Mei was working on her holopad all the time in company of Snowball, both clearly excited but respecting Angela’s need to rest. Her heart fluttered, happiness made a presence in her life again and she could barely erase the silly smile from her face. The thoughts of Fareeha in her almost tangible dreams only made her happier, her chest ached and her heart beat so fast she could almost swear it popped out her chest. An intermittent vibration in her sweater’s pocket woke her up. When she picked her phone and saw Fareeha’s name, the smile returned, but her face darkened as she read the text message displayed in the screen.

_‘Jesse knows about us.’_

How could they be caught so soon? She knew that eventually everyone would know, perhaps two or three years later, but not now. She rapidly dialed Fareeha back. She felt cold sweat in her brow and the back of her neck as she waited for Fareeha to pick up the call.

_“Hey, you.”_

“Fareeha, what happened? How does he know? _Why_ does he know? Is he telling-” She was whispering so Mei wouldn’t hear her, but fear was present in her voice.

_“Calm down, I solved the problem.”_

“And why do you tease me like that, Amari?! You almost gave me a heart attack! Still, I want to know, now.” She was angry now, how rude of Fareeha to scare her.

“ _Right, sorry about that_.” Fareeha chuckled, and even when Angela should feel even angrier, she relaxed. “ _The hug seemed somewhat weird to Jesse, given our… Public relationship_.” Right. “ _So he asked me what’s up between you and me, and I had to come with a fast plan. Short story, I told him we are best friends, we bonded when they locked us and we act the way we do in front of others because it’s fun to tease them_.” Angela now seemed to relax fully, the breath she was holding left her lungs slow and steady. “ _And I wasn’t lying! I just cut some parts of the story_.”

“Goodness… That was close.” Fareeha laughed on the other side of the line. She loved that laughter.

“ _Yeah, I swear I was sweating like crazy! I felt my heart in my throat, honestly_. _I need a drink._ ” Angela silly smile returned. _“I_ _told him to be a good guy and keep the secret a little longer_.”

“So, am I your best friend, Amari?”

“ _I am honored that you are my best friend and more._ ”

“Charming.”

Angela laughed and yawned, the fatigue hit her again. “ _Were you sleeping?_ ”                        

“I was. I can’t wait to sleep in my bed, to be honest.”

“ _Then I’ll leave you to it. Have a safe trip and take care and remember what I told you. Call me as soon as you land, okay_?”

“Okay.” Angela looked sideways, the path was clear of prying eyes and ears. She cupped the phone with both of her hands and whispered in the microphone. “I love you.”

“ _Love you too. Bye_.”

The flight was enjoyable by itself and they landed without a problem, both Mei and Angela were happily greeted by Winston, Reinhardt and Brigitte in the small hangar. Now past 10:00p.m., Angela only desired her bed, but she had to unload, unpack and have a snack, or else Fareeha would be very upset: the former Helix agent told her that she would be very mad if she skipped meals again. Fareeha’s heart sank when she saw her thinner than two months ago, so she obliged her to eat properly at least breakfast and lunch. Angela smiled at the thought of Fareeha caring for her.

“How was your trip?” Winston was the first to speak, and then Mei answered him.

“Oh, it was great! I gathered a lot of samples and evidence and everything seems excellent in Gibraltar! But I think for Angela it was-”

“Perfect.” Her smile was so sweet and loving that left everyone in shock. Angela excused herself while picking her suitcase and walked to her room, waving back at each agent and crew that saluted her. She opened the door of her bedroom and closed it behind her; she let a deep sigh escape her lips and tossed her suitcase in the floor. She was tired and her bed called her like a moth to the light. Her shoes flew across the room while untying her hair in the process. She fell to her bed with her arms outstretched and hugged a pillow. The smell of her was endearing, she missed her things and the feeling of her own personal space. She closed her eyes in delight and hummed at the softness of the pillow, she really wanted this more than anything right now. Or at least that’s what she thought. She parted her eyes and fixed them on a blank wall. The feeling of her warm and cozy bed suddenly turned cold and empty. She missed Fareeha already. Angela reached her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and dialed to the woman. A couple of rings and they connected.

“ _Hello, gorgeous. How was your flight?_ ” She wanted to speak but the words didn’t leave her throat. “ _Angela?”_

“Yes, I am here.” Angela’s voice came out shaky and almost like a whisper, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She felt the depression from the past month hit her again.

“ _Are you alright? Something happened?_ ” Fareeha was worried and Angela still couldn’t put the words together. “ _Angela. Talk to me, please. I’m worried_.” Finally the sobs and the tears flowed. “ _Okay, I’m leaving to Serbia. I don’t care, just stay there_.”

“No, wait. I’m here… I’m here.”

“ _Something happened there? Did someone hurt you_?”

“No, not at all... The flight was delightful and everyone greeted us kindly.” She wept the falling tears, the sobbing was a little calmer this time.

“ _So what happened? Please give me a reason enough to stop me from flying there_.”

“Is just that… I miss you.”

“ _Okay, wrong answer. I’ll be there in a few hours_.” The sobbing turned to laughter. How could this woman be silly enough to leave her post and fly by her side just to comfort her for a couple of hours? “ _Were you teasing me? It’s not funny, Angela._ ”

“No, darling, I’m not teasing. Depression is an awful state of mind, but you make me laugh and I just happen to miss you so, so very much.”

“ _I miss you too. But… When did this happen?_ ”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wanted to worry you…” Angela took a deep breath and looked for the strength inside her so that she could fully confess this mental strain that she was feeling. “Since Christmas, I felt extremely depressed, as I was not with you and even seeing you on video call was too much for me… I stopped going outside my office, I barely slept, I barely ate as well. I had no appetite but Brigitte and Reinhardt almost forced me to eat every now and then. I thank them because otherwise I would have died of malnutrition and dehydration.” She paused to check if Fareeha was still with her.

“ _I’m here.”_

“And so, like a child, I decided to temporarily eliminate the root of the problem. And that was you.”

“ _That’s why you never called me back after that…?_ ”

“Yes… And I regret every single day I didn’t talk to you after that. I’m so sorry…” The sobs returned and so were the tears. “I know I was selfish, I still am, as I want you every second with me at my side. But that’s not possible, I know best.”

“ _Do you love me?_ ” Angela flinched. She did not expect that question, she thought she was clear and believed that for everything she said she would only receive a scolding, but she was wrong. Fareeha again put aside her emotions and focused on Angela’s emotional well-being.

“I do.”

“ _I love you, and I love you as I have never loved another person to be quite honest. I love everything about you. You are selfless, strong, and brilliant. Beautiful to say the least. God, so fucking gorgeous. I adore your body, your smile, everything about you drives me crazy, Angela, and to see you this way my heart hurts, because I want to see you happy for the rest of your life. So please, help me to make you happy. Your happiness is mine, so is your pain. If you want me there, I’ll fly right away even if it’s just for cuddling, and I’m not kidding. I don’t care if Overwatch warns me, put me on leave or terminates my contract with Helix, but you have to tell me right now what you need for me to do. Please_.”

Fareeha's voice was cooing. Angela believed each of her words and knows that her concern for her grew considerably from the first night they spent together and before, when they confessed their real love towards each other, she couldn’t leave her forgotten in a dark space in her heart. She was being selfish, she knew it. Fareeha's dream was to be part of Overwatch since forever and Angela remembers how a twelve-year-old girl followed Reinhardt everywhere and marveled at his stories full of glory and honor, she wanted to be like him. But she couldn’t do that to her, no. However, her voice was so sweet it eased her instantly and she recalled last night.

“Can you play something for me?”

“ _I would do that every night if you ask me to_.” Angela smiled and closed her eyes when the tune of the guitar sounded and, like a lullaby, the mix of Fareeha’s voice and the melody of the strings lulled her, sending her into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 

They saw each other doing this every night for the following month: Fareeha played for Angela and lulled her, sometimes she just played the guitar and hummed a song, but the sound of her voice always put her to sleep instantly. Also, to help her with her eating disorder, she reminded her to eat and asked for a picture of her lunch before and after eating to make sure she took care of her until they returned to Gibraltar.

Fareeha always called her in the morning to wake her up and in the night to help her with her sleep disorder. The messages were also scheduled: one message in the morning wishing her good luck on her upcoming day, another one in the afternoon reminding her to eat her supper and the next at dusk to remind her of the number of days left to be together. Fareeha said it was so that Angela wouldn’t miss her so much and she could get used to her when they were together again. Angela must admit, the plan worked wonders. She recovered her lost weight, energy and her desire to continue with the next days, all thanks to her beloved girlfriend. It was obvious at this point that they’ll eventually land in that part of a relationship.

Angela wasn’t an early riser, she hated to wake up early because she regularly fell asleep late or didn’t sleep at all. The blinds barely covered the light that came through her window, a few days ago she decided to cover it completely with a thick blanket. It wasn’t the most elegant but it worked for her constant headache. Now, six in the morning, her cellphone on her nightstand began to ring a soft melody. She twisted on the bed and growled at the pillow, sinking her face further and covering her head with the sheet. The sound faded and she was able to relax again, but it rang again. Angela snorted and stretched out an arm under the covers to reach the annoying device. Finally, she answered the call.

“What?” A muffled and upsetting voice left her mouth.

“ _Good morning!”_ Fareeha’s voice was positive and energetic like every morning.

“Why do you have to be so enthusiastic every _fucking_ morning?” And every morning she hated it. She always responded irritably and swearing was part of the angry Angela package. Fareeha knew as well. She was surprised at first, of course, but eventually she got accustomed to such behavior, and every time she laughed at such teen attitude from the world famous Dr. Angela Ziegler.

_“Is the doctor cranky this morning again?”_

“Leave me alone and go to sleep, for fucks sake!”

“ _Sleep? I’ve already finished my morning run!”_

“Farehaaaa, please!” She knew she already lost. When Fareeha went for a run in the morning, her body pumped adrenaline and there was no way in the world somebody could put her down.

“ _No ‘please’. Come on, get up! It’s a special day!”_ With a grunt, Angela sat in the edge of the bed and rubbed her eye. Her hair was a mess. The shirt Fareeha left in her bedroom was slightly stretched, but it became her favorite and she used it to sleep every night in that single piece of clothing.

“Every day to you is special.” Fareeha laughed in the other line.

“ _But today is even more special_.”

“How come?” A yawn to the air.

“ _Because you move back to Gibraltar, you dummy!”_ The dream and fatigue vanished from Angela’s body, her eyes opened and fixed in the tiles of her floor. “ _Oh my God, you forgot_ ”

“Did I…?” Then it clicked. “I’m moving today.”

“ _You’re moving today_.”

“With you.”

“ _With us, with me_.”

And as a teenager, she started jumping on the bed and began to laugh, happiness overflowed her body like a girl in a candy store. Or _her_ in a chocolaterie. “I’m moving today! I’m moving with you!” Fareeha laughed even harder and even when she tried to contain her own happiness, her mind told her to calm down.

“ _Shh they’re going to hear you_.”

“Shut up. I don’t care. I’m packing right now.”

“ _You packed a week ago_.” Oh, that’s right. “ _Just relax, you have nothing to do today but to be excited. Come on, it’s going to be a heavy day and you need to prepare_.” Angela stopped and threw herself back on the bed.

“Right. I must prepare and watch the moving of the medical equipment. There’s a ton of work to do. I’m hanging out, okay?” She was about to hang up but Fareeha’s scream stopped her.

“ _Hey, wait!_ ”

“What?”

“ _Breakfast first._ ” Angela huffed.

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_.” Angela sighed and her sweet smile returned. “ _I’ll see you tonight_.”

“God, I wanted you to say that for so long.” Fareeha laughed and so did she. “See you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

The last days of winter were still quite chill, the strong wind only added more strength to the climate. The moving was divided into two teams: equipment and personnel. The airship where the rest of the Overwatch agents were was busy, full of voices and talk, clearly excited. Angela felt impatient more than anything, her leg was moving rapidly up and down, her arms were crossed, her eyes closed with her head down and her earphones on. It was only two hours of flight that seemed eternal. From time to time her attention was drawn by Athena's voice: **_'ETA: 01 hour_.'** Angela refused to watch the time on her phone, she knew that would only prolong the wait, so she decided to listen to music instead to pass the time, music that Fareeha suggested and although at first she didn’t found it to be her style, she ended up loving it.

Her leg moved to the rhythm of the music, just like the tapping of her fingers, the sweet acoustic melodies worked wonders to distract her because it reminded her of the woman she was so expecting to meet soon. Instinctively, her hand moved to her chest and with two fingers she stroked the necklace and the charm that Fareeha gave her before leaving. Between music and thoughts, it was the only thing she could see, smell, hear, feel. She needed to see her urgently. **‘ _ETA: 10 minutes_ ’**. She could not wait to hold her, kiss her, do a thousand things in bed and sleep with her. Heat spread from her chest to her cheeks and ears, but she didn’t dare to open her eyes when she heard the sound of moving objects and footsteps. Everyone began to prepare and collect their hand luggage, bags and personal belongings. Angela was so absorbed in music that she swore she almost fell asleep. She needed to feel her again. ‘ ** _Arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar’_**.

Sure enough, she was asleep. The landing and movement of the footsteps went unnoticed by her, even Mei gently shook her shoulders and called her name, but she responded with a grunt and settled back into place. Mei surrendered and decided to let her rest a little longer, maybe she would wake up on her own, but if she didn’t she would have to try again. Angela was in the limbo: she wasn’t totally asleep but not awake enough to respond. Her mind wandered more and more, her dreams became more real as she moved further. The movement of the airship lulled her, but the sound kept her present. After a few minutes the world stopped and the smooth vibration of the engine ended up draining the little energy that kept her alert.

Fareeha on the other hand was impatient but easy on the outside. She was with all the members of the Gibraltar team waiting for the Serbia crew to land and welcome them with open arms, and, despite their arrival, they had a lot of work to do just by accommodating the new members in their rooms, as well as that the luggage and industrial equipment that came in the cargo airship. She didn’t mind the work, not at all; she saw it as another way of training. But she was waiting for a specific blonde woman to exit the airship. The impatience grew, her foot tapped the floor faster as time passed and the doctor still didn’t left the airship. Jesse was next to her and saw the tic her leg showed, then at Fareeha’s face fixed in the doors of the airship. The cowboy sighed and patted her back as a way of saying to look for Angela. Fareeha nodded and walked slowly with her hands in the pockets of her stressed jeans.

Her limbs trembled, her heart pounded fast, and she felt a warm sensation spread from her chest to her extremities but Fareeha needed to know about Angela, the woman never went out and the feeling that something bad had happened to her suddenly flooded her. Without losing her composure, she quickened her pace. Fareeha didn’t want to give herself away by a simple bad feeling. The ramp felt like nothing, climbing it with the slightest effort as the adrenaline consumed her. The cold sweat that started on her neck and forehead spread throughout her spine in a strong chill. The interior of the plane was dark, barely illuminated by the dim light of the emergency signs and the walker line; the black seats were empty.

She squinted her eyes a bit to focus well in the darkness until on one of the seats of the far right edge, she saw a blonde head. The breath she was holding came out in a fast and strong sigh. She walked gently, trying not to scare the woman. And there she was: a sleeping Angela sitting loosely on her seat. How could she sleep in such time? She was gorgeous when sleeping, and the doubt of waking her seemed to catch her mind. But she needed to do it, she couldn’t sleep there and she longed for her. Just like Mei, Fareeha gently shook her shoulders, but there was no response. Then again. Nothing. She whispered her name in her ear and Angela just squirmed a little. Fareeha chuckled, really, how could she sleep even with all the rustle and bustle of the airship and the facility? She whispered again and kissed her temple. This time, Angela’s eyes fluttered and slowly opened, still not understanding what was going on. When she focused, she finally saw Fareeha smiling at her.

Her heart pounded so hard and her face and chest burned. To her surprise, Angela jumped from her seat and tackled her into a hug so strong that she almost knocked her to the ground, but Fareeha stood firmly on the floor. The doctor's arms wrapped her neck and so her legs surrounded her waist while she buried her face in Fareeha's neck, which began to moisten tentatively because of the falling tears. Angela shuddered and sobbed, she missed her so much it almost hurt literally. Fareeha held her with one hand on her thigh and the other on her lower back.

They were like this for more than five minutes, Fareeha slowly rocked sideways, cooing and kissing her crown and head until she stopped crying and trembling. The sobs stopped eventually and Angela finally raised her head. Her beautiful sky blue eyes fixed on hers, and despite being red and swollen, they had a shine that Fareeha never saw. And with the most tender look she could give her, she pulled her face close to hers and kissed her gently. Slow and soft, full of affection, of longing, of love. They knew, and perhaps the world would never know they loved each other. Angela's hands began to caress her dark hair and her scalp, noticeably longer over the months, meeting on the way with the gold ornaments she gave her. When Fareeha felt that the kiss was climbing to another level, she released her lips and looked into her eyes deep blue eyes again, her face was flushed and the look of happiness was permanently reflected in the faces of both. They were together at last. They didn’t want this moment to end, but the sound of footsteps in the entrance of the airship caused them to turn around. Fareeha let go Angela rapidly to gather themselves.

“Hey, dorks! Get out! They’re going to close the airship!” Screamed Jesse before crossing the door, watching them hug each other. Fortunately for them, he didn’t see them kissing. Fareeha opted to hold her tightly and raise her in the air, almost crushing her ribs. Angela tensed for the strength of her lover and let go of all the air that kept in her lungs in a single breath. She groaned and tried to escape the grip because she was embarrassed that Jesse saw them, even when being safe. Fareeha laughed like a child and so did Angela, finally letting her go. “Sheesh, too much sugar for my coffee. We have to go, _now_.” And he left them alone.

The laugh stopped and both smiled like fools. Fareeha was the first to leave the trance. She saw Angela trying to reach her luggage on top of her seat, tiptoeing and visibly struggling, and the tall woman chuckled at the attempt. “Allow me.” Fareeha reached and successfully grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. Carefully, extended an arm to her. “May I escort you to your quarters, Doctor?” Angela laughed.

“Of course you may, Captain.”

Grabbing her arm with both hands, they made their way from the airship to the high rank quarters, not breaking the contact. A few agents glanced them with surprised eyes at such act of closeness. ‘ _They were never that close. They hated each other_ ’. Fareeha never minded, but was worried that Angela did, so she never put the topic on the table. The truth is that Angela never cared as well, she enjoyed being with her at every chance they could find, and the shocked faces of several agents were blurred by the feeling of being close to Fareeha. She never cared, she doesn’t and she never will. She was happy, so happy. The stroll finally ended in front of a big metal door on the hall. Fareeha handed Angela a keycard. She smiled sweetly as she pushed a blonde strand of hair away and kissed her brow.

“0 days remaining. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Home' by Michael Bublé.


	10. Where you belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha show their close friendship to everyone. A mission to Oasis involving Lena, Jesse and Fareeha take a dark turn.

**Chapter 10**

**Where you belong**

 

As much as she missed her room, her bed, her belongings in that small office in Serbia where her patients came and went, she didn’t miss that more than this. The scent of her new bedroom was comfortable, it was hers, but lately it was mixed with a delightfully foreign yet familiar smell: a curious mix of antiseptic, pomegranate and something else that didn’t belong to her. Angela was grateful for the wide windows in her bedroom with an incredible view of the Gibraltar Sea, but even more so because of the dark shutters that covered the morning light. She was grateful for not being awakened again from the sunlight.

Curious as it seemed, a feeling of warmth slowly filled her, beginning with her navel and spreading up her chest, face and ears, a familiar heat. She began to writhe slightly in her bed, her eyes were closed and her breathing became fast with the passing of minutes. She liked this sensation; she was enjoying it in fact. Groans escaped from her mouth without her consent, this dream was becoming strange and too real. Her subconscious told her to open her eyes, and she did. Blue eyes blinked rapidly to get used to reality and the dark room. She quickly scanned the room to see only shadows and blurs, and then the world became crystal clear.

“W-wha…?”

Again that feeling of warmth filled her, this time she grew more and more intense. Her body began to ache and long _something_ , and even when she was wearing just a pair of lace white underwear, she was hot. Really hot. Angela quickly glanced down to her tights and between them was Fareeha’s head. Her eyes fixed on the blonde ones and a smirk crossed her face before diving back between her legs. Angela was more than surprised by the act of her girlfriend, especially at such early hours in the morning. When she felt her mouth pressing her most sensitive part over the fragile fabric, she moaned and threw her head back. Fareeha was quick to cover her mouth with a sturdy hand to muffle the screams and moans. The doctor’s hip instinctively moved upwards and with her hands she sought support, but only found the sheet.

Fareeha was pleased to hear Angela moan and see her face flushed, those blue eyes full of pleasure that begged for more staring at her, and as a good soldier, she complied and obeyed. She moved the stifling cloth to the side and began to kiss and gently lick the wet lips of her lover, deciding to play and tease her a little more but Angela couldn’t resist, the sensation was too much for her, and she came quickly. Angela opened her mouth in a silent scream as she closed her eyes and let the orgasm take over her body. She panted and tried to recover her breath again. However, Fareeha wasn't done. In fact, she was just starting. With her hand on still on the blonde’s mouth, she kept licking and sucking slowly to help Angela come down from her high, her warm walls clenching under her ministrations.

When her breathing steadied enough, she began licking her bundle of nerves, making Angela flinch and press Fareeha's head with her tights, keeping her in place and pulling her deeper, seeking more stimulation. She could almost suffocate her but she didn't care anymore. Fareeha smirked and kept lapping and sucking until Angela's breathing stirred again. Her moans became louder and hotter than before, the sweat on her forehead and pale body told her that she was doing a great job. Fortunately, she kept silencing her with her left hand when she put two fingers inside her. Angela's choked cry was too delicious and addictive for her. Fareeha paid special attention to the task, watching her fingers disappear slowly between drenched lips and then her eyes fixed on Angela: flushed, sweaty, her eyes crystalline with the tears that the orgasm caused her. Her perfect eyes seeing her with morbid lust, eyes that begged for more and Fareeha pleased. She inserted one more finger into her and made it deeper and faster, the stifled moans almost became screams if it weren’t for the hand that kept restricting her from waking up the others. The wet sounds of skin against skin and Angela's moans were too much for Fareeha and she believed she would come from her own auditory and visual stimulation.

She kissed the inside of her thighs and got down again to her clit while continuing to massage inside, curling her fingers to reach that sensitive spot on her front wall. The stimulation was too much for Angela and the second orgasm attacked her way too hard for her to handle. She let out an almost guttural scream against her lover’s hand and squeezed her eyes hard as she arched her back and threw her head back, and Fareeha’s fingers were coated with more fluids than usual. Angela was drenched between her tights. Fareeha finally let her go when the scream led to panting and Angela opened her eyes, flushed and her blonde hair sticking to her sweaty face. She smiled at Fareeha when she kissed underneath one last time and she smiled back, cleaning her slick mouth with the back of her hand. Fareeha crawled back to be on top of Angela and kissed her to give a sign of affection and a taste of herself.

“Hello, blondie.”

“Good morning.” Angela finally spoke.

“Just good? I think it was great.” Angela chuckled and kissed Fareeha back.

“Okay, excellent morning.” Fareeha plopped down next to Angela, burying her face in the crook of her neck. “Why the sudden show of affection?”

“I want your first day home to start great.” Angela laughed as she caressed Fareeha's hair with her left hand.

“Well, it definitely started better than anything I ever expected”. She kissed Fareeha's temple. “Thank you, my love.” Fareeha didn’t move anymore. Her breathing was slower than before and the sudden lack of sound made her feel weird. “Fareeha, are you asleep?” A mumble confirmed her she almost drifted. “That’s not fair, Amari. You woke me up, so you should too.” Fareeha rolled her hear to look at her with puppy eyes, begging her to sleep more. “Okay, no. No. Wake up, you’re cruel.”

“Fine, I’m up.” Fareeha stood up and started picking her clothes from the floor. She dressed with them, except for her panties and put them in one of the bags of her jeans. “Well, my lady, I’ll see you for breakfast in an hour, okay?”

“Okay”. Angela smiled at her tenderly. Fareeha walked to the bed and bent down to place a kiss on Angela's lips, which was lovingly returned. “I love you.” She said as she saw Fareeha walk towards the door of her bedroom.

“Me too.” And Fareeha left her.

Angela lay on her back, her arms outstretched and her gaze fixed on the ceiling. A silly smile remained permanently in her mouth. She could easily get used to this. After half an hour of wandering she got up straight to the bathroom and took a hot shower to relax her sore muscles. The night before they did it several times and her muscles were contracted from so much physical activity. But it didn’t matter, she would continue doing it. When she came out of the shower she chose to wear a light black sweater, her favorite pair of jeans and black pumps. She combed her hair in her usual messy ponytail and seeing that it was already 08:15 a.m., she left her room to go to the kitchen.

Overwatch Gibraltar had its own community dining room, but the rest area of the high ranks had its own little kitchen. They all preferred to meet there, and it wasn’t that they despised the lower ranks or they felt more important, but it was way more comfortable and in spite of everything, they were a group of close friends and wanted privacy some other day. The smell of breakfast and coffee called Angela like a moth to the fire. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Jesse, Lena, Mei, Brigitte and Reinhardt sitting at the only available table, at the back of the counter was Fareeha pouring herself some coffee. Everyone greeted Angela cheerfully and Fareeha turned around, smiling and lightly waving at her. She immediately took out another cup and filled it with coffee, offering it to her. Angela greeted everyone back and walked to Fareeha, happily accepting the cup of coffee and smelling the delightful hot contents.

Fareeha pointed to the table with her hand outstretched and Angela sat down, the younger woman put a plate of yogurt and fruit in front of her, she knew that Angela had a sweet tooth, while she opted for eggs just like the rest. Angela thanked her and began to eat her breakfast in silence, Fareeha in the same way. Angela was concentrating on her breakfast while reading the news on her holopad, Fareeha was looking at her phone, she didn’t notice that three pairs of eyes were watching them.

“What?” Angela broke the silence and Lena spoke first.

“Uhm nothing! It’s just that… Ehh- Reeha and you…” She was out of words.

“It’s weird.” Jesse said while munching his bread. He halfway knew why. “You’re weird.”

“Yeah! You're not fighting?”

“Oh right!” Reinhardt screamed. “That's why it felt strange!”

Brigitte intervened. “Calm down, you guys! But I have to side with them now, why are you not screaming at each other like always? Are you finally friends?”

“Oh. That's it?” Angela tilted her head to the side in mocked confusion and looked at Fareeha. “Do you want to keep fighting?”

“Sure, just let me finish this.” Fareeha kept devouring her breakfast and Angela sipped her coffee with a simple ' _okay_ ’. Everyone but Jesse’s was shocked, not knowing what to expect. “Done. Now, what did you do this time?”

“Nothing. I just came back to Gibraltar and you were still here.” Angela sipped her coffee.

“Well, that’s because I’m not a coward like you, Doctor.”

The locked their eyes in an intense battle of serious and killer glares, and after a few seconds, Angela burst in laughter, followed by Fareeha. “I’m sorry! I just can’t anymore.”

“Yes, I won! Now pay your debt, Ang!” Angela took a $50 out of her coat and handled it to Fareeha, who punched in the air in victory. Now everybody, even Jesse, were surprised by such scene. Lena broke the silence again.

“Okay, it’s _super_ bizarre now. What's going on?”

“These two are besties and they were playing with our hearts.” Said Jesse, mocking shock.

“And you knew?” Said Mei with confusion. Fareeha stood up and walked behind Angela, resting her forearms in the head of the blonde, grinning wildly.

“Yes, he knew. Isn't it, cowboy?”

“This asshole made me promise not to say anything.”

“It was fun while it lasted…” Laughed Angela. “Like five-six months?”

“Sorta. Anyway, I’m off to the gym. See you later, guys. Doctor.” And Fareeha hugged her tightly from her shoulders and ruffled her hair, lightly tugging at her ponytail. Angela laughed and slapped her hands away.

“So annoying.” Fareeha left the kitchen and Angela kept laughing at everybody's stares. Then sipped the last drop of coffee from her mug and stood up. “Well, I’m going to the med bay. If you need anything from me, make sure to knock on my office first, okay?” And she left the kitchen.

The silence in the kitchen was uncomfortable now.

“Uh, okay… That's the _weirdest_ shit I’ve seen in years… And I traveled with Reinhardt for years.”

Everyone agreed. Even Reinhardt.

 

* * *

 

The team became accustomed little by little to seeing them together, both eating, during their leisure hours or before going to sleep. It was obvious that they loved each other as best friends, but they were always cautious not to let anything escape, working in tune to continue with their elaborate lie. They even bothered in public occasionally or avoided themselves enough to avoid suspicion. They wanted to tell others about their relationship, and they really longed for it, to stop hiding and fake a relationship that only pushed them away, but the recent discovery of two lower-ranking agents fraternizing was scandalous throughout the organization: other agents got angry, feeling jealousy and envy because their special others were not with them, seeming unfair, and those of higher rank worried about the little attention and dedication they would give to the missions if they worked together, being a distraction from each other. In the end, one of them had to resign, pack and leave the facility. They wouldn’t risk it, especially now that their relationship has advanced so much in this last nine months. Waiting and hiding was the best, eventually the world would know they loved each other, but not now.

“This is awful.”

Fareeha and Angela were sitting on the sofa in Fareeha's bedroom watching an old horror movie in the holovid. In its time it was a truly terrifying film, state of the art, but the effects of before compared with the current ones only made it look like a bad play, funny to a certain extent. Fareeha was sitting with her arm on the back of the sofa holding a bottle of beer, wearing sports pants and the shirt that Jesse gave her at Christmas, now one of her favorites. Angela by her side held a glass of red wine and wore a white tank top and pink short shorts, displaying her beautiful thick and toned legs. Lying on her side, she rested her legs on Fareeha's lap, both of them facing the holovid. The light of the displayed movie only illuminating their faces and silhouettes.

“You chose it, dummy.” Fareeha laughed and took a sip of her beer, she did chose it.

“I know, but it doesn’t make it less awful. Just look at that! Look!” And laughed even harder. “This might be a horror movie but I see it as comedy.”

“And a horrible one.” Angela joined Fareeha in her amusement.

Each time they enjoyed more the company of the other, even if it was simply to eat together, discuss details of their upcoming missions or watch a movie just like now, although most of the time involving their bedrooms or Angela's office, it ended in sex someplace inside. Angela yawned and stretched, cracking a few bones from her neck and back.

“Are you tired?” Asked Fareeha, placing the empty bottle in the floor.

“I am, actually. Can we go to bed?”

“Sure. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll clean a little bit over here first.”

“Okay, don’t take too long.” Angela kissed Fareeha and left for the bed, getting under the covers. Fareeha started picking the beer bottles, the wine glass and a few bags of snacks. A few pieces of clothing scattered in the floor were bothering her, so she picked and placed them inside the laundry basket in the far end of her bedroom. Finally she could go with the almost sleepy Angela in her bed, but her door chimed. ‘ _Shit_.’ She quickly made her way to the door and signaled Angela to cover herself or something, and opened the door halfway. A tired Lena was in front of her door.

“Heya, Ree. I know it’s late and we leave tomorrow, but I had to give you this first.” Lena extended her a small holopad device. “It has some important info of the mission, I thought maybe you wanted to take a look at it earlier, you know, review it and stuff? The captain should always be prepared.” The quirky girl chuckled.

“That’s a good idea, actually. Thank you, Lena.”

“No prob!” A quick look inside told her she was busy. “Had company, love?”

“Yeah, I was watching a movie with Angela, but she left a few minutes ago. I was about to go to sleep now, but maybe I will take a look at this. That is if I don’t fall asleep first.” Fareeha chuckled and so did Lena.

“Well, whatever you chose, I better let you be. See you tomorrow then!”

“See ya.” The perky girl left the corridor and Fareeha closed the door, releasing the breath she was holding.

She walked carefully to the bed and found a bundle covered in sheets, she knew it was Angela. She lifted the blanket and went under the covers with her, hugging the doctor from behind. She stretched and turned off the light on her night table. Angela was already in a light sleep. Fareeha loved this woman so much that the mere fact of seeing her sleeping brought her an immeasurable peace. She kissed her shoulders, neck and temple tenderly, not wanting her to wake up but achieved the opposite result. Angela stirred and moaned softly, delighted by the warmth of her lover and the comfort of the bed and the fresh sheets on her.

“Sorry to wake you up.”

“Hmm… It’s okay.”

“Go back to sleep, gorgeous.” She kissed her temple back and hid her face in the crook of Angela’s neck.

“I prefer that you don’t let me sleep at all.” Angela chuckled, but she was clearly tired and Fareeha knew best. “I will not see you in four days.”

“I wish, but you need to sleep and so do I.”

Angela smirked playfully; she knew how to tease her girlfriend. “Too bad you can’t keep up with me, Amari. I thought more of you, to be honest.” Fareeha twisted Angela fast and in seconds she was on top of the blonde, sucking and biting her neck, earlobe and kissing her lips. “Good girl.” Her hands traveled from her sides to her breasts, moving the straps to the sides as well as the fabric that covered her breasts. Fareeha traveled to the inside of her tights with one hand and stripped her shorts and underwear wildly, caressing the drenched lips of the doctor.  “Such a good girl.” This was going to be one of those long night again.

 

* * *

 

The moment she was on the plane, Fareeha felt tense. Uneasy. Not only did the fact of being without Angela for four days distracted her, but she had a really bad feeling in her gut about this mission. Oasis only brought her unpleasant memories. She recalled a mission with Helix Security where she met the maniac woman Moira is. She was investigated on charges of genetic modification without the consent of her patients, in simple words, kidnapped and used as laboratory rats. The information that the woman possessed on nanotechnology and the malpractice of medicine made her an enemy to fear. Maybe she didn’t have the strength that Brigitte or even Fareeha herself possessed, but her mind was similar to Angela's: a genius. And the misuse of her knowledge was even more terrifying than all the brute force in the world.

The mission was simple: Intervene in her laboratory in the city of Oasis, extract the information with which she is working enough to draw the attention of the U.N., put her behind bars and eliminate one of the most powerful members of Talon. It sounded simple, it was not. Her leg moved up and down, uneasy. Jesse on the other hand was equally restless: after all, he worked with Moira for several years in Blackwatch.

‘ _Arriving at Oasis.’_

The mechanical voice of Athena brought them out of their thoughts. The aircraft descended little by little until landing in a private hangar close to the rendezvous point. Fareeha finished putting on her Raptora suit; Jesse adjusted his intercom on his ear and Lena her chronal accelerator. These last two wore a black outfit to mix better between the night that fell on Oasis. Fareeha finally put the helmet in its place, several indicators appearing in the yellow visor front of her eyes.

“Raptora Systems online. System check initiated... Green across the board. I’m ready.”

“So we are, Pharah.” Jesse spoke and Lena nodded acknowledging. “Let’s get going.”

Eventually the group of three was directed towards a building outside the perimeters in the desert of Oasis in apparent state of abandonment, the walls and gardens were deteriorated, the sound of the wind was chilling. Fareeha was hiding behind some rocks in one of the many dunes that surrounded the building. Fareeha would take care of them from outside. Jesse and Lena ran with low stance toward the building as she watched cautiously until they disappeared from her sight and entered the perimeter of the building.

"Tracer, McCree, Report.”

“ _There's a couple guards in front of the main door. We can take them down without making any noise. Any snipers?”_

“Not on sight. Keep your heads low, hack the main system and get out of there.”

“ _Roger!”_

“Pharah out.”

Back in Gibraltar, the other high rank members were gathered in the conference room, in the middle of it was a giant round table half surrounded by chairs, pointing to the big holovid in front of them that displayed Tracer, McCree and Pharah’s current point of view from the mission in Oasis. Everyone was silent, the screen sounded only with intermittent gasps, static, footsteps and occasionally the voice of one of the agents speaking to one another. Winston occasionally made some comment or suggestion which they took or denied in the moment.

Angela couldn’t deny herself: she was very worried and nervous like never before. Her vision was focused mostly on Pharah's screen. The monitors displayed her heart rate, external temperature, wind direction, Raptora’s suit status, in addition to having night and thermal vision. Like Fareeha, she was aware of her surroundings to be able to let her know in case some detail had escaped her, although she never missed anything when she was Captain Amari: Pharah, and not Fareeha. And Angela knew it, she was too committed, but she didn’t want to take any risks.

Lena and Jesse navigated in silence inside the building through the corridors and rooms, occasionally knocking out a guard as this was a stealth mission. According to Pharah's thermal vision, the main concentration of body heat was in the basement, so they headed downstairs.

“ _We’re almost inside, luvs. There's a heavy metal door at the end of the hall_.”

“That's it.” Fareeha stated. “There's an estimate of six people inside that room. I know it’s nothing for you. Proceed with caution.”

“ _Tracer out_.”

Tracer placed a pulse bomb on the door and they walked away, hiding and waiting for the explosion. The smoke and the sound of the explosive quickly filled the hall. When the smoke cleared a little and they could see the people inside, it wasn’t what they expected: Six people were gagged and hung from the ceiling with chains. ‘ _Bloody hell_ …’ Their eyes showed terror, tears and despair, the drowned cries of help penetrated the ears of the agents in both Oasis and Gibraltar. At the back of the room was a computer and the monitor began to emit a purple light until it showed a sugar skull and a message.

 

‘ **Finally, you’re here! It was getting kinda boring. Did you think your little idea was going to work? Come on, you’re better than that! Moira didn’t like your idea of stealing her job and decided to give you the first warning. Let’s see how much of a hero you guys are. _Diviértanse_!**

 **_Boop_ ** **.**

 

The message was replaced by a clock indicating the countdown of minus 05:00 minutes. Lena and Jesse were in shock.

“Tracer, McCree, what's going on?” Fareeha yelled to her intercom.

“ _A trap… It’s a trap!”_

“ _This place is gonna blow!_ ” Jesse screamed and both ran towards the people. “ _There's civilians here as bait, we need to free them and get the hell out of here!_ ”

“Fuck. I’m on my way!”

Angela was in shock, unable to move. Fareeha jumped and flew directly to the building without caring if there were snipers waiting for her. Her visor showed her heart rate quite elevated, clear sign of nervousness and fear mixed in the adrenaline. Lena fired at the chains to release the civilians and Jesse caught them in the air, unfastening them quickly from the chains and fabrics that covered their mouths and wrists. When all of them were on the floor, the counter read _03:10_. They didn’t have time to spare.

“ _Pharah, where are you?! We need backup!”_

“Down the hall! I’m here!”

Fareeha ran as fast as her legs could take her to them. Jesse had two men in each shoulder, Lena carried a woman in her arms and three civilians were standing but visibly weak enough to restrict their movements.

“Take them outside! I’ll take this three!”

“Pharah, you can't handle three!”

“JUST GO!!”

Jesse and Lena nodded and were on their way upstairs. Fareeha was analyzing her chances. _02:27_. ' _Shit, shit, shit…!’_ She needed to get fast out of there with the civilians alive. The room had no windows; she couldn't carry the three of them. Then, she remembered. The room upstairs had a big window that could easily take them outside with a few hits.

“Trace, McCree, report!”

“ _We’re almost outside now! Where are you?_ ”

“Still in the basement, I’ll need your help when you get out! Surround the building to the east room with the tall window, I’m blowing the ceiling!”

“ _Are you crazy?! The building is unstable! You’ll bury yourself!”_

“Is that or we’re dead anyway! Go and help me pull them up!” Fareeha turned to the victims. “You need to put the last of your strength in this. Be strong for you and your families. We’re getting out of here in one piece, okay?” They nodded with apprehension. ' _They’re not going to make it in time… Oh God…’_ The thought crossed Fareeha's head. She wasn't going to die standing there and expecting her death. If she could save only one of them, it will be worth it. She motioned them to step behind her and pointed her rocket launcher to the ceiling and fired a single one. _01:38_. The building shook and grumbled. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling, creating a big opening enough to fit them all.

“Where are you?!”

“ _We’re outside now! Where are you?!”_

“...I’m inside.”

“ _Fareeha_ … _!?_ ”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… Pharah out.” Fareeha turned her headset off. She couldn't picture everyone’s faces when they see her die. Especially not Angela. With her last willpower she grabbed a civilian and propelled him along with her to the roof edge, depositing him on the floor above. With her concussive rocket in her left arm, she fired at the window and cracked it. The only exit available. “Run outside!” The man nodded and thanked her, running out of the window. Fareeha returned and faced the computer screen and then the two remaining civilians. _00:34_. “I’m sorry…” Her eyes filled with unshed tears. It was over.

“It’s not time to be sorry, kid.” A gruff voice shook her and she looked up. A masked man and a hooded figure stretched their arms towards her. “Come on, there's no time!”

 

* * *

 

Angela's heart was pounding desperately inside her ribcage, the nausea didn’t wait longer, her shoulders shuddered, her eyes burned. Fareeha's screen was black, soundless, offline. The uncertainty was about to give her a heart attack and the visions of Lena and Jesse made it even worse. Winston demanded an explanation of the current state.

“ _She's still inside!_ ” Screamed Jesse between pants. “ _Tracer’s blinking there, she’s midway now! It’s not gonna take too long before it bl-_ ”

A rumble sounded on both screens, dimming any other sound that surrounded them. Tracer's screen filled with light and the repeated word ' _no_ ’ over and over. Jesse on the other hand looked at the building explode and collapse, turning to debris, smoke and flames. “ _Goodness, no…”_

The world stopped for Angela. The screams, laments and curses surrounding her muted, her vision was blurred and she fainted on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Summertime magic' by Childish Gambino.  
> ___  
> Oh my God, I'm so sorry to upload this so late. I was in bed the whole weekend, the flu is horrible. Luckily, I managed to write two and a half chapters more while I was in bed. Anyway, this is taking a turn! I started writing more seriously starting this chapter, and this is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!


	11. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ana return. Their last mission was displayed by the news, acknoledging the rising of Overwatch and seeking the U.N. support once again and elaborate a plan to take down one of Talon's stronger members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn from this episode to Chapter 15.
> 
> Chapter 12 and 13 are highly explicit, and this Work takes it's E rating and warnings from this two episodes.

 

 

 

**Chapter 11**

**Ghosts**

 

"Come on, there's no time!"

Fareeha snapped. The opportunity in front of her was a golden one, just like the beads Angela gifted her. She shook her head and quickly pulled the hostages beneath the hole in the wall. Fareeha lifted the first one, pulled with both hands by the cloaked figure, then the next one by the masked man and took the last one, a young woman, in her arms and propelled herself out of the room to the top floor and out of the building through the window. _0:01_. The explosion shook her and shoot her abruptly into the sprawling garden, while trying to protect the body of the woman with her arms, they rolled for a few seconds until they stopped in the warm sand. Fareeha could only hear a deafening whistle in her ears, her eyes focused on the burning building collapse behind her. The four of them were somehow safe. The woman in her arms was conscious and even though her own head was bleeding and buzzing, she did it. She was alive. Everyone was alive.

The two hostages were lying in the sand, the cloaked figure checked their bodies and told them words of encouragement. The masked man approached her carefully. Fareeha released the woman and sat her down on the sandy ground, stood up and walked in the direction of the two mysterious people who saved her life. She knew who they were. Soldier 76 and the Shrike: a constant annoyance for Helix and her former team anywhere they went. No matter what, they saved her life and the three innocent victims in front of her. Shrike rushed to her and her voice sounded just too familiar.

"Are you alright? Your head is bleeding." The masked man questioned Fareeha.

"I’m good. What about you four?"

"The two hostages are weak but sound; I supplied them with a dose of biotic serum. They should be fine, and so we are." A weak hand stroked Fareeha's cheek. "I missed you."

Fareeha knew. She knew that voice, the soft touch, the posture, the meaning of that letter. That rifle. She pushed her cheek further against the hand and cupped it with her own. "Me too. I was waiting for you, mother."

The Shrike reached for her mask and unfastened it. And there she was the legendary sniper Ana Amari. A patch in the eye Widowmaker hit her. Her hair of a beautiful silver white, her wrinkly face with traces of battles: internal and externals. Ana hugged her tightly, years and years of hiding finally ended. She fastened the mask back, as this was not time to start the heartwarming reunion. "We need to catch up, and so does this one." with her thumb pointed at Soldier.

"Well, just look at you, kid."

"Jack?"

"That man died long ago."

"Stop being such a wuss, Jack" Ana turned to him and he huffed crossing his arms.

"This is not how we planned on going back." And he chuckled. "Quite troublesome. We need to release the hostages to the authorities first."

"I'll call for backup." Fareeha pushed a button in her cracked helmet, but it didn't work. "Damn, the visor and communicator are busted. We need to meet Tracer and McCree at rendezvous behind the dunes of the west. Still, I'll try to communicate back." They nodded and each one picked a hostage to help them walk. The road was heavy, Fareeha's feet sank on the sand while trying to make contact, turning and pushing the buttons outside her helmet, trying to get a signal. Any signal.

Back on Gibraltar, everyone went silent. After a few seconds of fainting on the floor, she regained her composure and sat down again in her chair. Angela's legs trembled and her whole body shook in fear. Her blue eyes fixed on the black screen that projected Fareeha's current point of view. Mei held her by the shoulders, telling her that she was fine, that she was strong. Angela wasn't. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, blurring her vision.

"I can't see anything!" Lena spoke, coughing.

"Everything's on fire, the building collapsed..." Jesse's voice was constricted.

Angela's world shattered. She couldn't take it. Finally the tears flowed and made a path from her eyes to her cheeks, chin and lap. It was over. She sunk her head in her hands and cried silently. No sobbing, no screaming, just tears flowing like a river.

_".....you cop-?...... -rah here, do y-....."_

 

Angela lifted her head with eyes wide open. Her eyes were on the black screen again. The sound of static brought her back and a little color returned to her pale face. "- _damn........-you copy..._?"

" _Pharah?!_ " Jesse yelled in his intercom. “ _We copy, where are you?!_ ”

 _"...-yes, I’m f...... helmet bust-........ -rendezvous_....... _some comp_ -…."

" _I see them, guys!_ " Lena said cheerfully and then her voice dropped. " _All... Six of them? This is not right…_ "

"Six? The remaining hostages were three." Winston said in clear confusion. "Proceed to rendezvous with caution."

“ _Copy that_.”

The two remaining screens from Jesse and Tracer displayed the building on fire from different angles. Heavy breathing and occasional mumbling could be heard easily. The six figures appeared closer on Lena’s view, and she sprinted to them. “Bloody hell… 76 and Shrike.” Each one carried a hostage, one of them passed out in the arms of Pharah: the woman she helped get out last. Tracer instinctively reached for her pistols, but Fareeha was quick to dismiss her.

“Retreat, Tracer. They’re not dangerous.”

“They have a pretty big bounty in their heads, tho.” She put back her pistols in the holster.

“So does McCree.” Lena nodded and walked to their side until reaching rendezvous with Jesse.

The image of a weak Fareeha made Angela shiver. Tracer’s display showed the two mysterious figures and Pharah, who’s helmet was crushed and shattered on one side and her head on the left side was leaving a wide trace of blood, covering almost the left half of her face. Angela could also see a limping pattern in her walk, she was obviously hurt and in pain. She wanted to rush to her, heal her, hug her, kiss her and tell her how much she loved her. And yet, she tried to fathom all this emotions swirling inside her chest, for the sake of both. Pharah handed the woman to Lena and almost collapsed on the sand, the adrenaline fading from her body and her left side ached, it burned so bad.

“Pharah, are you alright?!”

“I am, let’s go with Jesse.”

Pharah was not going to give up. The woman she helped was obviously shocked; perhaps she had a concussion that made her faint in the escape. Fareeha didn’t know how she was standing and walking, despite being protected by her armor and covering the hostage in her arms, the heavy blow and flames of the explosion tossed her several meters away, crashing into the road with rocks and rubble. “ _I need a warm bath after this… And a beer… Both at the same time._ ” She wandered, trying to distract herself from the pain. Two arms lifted her while arriving at the rendezvous point, her vision blurred and she finally collapsed.

“We’re close to the hangar, let’s go!” Jesse yelled again. “Hold on, Ree. We’re almost there.” Fareeha mumbled something unintelligible before dropping her head. When they reached the hangar, they went inside the airship and Jesse placed Pharah in the floor.

“Oasis is close. McCree and I will get them to the city limits, I already called the authorities to pick them up and do their job.” Said Soldier, Jesse nodded.

“Tracer, start the airship. We’ll get home soon, sugar.”

“Roger!” She saluted McCree and all of them left. Her eyes were on Shrike now, clutched at Pharah’s side. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Yes. Help me lift her back so we can detach her armor. I need a better view of the damage so I can administer nanites.”

Angela saw the whole process. How Fareeha was slowly peeled from her Raptora armor, some parts were visibly damaged and crooked, mostly the left side, and they continued to stripe her until she was in her full black bodysuit. She had no visible wounds. Shrike couldn’t help her in that moment. They fastened her on a bench and Lena took of the airship to meet Jesse and Soldier in the city limits. The atmosphere on the flight felt tense. Lena and Jesse doubted the intentions of these two mysterious characters, but if Fareeha entrusted her life to them, they would too. The flight lasted five long hours in which the Gibraltar team would only communicate by voice. Angela occasionally asked about Fareeha's condition. All in all, everything was within normal parameters. Each passing hour she relaxed her body more until she took the serious posture that was Dr. Ziegler. Winston and Lena repeated the events of the failed mission, Jesse and Soldier stood cross-armed in their seats. They landed safely in the Watchpoint without further incidents. Winston, Reinhardt and Angela waited impatiently in the hangar. The door opened and its passengers left the airship, Jesse carrying an unconscious Fareeha in her arms. Angela rushed to them with a stretcher.

“She’s mostly sleeping right now.”

Angela put on her stethoscope and placed the tip on Fareeha's chest with her delicate hand, listening to her relaxed breathing and the beating of her heart. “She seems fine. I need to examine her completely; she’s bleeding from her head and her left side took some damage. I saw her limp on the screen. Help me get her to the med bay, please.” Angela, Jesse and Shrike almost sprinted all the way from the hangar to the med bay, taking a couple of minutes to reach their destination. The eyes of all rested on the four people, three running through the corridors, some surprised by the person who was on the stretcher, others to see the runaway Shrike accompanying them. Reaching the examination table and lying Fareeha down, Angela dismissed Jesse and Shrike, but Ana stood in her place, unmoving.

“I don’t know what you are doing here and I could care less right now. Please, leave the med bay, I need space to work.”

“Let her stay…” Fareeha mumbled, her parted eyes on Angela said she was important enough.

“ _Her_?.... Fine. Stay silent and let me work. ” Angela's body language spoke mountains, she was irritated, tense, and she didn’t want distractions. Her full attention was on the patient in front of her, and to make things more intense, it was Fareeha. This was Dr. Angela Ziegler working. Angela carefully began unzipping the black bodysuit that covered Fareeha from her neck to her ankles.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Angela.” Angela stopped midway and turned her head to face the Shrike. Her eyes showed a hint of fear. Fareeha chuckled, eyes still closed. Why did she? And who was this person that knew her so well? The cloaked woman reached for her mask and unfastened it. The eye of Horus in her left eye pierced hers.

“Ana…? You’re…” Angela was speechless.

“Yes, I am. And thank you for letting me stay with my daughter.” Angela smiled and then returned her full attention to Fareeha.

“She vowed for you. Fareeha?” The woman opened her eyes a little, gazing the doctor. “I suppose you don’t want your mother to see you naked?” She laughed and then squinted her eyes tightly and pressed her left rib, hissing at the ceiling.

“I suppose not. Thank you for coming, mom.” Even when she felt pain inside and outside, she smiled to Ana, the older woman returning the smile and put her mask back on, leaving the med bay. Angela pressed a button on a holopad next to the bed and the door shut, a red light on top indicated that she had a patient. Then Fareeha turned to Angela. “Hello, you.”

“Please, remain calm. I’m going to remove your bodysuit. If you feel any pain while doing the task, let me now and I’ll stop immediately.”

“Of course, proceed.” Fareeha knew this was the doctor side speaking, and she let her work on her body like any other doctor-patient relationship. Angela began unzipping the piece of clothing that went from the top of her neck to her ankles. Reaching the end of the zipper, she peeled the black piece of fabric to her tights, carefully removing the pants. The nude body of her lover was only covered by a black sport bra with matching boxers. Angela grimaced upon taking a quick look at her body. Fareeha’s left side was severely bruised and had minor burns. With her hand she gently caressed the darker skin and her doctor façade collapsed. Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“My goodness…” Angela couldn’t hold the tears and they traveled down her cheeks. She bent down and kissed her bruised skin, slightly brushing her lips.

“I’m fine. Come here.” Fareeha motioned and stretched her arms towards Angela, she obliged. Fareeha moved to the side of the bed, giving Angela room to lie on her right side. The doctor climbed up and laid on her side facing her, an arm resting on her chest and her head on her shoulder. And she cried in silence. Fareeha shushed her and kissed her brow. “It’s alright. See? It’s just bruises from the impact, nothing broken.”

“I know, I truly do. It’s just that…” She sniffed back the tears, trying to hold herself while hiding her face in Fareeha’s arm. “I’m sorry. I should be treating your wounds.”

“No, please. Stay with me. I need this, okay?”

Angela nodded and hid her face in the crook of her neck. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Even when the room was cold and Fareeha was only in her underwear, she felt warm inside and outside. Angela’s breathing steadied and the tears ceased, just a hint of sniffing remained in the air. “I thought you were dead…”

“But I’m here alive in one piece.”

“Your screen… I was terrified. Your heart rate was so high, your breathing was erratic, when you said ‘sorry’ and shut off the screen… I died inside a little. I fainted right in front of the conference room.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s the worst movie I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen plenty with you, don’t do that again.” Fareeha laughed and kissed her in the cheek.

“Can’t promise you that, Ang.”

“Your movies are the worst.”

“Yours are so boring. Sorry.” Angela chuckled in her neck, teasing the sensitive skin.

“If we’re being honest here… I shut the visor because I thought I was going to die there. I accepted my death. I really did. But the worst thing than dying was the thought of you watching me die.”

Angela lifted her head and faced Fareeha. Her face showed sadness, restrain, fear, every bad feeling mixed between tears and deep brown eyes. With one hand she cupped Fareeha’s cheek, her lips meeting her own. The kiss was slow and sweet, full of affection with a hint of saltiness from their tears. A dark hand roamed Angela’s stomach, going up and down. Little by little she went down to play with the edge of the doctor’s blouse, getting between the fabric and the warm skin, going up to her ribs and meeting her bra. Angela hummed between the kiss, opening her mouth wider to make way for her lover's tongue.

Her pale hand reached to the back of Fareeha's neck and pulled her closer to her lips. Fareeha understood and obliged, licking and biting the rosy lips before going inside her mouth to make it her own. The hand she tried to keep out rose more and cupped her breast, moving the fabric down to release her prize. Angela couldn’t deny that between kisses, caresses and moans, she was considerably wet and aroused, but her mind told her to stop when she tugged Fareeha's hair and a hiss came out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry! I forgot about your head wound!” Angela gasped and sat up quickly.

“Don’t worry, come back here.”

“Fareeha, no… I have to treat that wound.”

Fareeha growled in her forearm, biting it slightly to restrain herself from getting up and fucking Angela in the examination table. “Don’t do this to me, Angela… I’m sick.” With great effort she sat down and wrapped her arms around Angela's waist, burying her face between her breasts. “Pleeease.”

“Holy shit, let me go, weirdo! And yes, you’re sick! That’s why we’re not doing anything until you heal completely.” Fareeha sighed when Angela freed from her arms and stood up. She flattened her blouse and bra and went to the cabinet to gather her medical utensils.

“I’m fine…” Fareeha mumbled.

“Oh, really? Let me see.” Angela grabbed her surgical scissors and with the handle poked a deep bruise in her ribcage.

“Aaah! Okay, okay! Stop! It hurts!” Angela smirked with superiority while Fareeha rubbed her rib. “Goddamit, you can be a bitch sometimes…”

“You can call me a bitch as many times as you want, but your health is my priority, Amari. Are you ever going to stop?”

“No.” Fareeha pouted. “This is definitely a sickness and I need a naked blondie between my legs.” Fareeha exaggerated her movements by putting her forearm over her eyes. “Please heal me, doctor.”

“You’re such a child.” Angela crossed her arms and chuckled at her silly girlfriend. “Besides, being horny isn’t a sickness, Fareeha.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, there’s not prescription to treat what you have, darling. And we’re not over the topic of your mother here.”

“And there goes my boner…”

 

* * *

 

The dark conference room was occupied by the high ranks, including now Soldier 76 and Shrike. The atmosphere was tense. Angela still didn’t know who the masked man with Ana was, though an idea of who might be crossed her mind. The giant screen on which several hours before everyone was watching the Oasis mission in the front row displayed an international news channel.

-

 _‘Reporter: This morning, Oasis woke up earlier than usual. An abnormal explosion occurred in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, which belonged to an important telecommunications company. Six hostages were reported safe by the authorities, who are working with the victims._ _One of the victims who is injured with minor burns and light scratches and blows, is out of danger and is being treated by paramedics. One of the men reports his experience of this terrible situation._

_Hostage 1: I was dragged to this place unconscious, I don’t remember much, except waking up and being chained to the ceiling and gagged with other five people. We were screaming and tried to detach ourselves but we couldn’t, we were drugged or something, we couldn’t move at first. It was really scary, to be honest. Then we heard blows and firearms and I thought I was going to die there! And out the blue there’s this two guys coming for us!_

_Hostage 2: Yeah! And it was Tracer! Can you believe it? What was she doing there anyway? And this cowboy was with her, I remember seeing him in the outlaw post but they freed us anyway! And there was also a Helix agent, one of those wearing the flying armor. But they helped us get out of there safe and sound. Well, except for the girl in the ambulance._

_Reporter:_ _Recent investigations and interviews fit the description of these three individuals as the former Overwatch agent Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, outlaw Jesse McCree and Helix Security International Captain Fareeha Amari, codename Pharah. In addition, they report the presence of two more individuals, both wanted by the law._

_Hostage 3: The Helix agent saved my life. She carried me all the way from the basement to the exit in her arms before it exploded. Even when she knew we would die, she didn’t gave up on us… Until the two masked men arrived and helped us get out of there._

_Reporter: The reunion of these characters doesn’t seem coincidence, nor the events occurred. Could it be that Overwatch returned? Even when the U.N. shut down the organ-_

_-_

Winston shut down the holovid and directed his gaze toward the three deployed agents on the Oasis mission seated in a row and the two mysterious figures standing behind them. The remaining high rank agents looked at them as well, expecting an explanation.

“We are now in the public eye. The world knows something happened and we are in the spotlight.” Winston paced in front of the giant round table, thinking further the situation. At the end, he stood in front of the two foreigners. “And to both of you…We are humbly grateful for your actions. We know you are criminals sought by law, but who isn’t here? Now that we are all being involved in Overwatch, we are criminals as well.” He smiled at them while fixing his glasses. “We would love to have you with us and make the world a better place to live.”

“An invitation is the least we can do, loves.” Lena grinned and turned to them. “You helped us not only to save three innocent lives, but also Reeha’s.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave my poor little bird alone there to die.” Everyone's eyes widened in shock and confusion, except Fareeha who laughed under her breath with her arms crossed. Angela remained silent, expecting.

“It’s time.” Said Fareeha.

“It’ is, isn’t it?” The Shrike reached for her mask and unfastened it while also lowering her hood, followed by Soldier 76. Both of them portrayed white hair, the years took a toll on them, and so did the war. “We can’t hide anymore.”

“Ana?! Jack?!” Reinhardt jumped from his seat, just like Lena and Jesse. “How can this be? I thought you were dead…”

“I’m sorry Reinhardt. After everything that happened, I needed time.” Said Ana with a soft voice.

Jack left the mask on the table and spoke in his deep, gruffly voice. “The important thing is that we are back. We have seen the second omnic crisis closer and stronger than before, and it is just around the corner. We need everyone to put an end to this, and without the support of the U.N. I see it difficult.”

“But not impossible.”

“Right, it’s possible. Still, if we have the U.N. support, we could achieve more in less time, and thus end this war sooner.”

“Then what do you suggest, commander?” Said Angela. Jack smiled faintly and looked at Winston.

“I’m not strike commander anymore. Winston, you are. What do you suggest?”

“Uh me?”

“Who made the recall?”

“I did it. But I don’t think I have it to be strike commander.”

“We’ll see that in a future then.” Ana patted both Winston and Jack. “And don’t look at me, I’m over that position. I can’t keep up like I used to anymore.” She sat in the empty seat next to Fareeha. “Well, everyone, we need ideas. Any suggestion?” Jack took the seat next to her.

Everyone commented on ideas about when, how and where to attack, stupid strategies and interesting ones flying over the air. Attacks to Talon’s base in Western Europe. Infiltration in Vishkar. Support of Volskaya Industries. All were dead ends, very complicated, dangerous, stupid or almost impossible. Venice. The attack on Oasis. Moira.

 _Moira!_  
  
"Wait!" Angela yelled and stood up from her seat. Her eyes were on fire, filled with determination. "Moira.” Everyone turned at her in disbelief. “When she was working with me at Overwatch, she published a methodology for creating custom genetic programs that could alter DNA at a cellular level. It was highly controversial, if you remember.” Everyone nodded. “We condemned her research, she claimed we tried to silence and deny her discoveries. When I was serving in Iraq as a doctor after Overwatch’s disbandment, a wave of patients came to the tents with unrecognizable diagnoses by any common doctor. But I knew very well what sort of “disease” it was. My biotic technology was altered, I couldn’t quite describe at the moment, but I know now... I know it was Moira's work as more than half of my patients were genetically altered. I remember all the symptoms and the way they died.”

“So, these patients were lab rats for Moira.”

“She discarded them alive in the desert and left them to die.” Angela clenched her teeth.

“That’s our hook to catch the U.N. attention.”

“A random attack on a building or a person is not enough, but the promise a biological weapon that could attack thousands and expand like a disease is enough to have the support we need.” Everyone agreed. That was the plan. First take Moira to the ground and earn the U.N. support to take down Talon.

“Ange, do you have an idea where Moira might be?” Lena asked her and she nodded.

“As much as I disagree with Oasis’ council, Moira’s the Minister of Genetics. If we are going to carry out an attack against her, we must return to Iraq and confront her in Oasis. Unless that snake decides to leave its hole back to Europe again.” Ana stood up and spoke.

“We need a stealth group, not brute force.” Jack spoke. “We need to steal one of her experiments, or in the worst case, if she has more ‘lab rats’ that she’s working with, bring them to the U.N. as evidence.”

The room was silent. A strange cold like chill filled the room. The evil works of Moira were extraordinary. The thought of that cold, mad woman with no feelings made them uneasy. Angela felt the anger flow through her body just thinking about that woman. She hated her. Everything she believed in that lead her to create her biologic nanomachines and biotic technology to save millions of lives. But Moira corrupted all her work. Years and years of research, continuous days without sleep, eat or shower, many cups of coffee daily, thousands of sheets and paperwork full of successful experiments and failures. Out of nowhere and by a woman, the work and purpose of her life was becoming the basis of something malicious and unthinkable.

“We’ll carry out the mission in five days, starting now. Get ready, we are going to Oasis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Two ghosts' by Harry Styles.


	12. Last Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is not happy with Overwatch's plan, so they make a last warning to Angela by kidnapping Fareeha. Moira makes a deal with Angela to rescue her.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE SCENES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE SCENES
> 
>  
> 
> This is a chapter with an extremely difficult topic. 
> 
> If you do not feel like reading it or are sensitive to scenes of this type but you still want to continue reading the story, the censored part is in blockquote
> 
> You can either read it or skip the whole chapter for a quick summary at the end notes, and skip to chapter 13.

 

**Chapter 12**

**Last warning**

 

The days passed and Moira kept walking in her mind. Three days passed in which Angela still could not sleep completely free of nightmares, waking up sweating and panting in the middle of the night. Winston called them in the morning to review the plan. Fortunately for her, only Lena, Jesse, Jack and Ana would go on the mission, being the best agents on matters of infiltration. Angela knew that if she met Moira again, she would lash out at her face. She didn’t want to risk her position by going, and Ana would make a good job as a healer using her biotic technology. She still unapproved Ana’s use of her biotic technology to hurt people, she claimed that ‘it suits her purposes now’. The coffee didn’t pull her out of her trance, the plate of food in her lap was barely touched, and it was a mess of a cake stirred by her fork. Today was Brigitte’s birthday. Even though the high ranks’ lounge was full of excited voices, songs, laughter and pleasant conversations, Angela was alone in a corner, sunken in a distant sofa with her eyes fixed on a blind spot.

The others were sitting talking in their own groups of friends. Fareeha, Jesse, Lena and Brigitte were sitting on a sofa in the middle between a pleasant conversation. Laughter and anecdotes of times of glory were told: Jesse being on Blackwatch, Lena with her experience as a pilot, Brigitte on her adventures with Reinhardt and Fareeha with her many missions on Helix. Brigitte admitted that she wanted more cake, and Lena told her that she should serve herself some more, since it was her special day, and she obeyed with a grin from ear to ear. Jesse rolled his head left and frowned, cigar in his mouth and hat in his head. With his thumb pointed towards the lonely sofa in the corner and its companion before speaking.

“What’s wrong with the doc?”

Fareeha, Lena and Brigitte turned to look at Angela as well. Lena and Brigitte shared a worried look, but Fareeha just shrugged, taking a sip from her beer. Jesse followed her example and took a shot of tequila, slightly burning his throat.

“Is she worried about the mission?” Asked Brigitte, turning to both Jesse and Fareeha.

“She is. She’s more like… Angry at Moira.” Fareeha said as she sunk further in the couch, lying lazily and taking another sip of her beer. Even though everyone knew that she and Angela were close friends, she looked disinterested, but inside she had a knot in her chest. She felt worried.

“Even I’m angry with just hearing the name of that bitch. ‘Twas a living hell working with that snake.” Jesse spoke, putting down his cigar and finally grabbing the bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table, resting his feet on it.

“Put your feet down, you animal.” Fareeha kicked him, still lying down on the couch.

“Then stop hoarding the entire couch, asshole.” And Jesse kicked her back.

“Don’t start, you two!” Brigitte seemed stressed.

“She started!”

“Then stop acting like a brat! You’re thirty-seven, for fucks sake!”

“Quiet!!” Lena jumped and yelled from her seat, scaring the three companions. “You!” She pointed at Jesse. “Put your feet down. And you-“ Then she pointed at Fareeha “talk to Angie. Now.” Fareeha sighed and stood up, leaving her beer bottle on the coffee table and walking towards the lonely Angela in the sofa.

Apparently Angela didn’t notice her approaching to her, because Fareeha waved her hands in front of her, trying to get her attention, yet the doctor was still with her eyes fixed on a nonexistent point. She called her softly twice, but nothing. Then she lightly tapped her shoulder and Angela jumped, eyelashes fluttered, clearing her mind and giving full attention to Fareeha.

“Yes?” Angela said meekly, Fareeha frowned, turning her back on the rest of the party, slowly crouching to the front her. She wanted to cup her cheek, kiss her forehead and brush her lips, but the only thing she could manage by the moment was pat her blonde head.

“It’s everything okay? You’re lost.”

“I’m alright.”

“You know that I know it’s not.” Angela smiled distantly.

“It’s just that… The thought of her keeps roaming inside my mind. It’s tiring.”

“Do you want to talk about it? We can go outside”

“I’m sorry. Heh, I’m ruining the party, no?”

“Look around, everyone’s having a great time. They needed this; distraction, a reason to keep going. You’re not ruining anything, besides-” Fareeha pointed at the mess of a cake. “-That.”

“Oh!” Fareeha took her fork and her plate with the mashed cake and scooped it into her mouth. “That’s disgusting, Fareeha.”

She shrugged. “Still cake, still delicious.” In matter of seconds, she finished the plate and set it down on the floor. “Come on, let’s talk outside. Okay?” Angela hesitated, eyeing the lounge. Everyone really were having a good time, and to not ruin the moment, she agreed.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

Fareeha extended a hand to Angela, taking it with pleasure and rising with the pull of her arm. Jesse watched them go to the exit and Fareeha made a circular motion with her hand, indicating that they would return later. Jesse nodded, returning his gaze to the others on the couch and taking another sip of his whiskey. With her hand she gently pushed Angela from her back, guiding her towards the door that led to the corridors and out into the hangar. Despite being the late summer days, the wind was refreshing. Angela relished the coolness that caressed her hair, inhaling the mixture of scents of nature and the machinery of the hangar.

Both enjoyed the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Occasionally a guard or agent greeted them, and they nodded returning the greeting. Angela was surprised when Fareeha veered off her usual way to a small path next to the take-off area. Blindly, she followed her, trusting her. As soon as they were down the road and out of sight of everyone, Fareeha put her arm around Angela's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. Angela accepted the closeness, wrapping her arm in the strong waist of her girlfriend. As they lowered the smell of the sea was more intense, the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks even closer.

“Finally, some privacy.” Fareeha sighed, her cheek against blonde hair.

“Where are we going?”

“To the beach. Duh.” Angela rolled her eyes.

“Obviously.”

“We’re just taking a stroll in the sand.”

“It’s a rocky beach, Fareeha.” Angela frowned and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re a rocky bitch. Stop whining.” Fareeha chuckled as Angela slapped her arm. “I’m sorry, I had to.”

“You’re the bitch…” Angela mumbled and Fareeha laughed fully.

Eventually they came to the beach full of rocks, bigger than smaller. Both chose to take off their shoes, each pair hanging on their hands. They went a little farther to the beach and they both sat on a flat, high rock. Both remained silent, only the sound of the waves and the light of the moon with their thousands of stars accompanied them. Fareeha waited until Angela was ready to speak, never pressing her. Angela took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it in a long sigh.

“Fareeha…”

“Tell me?”

“I’m scared for them.”

“Who?”

“Jesse, Lena, Jack, Ana… I know Moira, she’s a lunatic.”

“They know Moira enough, maybe except for Lena. It’s going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to them.”

“I have this feeling deep inside me… Something is going to happen. Something really bad. Moira won’t hesitate on hurting them in unspeakable manners.” Angela started wandering again, eyes fixed on the waves crashing down. Fareeha held her tightly, sitting her on her lap, kissing her shoulders. “I fear she would do the unthinkable to reach her goal. She already has.” Fareeha’s hot breath on her shoulders and neck soothed her in a way.

“They will be fine. Do not doubt of their abilities. You have seen them in battle, in their darkest hour. I have my faith put in them, and you should too.” Angela nodded. She was right, she needed to trust them, but that feeling in her gut told her to ignore everything and stay alert.

“Right…” Fareeha brushed her lips on her neck, softly kissing it. Angela closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the soft caresses of the woman, so soft and full of affection. Her strong arms encircled her waist, playing with her abdomen, wrinkling the rim of her blouse. “Everything will be fine.”

Fareeha repeated. “Everything will be fine.” Angela hummed when Fareeha kissed her chin, then her cheek and temple, going back again to her neck. The playful hands slightly lifted the end of her blouse, digging inside it, stroking her belly and under her breasts. Angela let go a whimper when Fareeha cupped her breasts and squished them. “Keep talking, I’m listening.” But Angela wasn’t thinking anymore. Fareeha pinched a nipple and Angela moaned, grabbing Fareeha’s hair to steady herself. The tall woman moved the annoying bra upward, releasing her perfect pale breasts, relishing on the softness of the skin.

“You are just playing with me…” Angela whispered between moans when Fareeha bit her earlobe and grabbed her jaw, aligning her face with hers. She was enjoying it, a little too much for her current situation.

“I’m not. I’m helping you, darling.” she kissed her softly, the sweet taste of the mess of a cake memorized on her lips. A loud moan escaped her lips as Fareeha began to lick and bite her lower lip, creating a wet trail back to her neck, only to return to her mouth again.

“Right, and I’m made of chocolate.” Fareeha chuckled against her lips. The gears in Angela's head began to spin, the mind that had clouded cleared and logic hit her hard. She still had a job to do. “Fareeha. As much as I want this, I can’t right now... I have to finish a few of biotic supplies for the team to take on the mission.” Fareeha stopped fully, looking at her with eyes full of affection. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The woman smiled at her and placed a kiss on her nose, then her lips. “You have a job to do, and I understand. I just hope I helped you, even if it's a little bit, to clear your mind.” Angela laughed.

“As funny as it is, it did work actually. I’m going back to the med bay.” She stood up, shaking the sand off her pants, shifting her bra back on place and stretching her blouse. “Are you coming?” She eyed Fareeha sitting on the rock, supporting her body weight with her hands behind, her eyes remained closed and a soft but visible permanent smile remained on her face.

“I’m staying here a little more. I’m very comfortable right now.”

“Alright.” Angela leaned down to her and placed a kiss on her dark lips. The smile grew with the soft show of affection. “Don’t wander too much over here. If you go back to the party try not to overdo it with the drink and go back to bed early. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. Good night.” Angela chuckled and waved her, walking towards the path that brought them to the beach and back to base.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Fareeha took a deep breath. The sea was not a common sight in her life, only the sea of sand. The sound of the crashing waves reassured her. She had to admit to herself that she was also worried about her friends and the mission, but as a good captain, she shouldn’t spread her fear to her colleagues and subordinates. Never. They should never see her weak, always strong, always imposing. That's why they promoted her to captain, because she was the ideal person to protect the innocent and complete the mission at the same time. Her current mission was to protect Angela from herself. She opened her eyes, looking at the thousand stars shining in the night sky.

The complete combination of the sea, the smell, the sound and the sight, cooed her completely. It was a bit late after all and she had to go back to her bedroom, tomorrow would be a stressful day. Fareeha got up and patted the sand her pants with plans to go up the path that Angela went, but a strange sound stopped her in her tracks. An alert echoed in her head, her heart beat harder when she heard the same sound elsewhere, followed by the sound of footsteps in the sand. She took a defensive stand, her eyes sought the origin of the sounds, but only saw silhouettes surrounding her.

Two strong arms held her tight, almost dislocating her shoulders. Fareeha kicked and tried to release herself from the hold, but a hand push her face to the side to expose her neck, and a syringe with a strange purple liquid was injected into her skin. The liquid burned her throat. She opened her mouth to scream for help as well as pain, but no sound came out of her. Everything was so fast. Her vision clouded, eyes rolling to her back, her limbs felt numb and her mind became a mess until the darkness followed her into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Angela hardly felt rested. Last night she was awake until late hours working on her biotic technology. She was exhausted, but her effort was worth it. Several biotic grenades, med packs and other useful biotic technology were safely packed in a compact suitcase. Angela couldn’t help them much during the mission, but she could prepare and anticipate them for any emergency that would require healing, and that was supplying Ana with everything. This morning she chose to wear black pants with a matching blouse, red pumps and her classic white coat. Before going to the briefing room and meet with the others, she had to have breakfast, or else Fareeha would kill her. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that she still had time.

Despite not having spent much time talking about the topic, Fareeha's company alone was enough to calm her anxiety and her fears. Her first thought was to look for her in the morning; most likely she would be having breakfast at this time and then go for a run, take a shower and meet in the briefing room with everybody. When they arrived at the kitchen, everyone greeted her, except for Fareeha who was nowhere to be seen. To avoid suspicion, she went for her usual cup of coffee and she fixed herself a quick sandwich, she wasn’t that hungry but Fareeha forced her to have a good breakfast since she neglected herself so much. Angela finished her breakfast in record time, said goodbye to everyone and headed to the quarters, perhaps Fareeha will be in her bedroom still sleeping.

Nothing. She knocked several times and had no response. The clock read 10:00 in the morning. The team deployed to Oasis left Gibraltar five hours ago, and probably would have arrived in Iraq by this time now. Angela snorted when Athena requested the presence of the high ranks in the briefing room through the speakers of the facility. The entire walk to the meeting was anxious. She crossed her arms and tapped insistently with her finger on her forearm in an accelerated rhythm. For each quarter that she passed, she examined it quickly, but Fareeha still didn’t delight her with her presence. Angela took off her glasses, the ones Fareeha had broken and then replaced, and tucked them in one of the pockets of her coat as she entered the briefing room.

In a last hope of finding Fareeha there, she was disappointed once more: All the high ranks were there already, sitting around the big round table in front of the huge holovid. Angela felt uneasy, as Fareeha was always punctual, always fifteen minutes early and not a single minute late from her appointments. A perfect habit she took from her times in the Egyptian Army. She loved that side of her. However, she felt strange and a chill ran down her spine to the nape of her neck. This wasn’t normal. Her leg started to move up and down. The transmission of the stealth team in Oasis had started 20 minutes ago and Fareeha still didn’t report in the briefing room, nearly an hour late. Angela decided to ask someone about her whereabouts, and she leaned to Brigitte sitting to her right side.

“Brigitte, have you seen Fareeha?” The girl turned to her and whispered.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. The last time I saw her was when she left with you.” Angela was blank. “Is everything okay?”

“Something’s not right… Fareeha is never late.” Brigitte nodded as she started to worry next to Angela.

“She’s like a clock, always in time.”

The silence filled the room once again. The sound of the holovid was the only thing that sounded in the room: footsteps, heavy breathing and voices through the radio, Jack commanding, Ana and Jesse running behind him, Lena blinking in a different direction as they went inside the Chamber of Genetics in the Oasis University. Every sound mixed with just a few comments of Winston or Reinhardt towards the agents on Oasis. Something clicked in Angela’s brain. That bad feeling she had yesterday began creeping inside her again. Angela stood up from her seat, a cold sweat ran from her scalp down to her neck.

“Has anyone seen Fareeha since last night?” Everyone shook their heads. They didn’t.

“Just before she left with you outside. Why is she so late?” Reinhardt spoke.

“Is something wrong?” And so did Winston.

“She’s never this late, and even less in a meeting as important as this one… I have to find her. Excuse me.”

“I’m going to help you look for her.” Angela nodded as Reinhardt stood up to follow her out of the briefing room. “Search on the north, I’ll look for her on the south. Angela nodded again as they strode in different directions. Angela’s pace was quick, she wanted to sprint and run, but all she could manage was a quick walk, avoiding every kind of human contact. She double checked her quarters again, the high rank lounge, kitchen, the cafeteria, living rooms, reception, everything. She was nowhere to be seen and Reinhardt didn’t report, so he didn’t find her as well.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha slowly regained consciousness. Her head ached as if it was a bad hangover, her neck was burning and a cold breeze enveloped her body. She tried to sit, but she couldn’t, and the panic began to build in her. She was naked on a cold metal table, gagged and tied both from hands and ankles. Fareeha twisted herself several times trying to untie herself, but the ties were so tight that they cut the blood circulation enough to paint her hands and feet of a darker color, beginning to numb and hurt. She wanted to scream for help, but her military switch kicked in and tried to remain calm, thinking of a way to escape. She still could hear the sound of the ocean; the waves rocked softly the room she was held inside. She was close to Gibraltar, obviously in a boat or ship of some sort. Footsteps grew as they approached the room she was in.

Her heart quickened and her eyes opened wider, fear wrapping around her like a blanket from head to toe. She was completely exposed and couldn’t do anything, she would probably die there. The door opened and Fareeha twisted harder, the white fabric cut the skin that caught her extremities, dyeing it red. Two men dressed completely in black with masks entered the room, closing the door behind them. One of them set an apparatus in the far end of the room, similar to a camera and a speaker, while the other stood in front of the door, standing guard. She remembered a setting like this before, except she wasn’t the victim. She let go a muffled scream through the fabric, cursing at the wind, demanding to let her go. One of the guards pushed a button on its helmet, nodding at the directions told to him. His head turned towards Fareeha as he walked slowly to her. When he stood next to Fareeha, he threw a punch right into her cheek. She could bare the punch; she bit her tongue and lip at the contact, bleeding out of her mouth.

Fareeha steadied as she felt the man moving again, groping her hair enough to lift her head to slam it against the cold metal. A ringing sound pierced her ears and her vision blurred for a few moments, but she didn’t cry nor scream. Her military side kicked again. She wasn’t going to let them win, even if she died there. Fareeha’s glare was cold without feelings, motionless, only her eyes scanned the bodies with her. Her eyes opened wildly and she started to shake when the same man that approached her stripped in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Angela ran through the halls in a sprint. It didn’t matter to her anymore that others saw her freaking out as fear turned to panic. She called her cell phone several times, more than twenty times in fact, without getting an answer. Her heels hurt her like a thousand needles, she almost felt them go through her feet but she didn’t care. The last place she searched was the med bay. She double checked the ward, laboratory, E.R., everywhere, but she didn’t find her. The last room was her office. When she entered, she stopped in the middle, turning her head around looking for Fareeha. When she confirmed that she wasn’t there, she plopped in the chair behind her desk.

She pressed her head with the palm of her hands, closing her eyes tightly, trying to relieve the headache that was stinging hard on her temples. She was about to cry of despair, this wasn’t normal at all. A flickering light on her pc monitor brought her out of her trance, and she focused intently on the screen. The monitor went off and then a sugar skull appeared in it, followed by the sound of static and a video image clearing. Angela panicked as the image steadied and showed a red haired woman staring directly in her eyes.

“Dr. Ziegler. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Moira…” Angela said the name between gritted teeth.

“Ah. Quite informal, aren’t we?” Moira’s smirk only added fuel to her fire.

“What do you want this time?”

“To be honest, I feel quite offended. Overwatch? Really? Why are you trying to steal my years and years of investigation?” Moira cooed.

“You bastardized _my_ technology and made unthinkable thinks with it. It’s only natural from me to stop your devious works.”

“I _improved_ your technology, Angela. Overwatch only held us back, and you? You were a pebble in my path, avoiding any kind of improvement. You and your naïve mind.” Moira’s snarl turned into a smirk, Angela felt a shiver down her spine. “These four dogs of you are roaming around my laboratories. I’m not stupid, I know I can’t overpower them. But you?” She laughed. “I know we can reach an agreement.”

“I’m not doing any kind of pact with you!”

“Are you sure, doctor? Sombra found something rather… Interesting, I must say, in your Serbia facilities.”

The video with Moira switched to a recording of a surveillance camera in one of the halls of Overwatch Serbia, showing exactly the front door of the infirmary. Angela and Fareeha appeared walking side by side, both talking and looking at each other. Angela opened the door of the infirmary and pulled Fareeha into an embrace, followed by a deep kiss while she tugged her hair and Fareeha pulled her closer by the waist. They caressed each other when Angela pulled her from the collar of her shirt into the infirmary and shut the door.

Angela’s eyes widened in surprise and horror.

“It’s quite amusing. I didn’t take you for a dyke. She’s sturdy, I must admit, but how strong is your mind?”

“Where is she?!” Angela screamed from the back of her throat, almost growling.

Moira remained calm, the smile on her face seemed permanent as Angela became more and more angry and tears threatened to leave her eyes. “Calm down, Dr. Ziegler. She’s alive, if you ask.”

“Where?!”

Moira smirked and her face was suddenly serious again. “Sombra?” And an additional screen was displayed in the upper corner of her monitor. Angela gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Fareeha naked and gagged on a metal table, bleeding from her head, wrists and ankles. “Retreat your dogs, Dr. Ziegler, and I’ll spare her miserable life. Your call.”

Angela was paralyzed. She knew that if she made a bad move Fareeha's life was on the line and she would lose her forever. She stood still, waiting for a miracle, but it didn’t come. Moira lost patience and Angela kept analyzing her possibilities. She had no other choice, they had to retreat. With a hand, she reached the intercom in her desk and dialed back to the briefing room. “Winston. Get both Jack and Ana on the line, I need to speak with them.”

“ _What’s happening? Where are you?”_

“Just do it. NOW.” Angela’s authoritarian voice pierced Winston, and he obeyed blindly. After a few seconds, both Jack and Ana were on the line.

“ _Mercy, what is it?”_ That was Jack speaking. “ _Things are heating up here. Tracer and Ana are-_ ”

“Retreat.”

“ _What?!”_

“ _What’s going on?!”_ Ana yelled this time.

“Retreat. NOW.”

“ _We can’t! We reached the labs!_ ” Jack spoke before kicking the door down from one of the many labs Moira possessed in Oasis. “ _We’re going inside!”_

“NO!”

“Tsk. That was stupid, even coming from Jack.” Moira sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes as Angela failed convincing them. With her hand, she annoyingly motioned to the talon agent to continue his job. “Just do it already, I’m getting bored. You can have your prize, just don’t kill her yet. Unless the good doctor is smart enough to take those bastards away from my lab.”

“Jack, retreat! Moira has Fareeha! They have Fareeha!! Stop!!!”

“What?!” Ana yelled and looked at Jack, then at Jesse and Lena. “How?!”

“Please, just stop! She’s going to kill her if you don’t retreat!”

 

> The man standing next to Fareeha stripped off his clothes, except for his mask. His hand came back to Fareeha and with a sudden movement removed the gag from her mouth. Fareeha glared at him, letting out a moan, suppressing the pain and surprise of the act. Angela only watched in horror as Fareeha growled and writhed more on the cold metal table, trying to kick the figure out of her. Fareeha’s jaw was tense and her eyes showed fear, the tears wanted to leave her eyes but she didn’t give up. She would not let them see her weak in her last minutes. She would fight. The Talon's agent turned her over on her stomach and pulled his hip closer to the woman's, the tip of him in the folds of her own. Fareeha knew what was about to happen, and her body betrayed her. She started screaming in denial and kicking harder, her head shook to the sides, but the man was very strong and held her roughly by the waist.
> 
>  “You had your chance, Dr. Ziegler.”
> 
> In one sudden movement, the man penetrated her. The guttural scream that came out of Fareeha could’ve been heard for miles and miles away. The pain ripped her inside with each penetration, and it became more intense when she felt the blood drip between her tights. The tears she was holding flowed like a river. She couldn’t stop crying and screaming for help when he went inside her without shame.
> 
> “NO! Fareeha! Stop!”
> 
> With one last effort she tried to kick the man inside her, but he hit her hard on the back of her neck, almost knocking her out. Her head bounced on the table. Her body swayed with each rough penetration. She gave up. Despite she continued to breathe, her body lightened and became immobile. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes didn’t show life as she looked at a blank point, crying nonstop, and let herself be taken. She was broken. She was dead inside.
> 
> “Jack! We need to retreat! Now!” Ana screamed as she heard both Angela and Fareeha scream in her intercom, piercing Ana’s chest, ripping her heart. “That’s my daughter! Retreat!!”
> 
> Jack grunted and nodded. “Retreat! Let’s go!” The four of them left the University in matter of seconds. The mission failed, but they lost something else as well. Someone more important.
> 
> “Good job. I knew we could reach an agreement.” Moira cooed as she looked at her nails, then at her. “This is the last warning, Angela. Next time I won’t be so kind to you and your… Whatever she is to you, I don’t care.” Moira grinned at the mess that was Angela now. Her eyes were red, the trail of her tears only made a path for more. She held her head in her hands, pressing her temples and almost ripping her scalp. She knew Moira was a mad woman, but this was in a whole new level. Even for her. “Finish your job and throw the garbage right where you found her.” Moira motioned to the Talon agent, still inside Fareeha. With a last push, he steadied and left the limp body of the woman in the table.

 

“Last warning, Dr. Ziegler.” And the video stopped. The blackness of the turned-off monitor reflected Angela’s face.

Angela started to hyperventilate. She was crying inconsolably and her sobs became stronger. Her eyes were red and swollen. She should run, run to where Fareeha would be. And she remembered the last time she saw her and her steps took her to the beach they were the night before. The journey to the shore of the beach of Gibraltar seemed eternal. The corridors grew longer, the sound surrounding her muffled. She felt that the pumps that had previously bothered her anchored her to the floor, the heels almost pierced her feet and with a quick movement of her legs, she tossed them to some place aside, allowing her to gain speed and run faster.

The agents who met her on the road were surprised to see the doctor running barefoot and with her hair falling down, floating disheveled behind her. Brigitte, Reinhardt and Winston ran into her, yelling at her, asking for an explanation, but she turned a deaf ear and kept running towards the deviation that would take her to the beach. The small rocks began to get stuck in her feet, some making small cuts in the soles of her feet. When she reached the beach she saw only big and small rocks alike. Angela trotted from one side to the other hoping to find Fareeha, and just as she was about to lose hope, behind a large rock she saw tufts of black hair swinging with the waves.

“Fareeha!” Angela ran to her, almost tripping on the rocks and the sand.

Fareeha was unconscious. Her naked body showed each and every one of the wounds she received. Scratches, cuts and bruises predominated in her throat, wrists, ankles, tights and her lower belly. Angela with all the strength that she possessed at the moment sat her gently, but her limp body was heavy and she fell back into the sand, this time away from the water. Angela took off her lab coat and covered Fareeha's naked body when she heard heavy footsteps getting closer to her.

“Reinhardt! Help me! Please!” She screamed while trying to lift Fareeha’s body, visibly struggling but she didn’t care, and she turned to the big man with eyes wide open. He flinched, but he snapped quickly and took Fareeha in his arms as the two of them rushed back to the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Brigitte's birthday, but Angela is still worried about Moira. Fareeha takes her to the beach and tries to help Angela put her feet on the ground, encouraging her that everything will work out since Jack, Ana, Jesse and Lena will go on a mission to Oasis University to collect evidence of the alleged aberrations that Moira has done in those laboratories. Fareeha is left alone on the beach, thinking and enjoying the sight and sounds around her, but she is intercepted by several individuals, who abduct her and take her to a ship near the coasts of Gibraltar.
> 
> The meeting to follow the infiltration mission began and Angela was surprised to find no sign of Fareeha promptly in the briefing room. She searched throughout Watchpoint: Gibraltar but couldn't find her after almost an hour. Upon arriving at her laboratory, her computer was hacked and Moira tried to negotiate with Angela, testing the strenght of her mind, and she started a transmission with Fareeha being tortured and abused, accepting that she would stop if Angela made the team retreat.
> 
> After negotiating with her team and Angela begging them, they finally retreated and Moira decides to stop her torture, throwing Fareeha on the beach where they found her, but this time unconscious and with several marks of abuse to her body.


	13. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's depression leads her to drinking to ease her pain, neglecting herself by pushing everyone aside, even the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to alcoholism, overdose of alcohol, suicidal thoughts and depression.

 

 

**Chapter 13**

**Mess**

 

  
Three days passed after the incident and Fareeha was still broken. Her body screamed despite the fact that most of her wounds had healed. She found comfort in the solitude of her bedroom, the thickness of her sheets covering her body in many layers, protecting her from all external evil that haunted her. Every night was a nightmare, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t rest. The last event chased her like a hunter to a deer. As much as she wanted to flee, she always found a wall that blocked her path, trapping her in an insecurity illusion. Her eyes were red the whole time, the path of dry tears seemed permanent on her eyes, cheeks and chin.

She didn’t eat or took a shower since she was discharged from the med bay, her hair was greasy and matted and she didn’t mind in even changing her clothes. Her forearms had red marks from the many times she hugged herself tightly and dug her nails in her own skin to relieve the pain even for just a couple seconds. Sometimes the tears didn’t come out, as she emptied herself. The shattered cellphone was lying on the floor, pieces scattered across the corner of the bedroom when she threw it because it didn’t stop ringing, and she yelled at the device as she flung it to the wall. She kept crying every day, sometimes silently, sometimes screaming when she tried to sleep and the nightmares caught her. Fareeha isolated herself from the world, and every kind of contact, even verbal, scared her. Not even Angela could get close to her. She was alone.

Angela tried to do everything in her power for her to trust again, or at least let her see her. She tried to call her cellphone several times, but then it stopped ringing and giving a signal. As the doctor she was, she had to take care of her patient at any cost. She wanted to make her to eat, but Fareeha never opened the door. Ana suggested several times to forcefully open the door and sedate her to monitor her health status in the med bay until she got better, but Angela refused such action, stating that it would only make the situation worse. After all, Fareeha was in shock: she had RTS, a psychological trauma experienced by rape victims.

Fareeha wasn’t herself anymore, and the best way to approach her is to let Fareeha decide the time and circumstances. Yet, Angela felt needy of her. She was heartbroken. Watching how everything happened in front of her eyes left a deep scar and she knew that looking at Fareeha would remind her of the painful moment when her innocence was snatched away by a man manipulated by a ruthless snake. The physical wounds could be healed, but the emotional ones left the worst and most painful scars in a person. Angela felt horrible, but Fareeha felt the worse, and Angela knew it.

She sat alone in one of the dining room chairs trying to eat the pretext of soup she cooked: a mixture of water, vegetables and chicken in a bowl. Her eyes fixed on the bowl as she stirred the contents with her spoon in the hope that they would give her the answer and solution to everything that was happening right now. She wasn’t hungry, she didn’t want to eat, but the custom that Fareeha imposed on her, _her_ Fareeha, made her take better care of herself.

Angela pushed the bowl aside and sighed, putting her hands on her forehead, rubbing her eyes, leaning on her elbows on the table. A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see the origin of the gesture and Ana smiled at her with a hint of sadness. Angela nodded and smiled slightly, returning the smile. Ana took a seat next to her, putting her cup of tea on the table and sighed too.

“Any news of my daughter?”

“None. She’s still not answering nor opening the door. She has two days without a single piece of food in her stomach, at this rate she will die of hunger or thirst.”

“You know what we can do.”

“I told you, Ana. We’re not dosing her and dragging her out of there.” A hint of anger could be heard from Angela’s voice. “Right now, that’s her safe place where no one can hurt her. If we push her, she’s going to freak out even more.” Ana huffed and took a sip from her tea.

“Fine. You are the doctor.”

“I am.” An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Ana spoke again.

“Angela… Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“It's not up to me…”

“I understand. It’s just that as a mother I am worried for my child.”

“She's not a child anymore, Ana.” Angela spat the words, of course Ana still saw Fareeha as a ten year old girl incapable of defending herself. A weak, fragile and defenseless child.

“And look at her?! She's acting like one! Locked in her bedroom with no food or social interaction like a teenager! She needs help!”

“For fucks sake, she was tortured and abused!” Ana’s eyes widened in horror. Nobody knew what happened to Fareeha, except Angela, and she was determined to keep the secret and shame for themselves, but she failed this time. “She was…” Angela sobbed softly, sniffing back the tears, looking at ceiling and hoping the tears would return to her eyes. “I’m sorry, I couldn't do anything…” Ana rushed to her and held her in her shaky arms as she sobbed and let her own trauma slide off of her body.

“You did more for my daughter than I did in the past seven years… I owe you so much, Angela.” Ana took a deep shaky breath and released it in Angela’s hair while she stroked her back. “I'm sorry I yelled. I’m frustrated, you might see.”

“I know… I’m sorry too if I didn't want to say anything to you. I still don’t, it's not my place, both as a doctor and a friend.”

“I agree, and I will keep the secret from everyone, even Fareeha.”

“My thanks.” Angela took a final deep breath and released herself from Ana’s embrace. “I should try again and check on her.” Ana nodded and sat back in her seat, rubbing her eyes and sipping at the still warm cup of tea. Angela waved and left the kitchen, forgetting the untouched soup in the table.

It was the third day and Fareeha still did not open the door. Angela was more concerned with the passing of the minutes, because her girlfriend had not eaten food in more than 72 hours. Every day she left trays with food in front of her door, knocked a couple of times to inform her that her food was out and she could pick it up whenever she felt ready, but the food always remained intact on the floor. Angela made one last attempt to make her eat, knocking twice and getting no response. "Fareeha, it's Angela… I'll leave your breakfast in front of the door again. Feel free to eat whenever you want. I love you..." She whispered the last part and sighed, setting the tray on the floor, ready to leave, until the door lock clicked but didn’t open. She took that as a signal and with a gentle press of a button next to the entrance, the door slid smoothly.

The room was dark and smelled weird. Only the light that filtered through the blinds illuminated the room enough to show dark silhouettes. Angela squeezed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and could see a figure in the bed with her back at her, covered from head to toe in many layers, but a few strands of black hair escaped from one side. Angela grabbed the food tray again and placed it in a coffee table before closing the door again. She didn't know what to do next. As a girlfriend, all she wanted to do was to run to her arms and kiss her, telling her everything will be fine. But as a doctor, she reminded herself that her patient was in shock, and so the doctor in her kicked in first. She called Fareeha by her name in a soft whisper, but the woman only stirred further underneath the blankets. Angela walked and crouched on the other side of the bed, facing the woman. She knew what to expect, but she still wasn't prepared.

Fareeha was still crying, her eyes were red, her forehead and cheeks flushed and her hair stuck in her sweaty face. She sobbed as the tears traveled down and painted the sheets of a darker color. This was too much to Angela. She restrained herself of doing something stupid that could startle the woman, but she loved her so much, and it hurts so badly.

“Fareeha?” Angela cooed in the most loving voice she could manage to use. She moved a few strands of black hair from her sweaty forehead back to her temple. Her forehead was burning. “You have a fever. We need to lower your temperature.” Fareeha shook her head as more sobbing came. “Honey, we need to… You don't have to say a word to me or anyone else, but please, let me help you. Okay?” Brown eyes meet deep blue cerulean. A shaky breath was released from Fareeha's mouth as she nodded. Angela smiled faintly and went to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with warm water. She went back to Fareeha and crouched again.

“You need to eat, you have three days with no food on your stomach.” Fareeha shook her head again, burying her face between the pillows. At least she wasn't shedding tears this time. “It’s alright. Let's take you the bathroom first and then we can move on slowly. Sounds about right?” Fareeha froze for a moment, but nodded again after a few seconds.

Angela eased the weak woman out of bed. Fareeha's neglected state was more evident once outside the fort of sheets that covered her body for the past three days. She had the same shirt and shorts from the day she was discharged from the med bay to her bedroom. Three days of not taking care of herself in any way. Looking at her more closely, Angela could still see the fading red marks on her wrists and neck, but fresh wounds on her forearms. She knew it was self-inflicted damage, she had seen it in many post-traumatic patients.

Angela took a clean pair of sweatpants, a shirt and underwear from Fareeha's drawer, putting the clothes folded neatly on top of the toilet lid. She double-checked the water temperature in the bathtub. Hot enough to relax Fareeha's muscles and cold enough to lower her fever. Just perfect. She looked back at Fareeha and motioned her to come inside the bathroom, and she nodded. Angela headed outside to give her enough personal space, when a faint voice, almost like a whisper, stopped her before closing the door.

“Thank you…” Angela's heart sunk as her girlfriend said her first words for the past three days.

“You’re welcome.” And she closed the door. Angela shivered, happiness and sadness swirled in her chest.

The bedroom was a mess. Her bed looked like a nest, the floor was dirty with dry speckles of tears and blood, and one of the sofa cushions was tear open, as was the cell phone in one corner and several objects that were on top of her wardrobe. Angela gave herself the task of cleaning the bedroom while Fareeha came out of the bathroom. She picked up dirty clothes here and there, also glass and broken objects in the floor, she replaced the dirty sheets with clean ones from the closet. Finally, she lit an aromatic candle and after a few minutes, the room looked better. She waited patiently sitting on the sofa. Thirty minutes passed until Fareeha left the bathroom already changed and clean.

Angela got up and walked towards her, raising a hand to touch her forehead and check that the fever has gone down. She smiled when she confirmed it. Without releasing her touch, she cupped Fareeha's cheek, and she felt how the girl began to tremble. Fareeha threw herself into Angela's arms, the doctor successfully catching her as she let the woman cry in her embrace.

“I’m so sorry…” Fareeha cried and Angela was stunned. Did she really think it's was her fault that she was...? Angela shook her head and kissed the top of Fareeha's head, shushing her, stroking her back with affection.

“You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault anything of this happened, okay sweetie? You did nothing wrong. You didn't.”

“I-I was… T-they-”

“I know… I know.”

Both slid to the floor, and between cooing and whispering, Angela calmed her down by humming and rocking her body to the sides, just like Fareeha did to her. The crying stopped after several minutes, only a few sniffs filled the room.

“Fareeha, you need to eat. Just a few bites, please?”

She nodded, and for the first time in three days, Fareeha had food and water in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

The days passed and Fareeha remained locked in her quarters. Missions came and went, but Angela refused to leave Fareeha until she got better. Angela visited Fareeha every sunrise and sunset doing everything to ease her pain, such as bringing her food, checking her vitals, talking to her. Fareeha never smiled again, all she could manage was taking deep breaths, and if that was what she needed, Angela would wait.

Angela waited sitting on the sofa for Fareeha to finish her bath as usual. Every day she would take a set of clothes out of the drawers and leave them in the bathroom. Fareeha sometimes begged her to stay, and Angela obeyed. She never wanted to leave, to be honest, but her presence was required by Overwatch and thus had to leave, but she always returned.

Fareeha sat on the bed, her wet hair dripped on her lap and bed as she looked down, not saying a word. Angela sat next to her, brush in hand, and stroked her head, untangling the black strands of her now slightly longer hair with her fingers followed by the brush. She did that every day since Fareeha felt relaxed by the motion, sometimes lulling her. Angela always lingered at the tip of her hair, now falling down her shoulders.

And just like that, a month passed by and Fareeha's nightmares ceased.

To everyone's relief, Fareeha decided to leave her room, even when it was for a couple of minutes. No one at Gibraltar knew what happened to her, not even the high ranks. Angela told Fareeha she knew everything, what Moira did to accomplish her goal. That only made Fareeha feel guiltier, as it was her fault that the mission failed. She walked down the corridors without greeting anyone, always wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve sweater because she felt exposed at all times.

She tried to get over it, become stronger, get back into the fight and mend her mistakes, but she was always pushed back by her own mind playing sick games. After more than a month, she set foot in the gym. She tried to lift weights in the bench, but her muscles weakened and only added frustration to her sea of emotions her mind was. How could she be so weak? She felt even the more worthless.

' _Fucking useless_ ’

The words resonated in her head. Every step on the climber became heavier. The sweat accumulated faster than normal inside her sweater. She was tired after twenty minutes when she normally exercised for about two to three hours daily. She was exhausted. That day she gave up and retired early to her quarters. Through the corridors she found Lena, Jesse and even her mother, to whom she only returned the greeting by nodding without stopping walking to her destination. Angela was waiting for her at the door with her usual first aid kit in hand.

Fareeha saluted her and Angela returned the greeting with a smile as Fareeha opened the door for them. Again, she took a shower while Angela waited. They sat together in silence as Angela monitored her blood pressure, handing her a bottle of water and a paper cup with three pills.

“How was your day?” Angela asked tenderly.

“I… I need to keep working. I’m weak…”

“But only momentarily until you improve your physical condition. And I know you will, because you're strong.”

“Yes…”

Angela combed her hair after checking her health status. She was improving. The soft strokes lulled Fareeha, she closed her eyes delighted by the soft touch on her hair. Angela kissed her head after several minutes of combing and sat in front of her, gently cupping her cheek.

“Fareeha… I have a mission tomorrow. I decided to help since you're getting better. Also, this mission is very important and they really need me there.”

“Will you come back?”

“Always. I’ll always come back to you.”

“Okay…”

“Will you be alright?”

“I don't know if I…”

“I know you will. You are strong, gorgeous, brave, courageous. A fantastic friend and the perfect partner. Will you promise me you'll try for both of us?”

“I’ll try…”

 

* * *

 

And hell she tried, only for the first day. Angela left three days ago, and Fareeha had two days without touching food again. Instead, she found comfort in a beer, then whisky, and then vodka. First in a glass, then in a bottle. The glass containers lied on the bedroom floor already empty. Fareeha was standing in front of the window, looking through the blinds at the sea and the cliffs under the night sky as she drank the last sip of the bottle with liquor before tossing it to the floor with the others. From her coffee table, she grabbed another bottle, this time with rum.

She twisted the cap open and drank straight from the bottle. Again, she looked at the cliffs and they called her. It was two in the morning already and she drowned almost half of the bottle. The liquid stopped burning her, or maybe it numbed her throat, whatever worked for her. She walked through the corridors until she was outside, the strong summer wind wildly ruffled her hair, and so the hood of her sweater. In a matter of minutes she stood on the edge of the cliff.

One more step and everything would end there: her suffering, the annoyance that she caused to Angela and her teammates, her dreams, all her effort. Everything would be lost. But still, she wanted to take that step forward. One more step to end it all. Instead, she backed up scared and annoyed. She threw the bottle to the sea and screamed at the sky, the tears sprung back again, and she returned to the safety and solitude of her bedroom.

_____

The mission to Italy to which Angela was sent lasted for almost four full days. And she was exhausted, but knew that the effort would pay off. Winston, Jack and Ana went to a meeting with the U.N. In New York City, while Angela, Tracer and Reinhardt were escorted to one of Talon's bases in Rialto to infiltrate and obtain sufficient evidence for the U.N. that would support them again. More than worried, Angela was terrified, not only for the mission, but also for leaving Fareeha alone for many days. She called Jesse every day to check on Fareeha.

“How is she?”

“ _She went to the gym this morning_.”

“Did she eat?”

“ _She was in the kitchen last night, that's something_.”

“Is she talking?”

“ _Not a word_.”

The mission was a success. They gathered enough evidence and all they could do now was to wait for the U.N.’s response. And still, Angela was not celebrating like the rest of the team.

The trip back to Gibraltar seemed eternal. Only a few hours and she would be next to Fareeha. Her leg moved up and down at an accelerated pace, her head throbbed and fatigue became more and more present with the passing of minutes. She knew she needed to rest, but Fareeha was her priority. As soon as the airship touched the ground, she unbuckled her seatbelt almost ripping it out, running to the door, hopping down the stairs until she touched the floor of Gibraltar. It was one of those moments when she had a bad feeling and a chill on the back of her neck.

In matter of minutes she was standing in front of Fareeha's door. She knocked, not giving a damn that it was eleven o'clock at night, she needed to see her, she needed to know that she was fine. There was no answer. She knocked again, calling her by her name this time. No answer. She pressed a button next to the door hoping it was unlocked, and fortunately it was. The door slid and Angela ran inside, closing the door behind her.

The room had a strong smell of alcohol. She almost tripped at the empty bottles scattered across the bedroom. She didn't see Fareeha. She checked the bathroom and didn't see her, but she froze when she saw an unconscious figure lying on the floor next to the bed. She ran and crouched next to her. Angela touched her forehead, stroke her hair back and shook the body, calling her name, but Fareeha was immobile.

“Fareeha? Fareeha, it's me. Wake up, please.” Fareeha's body was pale and cold. Angela checked her pulse on her neck with two slender fingers: barely a faint beat. “Oh my goodness…” she wanted to cry. Fareeha was barely breathing. Jesse arrived and stood at the frame of the door frozen, just like Angela.

“Jesse, help me!” Angela cried, the cowboy sprinted next to them and lifted Fareeha in his arms, holding her with a hand behind her knees and the other wrapped around her shoulders. “E.R., now!” And they headed to the med bay in a sprint.

“Shit! What happened?!” Fareeha's body tensed as she began to convulse and drool. “What the fuck is happening to her?!’

“She's convulsing! Hold her head down so she doesn't drown!” Jesse shifted the woman in his arms so her head hung to the side, and as Angela predicted, she threw up: nothing but bile, saliva and watered-down alcohol. Fareeha's convulsions stopped and her body limped again. They reached the med bay in record time. A few agents and nurses were there, shocked by the abrupt entry of the three people. “Clear the E.R.! Now!” Angela commanded to the medical staff and they obeyed blindly.

Jesse eased her on the bed and Angela dismissed him as the nurses and doctors arrived ready to perform any kind of medical activity. Fareeha convulsed one last time in the bed and when she fell limp on the bed, she checked her pulse again. Nothing. Fear grew inside her, turning into panic. The nurses were fast applying intravenous serums and connecting several cables in her now half-naked body to monitor her, while the doctors tried to revive her with the defibrillator. Angela stood looking frozen in the middle of the E.R., silently looking at how the love of her life was slipping away from her hands, and a frantic personality suddenly consumed her. She was not thinking anymore.

“Clear!”

She ran to Fareeha's side while grabbing a syringe filled with a prototype of nanites she was working for the past two months and injected it in her chest, just above her heart. After a few seconds, the vital functions monitor started to beep fast. Finally a pulse again. Fareeha moved erratically to the sides and grasped the sides of the bed only to throw up again, but a nurse was fast and waited with a trash bin in her hands. Angela wanted to cry at that moment, but she couldn’t, she had to work and leave her feelings outside of her work area. That's why fraternizing was forbidden, and she knew it. She was losing her mind and sanity. She shouted to her medical staff to leave her alone with her. A doctor tried to reason with her, but she didn’t listen, she was clinging to Fareeha like a lion to its prey. Fortunately for them, Jesse was waiting outside when one of the nurses asked him to take Angela out of the E.R. and Jesse grabbed her tightly in her arms, hugging her from behind. Angela kicked up into the air and writhed in Jesse's arms, demanding him to let her go.

“Angela! Stop!”

“Let me go, Jesse! I swear… Agh!!”

“Stop it!! You won't do any good if you keep acting like this!”

“You don't know anything! Let me go!!”

“She’s my friend too! They’re taking good care of her right now and you won't help her if you keep ranting like this! So for fucks sake, calm the heck down!”

Deep inside, she knew Jesse was right. Her body slowly relaxed and tears began to accumulate in her eyes. Angela knew she wasn’t being helpful, and God, she wanted to help. The only thing she could do at the moment was to get away from her beloved and cry in Jesse's arms. “ _She’s going to be fine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SO sorry I put you through this two last chapters, but I promise you this is the worst that happens in this story.  
> Yes, I'm a horrible person.
> 
> * This chapter was inspired by 'Salvation' by Tash Sultana.


	14. Run from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is still trying to cope with her trauma and Angela helps her, until Fareeha decides to go back to Helix in Egypt. Angela and Fareeha fight over her desicion.

 

 

**Chapter 14**

**Run from me**

 

Two nights and three days in a coma. Ana traveled from New York to Gibraltar as soon as she found out about her daughter's health situation, and when she arrived, she never left her side. ‘A child could overcome their parent’s death, but a mother could never bear the loss of her child’, she said. And when she knew her baby died twice in a hospital bed, she was heartbroken. She wanted to be always by her side and be the mother she never was, and the Gods handed her another chance to redeem herself.

For Angela it wasn't that different. She failed, both as her doctor and her friend. She felt unworthy of her love by that time. Fareeha regained the normal color of her skin after hours, her agitated breathing calmed down and the sound of the machines to which she was connected was stable. She improved a lot, even when she didn't woke up.

After hours and hours of sleep, Fareeha finally opened her eyes. The white light bothered her like daggers piercing her eyes, her head throbbed hard and her stomach didn’t help at all, the nausea only added more discomfort to her aching body. She tried to get used to her surroundings little by little, and knew that she was in one of the private rooms in the med bay that she helped to restore. _'I fucked up again_...' With the support of her elbows she sat down slowly. Her hand accidentally touched foreign skin and she turned to the right to see a familiar figure asleep in a chair with her arm resting on the bed.

"Mom?"

Ana opened her eyes and saw her daughter's droopy eyes. "Fareeha!" She jumped from her chair and hugged her tightly. "Oh my... How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Just the light bothers me."

"Let me fix that." Ana stood up to the light switch and dimmed the lights enough to see, and lighted a lamp next to Fareeha's bed. "How is it?"

"Better. Thank you." Ana smiled and, for the first time in months, Fareeha managed a faint smile, which only brought tears to her mother.

"I just want you to get better, both body and soul."

"I will, mother."

"Will you tell me what happened? I received a call and had to travel all the way from New York to see you. And here I waited for you for two nights straight."

Fareeha swallowed before explaining herself. “Let's just say that... One drink led to another, and such..."

"Angela told me she saw more than ten bottles of liquor scattered in your bedroom floor."

 _Angela_. She knew she was missing something. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You're here, that's what matters right now." Ana smiled while cupping her daughter's cheek with one hand, Fareeha returning the smile. "I should call Angela to check on you."

Her faint smile faded and was replaced with a sad and hurt frown.

"No, please don't call her... I'll be fine, I promise. I am." Ana flinched. She knew Fareeha adored the doctor to an extent.

"Is something wrong?" And Fareeha needed to be honest with someone, so she chose her mother.

"I don't want to see her..."

"Why is that?" Fareeha sighed and Ana watched her intently, waiting for her explanation.

"Is just that... I failed her. She took good care of me and made a great effort to help me, and as soon as she left me alone, I failed her... I failed everyone."

"Oh, my Fareeha... You didn't fail anyone."

"Besides, she... Saw everything... What they did to me." Fareeha clenched her fists, an action noticed by her mother. With a weak hand, she took her daughter's hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything that happened if you don’t want to."

"Thank you." 

A conformable silence filled the room for the first time. The beeping of the machines eased their pain slowly, and Ana never took away her hand from her daughter's, reassuring to Fareeha she would always stay by her side.

"Mom."

"Tell me, Fareeha."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"No wonder I feel horrible. Worst hangover ever..." Fareeha chuckled while her mother scolded her, also laughing.

"I'm glad you still have your sense of humor. Terrible, but still humor."

"Yeah, I'll try." After another two minutes of silence, Ana spoke again.

"I have faith you'll be fine in a couple days, enough to get back into the fight."

"I'm not." Fareeha's face darkened, replaced by that of years ago when she was in Egypt. 

"What do you mean?"

"After everything that happened and my... Lack of maturity-"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Even so, I handled it unprofessionally. I accepted the call from Overwatch because I thought I was ready to fight, but you, I and everyone can tell that it's not like that. This is not the right path for me, not yet."

"Fareeha-"

"I'm going back to Giza."

 

* * *

 

The office was full of papers as always. The Caduceus staff lied at the examination table, followed by several forgotten utensils. The light of the computer was the only thing that illuminated Angela's contracted face. The reflection shone in her glasses as she drank her third cup of coffee in two hours. She was exhausted, she couldn't sleep peacefully knowing that Fareeha was in a coma, even though Ana took care of her day and night and her vitals were stable; she just needed to wake up. And even knowing so, she couldn't sleep. Angela stopped typing on the keyboard and sighed deeply, rubbing her face with both hands. She looked at her wristwatch and it was 7:56 in the evening already, time to check on Fareeha. For her comfort, she was close to the room and could watch her closely at any time. She took off her glasses and left them on the desk, with a bothersome adjust of her ponytail, she left her private office. 

The sound of her heels echoed through the corridors. When she walked, several agents and medical staff were always marveled at the sight of the famous Dr. Angela Ziegler: intelligent, selfless, imposing and affectionate, and if that was the facade they wanted to see, Angela gave it to them. She always returned the greeting with a smile or a gesture, and went on her way. This time, she didn't have the time or energy for farces. She made a bee line straight to Fareeha's room. With a smooth swift of her cardkey, the door slid open and she gasped to see Fareeha awake talking with her mother. Fareeha's gazed her girlfriend who had a sad look on her face, and Angela tried to understand, but she needed to regain her composure and work on her patient.

"Good evening, doctor."

"Good evening, indeed. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

Even Ana could tell the room felt cold and awkward. Angela walked to a cabinet and took out a stethoscope and a thermometer, plus several pills of different colors. Ana excused herself and decided to retire so that the doctor worked more comfortably on her daughter. Angela approached Fareeha, put the thermometer in her mouth and the stethoscope on her chest, then on her back and ordered her to breathe deeply, to which Fareeha obeyed. Satisfied, she removed the devices from her body and gave her the pills along with a glass of water, which Fareeha swallowed quickly. She sat on the chair next to the bed and smiled at Fareeha, who turned her head in shame.

"Hello, you."

"Hi..." Fareeha answered meekly, still not looking at the doctor.

"I gave you an aspirin, metoclopramide and something else to help you out."

"I-I don't even know what that means..." Angela chuckled.

"It will help you, trust me. Just drink tons of water and that will be it. I can discharge you tomorrow first hour in the morning."

"That will be pleasant. Thank you." Fareeha's shy behavior started to worry and annoy the doctor.

"You're not looking at me."

"Sorry..."

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart. What's going on?" She put her pale hand on Fareeha's lap, and the girl took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I tried to get over this but... Heh well, such a shitty soldier I am."

"Fareeha-"

"I failed. I failed my mother, my team, myself... But nothing hurts more than failing you... And I don’t want that to happen again."

"You never failed-"

"I'm leaving."

Angela’s heart dropped and her air was caught in her throat, wondering when did she forgot to breathe. "What?" she barely whispered.

"I'm going back to Helix in Giza. I'm sorry to make the decision for both of us, but... I don’t deserve to be here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have to work on myself, Angela. It’s not fair for both of us, nor Overwatch, I’m being childish and you put all your heart and soul to help me, and still, I failed you… I can’t let that happen again, I have to leave-”

“You know I can’t leave Overwatch, everything I am and everything I do is for a greater good. I can’t go with you to Giza-”

“-And I don’t expect you to be with me.”

And then, something clicked in Angela’s brain. All the pieces assembled, and everything began to make sense. “…Are you breaking up with me?” The silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity. “Fareeha Amari…”

“I’m sorry…”

Angela clenched her fists and her mouth trembled, her eyes started to water while she frowned. "Are you really leaving me? After this whole year we spent together? That doesn’t mean anything to you? Everything we went through doesn’t mean anything? I don’t mean anything?”

“And you did.”

“I _did_ …?” She repeated. Angela’s mind drifted and started to fill with questions as her eyes started to fill with tears, streams falling down her flushed face. “I _did_? Past? I don’t do it anymore?… Did you _use_ me?”

“Angela, that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what is it?!” Fareeha was silent again, and Angela lost her composure. “You know what? Fine, do whatever you want. You can go to your fucking room even, I discharge you. Thank you very much; I hope you had fun with me while you enjoyed yourself." And she left the room crying, fuming, walking faster to her office and leaving a heartbroken Fareeha alone in a hospital bed without the chance to speak her mind.

Angela wanted to run and jump off a balcony or something alike so she could end the pain swirling in her chest. She didn’t care about the people who saw her sprint through the hall, not even when Ana called her name, she just wanted to hide in the cave that was her office, as not even in her bedroom would she be safe. As soon as she closed the door, she sled to the floor. Why was she angry? Fareeha’s plea was reasonable; she needed space to clear her mind and mend her body. But breaking up with her? That was unthinkable, she loved her so much and she fought for her with teeth and claws.

Angela knew she was doing it for their own good, but the selfishness crawled deep inside her and ripped her inners. She wanted to scream, to run away, hide forever and curse every minute they spent together, but all she could manage was to cry. And Fareeha wasn’t that different. She sucked the tears back when Jesse, Lena and Brigitte came to visit her. She managed a fake smile enough to convince them she was good.

“How do you feel, love? You gave us a real scare there!” Lena jumped next to her and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Fareeha’s arm in reassurance.

“I’m better. Thank you.”

“You sure look better, are you tired?” Said Brigitte.

“I’m tired of being in bed all day, my muscles are sore. I need to go back to the gym.”

“Hey, first things first: get better and when Angela dispatches you, then we can hit the gym.”

“Actually… She already dispatched me.” Fareeha's sad look alerted the three of them.

“So soon?”

“Yeah… Since I’m leaving Overwatch.”

“Pardon?” Lena asked, tilting her head.

“I’m going back to Giza.”

“What the fuck? Why are you going?” Jesse almost yelled.

“Jesse, shush!” Brigitte said.

“Holy shit, okay! Why are you leaving, Reeha?”

“I need to clear my head. This past weeks have been a living hell to me, I need clarity. And my commission to Helix is ending soon so, I have to go back and fix some things.”

“Will you come back?”

“…I’m not so sure yet.”

“Whatever you decide, we got your back, always.” Lena hugged her and Fareeha returned the gesture.

“And if you feel like coming back again, we’ll be waiting for you with arms wide open.” And Brigitte joined the embrace, followed by a hair ruffle of Jesse.

“Always, Reeha.”

“Thank you, guys.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow night.”

 

* * *

 

Every minute that passed, Angela was angrier. Her calm and kind personality was transformed into rage as time went by. A broken mug, some papers lying on the floor and a keyboard with missing keys were one of the few victims of the doctor's anger. What she least wanted was company at that time. Angela went to one of the many cabinets in the lab and took out that familiar bottle she once shared with Fareeha. A drink gently burned her throat, and something told her to stop. She wasn’t ending the same way as Fareeha. She obeyed her sixth sense and set the bottle aside, opting to take a pack of cigarettes out of her desk drawer. She sat at her desk and lit one, leaning back in the chair and exhaling the smoke slowly. Her eyes were already irritated enough with the lack of sleep and the tears she shed, but she didn’t mind irritating them more with smoke, she needed a distraction.

Angela hadn’t slept for more than thirty hours and she didn’t plan to do it soon, which was obvious for her. She really needed a heavy distraction this time. She picked up a folder from the floor and took a pencil, marking and drawing scribbles and words on the paper, then on the blackboard, another scattered documents and on her left hand and arm. Still with a lit cigarette in her mouth, she went to the refrigerator and took out several med packs of different sizes and doses. She examined thoroughly each one before placing them in a petri together with a similar substance of blue color, creating an immediate reaction that wasn’t pleasing her at all. She tried for several hours without getting different results.

Frustrated, she finished her fourth cigarette of the night and left it in the ashtray on her desk. She sat heavily in her chair, putting her feet on the desk and rubbing her tired face in frustration. Angela looked at the wristwatch and saw that it was past seven in the morning. _'I should sleep ... Or not_.' She took the glasses from her lab coat and put them on, taking out another thicker folder from a drawer and with a pen crossed out several sentences on the paper. She knew that she could continue working with cigarettes and coffee mixed with whiskey, even though her body demanded rest, food and water, but she knew well that she would not stop if someone didn’t do it for her, and opportunely, a soft chime sounded, indicating someone outside her office door. Reaching at a button in her desk, she answered annoyed.

“Who is it?”

“You know who it is.”

“What do you want, Ana?”

“Let me in, Ziegler.”

Angela rose heavily towards the door and opened it, leaving immediately and closing the door behind her, with a few clicks on the pad she locked the office.

“Why can’t I come inside?” Ana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow

“No one else can enter my office. _No one_.” Angela put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and frowned at Ana.

“Fine. Walk with me then.” Angela shrugged as Ana started walking through the corridors of the med bay and she followed.

Time felt like years, because Ana did not say a word during the whole stroll. Angela showed irritability with each gesture, while Ana radiated serenity, and each agent and crew member noticed it, because when they normally greeted the beautiful doctor joyfully, now they were restrained from even looking directly at her. She wasn’t Mercy anymore. After what seemed like an eternity, they both arrived at Ana's room, whom opened the door and invited Angela inside. She accepted the invitation and sat on one of the sofas in the room, taking another cigarette in from her lab coat, but when she was going to light it, Ana stopped her, taking the lighter away from her and storing it in the pocket of her blouse.

“For a doctor, you have a terrible vice.”

“Get to the point. Why are we here?”

Ana sat in the couch next to Angela, a teapot filled with tea and two cups already sitting in the coffee table. Ana calmly poured the liquid into each cup, offering one to Angela and sipping her own, enjoying the bittersweet taste of the hot tea.

“I want to talk.”

“Do it. I don’t have much time.”

“For what?”

“Does it matter? I’m currently working in something important, Ana.” Angela left the cup resting on the table, untouched. She crossed her arms and frowned at the former captain.

“It does matter. And even more so when it involves my daughter.”

“What about her? She’s fine. I dispatched her last night.”

“Exactly my point. Why did you do that?”

“She’s leaving, isn’t she?” Ana took another sip, acknowledging.

“She is. In twelve hours, in fact.” Angela huffed and looked sideways. “There it is. Why are you so mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“You’re right; you’re furious.” Another sip of the tea. Ana’s calm semblance started to annoy Angela.

“What’s your point? I seriously need to keep working-”

“You haven’t eaten anything in more than a day and I'm sure you haven’t slept either. Respect your body and your mind, you’re becoming a bad example to everyone. Even more when you’re the head of the medical division.”

“Fuck my habits.”

“Angela.”

“How do you expect me to rest when she is doing this?! Our friendship’s worth nothing to her!” Angela snapped, her rising anger finally getting into her.

“Winston told me you hated each other at first.”

“We did, and we bonded eventually, Ana. And all that just happened made things worse. I deeply cared for her, but it seems that our _'friendship'_ was only for her own fun. And you know what? That hurts. And it hurts a lot, more than being shot or crushed by an omnic. I trusted her and she betrayed me, she used me like any toy!”

“She never mentioned this friendship to me. What is-“ Angela got up from the couch, her fists clenched and a rage never before seen in her eyes. Her body spoke and demanded blood.

“Of course she didn’t tell you because we had a fucking deal and she wanted to keep playing with me! I meant nothing to that stupid bitch!”

“Angela-”

“Where the fuck is she?!”

“Angela, calm down!” Angela left Ana’s bedroom, stomping and walking faster than ever. She looked in the kitchen first, like she knew Fareeha was there. And when she arrived, she was in fact having breakfast with the rest of the crew. Fareeha's eyes fell on the enraged doctor, and she rose instinctively. The surprised looks of all rested on Angela. They had never seen the doctor in such a way: her eyes were red and with dark circles, and her pale face was covered by large strands of her disheveled hair.

“ _You fucking coward!_ ” Angela yelled at Fareeha in her mother language.

“…Is this another of their silly fights?” Lena whispered to Jesse and Brigitte.

Angela ran to Fareeha and hit her in the face with her fist. The blow pushed Fareeha a step aside, who with a surprised face, successfully stopped another blow that was about to hit her face again, holding her fist tightly. She had never seen that face in Angela, full of pain and hate. Angela tried to hit her with her free arm and Fareeha again stopped the punch, this time securing her slender wrist. Both struggled to contain the other, but Fareeha was superiorly stronger and Angela could not do anything but try to break free to strike another blow. Fareeha eyed Jesse, silently asking for help, and Jesse understood.

“No, it’s not.” Jesse got up quickly and stopped Angela from behind, grabbing her arms to immobilize her. Angela grunted and yelled.

“I hope whatever we had meant something to you. You, bit- Jesse, let me go!”

“Angela, stop! What the fuck?!” Jesse struggled to keep Angela restrained, she twisted and kicked to release herself. Fareeha just stood frozen in her place, rubbing her cheek and cleaning her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. It really didn’t hurt that much, she bit herself, but the actions of her former girlfriend hurts even more so.

“What is happening?” Reinhardt spoke then, raising from his seat as well.

“I hope I was enough for you, Fareeha!” Angela kept shouting at Fareeha, and she was finally brought back to reality by the crude words of the doctor

“Angela, what the heck are you saying? I never-”

“I fucking _hate_ you! I hope you know that! I hope you had fun!” Jesse dragged a crying Angela out of the kitchen while she still shouted insults to her, and the room went silent. No one dared to say anything. Fareeha rubbed her face and sighed in defeat. She headed to the exit, leaving her breakfast half-eaten.

“Excuse me…” And she went straight to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

After Jesse released her, Angela ran to her room and shut herself up all morning. For the first time in two days she felt the softness of her empty bed. The kitchen scene repeated over and over in his head. Seeing the woman, the blow on her face, everyone’s eyes on her, Jesse grappling her arms and pulling her out of the kitchen, plus a warning call from Winston.

_‘Angela, what the fuck is up with you?!’_

_“I’m going to beat that woman until she prays for mercy!”_

_‘You’re not hitting anyone again! You made a scene in the kitchen!’_

_“And I seriously hope that it really hurts her!”_

She didn’t think she would have more tears to shed and she proved herself that she still could. She cursed every aspect of Fareeha again and again until she let go of all her anger, transforming into sadness and pain. The fatigue, combined with the lack of sleep and food in her stomach, exhausted her to the point where her eyes closed completely and her mind wandered for several minutes until she was sound asleep.

She did not sleep in such a way in days. The dream was so heavy after being awake for more than a day and a half that no sound was able to wake her or even get her attention, despite several calls to her door and her cell phone. Not even Athena’s alert was able to wake her up. And when she woke up, she still felt mentally tired. Her body regained enough energy to get up and take a shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles and cleared her mind. Already clean and refreshed, she chose to wear jeans and a black shirt while drying her hair with a towel sitting on her bed. Tediously, she grabbed her cell phone, scrolling the dozens of messages and emails from well-known senders in the medical field, until an unknown message popped and caught her eye.

_‘I hope one day you will stop hating me, because as much as I run away from you, I know I will never stop loving you.’_

Angela squinted her eyes, now that her body was rested and her mind cleared, her eyes narrowed, trying to understand the message. “I don’t hate-“ And her blood froze, her breathing quickened and a chill ran through her from head to toe. She looked at the time and confirmed her suspicions. “Oh my God…”

Without even putting on a pair of shoes on, she ran out of her room to the airstrip in record time; what she regularly did in five minutes, she did it in less than one. When she arrived, her face and neck were full of sweat, her hair clung wildly to her face, her breathing was agitated. The track was empty. Except for a few agents and maintenance personnel, but a familiar person caught her attention and ran towards her.

“Ana!”

The sniper, who was looking towards the rocky sea of Gibraltar, turned a little surprised towards the doctor. “Angela, are you okay?”

“Where is she?” She asked. Ana’s brow furrowed. “Where is Fareeha?”

“Angela, I called you several times but you didn’t respond. She left about forty minutes ago and…….”

Angela didn’t remember when she stopped listening to Ana's voice, when the sound of the waves hitting the rocks vanished, nor when the tears left her eyes and fell like rivers on her cheeks, much less did she remember falling into Ana's arms while she hugged her and stroked her golden hair, mumbling words of understanding. But she did remember every time she apologized, she said an excuse for her behavior. She did remember trying to call her, her cell phone giving a dead line and no response from her many messages. But mostly, she did know how much she regret saying _that_ specific word to Fareeha, knowing that even when she loved her, she probably would not see her again in a long time, and maybe never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Thunderclouds by Sia, Diplo, Labrinth, LSD  
> _________________  
> Somehow I expected a lot of lash and horrifying comments on the last two chapters and I seriously hesitated to post them, but I'm glad it kinda worked! I'm also shocked, to be honest lol
> 
> And well! More angst because I don't know wtf to do now, I personally didn't enjoy this chapter so much, I think is boring, but it was necessary for the plot of the following four chapters. I promise, no more "bad" things after this chapter, I've been evil enough *pinky swear*


	15. What makes me stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost six months of wondering, Angela travels to Giza hopping to see Fareeha.

  
  


**Chapter 15**

**What makes me stronger**

 

It never felt the same. A month after Fareeha left Overwatch to go back to Helix in Giza, it was painful for Angela, but after the third month she accepted her departure, even just a little. However, by the fourth month, she only missed her more. She missed her warmth, her smile, the way she touched her, the words of encouragement she always whispered in her ear. Angela tried to call her and contact her for several weeks, but her cellphone was dead and the emails never reached its recipient. She had no way of how to contact her and gave up eventually. Maybe Fareeha didn’t want to know anything about her after the horrible words and actions towards her. Angela understood if she wouldn’t want to see her again, but the mere thought of it only depressed her more. 

Angela once again used the “good and kind doctor” façade with everyone, and the others believed her, but deep inside, Angela was a mess. Cigars and coffee became her main source of food, with an occasionally plate of decent food in her stomach. The light in her eyes faded a little, her figure thinned even more and her energies were draining as the weeks passed. She had been locked in her office/lab day and night, barely touching her bed, and when she did she slept a maximum of four hours to continue her research and distract herself. Three weeks earlier while she was eating breakfast and watching the news on the holovid, she saw Pharah for the first time in a long time. Her heart warmed a little and a sad smile was reflected in her tired face.

_ ‘-Several omnics were infected and contaminated by the GOD AI Anubis in Numbani this past Wednesday, causing several damages to a few business and buildings in downtown Numbani. Fortunately, no civilians were harmed during the raid as a Helix Security International team lead by Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari, daughter of the famous former Overwatch sniper Captain Ana Amari, stepped up and stopped the omnics from causing further damage into-‘ _

If she was honest, she was registering every public movement that Fareeha made: from TV and radio appearances to newspaper interviews. After everything that happened between them, every time she saw or heard Fareeha rising and becoming stronger both physically and mentally, she was proud. Angela was happy that Fareeha found her strength, even if it was without her. She had to admit that, despite missing her presence, the fifth month was much easier. Her work was practically completed by itself, only because she was totally focused on her activities. The office and med bay became her home; she spent days and even weeks without going to her quarters, sleeping most of the time on a sofa in her office. 

The hundreds of papers and documents once scattered across her desk became less chaotic. She opted to buy a coffeemaker for her office and other basic utensils and groceries with which she could survive for days without needing to be bothered. And while she was coping with the break with Fareeha more calmly, her mind and heart kept looking for her. On one of the labs cork boards she had several articles and photographs of newspapers in which Fareeha appeared, most of the time with her Raptora suit on. Taking her usual break at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, she filled another cup of coffee and took the leftover sandwich from the refrigerator. She went to the couch, taking off her shoes and lifting her legs across the sofa to feel comfortable. 

Angela took a sip of her coffee and a bite of the sandwich while grabbing the holopad and rummaging through the news for the interview that Fareeha’s Helix team was having. And after a few moments, she found the interview live stream. Seeing Fareeha brought her tranquility, and when she spoke her voice was a lullaby, making her feel at peace filled with good dreams. And it always made her curious to hear her speak in her native language, just another charm to add to the list of perfect details of what Fareeha Amari was made. The subtitles went unnoticed most of the time, because all she wanted to do was to see her.

“What am I doing?” She mumbled to herself.

Angela shook her head in disbelief. 'And now I’m stalking her?’ She chuckled, all evidence proved right, but she denied it over and over, trying to believe her own words but failing.  _ Worry _ , she said. Fareeha was wearing a simple black turtleneck with skinny pants of the same color and golden-strapped stilettos with matching accessories. Her outfit was simple, discreet and elegant, but she looked amazing, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Angela. Fareeha's hair was longer, below her shoulders and pushed back, tucked behind her ears except for her signature tresses, and her smile was radiant; so bright she could lit a room by herself.

_ ‘-It’s amazing everything you have achieved in these months, Captain Amari. Several successful missions without casualties, your team barely had scratches after combat. It was no surprise that they wanted to upgrade your rank.’ _

_ ‘Thank you. I am proud of my team’s work. They are amazing and deserve as much credit as me.’ _

_ ‘Of course they do! Helix Security International is gaining its reputation back thanks to you. But the question here is: why did you refuse the Major rank?’ _

_ ‘I do not feel incapable of handling that responsibility, I am more than aware that I can stand out in any test that they put me through. But good things come to those who wait. Patience is key, and I'm sure there's something better for both me and my team. My team is my family, and I want the best for them because they deserve it.’- _

Angela's heart melted as she saw Fareeha changed for good, it seemed. That person radiated confidence and security, something that someone took from her more than half a year ago. Angela put her empty mug on the coffee table and switched off the holopad. She got up to the cork board where Fareeha's photos and articles were pinned and behind one, she took a folded letter: the one she left in her office when she returned to Gibraltar for the first time. She put the letter back after reading it and went to her desk, sitting suddenly on the chair and sighing while putting her face on her hands, resting her elbows on the desk. She rubbed her face tiredly and from the drawer she took out a picture frame. With her slender fingers, she traced the photograph with affection and nostalgia: it was a photograph of Fareeha and her together half-naked in the bed, Fareeha kissing her cheek and Angela laughing. She still remembered the moment when Fareeha turned her cell phone camera to them and snapped the picture lying on the bed, covering their chests after having sex.

_ ‘Hey Ang. Why don’t we have a picture together? I need one.’ _

_ ‘For something we don’t have photographs together! Do you remember that we are hiding? And seriously, after doing it?’ _

_ ‘So? Are you going to show everyone this picture? Kinky.’ _

_ ‘Fareeha, stop!’ _

_ ‘Kiss me, you hypocrite!’ _

_ ‘No! Stop! Hahah!’ _

A tear escaped her eye and let it drip to her cheek. After so many months, her body surrendered and accepted the truth: she still loved Fareeha. And she loved her so much. Perhaps the words that came out of her mouth the day she left couldn’t be forgiven yet, but the angry message meant nothing to her. She needed to talk to Fareeha one way or another before her head exploded. A pale hand traced the silver necklace and wing charm hanging from her neck, and she sighed. She picked up the intercom and typed in some numbers to make a last call before doing something she may or may not regret.

“Jesse, I need a favor. I'll take a short vacation and I need you to drop me at the airport tomorrow morning.”

_ “Why? Where are you going?” _

“Research. Don’t ask questions, just do it.”

 

* * *

 

Five months and Fareeha improved, or so it seemed. After the interview with a local news network, she and part of her team formed by Saleh and Tariq left the stage towards the guest waiting room, which had a few sofas, two holovids and a large buffet table with several appetizers and drinks. Tariq collapsed in one of the armchairs, while Saleh went directly to pour himself a glass of whiskey despite the inquisitive look of Fareeha, who simply took a cigarette out of her back pocket and lit it, delighting herself on the harsh smoke flowing through her mouth, lungs and nose.

“What? It’s free booze!” Said Saleh while grabbing the whole bottle. Tariq face palmed and Fareeha rolled her eyes.

“Saleh, you’re supposed to pour some, not take the whole bottle.” Tariq groaned.

“Party pooper. Captain, do you want some?”

“No, take that cheap-ass alcohol away from me.” Fareeha said visibly irritated. Both Tariq and Saleh knew that Fareeha wasn’t the same since she returned from Overwatch. She was serious, competitive, easily irritated, and aggressive at times, false in front of the public, too committed to her missions, perhaps  _ too _ much. She was the Pharah before the Temple of Anubis incident. Saleh sighed when Tariq gave him a repressive look

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave the bottle.”

“Good.”

“Where’s our ride? This is taking too long.” Fareeha said and Tariq looked at his cell phone.

“It’s coming in… Twenty five minutes, captain.” 

The woman clicked her tongue and put down her cigarette in a glass ashtray.

“I’m leaving then.”

“Wait!” Saleh yelled, stopping Fareeha in front of the door. “Are you going to Mahmud's party tomorrow?”

“I was really tired the whole week, Saleh. Besides, it’s barely a reunion before Helix’s annual party. You two have fun, seriously.” Fareeha smiled at them and they nodded. “I don’t wanna ruin that for you if I’m tired.”

“Well, then have a good night, captain.”

“You too, rookies.”

Fareeha left the room and went to an elevator that would take her to the ground floor of the building where the largest news channel in Giza was hosted. The glass elevator showed the thousands of lights of the night city she loved so much: her home. When she got to the bottom, she greeted a few guards and receptionists and left for the crowded street in downtown. She put on her dark aviator sunglasses despite being night time and walked to the building where her condo was. Several paparazzi tried to take pictures and interview her, but she kindly declined the offers to continue her journey. 

She walked for half an hour and arrived at her building. The guard greeted her and she waved back, taking off her sunglasses and placing them over her head, pushing her hair back. The elevator took her to the eleventh floor and when she reached the front of the door of her condo, she gently slid the keycard into the slot, giving her access to her home. The condo was large enough for one person but not extremely luxurious: there was a large living room with two large sofas and an armchair pointing to the huge windows that let in the night lights, a modest dining room with four chairs, a moderate kitchen with a full bar filled with several bottles of different types of alcohol, and finally, two doors that led to the bedroom and the bathroom respectively. 

She untied her shoes, throwing them on the living room rug and collapsed on the couch, covering her eyes with her forearm. She sighed, relaxing to the minutes and waiting for her headache to subside while she took out her cell phone, reviewing the messages and indications of the next missions to come. Tomorrow she had too much paperwork to do, and she wouldn’t risk her energies on a night of alcohol, music and dancing. Maybe tomorrow night, but not today. 

Fareeha woke the next day on the sofa wearing the same clothes than the previous night. The clock indicated 4:40a.m., too early for any human being but just in time for her. She grunted and got up to the bathroom, undressing and taking a quick cold shower. She dressed in her black HSI uniform, which consisted of black military pants and a matching jacket. She took her backpack and left on her blue sports car to embrace another boring day of office work.

 

* * *

 

Angela was nervous, and that was saying little. When the plane landed her body began to tremble and sweat, her heart quickened and her mind went blank. What had she done? Was she doing the right thing? She shook those thoughts from her head, taking her suitcase and leaving the plane. With luggage in hand, she left the airport and took a taxi to a well-known hotel near the center of Giza. Angela did not know where to go or if she could even see Fareeha, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

Her hotel room was cozy: what was expected of a famous hotel chain. She put the suitcase aside and threw herself face down on the bed, sinking her face into the pillows. She was mentally exhausted.

' _ What are you doing, Angela _ ?’

The alarm clock on the bedside table indicated noon. She knew she had to eat, bathe and rest to gather strength and search for Fareeha tomorrow, but her tiredness came earlier and she fell asleep deeply. After a four-hour nap she woke up in panic. A bad dream was not a good feeling. She went directly to the bathroom to shower and after the tedious activity, she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel with an another one on her head. She opened the suitcase and scattered her clothes on the bed trying to choose an outfit that combined decently. Angela couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Fareeha, she had waited almost six agonizing months and couldn't wait another day. At the end, she opted for light skinny jeans, a white sweater that exposed her shoulders and cream colored pumps. 

Satisfied with the attire, she put on a light makeup layer and mascara enough to highlight her gorgeous blue eyes, tying up her hair in her usual messy ponytail. She took her purse, cell phone and keycard and left the hotel, calling a cab on the sidewalk to take her to the Helix Security Headquarters, hopping to find Fareeha's whereabouts. HSI was about thirty minutes from downtown in the city limits. The facility was huge and looked like a whole community, perhaps it was even bigger than Watchpoint Gibraltar. It was going to be a real challenge to find Fareeha in any of those building, if she was really there. She entered the lobby timidly but amazed and addressed the receptionist with the nicest voice that came out of her mouth, causing the desired effect on the woman in front of her: respect and kindness to her person.

“Good afternoon. I am Dr. Angela Ziegler. I’m looking for Captain Fareeha Amari. Is she here?’

“Oh! Good afternoon! It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Ziegler!” the girl said in surprised embarrassment. “Captain Amari’s shift is over. Perhaps we can make an appointment tomorrow with-”

“Oi!” Angela heard a man yell across the lobby, dressed in sportswear and running to the reception. “So, are you coming to Mahmud’s party tonight?”

“I told you, Saleh, I’m not interested!” The girl pouted and turned her head, leaving a defeated Saleh sighing and shrugging. He was about to leave when the following conversation. “Excuse me, Dr. Ziegler. Captain Amari already left, if you want to-”

“Hey, she's still here. We were at the gym, Aizad is kicking the other team’s asses and we’re here for the glory of Team 4!” Saleh said to Angela and then something clicked in his head. “Yo! You're the famous Mercy from Overwatch!” Angela chuckled and extended her hand in a warm salute.

“I am. Dr. Angela Ziegler, nice to meet you. I know you already, Saleh.”

“Do you?” he said in disbelief.

“I watched the interview this week with miss Amari and Tariq.”

“Oh! The that means I’m as famous as Pharah?!” The three of them laughed. “Anyway. Pharah must be so happy to see a friend from Overwatch after so many years! Come with me!” Saleh’s quirky personality lead Angela through various corridors, halls and a an elevator. When both were inside, Angela spoke.

“I would appreciate it if you don’t tell miss Amari I’m here. It's a surprise.”

“Oh, I like that. Don’t worry, I won't say anything. Also, she needs it.”

“What do you mean?” Angela cocked her head to the side. 

“I don't know how to say it, but… I have a feeling something happened to her during her commission.” 

Angela nodded acknowledging. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, a loud mix of rap and electronic music played throughout the entire floor. Saleh motioned Angela to follow him to a private closed stand. Saleh excused himself and ran down the stairs to the main floor of the gym. In the center there was a ring and two men fighting, besides being surrounded by people standing and cheering and others sitting in the benches. Angela could swear that her heart stopped when in one of those benches she saw Fareeha sitting with her earphones on, looking selflessly at her cell phone. She was wearing black leggings, white sneakers and an oversized gray sweater with the HSI logo in the front. Fareeha saw the scene with disinterest until his teammate Aizad fell defeated outside the ring, barely concious. The other opponent was stronger and bigger, and that could be seen clearly from a far distance. The huge man laughed and taunted Fareeha.

“Which ‘Four’ is next?! Or are you gonna run away,  _ Captain Amari _ ?!” He dragged her name with taunt, and Fareeha stood up and frowned, stepping up into the ring. She tossed her earphones and cell phone to Saleh and removed her jacket to show a dark blue sports bra with black details, revealing her ripped core once again. “Team Four is going down!!” 

The man screamed and mocked Fareeha as she pulled her hair up in a small ponytail. The woman grinned and Angela could swear the entire gym shivered. The massive man shook the thought from his head and lashed out at Fareeha, but she was very fast and dodged him easily. With each tackle, Angela gasped and yelped covering her mouth every time Fareeha was punched, but Fareeha successfully avoided each blow every time. Tired of all the show, Fareeha punched the man in the jaw, making him flinch and slid her leg to throw him out of balance. 

He was quick to stand up again, but Fareeha rolled between his legs and she grabbed his arms behind his back, twisting his limbs and restraining his movements. The man shouted and tried to pull away by grabbing her by the hair, holding her in front of him, face to face. Angela wanted to run to the ring and stop the fight when she saw Fareeha struggling and hissing, but Fareeha smiled slyly and hit him with a hard blow of her head on his nose. A loud crack could be heard from every corner  of the gym as he started bleeding across the ring. Fareeha's forehead was stained with red liquid and she smiled when she saw the man writhe on the floor of the ring, holding his face and screaming. She rapidly kicked the man on the side of his rib so hard that the man rolled outside the ring. Fareeha punched in the air with one fist as a sign of victory as Saleh, Tariq and Aizad cheered for their captain.

“Who else wants to challenge Team Four, bitches?!” Fareeha yelled to everyone. More than a taunt, it was a warning. Her team only cheered harder and louder, followed by a crowd screaming 'Amari’. She got out of the ring, victorious, respected, and her team greeted her with rough embraces and taunts, to which she returned happily. Angela was stunned. She never saw this kind of violence between colleagues and that others cheering for them, it was savage and even barbaric. Between her thoughts, she looked down at the crowd below and searched for Fareeha, who was talking to Saleh. Angela saw that she nodded, took a towel, her sweater, a water bottle and disappeared through a nearby door. Saleh turned to the stands where Angela was and walked towards her.

“So? What do you think? Pretty good for our captain, right?!”

“Are you always this violent?”

“Heh. I suppose we are most of the time, but you see-“ And he started pointing towards the crowd and five split groups. “All the five teams over there to the right, are the ‘kill-everything’ teams. What we do is violence, but our previous captain, Khalil, changed our ways to act.”

“Is he the one…?”

“Yeah, he died on a mission. Pharah was his baby bird, actually.”

“I see.”

“And Pharah only cared about one thing: completing the mission regardless of the others. But Khalil straightened her path and she became an amazing person. Eventually we chose her as our Captain and followed the Khalil’s path. She doesn’t use violence unless it’s extremely required.”

“And what was that?” Saleh shrugged.

“That asshole from Team Two teased her. See, even if Pharah doesn’t use violence that much, she’s obnoxiously strong. I remember one time she punched me because I wasn’t paying attention… And she broke my damn rib!” Angela laughed and she recalled several times Fareeha punched Jesse. “And yet! She returned somehow unfocused and weak from that trip to God-knows-where, and I don’t know what happened but damn, she hit the gym for hours until her body begged for mercy, and she always leaves the facility at seven.”

“She’s overextending herself, I see…”

“Yep, that’s Pharah. I just told her she had a ‘visitor’, I didn’t tell her who tho.” Saleh winked at her and Angela smiled, making him blush. “She said she was going to take a shower and be in her office in twenty. You can wait there, I have her key.” Saleh reached her pants pocket and handed her a single key with a name tag. “You can take the elevator. It’s the second door to your left on the fourth floor, you can’t miss it, there’s a large plaque on the door with her name to inflate her ego even more, if that’s possible.” Saleh shrugged and left for the door, but he stopped halfway. “Oh! One more thing, doctor!” Angela looked at him with disconcert.

“Yes?”

“Don’t touch anything. This scar is from two months ago, I grabbed her coffee mug and from the door she threw me a pen and hit me in the eyebrow…” Saleh closed the door and Angela could still hear him yell to himself. “And she doesn’t even drink coffee!”

Angela laughed softly; all these new details of Fareeha's personality seemed adorable, though some were disturbing. That fight between the massive man and her alone showed that the woman was capable of hitting and doing more without the need of her Raptora or her rocket launcher. Angela took the elevator back and pressed the button of the fourth floor. When she arrived at her destination, a hall extended and on the left there was a large door with a gold plaque that read 'CAPT. AMARI FAREEHA'. She put the key in the lock and opened it gently. 

The office was massive, full of ebony wooded colors, gold and glass. In the background were huge windows that stretched from wall to wall, adorned with thin golden curtains and an oak desk. To the right of the room was a large leather couch with glass tables, on the wall hung dozens of medals, certificates, photographs and prizes that Fareeha had obtained from Helix. To the left was a large bookcase and a minibar with several bottles of liquor. Angela was amazed, so much luxury in an office wasn’t that normal, at least not from her. It was obvious Helix had lots of money, but she never thought it was to that extent as to offer one of their captains such amenities. She went to the desk and brushed her fingers against the fine wood of the furniture. There were a few folders on top of it, a laptop, an intercom telephone, a frame with a photograph from twenty years ago in which Fareeha appeared in a cute white dress with the whole Overwatch team, and a mug.

Angela recognized the mug immediately: it was hers. Despite the indications and the story Saleh told her, she grabbed the cup and examined it fondly, smiling at the recollection of the moment she gave it to Fareeha when she stayed in her laboratory, offering her the ceramic mug since she didn’t have one in Gibraltar. With her fingers she turned the mug and inspected it carefully. It was a simple blue coffee mug that she bought as a souvenir on a trip back to Switzerland, her hometown. And despite everything that happened, Fareeha kept it. Angela wanted to cry, perhaps she still meant something to her.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha hissed when the hot water made contact with her bruised skin. She wasn’t planning on even taking a shower at such hours, she preferred to take a long bath back in her home, but this mysterious visitor changed her plans. In record time, she took a shower, dried the excess water from her hair and body and dressed in her black Helix military uniform which consisted of a white shirt, a black formal jacket with gold buttons and, although most of the women wore black skirts, Fareeha preferred plain black pants with military boots. 

She regularly attended several people during the day in a range from important businessmen and military figures to business representatives and regular customers. It was a boring task, but she had to do it, they were part of her duties as captain and representative of a Helix tactical team. Already formally dressed, she headed to her office. Saleh informed her that her visit was waiting for her inside, to which Fareeha gave him a slap on the head, scolding him for letting an outsider go inside her office without the presence of anyone. Hastily, she opened the door and found a thin figure with her back to the door, examining her desk. Fareeha frowned, sighed and regained strength to talk to this person, invading part of her privacy, and which she had to treat as royalty.

“Good evening. I apologize for being late, I did not expect visits at this time of the-“ Fareeha froze when the woman turned around and looked into her eyes with a soft yet endearing smile, framing perfectly her precious face. “Angela?”

“Hello, Fareeha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Don't you remember' by Adele  
> ______  
> Okaaaay! Things turn a little better, I suppose!  
> And you'll love Saleh, he's a beautiful flower.


	16. The one and only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have some smut because I'm not that of an asshole the whole time

 

 

 

**Chapter 16**

**The one and only**

 

“Hello, Fareeha.”

In almost six months she hadn’t had contact with the doctor and the hard work she did to forget her went down the toilet in an instant. Was she happy in Helix? Somewhat. Did she miss Angela? Very much. But the pain that she caused her was not justified with anything, and to avoid causing more pain she fled to Egypt. Fareeha swallowed and regained her composure. She was no longer the Fareeha; daughter of Ana Amari, but Captain Fareeha Amari, decorated and highly appraised soldier and pilot of the Raptora Mark VI, leader of a top-class strike team of Helix International Security, and she needed to act like one. And now, Angela was standing there in front of her desk with a sweet -oh so sweet- smile and her poise posture, destroying months and months of effort, blood and pain to endure her loss. Fareeha cleared her throat and stood straight, with her poker face in game, she approached Angela.

“I’m sorry. It was rude of me, Dr. Ziegler. Please, take a seat.” Fareeha motioned to one of the two chairs in front of her desk and Angela did as told, but her kind smile was replaced by a serious yet curious face. She had never seen that side of Fareeha, and she knew that she must act that way in front of her company to reflect professionalism. But the way she acted, walked and wore that striking black uniform only questioned her motives to come all the way from Gibraltar.

“My thanks.”

“May I offer you something to drink?” Fareeha walked to the minibar and questioned Angela with her gaze.

“Just water, please.” Fareeha nodded and took a water bottle from the mini fridge and poured some whisky for herself, handing the bottle to Angela as she sat down in her high leather chair behind the desk, taking a sip from her glass. “The heat in Egypt is unbearable.”

“It is most of the time. Although it’s winter now and the weather is rather pleasant.”

“Even the more endearing.” Angela smiled at her and Fareeha tried to cover her blush.

“I must admit, is quite surprising to see you here. If it’s possible, can I ask why I have the pleasure of having such renowned personality in my office this evening?” Fareeha’s words were emotionless and extremely calculated, something not fitting exactly. But Angela decided to play her game a little more.

“Well, I looked for you to be able to have a serious conversation regardless our organization situation.”

“Can I ask with what purpose exactly, Dr. Ziegler? I don’t think you came all the way here to request our services.”

“I have a lot to say and a lot to tell, but I see that your work shift ended a couple hours ago. Perhaps the best thing would be to retire and try again tomorrow so you can rest.”

Fareeha cleared her throat again. “It’s quite alright. It’s not like I have a family or big compromises that I should attend to back home. ”

Angela smiled distantly with a hint of sadness. The door abruptly opened and an agitated Saleh entered the office. Fareeha frowned and saw him with hatred at the inopportune interruption. Saleh breathed shaky and stopped right away in front of the open door, watching the two women turn to him and give him a confused look.

“Oi, Pharah! I was going to- sorry! I forgot Dr. Ziegler was here!”

“You don’t say...” Fareeha crossed her hands in front of her chin, resting her elbows on the desk and moving closer to the front. Her irritation was increasing intensively.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m leaving!”

Saleh shut the door harshly as he left. Fareeha let out an irritated sigh and pushed her hair back. “Well, as I was sayi-” the door opened again with the same force and Saleh entered and interrupted them again.

“I forgot to ask you! Are you coming to Mahmud's?”

“Saleh!” Fareeha stood up and leaned on the desk with both palms of her hands, making a coarse noise and making Angela jump by the sudden noise. “I told you I’m not going. Get-out. NOW.” And she pointed to the door.

“Fine! I’m going alone!” Saleh rolled his eyes and then saw Angela. “It was nice seeing you, Doctor Ziegler!” And he left again. Fareeha sank into the chair and closed her eyes as she massaged her temples.

“He seems nice.”

“He’s an imbecile.” Fareeha sighed as she drank the rest of her whiskey. “And I’m her boss, so you can imagine how hard it is for me to deal with such specimen.” The door opened once again and all Angela could manage was a muffled laugh as she saw Saleh going inside again and Fareeha yelling at him.

“Saleh, I swear to God...!”

“I know, I know! But you are my ride and-” Fareeha took a set of keys from her desk drawer and tossed them to Saleh hastily, almost puncturing his hand.

“Take my bike, I don’t care. Just leave and don’t bother me again!”

“Thank you, you're the best~! Bye, Doctor Ziegler!”

The door closed and Angela laughed as Fareeha buried her face in her hands. “Is he always like this?”

“He is. Too much for my sanity, I’m afraid. Shall we… Go somewhere quieter before he interrupts again?”

“I would love to grab some coffee, if that’s fine for you.”

“It is. I know a good place.” When she stood up, she felt the discomfort of the uniform pressing on her shoulders and her thighs annoyingly. “Can you give me a minute? This is not a proper attire to go out.”

“Of course, take your time.”

Fareeha went inside a door that Angela assumed was a bathroom and waited for her to come out. After a couple of minutes, the captain came out wearing black pants, a white blouse with a deep v neck and tan pumps with gold ornaments. Angela rarely saw her dressed in such a professional yet striking and feminine way, and with each new aspect of her that she discovered, Fareeha looked the most adorable in the doctor’s eyes. The tall woman took her backpack and gestured Angela to follow her and leave the office.

They came to the parking lot and Fareeha opened the door of the car to Angela, the charming and chivalrous aspect of her was never lost. Fareeha started the car and they left Helix's remote headquarters to the crowded center of Giza. Both remained silent: Angela reveled in the driver, as she never visited Egypt without being on a mission, but Fareeha was a nervous wreck. ‘ _Why did Angela travel to Giza? Was it just to see her? They sent her on a mission?_ ’ These and other questions crossed her mind, plunging her into a thought so deep that she didn’t notice when Angela called her a couple times.

“Fareeha?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat that, please?”

“I said Giza is beautiful and I asked you for places to visit. Are you okay? You seem… Distracted.”

“I… Yes, I apologize. There are plenty of places you can visit. I can point some of those spots for you sometime later. I believe they will be of your liking.”

“That will be pleasant and good to know. How long have you lived here?”

“Ten years and counting.”

Angela nodded and looked outside the window. The city lights were shining bright into the night as they reached downtown in the middle of several tall buildings and fancy stores. Fareeha eventually stopped in front of a small but elegant and traditional café and again, when she parked, she opened Angela's door for her. The café was cozy with several natural themes and paintings by local artists. Fareeha went to the counter and ordered two medium coffees while Angela sat at a secluded table in a corner. Fareeha arrived a couple minutes later with both coffees in hand, offering one to the doctor.

“Thank you, Fareeha.”

“You're welcome.” Angela took a sip and hummed at the rich flavor of the hot liquid. “This is so good.”

“I’m glad you like it, it's my favorite café. And it happens to be across my building.”

“Convenient.” Fareeha smirked as she fixed her eyes on her dark beverage and both took a sip of their own coffees. “You must be wondering why I am here.”

“So very much, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Well, before I tell you, drop all formalities. You can call me Angela again.” Fareeha looked out the window and took another sip of coffee. Fareeha’s shy personality came out again, and Angela felt relief and a spark ignite her heart.

“I prefer to call you Dr. Ziegler in the meantime. A lot has happened in almost half a year.”

“Indeed, a lot.” Angela smiled sympathetically, she didn’t want to push Fareeha, so she decided to lighten things up and talk first. “I came to tell you that something amazing happened, a big step for our… organization.” Angela had to constantly remind herself that they were in public and had to be discreet. “But I prefer to discuss it in private.”

“Of course, I understand. How is your research doing?”

“So as not to bore you so much I will be brief and clear. After a partial stagnation I was able to recalibrate nanites in concentrated doses, powerful and discreet enough to inject on a patient. I am currently waiting for an approval to start producing them and extend them to several hospitals, but that's just a matter of time.”

“That's great to hear.” Angela laughed and Fareeha smiled distantly. “Although I don't understand that much, but I know you worked so hard on it.” Angela was about to speak her mind when she felt a few eyes on them, mostly on Fareeha. “You’re an inspiration to many, including myself.”

“It helps if you’re looking so dashing.”

“…Thank you. You look good as well.”

“But not as striking as you.” Fareeha blushed even more and Angela giggled, taking another sip of her coffee. “Anyway, that work was just a side project to cover the main one.”

“How so?”

“I’ve been working on something bigger, but I can't reveal it yet, not even to Winston.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Highly, but is a risk I’m willing to take: my body is a walking experiment right now, and has responded adequately to the treatment.”

Fareeha never agreed that Angela would experiment on herself; she still remembers once when she was a teenager that Angela injected herself with experimental nanites and had a severe allergic reaction that left her hospitalized for two months. She knew that the teenager flourished in a conscious and capable woman, but the fear was still there inside her. And if Angela desired to continue her research that way, she would support her at all times.

“I’m glad to see you happy.” Fareeha smiled and Angela returned the gesture.

“Partially, to be quite honest.” Angela sighed and looked both sides. “Is there any place where we can talk with more privacy?”

“We can go to my place. Only if you want, of course.”

“I would love that.” Fareeha smiled and stood up followed by Angela.

“Let's go then.”

Fareeha was not kidding when she said the café was across her building. They barely crossed the street and the guard on the building greeted them with a bow of his head that Fareeha returned.

_“A friend, Captain?”_

_“A good friend, indeed.”_

Angela didn’t understand the conversation because Fareeha was speaking in her native language. Inside the building, they went to the elevator and rode it to the eleventh floor. When it stopped, Fareeha took out her keycard from her backpack and swiped it, opening the door of her condo. Fareeha motioned Angela to come inside first and as soon as she set foot inside the room automatically lit up. The condo was immense, no doubt.

Fareeha sat on one of the sofas and pointed to the one in front of her for Angela to sit on, to which the woman agreed. Angela was carefully analyzing her surroundings, in truth it was a condominium worthy of luxuries. The windows in front of her showed the night sky lit by the thousands of lights in the cityscape. Giza was a technologically advanced city yet was full of rich ancient history: two totally different worlds combined into one.

“Would you want something to drink? Wine, perhaps?”

“Wine would be very pleasant.”

“Allow me.”

Fareeha poured two glasses of red wine from the mini bar and handed Angela her drink, accepting it graciously. Fareeha sat back on the couch in front of her, taking a sip of the drink. “So, how are you, Fareeha?” Fareeha laughed, she didn't expect that from Angela to be quite honest. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing. I didn't expect the famous Doctor Ziegler to come all the way from Gibraltar to ask me how I am.”

“Well, to your surprise, I could do that.” Angela smirked while taking a sip from the wine. “But you're right. I didn't travel all the way here for that. It's about Overwatch.” Fareeha became serious.

“Something happened?”

“Something happened indeed, something good.” Angela smiled with excitement. “Something amazing, almost like a miracle.”

“Really?”

“The U.N. gave us its partial support until we show that we deserve their full support. They believe in the new Overwatch, but the media and the reputation that preceded us did a lot of damage, so the U.N. gave us one more chance to show that we can help and protect the world again.”

Fareeha could not believe it. After so many years, Overwatch was about to be officially on the map again. Her excitement spread like fire and her smile radiated an incredible light.

“You're kidding!”

“I’m not.”

“This is… No, I don’t believe it. Are you serious?”

“I am!”

“Oh my God…! I can't tell you how happy I am right now.” Fareeha’s grin couldn’t be contained, as happiness really made its home in her for a couple of minutes.

“I know, I’m sharing your excitement as well.”

“You don’t seem like it.” Fareeha stopped showing her joy and focused back on Angela, who just smiled distantly. Something was not quite right and she knew. “Is there something else you want to tell me? Besides Overwatch and work.”

“How are you?” Angela popped the question again, making Fareeha flinch. The bite of her lip was starting to become painful. “I was serious; I could travel all the way here just to make sure you’re doing fine, but I had to have more motives to do so.”

“I’m sorry to worry you, again. I’m doing just fine. I needed to get away from Overwatch for a while and focus intensely on an activity that required my body and mind a hundred percent of the time.”

“And it worked.”

“It worked… Until you came back.”

“Is my presence upsetting you?” A beat. Fareeha started playing with the rim of the wine glass. Angela was anxious to hear her answer; perhaps she was making her too uncomfortable.

“It’s…” Fareeha regained her sanity and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t want to bother you ever again.”

“Fareeha, you never-“

“I’m sorry, doctor. You shouldn’t have traveled all the way here just to ask me that. Tell me the truth, it’s absurd.”

“It’s because I care.” Then silence. Fareeha felt the tension in the room, and little by little the aesthetic and perfect facet that she managed wear as a mask, began to collapse with every word that came from Angela’s mouth. And Fareeha needed to be sincere, even just a tad.

“You helped me to heal both physically and mentally, and I know you; you spent days without eating properly, days without sleep, and I paid you in the worst way possible. It was no surprise to me that in the end you hated me. Breaking up with you was the best think I could do, I-“

“Stop.” Angela’s eyes started to water and Fareeha had to turn her face somewhere else and bit her lip to restrain the urge to cry again. Angela got up and sat next to Fareeha, lifting her chin with two fingers, turning her face to stare at her. Ocean blue eyes fixed on brown shimmery eyes.

“I’m so sorry… You need to go...” Fareeha got up from her seat as she put the glass of wine on the coffee table, heading for the windows behind her, staring intently into the warm, cold winter landscape of Egypt. Angela, for her part, refused to believe Fareeha's words. That woman standing in front of her was _not_ her Fareeha.

“No.” The silence settled for two minutes before speaking again. “Pushing me aside is the worst thing you could ever possible do to me.” Fareeha never turned to see her, instead, she waited for him to go out the door and never come back. She didn’t want that, but Fareeha knew it was the right thing to protect her. And Angela never faltered. “Do you think I travel all the way here just to talk to you about Overwatch? In an act of madness, I decided to take three days of ‘vacations’ and fly to Egypt just to see you. I haven’t heard from you for more than five months and I was very worried.”

Fareeha was shaking visibly. Trembling, even. Her mind was a swirl of emotions and mind games that she repeated over and over to believe them. But Angela there, speaking her mind off, just threw everything out the window. Then, the sobbing came. And Fareeha couldn’t control her shaky breathing as she closed her eyes, concentrating on something else. Anything.

“What I said in Gibraltar, everything I yelled at you and the punch I threw you... I'm so sorry, that was _not_ me. I really was very upset, Fareeha. All I wanted was to be forever by your side. No matter what you were going through, I was willing to stay by your side and help you overcome your problems, but you pushed me aside and I just got really upset about that...”

Angela’s eyes filled with unshed tears until streams of water fell down her cheeks as she saw Fareeha sobbing uncontrollably, crying, hugging herself as if to protect her from the harms of the outside. “Please, just go…” And Angela continued to speak despite the order.

“Do you think I hate you? Never. Not even when I said that offensive word that I retract myself from even thinking about it. I never hated you, I do _not_ hate you, Fareeha Amari, and I will _never_ hate you. You are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me. I’m not willing to let you go again. If I go back to Gibraltar it’s because you will accompany me in one way or another.”

“Angela, stop!” Fareeha turned around and her hurt expression was a blow to Angela's heart. Her eyes were red, face wet with tears, brow furrowed, lips trembling, cheeks flushed. Everything. “ _You_ belong in Overwatch, not me. Your place is-“

Angela ran to her and closed the gap between the two, merging into a forced kiss at first, but Fareeha relaxed and let herself be taken by her lips, returning the gesture timidly whilst crying still. Angela separated after what seemed like an eternity and tasted Fareeha's salty lips on her own for the first time in five months. Sweet, strong, perfect. Just like her.

“You also belong with me, Fareeha.” Angela wiped Fareeha’s tears with soft strokes of her thumbs, the sobs slowed and she breathed deep and shaky. “Stop fighting…” Angela smiled sweetly and brought her forehead close, placing it on top of hers, a gesture of understanding that Fareeha let herself be taken by. “Stop fighting with yourself… No matter what, I’ll always love you…” Angela reached the inside of her sweater, pulling her silver necklace and charm, pressing it against her chest. “…As you are the one and only for me, Fareeha.”

“You still have it?” Angela giggled.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? It’s gorgeous and irreplaceable.” Fareeha sobbed one last time before opening her quivering lips, and Angela’s words ‘ _stop fighting’_ repeated in her mind and settled deep in inside. And she did stop fighting with herself.

“…Just like you.” And she smiled back to Angela, and she could swear her heart sprinted and she was going to cry uncontrollably, but the woman in front of her was more important, and she finally started to shine again.

“There’s my girl.” Angela kissed her again slowly and Fareeha embraced it. Her mouth opened slightly, deepening the kiss, savoring her taste. “There’s the girl I love.”

Angela closed the space between them again and kissed one more time, this time with more confidence and kind of daring. She was nervous as she wouldn’t know how Fareeha would react to such invasion, but the woman responded appropriately, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Angela smiled between kisses, she didn’t want to admit that this action was enough to arouse her, but that was the reality. The soft, deep and long kisses lasted for minutes. Angela stroked Fareeha’s cheek tenderly to let her know that she wanted more, waiting for a response from Fareeha. Angela was not going to push her after everything that happened, she would let her take the lead and do what she wanted with her body. Luckily for her, Fareeha wanted the same thing and with her strong arms, she held her by the waist and lifted her, legs wrapping on Fareeha’s waist. Fareeha sat on the couch once more with Angela on her lap, never breaking the kiss.

Angela moved a lock of black hair from her face to better see her blushed lover, and she also saw something she didn’t see in a long time: the light of her eyes, aflame. Angela could swear she could cry at that moment just by glancing into deep brown eyes, because _her_ Fareeha had returned. She didn’t care and let the tears fall as Fareeha kissed her back, hugging her around the waist and bringing her body closer to hers. Angela pushed her dark hair and braids to the back of her head, playing and tugging it. Fareeha's hands fell slowly to her hips, and Angela felt electricity run through her body, her hips bucked like an animal instinct. And Fareeha guided her with her hands.

Like a dance she kept moving her hips back and forth in soft, long motions, provoking the captain even more so, earning hums and lip thugs. Her tongue explored every crevice she could find, biting playfully her bottom lip. Angela moaned when Fareeha groped her ass with both hands, following the rhythm and pressing her sex against her navel. She could swear Fareeha was as needy as her because for every pull of hair Angela did, she squeezed her rear deep and strong enough to earn a whimper.

Gently, Fareeha got up holding the doctor from her thighs, her legs tangled around her waist again while Angela held her by the shoulders. None broke contact when Fareeha walked to her bedroom and gently laid Angela on the bed. They finally broke the heathen kiss after what felt like hours. Fareeha watched closely the blushing blonde who saw her with desire and love, begging for more but restraining to making a move. And so, Fareeha stepped up.

Angela was in a mental battle: one part told her to tear off her blouse and eat her out, but the other part, the analytic, her doctor's side, told her that the woman was still in a process of mental rehabilitation. Fareeha understood every sign and sat in front of Angela, taking her pale hands and placing them on her abdomen; a sign that said Angela could continue and do whatever she wanted. The blonde nodded slightly with parted lips, her hands unbuttoned the white blouse slowly, a black bra peeking out from between the fabric. Angela wanted to make the process easier and helped her with her own clothes, lifting her blue sweater and forgetting her shoes on the floor. Her chest was bare, perky creamy breast were in full display, remembering that she forgot she was sans bra that day.

Fareeha could swear that her heart almost stopped. Five months, almost six, in which she didn’t have another act of intimacy, and now, before her eyes, there was the most perfect and beautiful woman in the world, the only that could make her feel _everything_. Fareeha took the initiative this time and climbed on her, kissing her with lust and shrugging her blouse, unclipping her bra and doing the same to the offending lingerie. Their tongues battled inside their mouths, and suddenly, modesty vanished like smoke in the air. Angela clung to her as if she was going to escape again, and Fareeha, _her_ Fareeha, came back. In a savage way she unbuttoned Angela's jeans and removed them in a single swift movement, as well as her underwear while the blonde unzipped her black pants, which in a couple of seconds were abandoned on the floor of the room along with a pair of boxers.

Their naked bodies gleamed in the dim light of the moon that filtered through the window, and both admired what they lost in almost half a year. Fareeha's eyes filled with tears and Angela was confused and in sudden panic. Did she do something wrong? Was she rushing things? She cupped Fareeha’s cheek and looked at her glistening eyes with understanding.

“We don't have to do this if you're not rea-”

“You're so incredible gorgeous… How stupid was I to live without you for these past six months?”

Angela repressed a chuckle and her eyes started to water as well. Fareeha leaned down and kissed her deep and slow, and this time was a kiss full of love. Then she kissed her chin, neck, shoulders and went down to her chest, sucking one breast gently while massaging the other, her tongue circled the hardened button and Angela moaned in a trembling sob. Fareeha continued with the other, casting occasional glances at the blushing face of Angela who was gripping the sheets on either side of her head. Satisfied, she continued on her way down leaving a trail of wet kisses on her abdomen, navel and hip. Fareeha separated her legs to give way to her most precious part. She kissed the inside of her pale thighs and Angela moaned loudly, the teasing was too much, the desire to be taken possessed her body with despair and slightly bucked her hips.

And as a call of duty Fareeha obliged, licking her dripping folds, sucking and teasing the bundle of nerves with each lapping of her hot tongue. She held her thighs with her strong arms and pulled her closer to her face, sinking her tongue inside her. The sweet juices of her were too addictive. Angela was in a dream. She almost forgot what it felt like after so many months of drought. She forgot how agile and skillful Fareeha was also, and the fact of being _her_ , made her body tense. She tugged the brunette's hair, playing with her head and provoking splendid reactions in key points that caused her more pleasure. Angela moaned, whimpered, screamed and begged for more every time she felt her tongue enter and leave her cunt, and after several minutes of fabulous ministrations where Fareeha also massaged her tights and rear, her abdomen tensed and a hot electric current extended from her navel to the nape of her neck, closing her legs and pushing the woman closer to her.

Angela threw her head back while holding the headrest and let out an uncontrollable scream as the orgasm hit her harder than ever. Fareeha couldn’t deny that she felt more aroused after feeling Angela press her walls against her tongue. She helped her to ride the orgasm until her breathing steadied and her wandering eyes slowly focused on her. In a swift movement, now it was Angela on top of her. And just like Fareeha, she peppered a trail of kissed from her mouth to her core. Angela kissed the inside of her tan legs, followed by sucking and licking her clit.

She went inside her with her index finger and pulled it out slowly, waiting for a positive reaction from Fareeha. An almost begged groan gave her permission to be more daring, and she inserted a second finger. While sucking the bundle of nerves, her fingers went inside and outside in a delicious rhythmic movement enough to elicit screams from the captain. When she felt that her pale fingers were pressed a little, he inserted a third and accelerated the movement, pressing the fingers in that sensitive spot in her front wall, this time making the woman scream with pleasure. Fareeha covered her eyes with her forearm and bit her fist to cover the moans that escaped her, and in a matter of a couple minutes, she reached her first orgasm in months.

It was perfect, an act of intimacy unique to them. They hugged for several minutes without saying a word, just enjoying the silence and the company of the other. Occasionally they stole a kiss, a caress or a humming. Angela hugged her closer, bringing the brunette's head to her bare chest and softly stroked her hair, scratching her scalp, playing with the gold ornaments of her braids. And a soft sob left Fareeha's mouth. Angela could tell it was sweet and she was overwhelmed, kissing the top of her head as a sign that she was there for her, no matter what.

“I love you too…”

Angela stopped her caresses abruptly. She didn’t expect those words to come out of Fareeha, not so fast at least. Her body began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears as soon as Fareeha buried her face even more in her chest. She sniffed the tears back and kissed a temple softly and sweet.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, Fareeha Amari.” Fareeha shook her head and smiled.

“Don’t you ever let me leave again, Angela Ziegler.”

“Sure. I will put a collar on you just in case.” Fareeha giggled against her pale skin, and Angela smiled softly, closing her eyes, slowly drifting in a dream.

“A collar should look good on me.”

“Anything looks good on you.” Angela was half asleep by now, but her comment woke her up like never before. Fareeha didn't seem to mind as she was stroking her hair, lulling and easing her into a sweet dream. And something snapped in Angela. And suddenly, she was right, there was no room for doubt, the answer was always there. “Fareeha?”

“Hm?”

“Would you be interested in another agreement between us?” Fareeha turned her bewildered face towards Angela, who returned the sweetest and most loving look she had ever been given.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm asking you to do another arrangement... Legal, this time.” Her eyes widened as there were no words that came out of her mouth while processing the information. “You don’t have to answer me now, I know it might be so soon, but I want to settle it in your mind. Perhaps someday?” But there wasn't much to think about, yet Fareeha nodded against her chest.

“I promise that I will always be yours.” Angela smiled and nodded, sinking further in her skin. They refused to move away from one another after Fareeha’s statement. Angela delighted by the scent the woman emanated. And she heard her lover smile in her skin. “…When and where do you want to sign?” Angela beamed and closed her eyes. It was crazy, undeniable crazy.

“Tell me something first: are you coming back to Overwatch?” A beat. Fareeha nodded. “Then I want you to go back with me, together.”

“Always.” Suddenly, Angela’s words settled in her own mind. Unbelievable. She was mad for even suggesting that after reuniting for one day. But Fareeha didn’t repress her feelings, and she laughed heartily like never before. After one hundred and seventy three days, she was happy again.

“You are making the worst mistake of your life, Amari.”

“Correction: I’m about to do the _best_ mistake of my life.”

Time stopped for the second time in the night. Angela was ecstatic, embracing her woman again, following with caresses and soft strokes of her hair, and Fareeha was unraveling inside. The woman who risked a lot for her and to whom she selfishly pushed her, returned to her side from a distant place to retrieve her and tell her that she still loved her. How could she deny this perfect woman again? She would never make the same mistake twice. She would never part with her, and with the rise of Overwatch, the return of her mother, the love of her life forever by her side, her life was finally fitting in. The turbid lake that was her mind became crystal clear.

“Angela?”

 “Hm?” The doctor was almost asleep by then.

“...I’m hungry.”

Angela laughed and Fareeha pouted. “How could you be hungry at such time?”

“If you recall, you interrupted me-”

“My, I interrupted you.”

“Heh you did. I was training.”

“I’m sorry, darling. But what I saw in the gym was no training at all.” Fareeha flinched for a moment.

“...You saw me? Did you-?”

“See the whole thing were you punched and kicked that man to bleed and yelled like a maniac? Yes, I did… God, you're savages. And _you_ are the most.”

“Um… Sorry?”

“You don't need to apologize. I must admit I was quite shocked to see you in such… animal state.”

“Ah. We like playing rough, it’s an animal cage down there. Besides, no one mess with my family and goes unharmed.” Angela giggled and pulled Fareeha closer to her, even if that was possible.

“I hope you protect me as such.”

“Believe me, if that asshole was even looking ugly at you, he would be dead by now. No one will mess with my wife... God, it sounds amazing.”

“It does!” They both laughed so heartily, realizing the meaning of that specific word, and the world stopped around them for a few seconds. “So, what are we eating?”

Fareeha rolled to lie on top of the doctor, kissing her mouth as she tucked a golden lock that stuck to her forehead. Fareeha smirked and shifted lower to the woman’s hips while grabbing her creamy tights. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Be the one' by Dua Lipa  
> _________________  
> Am I being too cheesy? I don't care, I love them.   
> I told you I was going to compensate the bad, horrible things from the last chapters!  
> And I love Saleh! I think he's a fluffy goofball and I absolutely adore him hahah! There's more of him coming up!
> 
> I'm almost wrapping things up in four more chapters (I'm working on 21) and I have planned about 10+1 chapters more, but I don't know if I should upload them as part of a series or continue this work. What do you think?


	17. Dance with me

  
  


**Chapter 17**

**Dance with me**

 

One hundred and seventy four days. That was the number of days when Angela didn’t rest, didn’t eat properly, didn’t have a proper self-relief sensation, days when she didn’t care about the people around her and didn’t think about her own physical and emotional well-being. That was the number of days when Angela didn’t wake up with Fareeha by her side. And on the day one hundred and seventy five, she finally relaxed like she never did before. Her mind was crystal clear, her body floated, her heart fluttered, her mouth curved slightly upwards every moment. And she was happy. Happier than ever. At the end, everything she had done was worth it, it always was. And Fareeha was feeling the same. None of the dozen physical therapists, masseurs, or traditional and alternative medicine made her body relax, but one night with Angela changed everything. She was her medicine, the cure of all her ills. Angela's soft movement immediately awakened her passively. The blonde was still asleep, muttering, firmly holding the sheets with her fist and smiling from time to time in her dreams. 

It was a cute sight for Fareeha, who gently pulled her closer to her bare chest, and Angela sighed as she buried her head in her skin. Fareeha smiled and closed her eyes again, but now she was completely awake. She cursed her internal military clock. Fareeha reached out to grab her cell phone from her nightstand and check the time. Six o'clock in the morning. She was thankful that it was Saturday and she shouldn’t go to work, but her body demanded movement, exercise to be precise. Maybe later. She turned to see her beloved and smiled again, kissing her brow, to which the blonde's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. Blue eyes looked timidly at Fareeha's deep brown, and little by little they regained their hopeful brightness.

“Good morning.” Fareeha whispered as she kissed her temple.

“Good morning, indeed.” Angela smiled and kissed her lips.

“How did you sleep?”

“I haven’t experienced such relaxation in months.”

“Me neither.”

“It’s good to know.” Angela turned around and laid her body on top of Fareeha, who took her gently by the waist to hold her. “And what do you suggest now, miss Amari?”

“For starters, breakfast will be good. I know you haven’t taken proper care of yourself.”

“Oh you don’t know that.”

“I know you.” Angela shrugged in surrender and pressed her cheek against the tan chest of her lover.

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll make some coffee first, then I’ll cook something for us, okay? You can watch the news or something while I’m doing it.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Great.” 

Fareeha kissed her one more time and Angela rolled to the side, letting the woman stand up to do her morning routine. Her eyes followed Fareeha walking to the dresser and pulling a pair of black panties, black sports shorts and a loose white tank top. Her hair fell disheveled under her shoulders as she got dressed, and her bare feet carried her out of the bedroom, closing the door but not before giving the blonde one last look and a playful smirk. She knew Angela was looking and enjoyed teasing every movement she could make, and the doctor fell easily in her trap. In her eyes she was gorgeous, a perfect chiseled sculpture of a goddess.  

Angela sighed and took her cell phone left in the pocket of her jeans, unlocking it and checking the dozens of emails and messages she received daily. Several messages from fellow doctors, world news full of conflicts, an occasional curious note from a website that she followed, spam, more spam. Bored messages that she had to review daily. But an unexpected message captured her attention: it was Winston’s. She tapped the icon and as soon as it appeared she began to read.

 

_ Hello, Doctor Ziegler. _

_ I hope everything is going well. The U.N. has accepted to make a new negotiation regarding the situation with our organization. They expect a team of high ranks, such like you, to be present no later than Wednesday here in Gibraltar, as two days later we will be assigned a very important mission which you have to attend. I know that you are a committed person and I simply make this reminder so that you are on time to arrive. The team misses you greatly and we hope your investigation is having great results as expected. _

_ Take care and stay safe. _

_ \- Winston. _

 

A new mission meant an important step, and the U.N. didn’t play around. She had to prepare physically and mentally, since she was not on a mission for months as a combat medic, and to be honest, her body had to catch up. Fortunately, Fareeha would be on her side now and it would be their first mission together. She had nothing to worry about, she would help her, save her even, no matter what.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee called her, the sleep was quickly flushed and her body begged for the bitter hot elixir. She got up lazily and went to the drawer where Fareeha took her outfit, and she pulled a black shirt with a small HSI logo on the front right side. For Fareeha it would fit a bit loose, but for her it was quite large in size, reaching above her tights, barely hiding her perfectly round butt, bust comfortable enough to walk around the apartment in a lazy day. She took her panties off the floor and wore them back to go to the kitchen with Fareeha and make her company.

_______

Fareeha still remembered how Angela liked coffee: two parts of the beans for every three parts of water. She rarely drank coffee, but always had on hand for her visitors. She opted to heat water in a teapot to make herbal tea for herself. Fareeha opened the refrigerator loosely, inspecting its contents, pulling out a small carton of eggs, a packet of bacon and butter, then took out a loaf of bread and put a couple of slices in the toaster. The coffeepot was filled and the water boiled, pouring it into a cup and dipping a tea bag into it. She was going to start making breakfast when the doorbell rang softly. Hastily, she went to answer the door and to her surprise, Saleh was standing in the hallway with a silly smile.

“Good morning, Pharah!”

“Oh my God… What is it?”

“I came to return your bike, here are the keys.” Saleh handed her the set of keys that belonged to her black Ducati. “Still precious as always, the good girl.” He said, referring the motorcycle.

“Yeah, thanks.” Fareeha was about to close the door when Saleh spoke.

“Woah! Coffee? Your dad came over?”

“Well, I-“

“Well, you don’t look dressed like when you father usually visits you. Look at you, you look like you… Holy crap!" Something snapped in Saleh as he yelled in a whisper, covering the side of his mouth with his hand. “Did you finally get laid?”

“Saleh, that’s not what-” And yet, he kept interrupting Fareeha. Like always.

“Oh my God, you totally did! Who is him? Do I know him? Is he from Helix? Oh shit, is he still here?”

“Saleh, not the moment!”

“Okay! I’ll let you be th-” Saleh froze as he looked past Fareeha. 

She frowned in clear confusion when she heard the door of her bedroom close. And it hit her hard like a stone. With fear, she saw over her shoulder a half-naked Angela walking selflessly with a smile on her face and her black T-shirt barely covering her body, revealing the smooth silky skin of her thick tights. Her golden hair fell softly on her shoulders. Both Fareeha and Saleh remained static, their eyes followed the woman walk from the bedroom to the kitchen, then pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip as she leaned back at the bar.

Saleh pointed with a shaky finger to the blonde. “Is that…?”

“Calm down…”

The sound of the voices caught Angela's attention and she turned toward the door. The damage was done. She thought fast with her agile mind and instead of worrying, she decided to have a little fun. How much damage could he do to them? This man was as innocent as a squirrel. Angela smirked and walked towards them with the filled mug in her hands, and when she reached Fareeha's side she leaned her shoulder on her, taking a sip of her coffee and smiling.

“Good morning, Saleh.”

“G-good morning, Dr. Ziegler…?” Angela giggled.

“Of course, silly. Who else?”

“I-I… Uh… Pharah, should I…? Am I…?” Saleh said confused, he couldn’t even articulate a sentence.

“Angela, stop playing with his mind, you’ll break him.” Said Fareeha playfully, running a hand through her black hair, pushing it back. Now she knew their little play was over, at least with her Helix team.

“Alright. I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.” Angela kissed her on the corner of her lips. “Don’t be late.” And waved her hand at the baffled man. “Bye, Saleh.”

“U-uh yes! Goodbye, doctor!” And then Angela disappeared in the hall, closing the door to the bedroom. Saleh turned his head back to Fareeha as she eyed the doctor’s backside, a side smile plastered in her face. “ _ Ho-ly shit _ !”

“I know.”

“You’re dating a woman?!”

“I know.”

“And is the renowned world famous doctor Angela Ziegler! The ethereal Mercy from Overwatch! The guardian angel! The number one on the top five hottest scientists in the world!”

“Again. I know, Saleh.” Fareeha crossed her arms. “So you better- Wait, what?“

“When did this happened?! And here I thought you were boring as fuck! I need to know everything!” Saleh was far more excited than any men Fareeha knew.

“Not the moment, nor the time, and I don’t have the energies to deal with it right now.”

“Okay, but you  _ have _ to tell me everything tonight at the party!”

“What party?... Oh shit.” Fareeha forgot the annual party held by Helix Security International for their most valuable members. “I forgot about that.” Fareeha groaned in her hands and rolled her eyes. She hated that party so much, one time she had to get food poisoned to avoid attending, and even so, she had to go or she could be seriously warned, as it wasn’t just a party, it was also an awards ceremony and speeches for those new members and those who would retire. And this time she shouldn’t miss, because today she would resign and accept her retirement from the company. “I totally forgot…”

“Well, you better take the good doctor with you!”

“She can’t go with us, company policy.”

“You are bitter and you don’t want to take her because you don’t want to be seen with a woman.” Now Saleh crossed his arms and frowned. Fareeha sighed and surrendered, she couldn’t fight with the serious side of Saleh.

“It’s far more complicated than that, Saleh… I need to speak with you, the five of you guys. There’s a lot that happened this past year and is a lot I have to say to you. I promise I’ll answer every question you throw at me.” Saleh was confused and a little worried, but nodded, accepting his captain's response and trusting fully in her. “Tell the guys to come at one o’clock. Okay?”

“Alright, I take that. I’ll see you this afternoon then, Pharah.” Fareeha nodded and Saleh made a half-turn to disappear in the elevator. Fareeha sighed and closed the door. Angela went out into the living room again and hugged Fareeha from behind, resting her cheek on her back. The woman smiled and turned around to grab the doctor from her legs and lift her up, her legs tangled around her waist as usual and she sat on the couch with Angela in her lap.

“So, there’s a party?”

“Yeah, Helix annual party. There’s press and interviews, an awards ceremony, music that is too loud, unlimited amounts of food and alcohol...”

“Sounds like an amazing party.”

“I just hate the interviews and that.” Angela giggled and Fareeha smiled.

“Such a celebrity you are.”

“Only in Giza and to some people. Outside of Egypt I’m no one.”

“You are everything to me, and you’ll become a beacon of hope and justice to everyone when Overwatch rises again.” Angela placed a kiss on her lips, enough to give her confidence. This was going to be a very tired day and she needed that kiss to remind her everything was going to be alright. “I know it.”

 

* * *

 

Fareeha was nervous. And nervous was saying little. She was made sad, discarded and frightened. That same morning she went to the offices of Helix Headquarters to present her immediate resignation. Her superiors were surprised to say the least, but after Fareeha explained the cause of such an act and showed a letter from the U.N. that Angela got to have more support, her bosses were satisfied, happy even that one of her best members was required by Overwatch. They accepted her resignation and even, after several calls, they decided to grant her the Raptora Mark VI as a gift so that she could continue calling up the Helix name. A form of publicity, she thought. She accepted the gift and decided to attend the party to formally say farewell to the company, take her awards and go back to Gibraltar with Angela.

That was easy, all that was the easiest part. However, telling her team that she would retire put her in a nervous situation. And there she was alone waiting in the living room of her condo. Angela returned to her hotel to pick up her luggage and cancel the two stays she had scheduled, as she would stay the remaining two nights with Fareeha. She also said that she would walk through the center of Giza and make some final purchases before returning, as something happened after breakfast: they were expected to get married tomorrow. It wasn’t the way they pictured it in a gorgeous venue with all their friends and family together, but if they didn’t do it while they were in Giza, then they never would because their work took a lot of time, as well as a lot of sacrifice. After all, the fraternization policy was still active. Fareeha made several calls that morning: the civil registry and the jeweler were the main ones. It wouldn’t be the dream wedding they wanted, but it was enough. They didn’t need more if they would have each other.

The doorbell rang and Fareeha felt a chill run down her spine. She got up from the couch and opened the door. Saleh was standing in the hallway along with Mahmud, Aizad, Tariq and Aziza: her team. Fareeha moved aside and let them pass, pointing to the sofas. They all sat down and Fareeha took the armchair in the middle, being the center of attention. The other team members looked at each other and Fareeha cleared her throat to finally speak.

“So, you might wonder why I called you now, and it’s because I have a lot of things to say. Saleh already knows one of those things.” Saleh nodded. “So, yeah… I’ll start.”

“Go ahead, captain.”

“I have four things to say. First of all, when I left last year in a commission it was because I was invited to be part of an illegal organization that you already know. Yesterday I was personally informed by Doctor Angela Ziegler that this organization was going back to being legal and they required my support like the first time I was there. That organization is Overwatch.”

“Overwatch is returning?” Said Mahmud.

“And  _ the _ Mercy came here to tell you?” Followed by Tariq.

“Yes.”

“That’s amazing, captain!” And then Aziza cheerfully spoke.

“That’s the second part: I’m not going to be your captain anymore. I resigned this morning to return to Overwatch along Dr. Ziegler.”

“What?!” The five of them yelled in clear disbelief.

“I mean, this was your dream since forever…”

“But… We’ll miss you.”

“Believe me, I’ll miss you guys just as much. And I wouldn’t leave you, but this time I have the opportunity to do something great, to bring justice and peace to the world on a larger scale, and not just for a company that is only interested in money. I didn’t know how to say this.” Aziza started crying and Aizad sobbed, while Tariq, Saleh and Mahmud looked at her with admiration and respect. “And I had the support of someone all along.”

“Who?”

“That’s part three. When I left to Overwatch, first I was stationed in Serbia. I met several heroes from my childhood, as well as the lost family I once had. My teachers, my brothers, sisters, cousins… And I even found someone that I really care about, and is someone who cares very deeply for me too.” Everyone’s eyes widened. Her team never met a man that Fareeha kept for more than a one night stand, not to mention a serious relationship. Saleh just smiled and the rest of the team saw him sit proudly on the couch.

“And you know who!”

“Yes, I do!” Saleh yelled and Fareeha laughed.

“So, who is this person you’re in love with?! Oh my God, is Saleh?!” Aziza asked hopefully but Fareeha was horrorized.

“Fuck, no! Look at that idiot!”

“Hey!”

“Actually, she came for me yesterday.”

“She? Wait, you mean-?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God!”

The tension of the previous news broke and as teenagers, all turned to Fareeha with longing eyes, the questions flowed like a river and Fareeha could only contain the laughter and the blush, occasionally kicking them back to their seats. “Stop it! You’re so annoying!”

“How do you expect us to be calm when you drop something like that?!”

“When did you start dating?”

“Almost a month and a half after she arrived in Serbia.”

“How did the others take it? I mean, the famous Mercy dating the daughter of Captain Ana Amari… That’s some juicy gossip!”

“That’s another thing: there’s a fraternizing policy in Overwatch, just like the one we have in Helix. We kept it in secret for more than a year and they still don’t know yet. The first one to know was Saleh because he’s a nosy piece of shit, and now I am telling you four. So, yes, only you guys know our secret, and I hope you keep it as such until we make it public.”

“Aw that’s horrible, Pharah.”

“But so sweet!”

“And thanks for trusting us.”

“And what’s number four?” Fareeha smiled sweetly and distant, something that her team rarely saw. And yet, she was happy to say this claim.

“We are getting married tomorrow and we would be honored if you accompany us.”

 

* * *

 

‘ _ I'll be inside with the guys but as soon as you arrive, call me to pick you up. The ticket is in your purse, I'll send a car to pick you at eight. Wear a coat or something cozy, it's really cold at night and I don’t want you to catch a cold. Don’t talk to strangers, don’t even dare to look at the reporters in the eyes, they will hunt you down and if I’m not there, I can’t punch them in the face. If you need something else-‘ _

Angela was containing herself. She covered her cell phone microphone with her hand to stifle her laughter. It was amazing to hear Fareeha talk so much and be so worried at the same time, like a mother giving directions to her teenage daughter.

“Fareeha, I’ll be fine!”

‘ _ I’m worried _ .’

“Everything is alright. You go and have fun, meanwhile I’ll take a long bath before I start dressing up. You don't worry, I’ll be with you in three hours, okay?”

_ ‘Okay _ .’

“Good.”

_ ‘Then I’ll see you here. I love you _ .’

“I love you too.”

Angela hung up the phone and sighed, she didn’t want to admit it but she  _ was _ nervous, as for years she had not made a decent appearance in public. With any luck, no one in Helix would recognize her. Angela, as she said, took a long hot bath and when she saw that her fingers were getting wrinkled like a prune, she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped in her slim figure. That afternoon she went to buy a couple of dresses and accessories in several stores on Downtown Cairo. They were not very cheap, but it was worth every cent.

She hung one of the dresses in Fareeha's closet and stretched a red dress on the bed. After two hours of wasting time, doing her makeup and hair, Angela dressed completely and looked at herself in the mirror. She no longer recognized the woman she was before. Her makeup was subtle and natural, her free hair fell in waves like gold threads and her long red dress fit her torso like a second skin. The big opening on the side of her leg was the cherry on the top, because she knew it was Fareeha's favorite body part of her and would drive her crazy. Perhaps crazy enough to tease her all night. The doorbell rang and she took a white coat, a small purse and went out to the car that was waiting to escort her to the party. A deep breath and she parted.

Fareeha never told her the magnitude of the event. Her car was parked in front of a large theater, which on the outside was a large red carpet towards the main entrance. Several media and paparazzi waited outside, stopping a few people to interview them. Angela was afraid, fearing that her striking appearance would attract attention, and as soon as the car door opened, she ran out to the entrance, regardless of the calls made to her. A receptionist stopped her and Angela showed the invitation, allowing the entrance to the event. 

Once inside the elegant theater decorated with gold, red and copper colors, she was shown the way to a pair of enormous doors that were opened to her as if she were from royalty. Once opened, the darkened room was illuminated by the dim and vibrant lights of several stroboscopic lights of various colors accompanied by a strong mix of electronic music that echoed throughout the hall. Angela was amazed among the sea of people inside, Fareeha did not joke about that aspect, she could easily get lost. With her head held high and her pride and elegance in the skies, she navigated among the crowd. Her instincts took her to a more crowded and illuminated area and, as her sixth sense told her, there she was, leaned at the bar with a glass of whiskey in her hand, surrounded by people equally impressive, laughing and talking with, who Angela assumed, are part of the other pilot teams of the Raptoras. This was a side she had never seen of Fareeha, and the woman looked spectacular. To be honest, Angela expected to see her in a simple black formal suit or something alike as Fareeha didn’t like wearing skirts very much, but this was on another level. She was wearing a pair of black high-waist leather pants, a bandage crop top that looked more like a bra, showing part of her toned abdomen but hidden by the jacket that hung from her shoulders, golden strap stilettos with matching bracelet, choker necklace, earrings and gold beads on her tresses. Her mid-long hair was pushed back and tucked so no strand of hair was in her face, and her makeup was mostly natural with an edgy black eyeshadow that popped her dark eyes even more. Angela never saw Fareeha look so dashing, so badass, so beautiful. She looked like a model, a gorgeous tall dark-skin middle eastern egyptian model.

Fareeha was mostly distracted by the conversation, she was really having a good time like she didn't in years. Then the laughter turned to mutterings and Fareeha wondered what was happening, but when she turned to the origin of the gossip, her eyes widened exponentially. Angela was walking towards her with a sensual gait; her chin held high, her blue eyes showed an incomparable confidence and a smirk seemed permanent on her face. And that dress. That tight red dress embraced her figure so good around her chest, waist and hips, and that long slit that showed her tight and leg down to her feet...

“Oh my God…” 

In a matter of seconds, Angela was next to her. She was thankful for the loud music, and smiled at Angela, both pressing a soft kiss on their cheeks as a way of greeting. Fareeha pulled her from her waist to a more private area where her team was. Angela playfully whispered while they walked through the crowd.

“You look amazing, darling.”

“I swear, I’m this close of tearing that dress from you and fuck you in the table…” Angela laughed.

“Do I look  _ that _ appealing?”

“That and more.”

They arrived at the private boots where the five remaining members of Fareeha's team were, elegantly dressed as the occasion indicated, and greeted the doctor with affability. Aziza and Saleh were very excited, Tariq, Mahmud and Aizad remained on the sidelines but greeted with great affection. After all, that woman was very important. 

“Good evening, lady and gentlemen.” Angela waved and smiled, and Fareeha could swear her team almost melted.

“This is Dr. Angela Ziegler. Ang, this is my Helix family.” She extended her hand to everyone to greet them and everyone responded in the same way, announcing their names.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you all.” Saleh, as always, was the first to respond.

“We’re so glad you came! We wanted to meet the person who could keep our Captain for more than a one night stand!” Angela flinched and giggled as Fareeha face palmed.

“One minute, Saleh, and you couldn't keep your mouth shut!” Yelled Fareeha at him. Everyone laughed and Fareeha covered her face with one hand. Angela was having too much fun already, and she was enjoying it. So perhaps, teasing Fareeha as well wouldn't be that bad.

“And she’s fantastic. How did you think we got together in the first place?”

“Not you too…” Saleh cackled along Aziza. The two standing ladies sat in the circular booth along with the rest of the team. Aziza spoke next.

“From woman to woman this time. You're gorgeous, doctor!”

“My thanks. Nanites do wonders on the human body when they are injected.”

“Is that technology available for the public yet?”

“I’m afraid not, I’m still a walking experiment. Not to mention the cost is quite elevated.”

“Okay, enough of work.” Tariq spoke finally. “We need to know all the adventures you had in Serbia and Gibraltar.” Angela giggled again, covering her mouth. It was a cute sight of the doctor that Fareeha couldn't deny. She reached for a pale hand under the table and pressed her palm against the other hand, giving it a squeeze and Angela returned the gesture, interlocking their fingers.

The night passed quietly between talks, occasional drinks of alcohol and anecdotes from both sides. Angela was very comfortable and Fareeha was happy to see that her Giza family created an immediate connection with Angela: her future family. Fareeha smiled mostly when a story was told and she laughed with one of her other rare but funny pranks. The hours passed and they went deeper into the night. The scenario that was once empty, lit up.

Several important people and aides were standing, they soon called some members of Helix to give recognitions, certificates, prizes and other trinkets that Fareeha did not give a damn about, and when they mentioned her name, her heart stopped. Her team and Angela cheered for her so that she could stand on the podium to receive any kind of bonus that was granted. Fareeha walked proudly to the stage and next to the master of ceremonies. And this was it, the moment she stopped being an official member of Helix Security International.

“Captain Fareeha Amari: For your valuable and outstanding support through these years, Helix wants to award you the Medal of Honor, Courage and Justice.” Fareeha bowed and the medal hung proudly from her neck. Her face was serious and professional like every time she was in public. “We couldn't be more proud of you and we know, your mother would’ve been as proud.”

“Thank you.” The white haired man step aside so Fareeha could speak. “And I thank all of you for such recognition. My life in Helix has been pleasant and I could not be more proud of you, of my team, of my family." The five and Angela were now standing in front of the stage, and Fareeha pointed them out with her open hand. “Being your teammate and captain was the greatest honor that could have been given to me and it is a pride to be part of this organization. However, I will miss you greatly.” The astonished looks of the audienceq and the whispering didn’t wait long enough, and Fareeha was quick to remove them from their doubts. “This is my last day on Helix. I’m proud of everything I’ve done and believe me, you won't see the last of me and I know you still have a lot give.” Fareeha stood straight looking at her former team, with arms on both sides of her body, she saluted them with her hand on her forehead and they saluted back the same way. “Clear skies, full hearts.”

And Angela couldn't contain her tears, as she was so proud of her soon-to-be wife: Fareeha Amari, former Captain of Helix.

 

* * *

 

“It would be a shame if I don't dance with this fine woman in front of me.”

“Indeed. I should grant you this last dance.”

Fareeha took Angela by the hand and led her to the dance floor, loud and fast music changed by a soft and easy at the end of the night, enough to stir the desire to take her lady in a lovable dance. Everyone thought they were good friends and they would keep holding themselves back, but the desire to kiss her didn’t go away all night. Fareeha took Angela by the waist with both hands and the doctor put one hand on her arm and the other on her shoulder. They swayed gently to the sides to the music. They let themselves be carried by the melody the rest of the dance, occasionally talking or simply enjoying the company of the other. And Fareeha did not hesitate anymore. Her vices, her trauma, her doubts, all were gone when she held her, because that was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'dog days are Over' by Florence + The Machine.  
> ___  
> I had a major block this week I can't believe I just finished chapter 21. That was by fat the most difficult one since it's all about the the U.N.s mission.
> 
> So yeah! Our baby birds are getting married tomorrow! I hesitated A LOT if I should marry them so soon to give the 'secret Relationship' a little more of time, but after the mission a couple things happen, so I did it anyway.  
> I hope you like next chapter and this one as well!
> 
> Btw, I want SO BAD to write a Junkensteins revenge fanfic focused on Pharmercy because of Pharah's new skin but ungh I don't want to leave this one aside *cries


	18. She's mine, I'm hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support. If you want to see the wedding inspiration dresses, you can see the link at the end notes.

 

 

 

**Chapter 18**

**She’s mine, I’m hers**

 

Red and black was scattered on the floor. The smell of sweat floated over the room. Gold and red heels were forgotten next to a bed that was covered with tangled sheets and a couple of bulges protruding from the thick comforter. And over the pillows, gold and black fine threads were intertwined. The sunlight, through the windows stained with drops of the cold morning breeze, started to become annoying. It was cold, rainy and windy, a known combination but strange at the same time for the two women lying on the bed. Angela opened her eyes softly, her long lashes fluttering out the sleep, and for a familiar reason, her body tensed, but she quickly relaxed as she felt the warmth of her companion under the thick layer of cotton; the only piece of fabric that covered them. She scooted the woman closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressed her cheek against her black hair. She hardly felt the cold, as Switzerland was of a more intense weather. But Angela knew Fareeha was not such a fan of the cold climate.

Giza was a pretty hot city, how could she even tolerate the heat in that heavy armor? Someday she would find out. Angela felt the effects of her movement, for Fareeha moved closer to her as she moaned, hiding her face in the blonde's neck and pressing her hands closer to her bare chest in an attempt to retain the warm of her body. Angela tucked the comforter around Fareeha and kissed her brow, smiling, pushing a strand of hair away from her pretty face. Fareeha smiled as well without opening her eyes. She was already awake but refused to get up, the warm of her body was too delicious to escape from it, and she disliked the cold in the morning. The black eyeshadow was smudged over her eyes and her hair was disheveled, the faint smell of alcohol, perfume and tobacco lingered in her skin and, somehow, aroused Angela.

When they arrived at the apartment last night they didn’t even bother to bathe or sleep, but they tore their clothes off from each other and the bed became their stage for the rest of the night. Or the early morning. And after one more night of love-making, they lied exhausted and sweated in the bed, sleeping while hugging each other naked, mitigating the cold of the bedroom that filtered from outside. And even though she was disheveled, Fareeha was the most beautiful, strong, selfless, protective, perfect woman she could ever expect to be with. Forever. As much as she hated to separate herself from the woman in this cold morning, it was getting late; because today was the day they were leaving for Gibraltar and the day they would marry. A final attempt before returning to their dangerous lives.

“Honey…?” Angela called Fareeha while kissing the top of her head.

“Hm?”

“We have to get up.”

“No…” And Fareeha scooted closer. Angela giggled, as she never wakes up before Fareeha. And here was the woman refusing to start the day.

“We need to pack, Fareeha. We kinda have a tight schedule for this day.”

“Can’t we go back to Gibraltar or get married tomorrow…?” Angela giggled and kissed the woman again.

“Nope. Get up, take a shower and get dress.” And the blonde let go the brunette, standing up to head to the bathroom and take a shower, leaving a defeated Fareeha grumbling at the pillow. “We don’t have time.”

“So bossy… Am I expecting this for the rest of my life?”

“Yep.”

“…Can I retreat?”

“Fareeha!” A black pump flew across the room, successfully hitting Fareeha in the tight. The woman laughed and made the effort to get up, but the bed was too comfy and warm. The sound of the shower running made her hum in delight. Staying in bed seemed like a good idea, but the hot steamy shower with a naked Angela rubbing her body against her own, seemed even the more delicious. This time, she managed to stand up and walk towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity of packing clothes, trinkets, electronic devices and a few sentimental items, Fareeha finally closed her two suitcases and a cylindrical gym bag. She looked around her apartment: still the same with fewer items, but seemed empty yet full somehow. She walked one last time through the living room towards an accent table where she had a small succulent, a wooden box, and several portraits which marked Fareeha’s life: one picture saluting in her soldier uniform from her time in the Egyptian Army, another with her team of Helix, one more with her father fishing in Canada, the photograph she had in her room back in Gibraltar where she posed with her mother and the Overwatch team from the golden years, and a final one added to the collection: a photograph taken last night at Helix’s annual party with Fareeha in her black outfit holding Angela's waist in her red dress, who laid a hand on her chest and her cheek resting on her shoulder. Fareeha smiled while brushing her fingers at the new added frame, Angela walked to her side and gave her a side hug as she glanced at the photograph as well, smiling at the cute image in front of her eyes.

“This is your home as well. Feel free to come by whenever you want.” Stated Fareeha as she gave her a keycard in a tan envelope.

“Thank you.” Angela gracefully accepted the key. “I love that one, we barely have photographs of us together.”

“And you know why.”

“And I know why.” She repeated. “So, shall we go then?” The younger woman hummed in approval.

Fareeha took her suitcases and walked to the door, taking a final look inside and closing the door behind them. Once in the parking lot of the building, she loaded both of their suitcases into the trunk of her blue sports car and hung two black bags on the back seats, and once with Angela in the co-driver's seat, she started the car and drove it outside of the building. Angela still found the view of Giza wonderful, and with the appeased heat, it was more enjoyable.

“Do you still want to do this?” Said Fareeha, her eyes fixed in the road.

“I do. Why do you ask?”

“I still think it’s too soon. I mean, I don’t mind at all. I’m looking for it, to be honest.”

“But?”

“I don’t want you to regret anything once it’s done. I’m just making sure you are doing the right decision.”

“Our lives are constantly in danger, and I don’t know when the day will come when we will be separated. I don’t want to think about bad things happening, really, but I'm realistic. Our jobs are very demanding, and I know that if we don’t do this now, then when? We may never have the opportunity to do so, and I don’t plan to regret it for the rest of my life. _You_ are always the right decision.” Fareeha smiled along with Angela. “After all, I proposed to you. Isn’t that right?”

“It is… I’m glad to hear that.”

After several minutes on the road, they arrived at an ancient small temple somewhat away from the noise of the center of the city. It wasn’t exactly the most elegant on the outside, but inside it was both luxurious and beautiful. And for a Sunday morning, the surroundings were alone, only a couple of cars were parked outside, along with theirs. Fareeha parked in the front and pulled the two black bags from the backseat, extending one to Angela and leaving for the temple’s massive doors. Once inside, they were greeted by a receptionist, Saleh and Aziza.

“So, ladies… Ready to do this?” Said Saleh, grinning. Both women nodded and with a peck in the lips, they parted their own ways. Saleh guided Fareeha to one door of the temple and Aziza did the same with Angela on the other end of the temple. Angela hung the bag on a rack and opened the zipper to take off her outfit and carefully stretching it out to wear it. It was a white dress in line A with lace details, the length of the skirt reached her calves, and it had three-quarter sleeves. The boat neck was made of lace as well and the dress itself fitted perfectly around her slim waist, emphasizing her wide hips. She decided not to buy a proper wedding dress, as it would be the only time she would wear it and no one else would see it, just Fareeha and her. She didn’t want to make an unnecessary expense, after all, they were getting married in secret. But yet, she wanted an outfit enough to be recognized as a wedding dress.

Fareeha thought the same way. Opening her bag, she pulled out a sleeveless white jumpsuit with a pronounced V-neck and a white cape falling from the shoulders to the top of her ankles, as well as the length of the pants. She wore the jumpsuit only once in an event that demanded its assistants to go dressed in white. She thought about getting rid of it several times, and although the jumpsuit was beautiful, white was not her favorite color. But for some lucky reason, she kept it. Fareeha was alone in the private room, she preferred Aziza to help and accompany Angela. She put on a natural make-up quickly, a little brown shade, mascara, and eyeliner, just enough not to look scruffy, and fixed her straight hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and, satisfied, went to the altar to wait for her future wife. To say that Angela was nervous was to say little. The dress was perfect, the messy yet elegant hairstyle and the simple makeup –with Aziza’s help- were beautiful. And still, she did not feel beautiful enough for Fareeha. Maybe it was a bad idea?

“Doctor Ziegler?”

“Yes?”

“Is something happening? Are you feeling right?”

“I… I think so.”

“You don’t get to _think_ so when you’re getting married, you _know_ so.” Aziza stroked her arm in comfort. “Why are you thinking that?” Angela swallowed before speaking.

“A lot of things happened in the last year, both good and bad. I hope I can help her overcome all the bad things that happened to her. Sometimes I doubt myself I will be able to do such task.”

“Can I tell you something?” Angela nodded. “I am the newest member of the team, and I don’t know Pharah as well as the others, I must admit. She is strong but she’s also weak, we know it. She was always serious, she didn’t show many emotions or shared about her personal life, she joked a lot and barely cared for others as long as the mission was completed, but never, and I mean _never_ , saw her as happy as I had seen her now. And the others agree flatly. Man or woman, anyone, who can make Fareeha as happy as we can see how she is right now, is the perfect person to deal with her demons. A guardian angel. And we are very happy that you are that person.” Aziza wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. “And you too have just too much history together, you’re meant for each other.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“You look gorgeous, by the way! Now, don’t cry. Your fiancé is waiting for you. Shall we go?” Aziza smiled and Angela smiled back as she straightened her back, intertwining her hands around a simple bouquet of white lilies and feathers, walking to the aisle.

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous?”

“Anxious.” Replied Fareeha to Mahmud.

Fareeha constantly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her arms were crossed and her fingers struck her forearm again and again, tapping the skin. And it was true, she was anxious to marry Angela.

“Looking great, Amari.” Said Tariq, and Fareeha smiled, turning her head to the four men sitting in the front row of the many empty benches of the temple. She wanted the other banks to be full with her family: Ana, her father Sam, her friends from the army, Helix and Overwatch, as well as Angela’s guests and friends, but she knew it wouldn’t be possible in the meantime. However, her Helix team was another second family, and she couldn’t be more proud of having their presence.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, you look majestic. Relax, Pharah!” Yelled Saleh. “I can see you’re tense from miles away!”

“Shut up.” And truly, she was tense. Saleh shrugged amused. “I just wanted my family to be here with us, you know? Sitting next to you. And here we are, hidden from the world and from our own family and friends. I just hope she’s fine with doing this.”

“Are you?” Asked Mahmud.

“I am. I don’t know if one day we will have the opportunity to do it. And I think now is a good time.”

“It is. When you’re certain and happy, you don’t doubt, you do it.”

“And do it right, captain. Thanks for inviting us.”

“It’s my pleasure to have you here. After all, you’re the only ones that know we are together. And I expect you to remain silent, or else, heads will roll.”

“Of course. And the media is rather cruel this time.”

“Yeah!” Yelled Saleh, like always. “Imagine the news: Captain Amari from Helix, daughter of Ana Amari, second in command of former organization Overwatch, marries Dr. Angela Ziegler, a woman, head of the medical division fr-“

“Shut up, Saleh! I’m nervous enough!” All of them giggled and Fareeha just sighed. Her heart raced when Aziza appeared from a side door and sat next to her team. “Is she ready?”

“Oh, she is. But are you?” Aziza smirked.

Fareeha nodded. The big doors opened wide just like her eyes. Angela walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress that made her look even the more angelic and ethereal, but like the serious woman, doctor, affectionate friend that Angela was. The dress was simple, and perhaps if it was of another color it would not attract as much attention, but the mere fact of seeing her dressed in white walking towards the altar next to her, only made her heart stop for a second. Maybe a minute. Angela smiled at her, expressing the same feelings as her. Fareeha was radiant with the characteristic behavior of her. The steps of the heels resounded through the temple, and when Angela reached the altar in front of the officiant and Fareeha, they drowned in each other’s eyes. Both women smiled and gave each other a soft hug. Fareeha cupped a pale cheek in her right hand and wiped a furtive tear from Angela’s skin.

“You look gorgeous.” Fareeha whispered in Angela’s ear.

“So do you. Stunning, even.” And she whispered back. “Ready?” Fareeha smiled and they both turned to the officiant. The older man spoke with a gruff yet easy voice.

“From this temple, meaning the unity of Egypt and the Norse, we take ourselves out of the usual routines of daily living to witness a unique moment in the lives of Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler, as today they join their lives in the union of marriage.

Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that-“

Fareeha and Angela looked each other in the eye without looking away for a moment, both smiled. They couldn’t believe what was happening, and Angela's eyes filled with tears, and Fareeha blinked constantly to keep her own on the sidelines. The voice of the officiant was muffled in the background, just white noise to them. Both didn’t seem to listen whatever he was saying, as they held their hands together, looking at each other. Loving each other.

“-what this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners. I ask you to prepare your vows-“

“No vows…” Fareeha interrupted shaking her head and Angela smiled sweetly.

“We don’t need vows.” And they didn’t need them. Their love for each other couldn’t be described by words, they knew.

“Very well. Then we proceed. Will you, Angela, take this woman to be your wedded wife?”

“I will.” Angela said with a broken yet happy voice.

“Will you, Fareeha, take this woman to be your wedded wife?”

“I will.” Fareeha somehow managed a chuckle of nervousness and disbelief, still trying to contain her tears.

“Please present the rings.” Saleh stood up with to small boxes in his hand, handling one to each woman. Their rings were made especially the day before. Angela held a golden wedding band, made with a few beads that she gifted Fareeha for Christmas, while Fareeha held a silver ring made with the wing-shaped charm she gave her along the necklace chain before departing from Serbia to Gibraltar.

Fareeha stepped forward and gently took Angela's left hand in hers. “I give you this ring. This is a symbol of my eternal love. I promise you to be at your side forever, to protect you, to encourage you, to love you.” Fareeha said as she slipped the ring on her pale finger.

“I give you this ring. This is a symbol of my eternal love. I promise you to be at your side forever, to protect you, to encourage you, to love you.” Angela repeated the sentence, doing the same with the golden wedding band.

“And so now by the power vested in me by the city of Giza and the country of Egypt, it is my honor and delight to declare you wife and wife.” Both Angela and Fareeha chuckled at the 'wife’ declaration. “You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”

Fareeha cupped Angela's face with both hands, the blonde was smiling between streams of tears, and her eyes were never more beautiful than that moment. Fareeha leaned down and took Angela's lips with her own in a kiss so sweet and gentle that she swore it was so close to melting. Angela tangled her arms in her strong neck, bringing her closer to her face, and Fareeha's hands lowered to her waist. When they separated, Fareeha was crying now and Angela was a sobbing mess, but the smiles never left their faces as they were holding hands now. This was the woman with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life, with whom she would make new memories, to whom she would make love every day she could and love with the last fiber of her body. Her partner. Her best friend. Her wife.

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set when they arrived at the airport. After celebrating their wedding in a fine restaurant eating and drinking with friends, the hours flew by. Honestly, Fareeha wanted to stay there as long as possible, years passed since she didn’t have so much fun or feel so comfortable around a group; it was like a combined birthday. Fareeha’s ex team, now simply friends, even gave them wedding gifts which they gratefully took and put in the suitcases in the trunk of the car. Fareeha gave Tariq, the most serious and committed member of the team, a set of keys to her condo, car and motorcycle, and after changing to a more comfortable outfit in the restaurant restroom, Angela and Fareeha were escorted to the airport.

“Are you ready to go back?” Asked Angela.

“No?”

“Too bad, you can’t retreat now.”

They were walking side by side across the airport runway to the commercial plane to board it. Fareeha wore simple jeans and a black turtleneck, while Angela wore a pair of white pants and a pale pink blouse. When boarding the plane, Fareeha placed both handbags in the compartment above their seats in the executive class cabin. They took their seats and waited for several minutes. Fareeha sat on the window seat, as she always loved watching the clouds pass by. And after several minutes, the plane took off, and Fareeha began to see through the window with a constant look of nostalgia.

“You seem distracted.” Angela asked as she took her hand with her pale one, giving a gentle squeeze in comfort. Fareeha turned to her and side smiled. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s just that I’ll miss this: Giza, Helix, the guys.”

“If you want to, I can throw you out the window.” Fareeha laughed and Angela followed.

“We haven’t been married for a day and you already want to kill me?”

“Oh come on, you have fallen from higher heights.” Fareeha shrugged, it was the truth. “You regret this? Us-” She motioned Fareeha and then herself with her finger, and Fareeha immediately understood.

“Oh no, don’t ever dare to think that. I've never been surer of making a decision.”

“I’m glad. I really am.” Angela constantly saw the silver ring in her hand, tilting her head and smiling from time to time.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. But how did you think about melting our gifts and turning them into wedding rings? It’s beautiful.”

“I’m a shy romantic, secretly of course. But I can’t show that side of me in front of anyone, you know, they’ll think I’m cheesy-”

“Which you are.”

“Ah, but they don’t need to know that. I’m still a woman, after all.” Angela giggled and so did Fareeha. Angela tenderly stroked her wife’s hair fixed in a ponytail. Her hair was significantly longer than six months ago.

“Gorgeous after all… Your hair is so long.”

“Ah. Do you prefer it shorter?”

“I like them both. It’s just rare to see you in a ponytail.”

“Maybe when we get to the base I cut it again.”

Angela's blue eyes focused on her wife's shiny black hair, then her eyes that were as dark and deep. And timidly, she turned her gaze to her own hand again: her ring shining before the artificial light of the plane. And she spoke almost like a whisper. “Too bad we can’t show them as we would like.” Angela sighed as Fareeha nuzzled her head.

“Someday, when all of this is over, or when the U.N. stops with their ‘international policies’ bullshit as they call them, we would wear them with pride.”

Fareeha took Angela's hand in hers and interlaced her fingers. Fareeha leaned her head on the blonde's and tried to sleep with her for a while. Two hours later she woke up with an unbearable neck pain. Fareeha closed her eyes again and rubbed the contracted part. She gave Angela a quick look and, confirming she was still asleep on her shoulder, she managed to get her phone and earphones out of her jeans pocket. Maybe a little music would help her relax a little more, but after several minutes she couldn’t manage to rest and Angela was sound asleep. Fareeha had an idea to help her pass the time faster and she dialed a number she knew by heart. After two tones, the other line answered and the screen of her phone projected the image of an older man with gray hair.

“Hello, dad.” Fareeha said almost in a whisper, attempting not to wake Angela. The woman was lazy while sleeping, so she knew that was hardly the case.

 _‘Hello, sweetheart.’_ Sam answered back with a wide smile. Looking at her daughter always brought him a sense of calm. _‘It’s been nearly three months since I last video-called you. How are you? Are you busy today?’_

“I’ve been doing just fine. I’m flying right now. How are you?”

_‘These days have been pretty nice, the snow has been falling lately and it’s a beautiful view from the cabin. You should come one of these days and we could snowboard on the mountains.’_

“I would love to, but I will have to postpone the trip a little more because I don’t know what the future holds for me now. I have some news for you that are very important.”

 _‘Well, I certainly have some for you as well. But ladies first. What do you have to tell me?’_ Fareeha didn’t know where to start, but perhaps the beginning was the most appropriate. She bit her lip in anticipation as she continued to speak.

“I resigned from Helix to go back to Gibraltar.” Her father’s eyes widened. He knew about her daughter’s feats.

_‘Honey, that’s great news! Going back and being part of Overwatch has always been your dream. Personally, I don’t like Helix, it’s a company that only cares about the money of its contractors, but what you are destined to do is bigger than that. I'm very proud that you made that decision, Fareeha.’_

“Thanks, dad. Now I know I’m doing the right thing.”

 _‘And also, you will be with Angela again.’_ Ah, yes. She only told her father about her feelings towards Angela, even about their secret relationship. Sam, despite being her father and living in another country and continent, whom she saw maybe twice a year but talked constantly with him, was one of the few people she trusted fully.

“That’s the other thing. Look.” Fareeha shifted her phone so the front camera focused her and Angela sleeping on her shoulder. “We’re going back together, actually. She went to Giza to see me and return me to Gibraltar.” Sam laughed as Fareeha grinned.

 _‘How sweet of that woman._ _I told you that she was the right one for you, that selfless woman would never leave you alone in such a way. I’m so glad. She’s gorgeous, by the way.’_

“She’s that and more, and I’m glad she went to get me. But to be honest with you, dad, she also got something more.” And Fareeha held Angela’s her left hand with her own, showing both wedding rings on their fingers.

_‘Is that what I think it is?’_

“We got married this morning, dad.” Fareeha was holding back the emotion of crying and shouting at her father what she felt inside, another more important person in her life knew the love that she had for the doctor. Angela’s eyes fluttered, the sleep fading away as tired blue eyes focused on her hand. Fareeha smiled at Angela, and she smiled back. But then, noticed the video-call on her phone.

“Oh my God, Fareeha… Is that-?”

“This is my dad, Sam. Hold on.” Fareeha took off one of her earphones and handed it to Angela, who placed it on her ear. “Dad, this is my wife.” Sam laughed as she saw Angela blush, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

_‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. I know about you two since the first day.’_

“Ah. An honesty Fareeha never shared with me, it seems. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

‘ _The pleasure is all mine_.’ Sam smiled wide again. ‘ _Fareeha, Angela, I couldn’t be happier and prouder of you than I am right now. Not all the years in the army, neither Helix nor the ones you'll have in Overwatch are as important as this one. Congratulations, you both deserve that and more.’_

“Thank you, dad.”

_‘I would like to meet you, Angela! You two should come to Canada in these months before I get older. We can even go camping like you do.’_

“Of course. That sounds like a great plan, actually. We will confirm you as soon as we have a clear schedule, hopefully.” Fareeha smiled as she returned Angela’s hand to her lap. Her father has always been supportive of her decisions, both good and bad, clever or stupid, unlike her mother. “So, what did you have to tell me?” And speaking of the devil…

_‘Your mother called me.’_

 

* * *

 

 The trip from the Gibraltar airport to the Watchpoint was quiet. An agent was in charge of picking up Angela and Fareeha at the airport and taking them directly to base. Obviously, he was surprised to see the former Helix agent back, but he was very grateful to have her back fighting in the front lines.

“Good thing I still have this.” Angela whispered, unlatching the silver chain from her neck, then removed her wedding ring to hanging it on the necklace and putting it around her neck again. “It’s not as pretty as wearing it in my hand, but it works.”

“I’m keeping mine until I can store it safely in my bedroom.”

“But you already wear your engineering ring. It doesn’t make that much of a difference if you wear it in a different finger.”

“It does. Each one screams completely different things. And it’s so pretty…”

“Suit yourself, Amari.”

After twenty minutes, they arrived at the base of the Overwatch facilities. They passed several security doors, guards and turrets. Definitely the base looked busier than when Fareeha returned to Giza. The number of agents and members had increased significantly, and there was more equipment and transportation available, such better technology at their hands.

“Since the U.N.’s partial approval, everything got better. Still, we need better qualified agents, more than anything. And therefore, here you are.” Angela smiled to her and Fareeha returned the smile with a nod.

The car stopped in front of the main garage. Ana, Jesse, Lena and Winston were waiting for Angela, who had told them she would return today, but she never warned them that she would return with company. Angela was the first to get out of the car, tired, waving her hand and smiling to everyone, taking her handbag out of the car. The four agents received her in the same way, but their faces changed from happiness to surprise in a matter of seconds. Fareeha got out of the car with a haughty smile and gave a slight military salute with two fingers on her forehead to the four people standing.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. I brought a little souvenir with me.”

Said Angela as she turned to see Fareeha. Ana covered her mouth with her hand and her lone eye opened even wider, filling with tears as she sprinted to Fareeha and embraced her as tight as her slender body could. Fareeha returned the hug and kissed the top of her snowy head.

“I’m home, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'marry me' by Train.  
> ____  
> So here you have it, finally! I remember struggling a lot with this chapter, as I didn't know how to 'marry' them. I opted for a more formal thing rather than a traditional wedding. You know, times changing and stuff (and they're from different cultures so I played safe).  
> Sam is a sweetheart, Ana was the though one in the relationship.
> 
> This are the wedding dress inspiration.  
> Fareeha: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/45/6b/14456b109c70f62084f30ed8b14e7785.jpg  
> Angela: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/77/07/7a/77077a86842fc6f04fb66d20343ac342.jpg
> 
> Also, I wanted to personally thank you. I can't believe how much support I had while writing this story. I'm honestly baffled. Every day that I upload a new chapter, I feel nervous, scared even, as if no one will like it and I'll be insulted each day. Even my husband doesn't know I'm writing this, so I sneak out every now and then both in my home and office hahah!  
> But your support and kind comments are just sweet and encourage me to keep going. I love you, really. And I promise I'll keep improving to deliver a better chapter/story every week.
> 
> Thank you!


	19. Jealousy and possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela return to Gibraltar after spending a three-day stay in Giza. However, Genji returns and Fareeha finds out about a past relationship of him with Angela.

 

 

 

 **Chapter 19**  

**Jealousy and possession**

 

“How are you feeling?” 

Fareeha hated that question. She knew that Angela said it with real concern because she knows her so well, but every time the question was pointed out to her she felt weak, useless, unprotected, as if she needed constant attention. Like a child. But she knew that Angela really meant those words by heart, and she was the only person who would allow to ask that question without needing to feel a knot in her stomach.  

“I’m good.” 

And even so, Fareeha decided not to bother her with useless problems: she would give everything her beloved asked of her. Even when it meant being in a cold hospital room, lying on an examination bed with several nodules stuck in her half-naked body and a large syringe drawing two units of blood from her body. A nuisance for her, but extremely beneficial for many. 

“Lying to your doctor, Miss Amari?” 

“How do you know If I’m even lying?” 

“Your body speaks mountains to me when something’s out of place. We already settled this as a doctor-patient agreement. Not only with you, but with everyone in the facility.”  

Fareeha knew that her team needed her, she was used to this type of procedure, but the fact that it was done so close to a mission that could change and mark the future of Overwatch? Unthinkable. However, there she was, pinned to a cold metal bed in the med bay, feeling weak, feeling useless, as the blood flowed out of her body. Angela gently ran her fingers from Fareeha's thigh to her hair, which she gently massaged afterwards. Fareeha closed her eyes, surrendering; the touch of her angel always had a calming effect on her. Soothing, soft, perfect, just like her precious wife. Angela sat down next to her on the bed, still stroking her thick and long hair, pitch black and silky like the coffee she always drank. 

“You’re stubborn... But so perfect at the same time.” Angela said tenderly with a voice full of affection.  

“Are you saying that because you feel pity for me?” 

“We went through this several times, Fareeha.” Fareeha sighed. 

“I know, it’s just that… Nevermind. This feels awful…” 

“You can always talk to me.”  

Angela didn’t want to put more pressure on the woman that she already had in her mind, and so, she dropped the subject indefinitely. Angela got up from the bed and kissed Fareeha’s temple. “We’re almost finished. Relax and let me take this-” Angela said while removing the syringe needle, placing a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol and holding it with some tape.  

“There, ready to go. Wait a few minutes to get up so your body settles down, or else you’ll get sic-”  

Fareeha sat down quickly anyway, her hands gripped the edge of the bed and she looked down, too dizzy and slightly nauseous. Angela quickly knelt in front of her to see her face, but stood with the same pace, supporting her body with hers to stabilize Fareeha, holding her from both arms. That stubborn Amari, a family trait. 

“Do you want something? Water? A snack?” Fareeha shook her head and growled something before dropping it on Angela’s shoulder. Angela held her and drew circles on her naked back, shushing away the discomfort. “It’s better that you lie down for a little while.” Angela shook her head again. Instead of lying down, she hugged her girlfriend back, arms wrapping tightly her slim waist. 

“I want you…” 

“I’m always here.” Angela claimed, kissing her crown and separating from her. “I’m going to bring you some juice and cookies, okay?” 

“What am I? A three year old?” Fareeha chuckled. Her strength was returning to her body slowly and steady. Angela crossed her arms and smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh okay. First-“ She started counting with her fingers.” Yes, you act like a child most of the time. Second, you bought those cookies for yourself and left them here so you could eat them without Brigitte to notice. And third, you’re only one in the entire facility that drinks this brand of juice. My mini fridge is basically yours, so shut up.” 

“Okay okay, can I have a cookie now?” 

“Remove the nodules off your body and get dressed first.” Fareeha did as told, wearing the black Helix shirt that Angela wore the whole time in Giza, now her favorite. She slipped her jeans back and stood up next to Angela, who was crouched in front of the mini fridge to take the snacks for Fareeha. When she stood up and saw her girlfriend, she narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, I expect that shirt back tonight.” 

“This is mine.” 

“That _was_ yours.” Fareeha huffed and she removed the shirt. 

“Here.” And she tossed it to Angela. The doctor was going to say something, but she was silent as soon as she saw Fareeha. Seeing her partially naked always had that paralyzing effect on her. And her toned abs- “Like what you see, Ziegler?” Fareeha grinned and Angela blushed, turning her head and tossing the shirt back to her. 

“Wear something, for God’s sake... And you don’t have to give it to me now…” Fareeha laughed as she saw her girlfriend flushed, and decided to wear back her t-shirt not to bother her even more. Fareeha lifted the doctor from her tights and carried the woman to the examination bed where she lied down before, sitting her there. 

“Oh come one, you’re too precious.” Strong hands cupped Angela’s face, pulling her into a really soft, meaningful kiss. They softly brushed their lips, hovering one another, hesitating on deepening the kiss. This time it wasn’t a lustful kiss, but one of pure affection, of recognition and belonging. Fareeha pulled away and looked into her eyes, her hands still taking Angela's face. With a rough thumb she stroke her cheek and her lips. She wanted more, but instead let her go and cleared her throat, discarding the thought of taking her to bed. “Anyway… We should go. We have a meeting in three hours.” 

“Yes, in three hours.” Angela repeated, arching an eyebrow. “We have time. All I want is to spend time with you. Nothing else.” Fareeha turned her head, looking at the exit ready to leave, but two long legs straddling her hips didn’t let her move. “Fareeha.” She turned her head back to Angela. “Something is bothering you. I know. Can we speak about it? Please?” 

Fareeha sighed. She hated at some extent what this woman did to her. Angela was perfect at reading her, and she hated that, but she loved her overall. “Anything you want. But can we go to the kitchen first? I want some tea.” 

“Of course.” Angela smiled and let her go. She smiled back to her beautiful wife and helped her stand up.  

Together, they left the office to head to the kitchen. Angela's heels echoed through the corridors along with the soft sound of their whispered voices. An agent here and there greeted them with a salute, both nodding and continuing their way. The Watchpoint changed a lot since its last meeting with the U.N., and the atmosphere of tension and uncertainty changed to one of will and positivism. Everything was fitting like a piece on a puzzle. Angela was hopeful, that was obvious. But Fareeha had her doubts, and she felt the pressure of the world on her shoulders. 

It had been two days since her return and each day she felt more pressured and nervous. Each meeting left her with a bad taste in her mouth. What if she failed again? What if she was not good enough? What would happen if something happened to her like last time? Would her teammates leave the mission for her sake? She couldn’t do that, she couldn’t be a nuisance. How could she ruin everything? 

“Fareeha?” 

“Hm?” 

“Did you hear me?” Fareeha blinked a few times. They were standing in front of the kitchen door already. 

“Sorry, I was…” 

“Very distracted? Yes.” Angela looked at her as she opened the door. Fortunately, the kitchen was empty. Of course, at eleven o'clock in the morning most had already had breakfast and were doing their daily activities. The door closed behind them and Angela went to the counter. “We need to talk, seriously. Meanwhile, I’ll make some coffee for me.” Fareeha went to the stove and boiled water in a teapot. They spent five minutes in silence, focused on their tasks, until they sat down together with their own drinks already made. “Something you care to share with me?” 

“I’m too distracted for my own good, huh?” 

“Very much so. You worry me beyond reason. It's not a way of acting proper of you. What worries you so much?” Fareeha smiled wistfully, watching her teacup cool down, searching for the right answer to Angela's question. She sighed and took the courage to answer. 

“What if… Something happens again? I mean… Something like six months ago.” 

“We talked about this back at Giza. You don’t even care what your body suffers, you pointed that out several times. But you worry on how you think you will let down the people who trust you...” A sip of her coffee. “And you say that I don’t take care of myself properly.” 

“I’m here only for that reason, because Overwatch needs me. It needs me to protect the innocent, to bring justice, to fight the evils of the world. And they’re babysitting me…” 

“Overwatch is _not_ babysitting you, it’s taking _care_ of you, because we are a family and we take care of each other. I am your family, and taking care of you is the greatest task that can be given to me. A pleasure, if I dare to call it like that.”  

“Angela…” 

“There is no greater pleasure and happiness for me than to see you happy, healthy and joyful, even with that awful sense of humor and horrible taste in movies. I want all that combined in the wonderful person that you are. And believe me, on the battlefield I will be by your side helping you, encouraging you, because I know that you will protect me, because that’s who _you_ are, Fareeha. You’re too perfect for this world… You should never doubt that and always remember that we are family.” 

“Family…” Fareeha repeated, giving a squeeze to her pale hand. “It’s funny that we call Overwatch our family when the two of us are legally together as one now.” 

“Hence why I want you to be in optimal condition. You’re the only family I have.” Angela’s sad smirk made Fareeha remember her wife’s own family. Of course, Fareeha had Angela and her mom here in Overwatch, and her dad back in Canada, available every time she wanted. But Angela? Both parents killed in the war, no siblings, no relatives. Just a reckless, depressive wife. Fareeha sighed, tightening the hold of her hand. 

“Thank you for listening to me. But you should talk to me as well, Ang. Your problems are not only yours anymore, okay? You can always steam off with me, I’m a good listener.” Angela laughed, the attempt at cheering her up was comforting.  

“Of course you are.”  

“Or we could do something else to relieve the tension, you know?”  

She whispered the last part as she left Fareeha's hand and pressed her palm to the table, bringing her face close to hers, slowly closing her eyes to kiss her, but the hissing sound of the door made her settle quickly in her seat again and focused on the two male agents entering the kitchen.  

“Look at that! My two favorite ex-Blackwatch agents.” Angela called them. Jesse came into the kitchen nonchalantly with Genji, who along with Zenyatta, had returned to Overwatch a couple of months ago when Fareeha was in Giza. 

“Hey, sugar. Reeha.” Said Jesse, removing his hat to seat next to the girls and putting it on the table. 

“Good morning, Angela. And to you too, miss Amari.” 

“Call me Fareeha, it’s alright.” 

“Very well, Fareeha.” Fareeha smiled and so did Angela before standing up to leave. 

“Well, gentlemen, Amari…” Angela said while getting up. “It’s a tough day before the mission. I need to prepare everything for tomorrow. If you need something, you can find me in my office in the med bay. See you later.”  

When Angela was leaving the kitchen, Fareeha saw Genji looking at the doctor leave from the corner of her eye. Perhaps it was nothing, so she continued to drink her tea normally, trying to ignore the two talkative men in front of them. She got up after having finished her cup of tea to wash it when the conversation became a little more... Daring, to her like. Fareeha was not one of those people who liked to meddle or intrude in other people’s business or listen to other’s conversations so to gossip with everyone. Never. But hearing Angela's name made her unconsciously do it. Fareeha washed her mug more than twice to gain time and to understand what they were talking about, but Jesse came forward and called her, rinsing her mug to put it in the rack to dry. 

“Hey, ‘Reeha!” 

“What?” 

“Our good cyborg ninja friend here wants to know something and perhaps you can help us figure it out, so we wanted to ask you something.” 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair in front of them. “Okay…? Sure. Shoot, cowboy.” And something deep inside was telling her that it was not a good question. 

“Has Ange told you if she’s interested in someone? Perhaps a man who she had contact for the past years?” It was definitely _not_ a good question. Fareeha’s eye twitched and something inside her twisted weird enough to make her nauseous. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Maybe she’s still interested in our good friend over here. They used to date back in the day, y’know?” Jesse gave Genji a side hug, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“Jesse, stop.” Said Genji while looking at him, then turning to Fareeha. “Perhaps she isn’t anymore.” 

“What if she is? You’ll never know if you don’t ask, idiot! Right?” Now Jesse was asking Fareeha. 

That feeling of nausea turned to anger with a hint of jealousy. Okay, it was more jealous than anger. A shiver ran down her spine along with goose bumps. Fareeha knew the truth, Angela wasn’t interested in him at all, right? She married her just a few days ago. How could she? Back to reality, Fareeha had to keep everything flowing, her façade intact and so their reputation. All she could do was lie to herself and to them. She coughed in her hand and kept her hand in her mouth so to hide the fact that she was biting her lip. 

“It’s not my place to tell you anything about her private life or her feelings towards someone…” 

“C’mon, ‘Reeha! A hint?” 

“Jesse, again… Not my place.”  

“It’s fine, really. If anything, I should ask her straight. After all, Fareeha is not a messenger of that sort.” 

Jesse was getting exasperated; he liked straight forward answers without many side stories. 

“Aw come on, you two! I can’t believ-” Jesse stopped talking abruptly when something caught his attention. A gold shine in Fareeha's hand. “…What’s that?” And he pointed to the ring in her left hand. 

“Huh?” And then- ‘ _Oh, shit_ _._ ’ Fareeha’s brain clicked. “It’s a ring? Duh.” She said sarcastically, but her heart was beating as fast as she became more and more nervous over time. 

“I know it’s a ring, wanker! Is that what I think it is?” Now Jesse was shocked and Fareeha struggled to find words to explain to him. 

“Yes, it is gold.” 

“For fucks sake.” 

“I-I uhm…” But the damage was already done. What else could she do now but tell the truth? “I am engaged.” Obviously, say _half_ the truth like always. Saying she was engaged was far more easy than telling him she was already married. 

“…And you’re just telling me this now? Why? I thought we were good friends.” Fareeha opened her mouth but before she began to speak, Jesse interrupted her. “No, you didn’t even told me you got engaged, I _found out_ later. Why are you hiding that? Do I know him? Or perhaps are you embarrassed?” Jesse was clearly angry, and Fareeha felt all that heavy feeling on her, a little too contagious. 

“I’m far from embarrassed, Jesse. I didn’t say anything about my relationship or my recent... Engagement, because we, as a couple, agreed to it.” They even forgot Genji was there, sitting in silence awkwardly between a fight that might have a bad ending. “My fiance’s current position is far more complicated that to say she is engaged to an ex Helix killer soldier. So leave it, okay? I got engaged, big deal.” 

“That’s a big deal, want it or not! And I don’t even know the guy! Are you gonna tell me who he is?” 

“Nope.” Fareeha got up to leave and Jesse huffed in his seat. “And sorry I can’t help you, Genji. I know you understand.” 

“Of course I do. And thanks for being so understandable, you are definitely a loyal person and you take great care of Angela.” 

“I do. She is my best friend after all.” Fareeha smiled and saluted both of them, going to the door.  

“Reeha, are you seriously not going to tell me anything?” 

“Jesse, I don’t want to deal with this right now, honestly. I’m going to take a nap or whatever. See ya.” 

And she left straight to her quarters. She was no fool, she needed answers. When did that happen? Why Angela never told her anything about Genji? Besides, he arrived before in her life, and even before she returned to Gibraltar. They should’ve spent several days –even months- together, right? She had to be patient with that matter, after all, she was barely married to Angela a week ago and the last thing she needed was a fight over her jealousy. Because she really _is_ jealous. Fareeha knew she couldn’t take Angela like a man could; she was just another woman, no different than her wife. Instead, she decided to take a nap. The two blood units that were drawn from her made her extremely tired after all, and so she decided to sleep a little bit until having dinner with Angela. But first, a call to ensure her story: 

“Hey, Tariq?... Yeah, everything’s good. I need a solid… You still remember the plan?... Good, execute it starting today.” 

 

* * *

 

The clock on Angela’s computer read _05:28 p.m_. Her hair was disheveled and her glasses barely stayed in the rim of her nose. All the hours stuck in her office were tiring her, and yet, she needed to finish the last report in a couple of hours. She pushed herself back of the desk and sighed, slightly rubbing her eyes and taking her glasses off. Again, she forgot to eat and Fareeha was probably drained enough to remind her of eating properly. While taking another look at the desk, her eyes fixed in a picture frame so dear to her: Fareeha and her on their wedding day in the gardens of the temple. Both of their foreheads were pressing together as Fareeha encircled her slim waist, bringing her closer to her body, a grin on her face while looking into gorgeous blue eyes. Angela’s gaze was directed towards brown deep eyes as well, smiling tenderly while holding a bouquet in front of her made of white lilies and roses with a few white feathers poking from between the flowers.  

Angela smiled sweetly, remembering when the photo was taken. She put the frame in her desk because no one, but Fareeha, was allowed to enter without her permission and, besides Fareeha’s apartment in Giza –now hers as well- had the only piece of proof of their relationship. And she remembered her wife. The lack of her presence made her want Fareeha even more, even when just a few hours passed. She picked up her cell phone, showing important messages, and so she decided to send one to Fareeha. 

 _Angela [05:32 p.m.]:  Hey, darling. Are you_ _awake_ _?_  

 _Fareeha [05:3_ _4_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Sorry! I was still sleeping! Your message woke me up, I’m so sorry. Have you eaten?_  

 _Angela [05:34 p_ _.m.]: I haven’t, I_ _just_ _recently stopped working on the reports_ _._ _I'm a little tired but to be honest I'm not sleepy and I want to see you._  

 _Fareeha [05:3_ _5_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Say no more. I’ll pick something up for us to eat_ _and I’ll meet you in twenty minutes in your quarters. No more working until we return from the mission, just relax this evening. Sounds right?_  

 _Angela [05:35_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Sounds perfect. I’ll meet yo_ _u there_ _._  

 _Fareeha [05:3_ _6_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Great then. I love you_ _._  

 _Angela_ _[05:3_ _6_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Bring chocolate and I’ll answer the same._  

 _Fareeha [05:3_ _6_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _Harsh. I want a divorce._  

 _Angela_ _[05:3_ _7_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _And I want chocolate._  

 _Fareeha [05:37 p.m.]: Got it,_ _m’lady_ _. By the way, Jesse and_ _Genji_ _know I’m_ _in a relationship_ _._  

 _Angela_ _[05:3_ _8_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _What?? How?? Oh don’t tell me, you didn’t take off your ring. Fareeha, I told you to put it away every morning!_  

 _Fareeha_ _[05:38 p.m.]: I know, I forgot after I showered! But I never told them_ _that_ _I was married_ _,_ _I just said I_ _am engaged with someone_ _from and my partner is back in Giza_ _. Bless the army for making me use gender-neutral language._  

 _Angela_ _[05:3_ _9_ _p_ _.m.]:_ _How did they take it? I suppose Jesse will spread the news pretty soon._  

 _Fareeha [05:39 p.m.]: Genji was somehow neutral and unimpressed, but Jesse was stunned and somehow hurt that I didn’t tell him anything. Poor man. I’m going to tell him I_ _’m_ _marr_ _ying_ _Clint Eastwood’s great grandson and we’re in a secret relationship so he treats me like the royal princess I am. Jesse’s that stupid I bet you he’ll buy it._  

Angela laughed heartily, shaking her head to the sides and trying to muffle the sound with her hand. She went to the door and turned off the lab lights to go to her quarters, but a voice stopped her as she closed the door. Angela immediately recognized the somewhat robotic voice of Genji, and a cold sweat dripped down her neck. 

“Good afternoon, Angela.” 

“Ah. Good afternoon, Genji. How can I help you? Is something wrong? Do you need a check-up?” Angela reflected true concern, even when she wanted to run away from the situation. 

“Oh, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you, is that alright?” Angela was confused but decided to continue. 

“Sure. Is was going to my quarters but it’s fine. Is there something bothering you?” 

“Selfless as always.” Genji unfastened his mask, his red eyes piercing Angela’s blue ones. Angela was no fool, she knew Genji still had feelings for her because of their past relationship. “I wanted to know how are you?” 

“I am pretty fine. How have you been this past weeks? Are you adapting well?” 

“Yes. Everyone’s so supportive, my master as well. May I escort you to your quarters?” Genji motioned the hall with his right hind. Angela tensed but decided to play along.  

“Ah! That sounds nice, thank you.” They walked a minute in silence, Genji just walking aside Angela and she snuck her hands inside her lab coat pockets. Now she wasn’t only tense, she was uncomfortable, to say the least. 

“Angela.” 

“Hm? Yes?” 

“Every time we called each other, wrote letters, the times we snuck to the towers... Do they still…?” Genji stopped while they were outside in the hangar to get to the high rank quarters. Angela turned her head to face him, and a shiver ran down her spine. “…mean something for you?” 

“Genji…” The hangar was dark, the sun went down recently and a visible orange line painted the sky below a dark blue blanket with a few bright white speckles.   

“You don’t have to answer that now.” 

“No, I _want_ to answer that now.” Angela held her breath and released it. “Those memories mean a friendship with you, and just that. I won’t deny that we used to have some chemistry while being in a forbidden relationship, yes, but I moved forward when Overwatch disbanded and the many letters I wrote to you signify that.” 

“So… You found someone.” 

“I found someone, yes. In the poor streets of Iraq, in the sick and helpless people, in the war camps, in the soldiers forced to fight. In all of that I found _myself_. I found the real purpose of Angela Ziegler, of the doctor, of Mercy, all of them combined in a woman. All my feelings are focused towards those I can help, and nothing more.” Genji nodded and he continued to walk, followed by Angela. “I'm sorry, in these important moments for Overwatch’s resurface I do not have time to focus on a relationship.” 

“I understand. I’m sorry for bringing this unsettling topic.” 

“Ah, but you needed to know. The sooner, the better.” Angela smiled to him and Genji already put his mask back. The lack of emotions while wearing the piece covering her eyes made Angela relax even just a little. After a couple of minutes more, they reached the door of Angela’s quarters. “Well, here we are.” 

“Here we are, yes. So, I’m guessing I’ll see you in the lounge for whatever Lena is planning for the night?” 

“Absolutely.”  

Genji bowed and Angela waved her hand as he disappeared in the hallway. Angela let go the air she didn’t know she was holding, and opened her quarter’s door with a swift swipe of her keycard. Once the door was closed, she leaned on it and rubbed her hands on her face. The bedroom was dark, Fareeha probably hadn’t arrived yet. She made a bee line directly to her bed and let herself fall face down. A soft click somewhere caught her attention and the lights turned on. 

“Tell me that wasn’t Genji.”  

Fareeha was sitting on one of the sofas in her small living room, her legs were crossed and her head was resting on one hand, chin slightly lifted, both eyebrows raised. Her face was emotionless, cold, authoritarian. Angela recognized that pose of superiority, respect and confidence: that signature Amari pose. Ana also used that pose some other time when she needed answers or demanded something, and it always worked. Always with the Amaris. Angela sat down and faced Fareeha, still expecting her answer. 

“It was him.” 

“He still has feelings towards you.” It was more an affirmation than a question. 

“I’m not stupid, Fareeha. Even Jesse can see that.” Fareeha squinted her eyes and Angela felt numb. “Why, are you jealous?” The doctor displayed a teasing smirk, but her façade crumbled when Fareeha answered. 

“I’m furious.” She never used that look on her and she felt somehow scared and... Aroused? Fareeha got up from her seat and walked predatory towards Angela. Fareeha lowered her head closer to hers until she was face to face with Angela, her hands clenching and sinking the mattress on both sides of her head. “I’m angry with myself because this jealousy I feel is not normal. Why should I feel jealous of him when I know what he wants is _mine_?” Fareeha nibbled Angela’s ear, her tongue teasing her earlobe slightly. Angela shivered and her hands were roaming the younger woman’s back.  

The faint hunger Angela had dissipated as quickly as Fareeha pulled her hair to expose her neck to lick and suck it, leaving wet trails up to her chin and her lips. Fareeha’s black hair in a ponytail swung to a side, slightly tickling Angela’s shoulder. Angela opened her mouth when Fareeha’s one was nibbling her lower lip, giving way to a battle inside her rose lips. One of Fareeha's hands stroked her bare thigh, squeezing and massaging the skin, lifting the limb until she bent her knee. Fareeha settled between her creamy legs and pressed her breasts with her own full ones, prompting a moan from the blonde.  

“Say that you’re mine.” Fareeha demanded as she lowered from her mouth to her neck again, but Angela was far from giving up. She enjoyed teasing her on the bed, and this was just perfect. 

“No.” 

“Say it.” Fareeha pressed her lips on the crook of her pale neck and shoulder, her hot breath prompted another moan from the doctor, but when she denied again, her teeth sank into the skin, leaving a red mark. Angela hissed as she felt another bite in her collarbone, and another above her right breast. “I’m not stopping until you say it.” 

Angela smirked. “Then you’re never hearing it.” And Fareeha smirked back.  

“I’m going to make you say it.” 

“Make me then.” 

In a matter of seconds, the lab coat was lying on the floor, the white shirt was unbuttoned and her white bra was moved down to free her breasts. Fareeha sucked on one firm nipple while she massaged the other. Angela was more than delighted by her wife's caresses. She held black hair between her slender fingers, eliciting more pressure, more force, more pleasure. Angela threw her head back when Fareeha's hand on her thigh was higher now, moving and bulging the skirt around her waist, then teasing the damp fabric covering her sex with her middle finger. Fareeha moved the annoying cloth to one side and teased her dripping folds sliding her finger up and down on the edge. Angela bucked her hips, looking for more stimulation, but Fareeha was playing with her as well, and she knew. 

“Are you gonna say it?” 

“No.” 

In another few seconds, Angela's panties were down to her ankles. Fareeha’s finger was inside Angela’s entrance now, taking it in and out in a delicious decadent rhythm. Angela moaned hard against dark lips silencing her. “Say it.” Fareeha said between kisses, teasing the doctor even more. Angela shook her head and Fareeha chuckled. “Oh my God. Say it.” Angela’s hair was disheveled, her face was flushed and her breathing quickened, sighing and moaning faster. She earned the same response again, and when Fareeha slipped another finger inside and accelerated the pace, curving her fingers in a sensitive spot in her front wall, Angela squirmed. Fareeha’s mouth left the blonde’s and went straight to a perky nipple, sucking and biting the tip. The sounds of her hand against wet skin only aroused her more. “Say it.” 

“No, no, no… O-oh God, yes-” Angela’s lower stomach tensed and a pleasant warmth spread from her crotch down her spine and up to her neck and cheeks.  

“Say it.” Fareeha hastened the movement of her hand inside Angela and she felt her fingers get pressed between tight and warm walls trying to milk them. Only affirmations, muttered in both english and german, left the doctor’s mouth. But Fareeha was far from done teasing and wasn’t obviously satisfied. “Say you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours… Oh my f... Fareeha, I-I’m c…” 

“Good girl.”  

Those words were enough stimulation to push Angela to the limit, a pleasant heat spread in her crotch from the inside out. Fareeha pressed her lips to hers to muffle the lustful cry that her wife released, her fingers throbbing inside her as her wet walls crushed them. She helped her angel come down from her high, slowing the pace of her hand and slipping her fingers out of her, she licked one finger clean, and then put the other on Angela’s lips to suck as well, and gladly she did. 

Angela knew that jealousy was powerful and dangerous, and everyone took it differently, but she didn’t expect that Fareeha was the possessive animal type, and to be honest, she liked it. She enjoyed it far too much. So much that she didn’t remember when the clock ticked, but she did remember when she pinned Fareeha to the bed and ripped off her clothes. When Fareeha was on four on the bed and she pressed her lips to her dripping entrance while grasping her breasts. She did remember when an hour later Fareeha was on top of her, taking one leg up to her shoulder and moved her hip in a decadent rhythm, their lips pressing together, gliding delightfully, teasing both clits at the same time. She did remember another hour later when she was sitting on Fareeha’s shoulders as her wife was standing, her thin body pressed against the wall leading to the hallway, her pale hands grasping jet black hair while she was being nibbled, sucked and licked between her tights. She didn’t remember to count her orgasms after number ten struck her like lightning. 

Angela definitely did _not_ remember when the clock was about to strike nine o'clock at night and Fareeha's head was still inside her legs. The smell of sex and sweat mixed with the smell of antiseptic, flowers and spices strongly filled the room after three hours of a very intense session of love-making, one Angela was sure she would never forget. Angela knew her body was going to be sore by tomorrow, but it was so worth it. Fareeha was worth everything. Angela hugged her wife as both fell exhausted on the bed, panting and breathing at an accelerated pace. ‘ _I must talk to_ _Genji_ _a little bit more after this..._ ’ And before they knew, they were sound asleep between tangled sheets and limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Electricity' by Dua Lipa.  
> ______  
> Enter Genji to the mix!
> 
> So, I bought a laptop just so I can sneak out from home and keep writing hahah! And because you said so, I'm continuing this three-part story. The first part is almost done, I'm starting to work on chapter 25. The second part is about 10 chapters and the last is just one lonely chapter.
> 
> I can't thank you enough for your good vibes and amazing comments, as they encourage me to keep writing.


	20. Rocketeer

 

 

 

**Chapter 20**

**Rocketeer  
**

 

The morning was cold, so cold. Cold enough to make Fareeha shiver under the blankets. The rain outside, paired with the winter's weather and the ocean’s chill water made the room even colder than she ever remembered. Fareeha shifted and curled over and over in the bed, wondering how Angela was barely bothered by a thin blanket covering her naked body below the waist and sleeping sound, like an angel over the clouds. Fareeha was fairly certain that neither of them were exactly clean, sweat and traces of dry body fluids were glued to their cold body, but her hand went straight to tuck a few strands of blonde hair behind the doctor’s ear. She was just too… Perfect. Fareeha smiled to herself, wondering how she ended up with such a perfect human being on her side. She hugged the blankets more and turned to see the raindrops hitting the window, dripping and creating curved paths. It was barely two in the morning and the cold didn’t let her sleep.

It was not her bedroom either, she knew, but Angela was always a person of cold temperatures and preferred her quarters to be like that, her wife's body always stayed warm somehow. For Fareeha, the cold was like a different kind of hell. Of course, the heat of the desert was even more so, but so many years working in scorching conditions made her resistant to high temperatures. And right now she needed even a hint of that heat. As if her mind had been read, two warm and pale arms hugged her from behind and turned her so Fareeha could lie her head on the doctor's shoulder. Angela climbed into Fareeha's blankets and rubbed her hands down her back and arm, naked skin against naked skin, bringing immediate heat to her body. Fareeha let out a trembling sigh in the pale shoulder, humming from her wife's caresses and attempts to keep the cold away from her body. Angela never opened her eyes, but a smile was painted on her face. She kissed the Egyptian’s forehead and set her cheek on the top of her dark head.

“Come here.” Angela whispered and Fareeha snuggled closer, entangling her legs with hers, hugging her waist and hiding her face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. “Sleep a little more.”

“You’re so warm…” Fareeha whispered back, not wanting to ruin the calm moment of peace and tranquility.

“That’s because I’m hot.” Angela giggled, still not opening her eyes.

“Ah. And I thought I was the queen of bad puns.” Fareeha giggled back. “But I’m not gonna deny something we both know is true.” She kissed her neck and snuggled back in place. The sleep drifted rather fast and suddenly, she was sleeping sound in her wife’s arms.

By the time Fareeha opened her eyes again she felt overwhelmed and rested enough. Angela was still close to her, sharing her own warmness. The doctor’s lids were half closed, admiring Fareeha’s face, tracing her tattoo with her fingertips. Angela always held a gaze of care, protection, interest, clear eyes filled with purpose, but sometimes she had a special one for Fareeha, and she adored when she saw beautiful blue eyes with longing and love, just like this moment. Fareeha smiled, her eyes fixed on Angela’s.

“Good morning again.” But Angela didn’t respond, instead her hand roamed her hair, caressing her tresses. Fareeha giggled and tried again. “What?” Angela shook her head and smiled, removing her hand to sit down on the bed.

“Nothing. I should take a shower.”

Fareeha rested her head on her outstretched arm, looking at Angela walk from the bed to the bathroom door, admiring the pale and perfect naked body covered in bruises on her neck, lower back and legs, as well as scratches on her back and thighs. The evidence of their overly-extended, but not unwanted, passionate night the day before. Fareeha knew she was in a similar condition, her own body telling her so. She smiled to herself and flung the blanket aside, getting up to join her wife in a hot shower well deserved by both. They had to be in the hangar at 0500 hours to depart for Oasis. If she was lucky, as it was barely four in the morning, she could sneak out of the room to hers without any problem, but she was not going to miss the opportunity to touch the doctor first thing in the morning.

 

* * *

 

A two-hour flight was what they expected once the Orca took off from Gibraltar to Oasis. Lena piloted the plane, accompanied by Jesse as co-pilot, who most of the time remained asleep with the hat covering her face while Lena talked for too long. Reinhardt, Fareeha, Brigitte and Angela wore a black bodysuit from the ankles up to the neck, clothes that went under their respective armors. Genji on the other hand was meditating on a distant bench, while Ana, in her Shrike uniform save for the mask, had a conversation with Jack and Winston, who would be part of the non-operational tactical team, recalling the priorities of the mission. Brigitte made some final adjustments to Reinhardt's armor while Reinhardt put on the lower part of the armor.

Both had excellent chemistry as partners; Reinhardt was the voice that empowered and encouraged the team, at the same time protecting them, while Brigitte was the voice of reason, conscience and common sense for such a surprising character, and it was normal that when putting on the armor it seemed that they did it several times before in a synchronized act. On the other hand in the bench in front of them, were Angela and Fareeha. Angela was really trying to put the pieces of the Raptora armor on Fareeha's legs, but she visibly struggled when Fareeha moved, the plates slipped from her hands and she tried again. After a few attempts, she huffed and scolded Fareeha.

“Can you please stop moving?! I can’t do it!”

“How am I supposed to remain still when you pierce me with the plates?!”

“Stop whining, you’re such a child!”

“Goodness, stop complaining both of you. You look like an old married couple.” Said Ana. Fareeha huffed, trying to brush away the almost spot-on guess, but then Jesse came through the cabin door, joining them. He lifted his brow and crossed his arms. Fareeha already knew what was coming.

“Talking about marriage and relationships, why don’t you tell ‘em, Ree?”

“What?”

“What do you mean, Jesse? What’s going on?” Said Ana with an inquisitive look, shifting from Jesse to Fareeha back and forth.

“Ah. He wants me to tell you I am in a relationship now.” Fareeha shrugged as she answered to Ana, hiding her wedding band.

Ana made a disgusted face while turning her head to Jesse and immediately smacked the man so hard behind his head that his hat flew a couple meters away. “What are you doing, Jesse?!” Angela swore that if she had water in her mouth she would spit it out immediately. She covered her mouth while turning her face to appease the laughter.

“Hey! It’s not me, Ana!” On the other hand, Fareeha let out a loud enough laugh to draw the attention of others. To the seconds entered Lena, who put the Orca in auto-pilot mode.

“What? What did I miss?” Said the brit.

“Fareeha? Is that a fact?” Ana finally snapped while looking at Fareeha. Her laugher died little by little, she took a deep breath and smirked.

“This is not how I wanted to tell you, any of you, but yes. I ehr... Have someone back in Giza.”

“I can’t believe it, Fareeha… Who is it?” Fareeha shrugged and Ana frowned. “It’s not Jesse, isn’t he?”

“Oh God please, no!”

“Then? Who?” Fareeha shook her head and smiled.

“I can’t say yet. We decided not to say for Helix privacy policies and such.”

“Privacy policies my ass.” Said Ana while crossing her arms. Angela continued with her work as if nothing had happened, and Ana suspected a little. And she pointed the doctor with her finger. “And you.” A shiver ran down Angela’s spine. “You're pretty quiet and you didn’t have the same reaction as everyone. You were on 'vacation' in Giza last week and it is very likely that you have seen this person. You _know_ who this person is.” It was more an affirmation than a question.

“Ah yes, I know the ‘person’.” She quoted sarcastically. “Very nice, to be honest.”

“Will you tell me who he is?”

“Why would I interfere in a relationship in which I have nothing to do and I’ll probably ruin a friendship over that? No, thank you. If your daughter doesn’t want to tell you, it's her problem.” Angela shrugged and continued to fasten Fareeha’s armor plates in her tights.

Ana was exasperated for that moment. She respected Fareeha's private life, even respected the fact that her daughter did not tell her that she had a vague crush or interest in someone, but something as important as a relationship? That was unforgivable at some point. She shook her head and stormed to the pilot cabin, locking the door behind her. Fareeha sighed and rubbed her temples. When Angela finished, Fareeha sat in the bench and stretched her arms to both sides, waiting for a miracle. She explained to the rest of the traveling team why she hadn’t said anything, why her partner's identity could not be revealed. Not yet. Everyone seemed to understand, but after an hour, Ana still didn’t leave the cabin and Angela worried a lot, encouraging Fareeha to talk to her. Everyone agreed with the doctor, but Fareeha didn’t want distractions for the moment and decided to wait. Tired of her wife's stubbornness, Angela got up and went to the booth, knocking a couple of times. She was already in her Valkyrie Suit, except for the wings that were somewhat bothersome to be clutched inside a plane.

“Ana? It's Angela. Can I come in?” Ana opened the door and locked it again when Angela went inside. Ana sat in the pilot's seat, arms and legs crossed with her eye straight ahead. Angela recognized the same pose from Fareeha, the pose she made when she was upset. If Fareeha was just like Ana, then she knew what to do: wait for the other woman to relax and speak. After a couple of minutes in silence, like a spell, Ana sighed.

“I know I haven’t been a good mother in the past years, but I don’t think I deserve this. Not when I thought our relationship as mother-daughter was going on the right path.” Angela cupped Ana’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“You are a good mother, that’s what it matters now.”

“I’m not sure if she trusts me anymore… She says we’re all family, but how could I believe her words when she hides something as important as that?”

Ana sighed again and Angela’s heart was crushed. In all her years in Overwatch, she never saw Ana as fragile as now, not even the slightest hint. Ana was right, she had every right to be upset. And to be honest, Angela and Fareeha wanted to tell everyone about their relationship, but they were so scared of something bad happening to them that they kept their feelings to themselves. Perhaps, now was a good opportunity to start. Angela got up and opened the door, signaling Fareeha to step inside. Fareeha leaned on the closed door while Angela sat on the co-pilot seat again. The doctor breathed deeply before seeing her wife in the eyes.

“Fareeha. I think your mother should know.” Fareeha tilted her head and gave her a confused look. “Your mother is a wonderful, affectionate, understandable person, and she has every right in the world to know about your relationship. Honestly I don’t think that she’ll betray your privacy or your partner’s, and one person will not hurt your relationship with, don’t you think?” Angela smiled and Fareeha’s eyes widened in surprised, but she gave in. “Ultimately, it’s your decision.”

Fareeha smiled at her and then to her mother, who still had a hurt look on her eye. “You are absolutely right, she should know.” Fareeha took out her cell phone from the pocket of her bodysuit and, after tapping a few times, she handed the device to her mother. “Here, that’s a photo album Angela shared with me while she was in Giza. I honestly don't take as many photos, but I guess this could work."

Ana sighed, closing her eye. “Look, Fareeha. You don't have to show me anything if you don't want to. I know.” And Fareeha shook her head.

“ _I_ know, except that I want to. Angela’s right. You're the first that should know.”

Ana looked at both of them and started tapping a few pictures, swiping after looking tenderly at some of them. “I recognize this is your team from Helix.”

“Yep.” Said Fareeha with a pop of her lips. “That’s the first day Angela was there. We were training in the Helix’s facilities.”

“I see. Is your partner in this picture?”

“You’re almost there.” Another swipe and the pictures of the second day popped. Fareeha receiving some awards in an elegant scenario. Fareeha laughed and signaled her mother to continue. “Awards for my awesome job and such. I invited Angela to the party, you can see her in a few pictures later.” Angela leaned to see the photos as well, remembering those sacred moments in her life.

“You look gorgeous, just like your mother, I must say.” Ana chuckled and kept flicking the cell phone screen. “Oh? This one is precious.” That was the picture of Angela and Fareeha the night of the Helix annual party, the one they placed in their apartment in Giza.

“Saleh said we looked adorable and we posed. I think he’s right, it’s one of my favorites.” Said Angela.

“We were so~ drunk by then.” Fareeha laughed heartily.

“Oh yes! The wine was delicious.” The three of them laughed together. Angela and Fareeha’s heart raced as the pictures of day three started to appear.

“Now, mother.” Fareeha put a hand to cover the device’s screen and looked at her mother’s eye. “That’s the last picture. If you slide the screen, you will meet my... Partner.” Said Fareeha. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

Ana nodded while patting her daughter’s arm. And just when Ana was about to tap the screen, the alarm rang through the orca loud and alerting. The three of them looked at each other and opened the door, Lena blinked back at the pilot seat and tried to communicate with the control towers, Ana took a seat next to her as Fareeha and Angela ran past the door to the main lobby next to the gates where everyone was. A rumble shook the orca, the ones standing almost tripped by the heavy blow movement, but Lena was a skilled pilot and steadied the ship faster than anything. Her voice rumbled through the speakers.

_'Well, loves! Talon sent us a few welcome gifts, how thoughtful! How fast can we return the favor? Heheh!'_

Fareeha and Angela saw each other and nodded. A spark in their eyes filling their bodies with determination and excitement. With harmonious coordination and perfect timing, Angela took the rest of Pharah's armor and arranged each piece fast in its place with exact precision, as if it were an everyday chore. When finished, Fareeha took Angela’s wings and attached them in their respective places, two sharp 'beeps’ and the wings turned on emitting a golden glow, extending along the length of the sockets to the tip of the feathers. Angela moved them a bit, testing the artificial limbs, nodding with approval. Fareeha put on her helmet, several indicators and lights blinked in front of the visor.

_Raptora System’s Online._

With her hand covered by a metallic glove, she took the caduceus staff and threw it gently at Angela, who caught it in her delicate gloved hand. The synchronicity felt more familiar and natural between the two of them. The door hissed as it opened slowly, a strong draft came through the door, and Fareeha did not feel more comfortable on the whole trip, embracing the wind on her armor and face. When the door was fully opened and transformed into a miniature track, Fareeha approached the edge. The blue sky contrasted slightly with her armor in a harmonious way. She turned around to see her teammates, eyes finally landing on Angela. While smiling, she made a salute with two fingers on her brow and fell backwards into the void. Angela smiled and ran to the exit and followed her, jumping to the sky to reach her wife and fly with her.

After several meters of free fall, Fareeha finally turned on her thrusters, hovering a moment in the air for Angela to reach her. Satisfied, Angela pointed her staff at the Helix's ex-soldier and with a swift twist, she latched in Fareeha's energy and her body moved at great speed towards her. Fareeha was quick to catch her, taking her by the waist and bringing her close to her body when she spotted five large omnic drones. The machines immediately spotted the two women and, even though Fareeha knew they were in danger, she had not been happier to be in a battlefield. It was the first time she would fight at Angela's side, and something told her that being next to the doctor’s presence, everything would be fine.

“Keep the skies clear for me, darling?”

“Let’s keep the skies clear together.”

Angela smiled as Fareeha, now Pharah, propelled herself up, taking altitude, followed by Angela. Fareeha was aware that the speed of her thrusters was greater than the strength of Angela's wings, so she didn’t turn them on at full capacity to keep her wife in sight and not expose her to the enemy. Angela rapidly understand her actions.

“Pharah, go full speed.”

“What? No. you can’t-“

“Remember I told you I was working in something special the time you left Gibraltar?”

“I do.”

“Then trust me when I say you can go at full speed. Don’t worry, I will be next to you. Always.” Angela smiled and Fareeha nodded.

In a second, she propelled herself with incredible speed towards the first omnic drone. With fear, she turned back and saw that Angela was not behind her. The worry began to make presence in her, until she felt an electrifying heat go through her entire body. She turned to her right and there was Angela: her caduceus staff pointing towards her, emitting a strong blue light that traveled from the tip of the staff to Fareeha’s body, enveloping her body. She never felt that energy pounding strongly at her, the adrenaline rush was explosive. Fareeha knew of the capacities of her wife and the Caduceus Staff through her mother’s tales, but she never experienced it.

And it was addictive.

But what surprised her the most was the speed at which Angela traveled to be next to her. “Angela, how did you reach me so fast?”

“Ah. But I just told you, silly.”

“Yet… How?”

“Do you think you’re the only one benefiting from the damage-boost stream?” Angela smirked when Fareeha frowned in clear confusion and obvious surprise. “Now go, and don’t hold back!”

Pharah nodded, propelling forward to a single drone and pointed her rocket launcher straight to it, hitting the omnic with a blast. Smoke and fire spread in the air as the first drone fell. Another one rushed to the two women, and when they saw the upcoming danger, Fareeha propelled herself upwards, while Angela simply shut her wings and fell to the abyss. Fareeha pointed her rocket launcher at that omnic and with a direct hit, she successfully destroyed it. Two of the remaining drones followed her and, in a quick motion, she pointed her left hand and a smaller concussive rocket hit the drone on the left, pushed to the right with an incredible force and crashing into the other drone. A bigger cloud of smoke and fire spread in the sky, clouding Fareeha's view. She started to worry and sweat when she didn't spot Angela.

Fareeha knew that Angela needed to latch to her in order to keep floating. As she looked desperately sideways, she didn’t realize that the last drone was coming to her from the cloud of smoke fiercely in front of her. It was too late to react, and she was waiting for the imminent blow, crossing her arms in front of her, but the drone started to release sparks and smoke before exploding. Fareeha opened her eyes in surprise and turned around to find Angela with her gun pointed at the drone. Her wings were even larger and exuded a hypnotizing glow through each feather, making herself fly without the need to latch to someone. And she never looked more ethereal, more like an angel. Even more perfect at Fareeha's eyes.

“I worked on more than you think.”

“...You never cease to amaze me.”

"A shared feeling, it seems."

Fareeha's jaw dropped slightly while looking at her gorgeous wife. “You look stunning, do you know that?”

“Always the charmer…” Angela blushed and coughed to hide it, unsuccessfully. “Anyway, we should return. I can't keep flying for a long time until I recharge. Another flaw I need to keep working on.” Fareeha smiled under her breath, she always loved to see Angela flustered.

“Of course. Let's go.” With the press of a button on her helmet, Fareeha contacted the ship. “Targets eliminated. Tracer, I request access.”

‘ _Got it!_ ’

“Do you have us in sight?”

‘ _Sorry, love. I can’t see ya. You are several meters behind us. Can you reach us?_ ’

“Absolutely. We’ll reach you in a couple of minutes at steady pace.”

‘ _Roger, Pharah!_ ’ Fareeha pushed the same button again and the communicator shut off.

“There. But first…” In one swift movement, Fareeha caught Angela's waist and held her for a moment that seemed eternal. Angela, surprised at first, returned the gesture, hugging her neck, bringing her closer to her. Although Fareeha's helmet was large, heavy and stubborn, it didn'ot stop her from kissing her wife's cheek and whispering in her ear. “God… You don’t know how much I wanted this.”

“What? Killing some omnics?”

“You. You don't know -you cannot imagine- how long I've been waiting for this. For how many years I have admired you, and how much I have wanted to be by your side, fighting for a better world. And see you for the first time in years in your Valkyrie… God, you’re so perfect. How did you end up with me?" Fareeha at this point was engulfing Angela, and the doctor chuckled, flustered and surprised.

Fareeha took Angela's cheek in her hand and cocked her head, lips brushing lips in an intense and deep kiss, separating after a few seconds to catch their breath. “You’re on a streak this morning, huh?”

“And you looked so hot while firing your gun and looking so badass I could just... Ugh!”

“Ah. I knew you wouldn’t last.” Angela chuckled and shook her head. Pulling away from the embrace, Angela moved her wings and flew in the direction of the orca, followed by Fareeha who quickly caught up with her.

“Please tell me I can make love to you in that suit.”

“Fareeha!”

“...Is that a yes?”

“That’s a ‘stop talking or else’!” Angela cackled and Fareeha beamed.

“Oh my God! That’s a yes!”

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached the ship, it was Angela who followed Fareeha, for her energy to fly by herself was over halfway and she had to latch on her. Fareeha helped Angela to disconnect the wings from her suit and she simply took off her helmet, putting it aside on the bench that she was sitting. Her hair, which growth considerably almost reaching her breasts, became unruly when she used her Raptora and, at times, got stuck in her helmet. Angela, tired of seeing the hair cling to her sweaty forehead, removed her hair tie from her own ponytail and went to Fareeha, taking all the black hair between her hands while holding her hair tie in her mouth. After a minute of combing the thick black hair with her fingers, she fixed it into a ponytail, adjusting it with a few tugs. Fareeha at all times looked towards the ceiling in a weary way, wincing occasionally when Angela pulled a tangled lock. Angela, on the other hand, always kept her hair cut short to her shoulders, and by offering her the only piece of elastic band that held her hair, she didn’t bother, because her hair was never an impediment to her. Besides, Fareeha looked cute in a ponytail.

“There.” Said Angela while sitting next to her.

“I should seriously cut it. It’s annoying now.”

Jesse, who watched the scene with curiosity, didn’t miss the opportunity to tease them. He cleared his throat and spoke with a playful smirk on his face. “Well, look at you two all cute and shit.” And he vaguely pointed at the two. “It’s like a watching a mother fixing her annoying teenager’s hair.” And both raised their eyebrows, Angela crossing her arms.

“Are you calling me old? We’re the same age, Jesse.” Said Angela, furrowing her brows.

“Nah. Fareeha looks even older than you.” And Fareeha stood up angry to face the smiling cowboy.

“Now listen here, you shit-”

“What are you going to do, sugar?” A heavy boot flew from one end of the ship to successfully hit Jesse in the head, throwing off his hat and cigar. Ana stood with her arms crossed and walked to retrieve her boot, slapping both Jesse and Fareeha on the head. “What’s with you hitting me every time?!”

“Stop picking useless fights. Out there is a bigger fight and I need all of you focused.” Ana said to Jesse. “And you.” Then pointed Fareeha between her eyes. “Language.” Fareeha frowned and was about to speak her mind, but she didn’t need her mother to lecture her. Not now, at least. So she pouted and turned her head to a blank point to the right. “Besides, we’re here.”

‘ _Hang on, loves!_ ’ Lena said through the speakers. ‘ _We’re landing on Oasis once more!_ ’

All the crew sat and fastened their seatbelts. Despite the fact that Lena was an expert and piloted with delicacy each plane she could fly, nobody could risk their health in such a foolish way as a simple seatbelt. Jesse once refused to use it and ended up with a sprained foot and two broken fingers.

‘ _Bloody hell… This is not good._ ’

Lena's restrained voice was not a good sign and a chill ran down Angela's back once more. She still remembers the repercussions of the last mission of Overwatch to Oasis to collect evidence of the atrocities of Moira and Talon, and today was another opportunity to complete the failed mission, ending an important part of Talon and recover Overwatch officially against the U.N. She still remembers the hours of nervousness that she watched on the screens for a few hours. She still remembers Fareeha on that afternoon. And she still wanted to cry.

Fareeha seemed to understand the message and, although her logical side told her not to show affection to Angela in front of others to avoid suspicion of their relationship, with one arm she pulled her closer and hugged her sideways, her hand rubbing and squeezing softly her arm in reassurance, and Angela understood. She nodded once and took Fareeha's hand on her arm to give it a quick, gentle squeeze before releasing it. And that was enough. And Angela felt safe, protected, loved, because Fareeha was by her side this time and she knew that she would always be there. By her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Rocketeer' by Far East Movement  
> ___  
> I'm so sorry I uploaded this chapter so late! I honestly was working on chapter 26 and was so deep into it that I forgot to upload this!  
> However, the next chapter is going to be uploaded on sunday.  
> Thank you so much for your support! It's not my favorite chapter, I admit. I wanted a nice action scene, but I had zero inspiration! But I hope you enjoy it somehow. Perhaps on monday or tuesday I upload another chapter as well to compensate.


	21. Adrenaline and high pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins and Fareeha must lead the team to success. Everything goes according to plan until Angela finds out that she hid something very important from her.

 

 

 

**Chapter 21**

**Adrenaline and high pressure**

 

 

The hot air of the Iraqi desert was annoying. A bad promise, even. The plane door opened and was buried in the hot sand as soon as it touched the ground. Oasis looked on the horizon and they knew that the worst was only coming. Reviewing the mission data, the team was divided into three: the defensive team consisting of Reinhardt, Brigitte and Jesse that would stop the payload delivering test experiments to a nearby lab. The team of Genji, Ana and Tracer that would infiltrate in one of Moira’s many labs in the city of Oasis where the payload was approaching once again and gather enough information, and Pharah and Mercy watching over the skies. It was simple, or so it seemed. Angela needed to monitor her teammates at all times to assist them properly. Fareeha, being the only one capable of inflicting massive damage from the air, was the perfect support, in addition to be the eye in the sky.

Winston, Jack, Mei and Torbjörn remained in the briefing room along with five members of the U.N. council, who were present to inspect and follow up on the ongoing mission. If everything went according to plan, the U.N. would give full support to Overwatch, turning it back into a legal organization. For some reason, they chose Fareeha to lead the mission in the field, while Winston would be the eloquent and calculating mind behind her, guiding the team to success.

Once prepared, the three teams left the ship and separated in their respective groups to a building near the targeted laboratory. Once shielding themselves from the sun in the shadow of several rocks, Pharah pointed to each team in tactical signs, to which they all nodded, understanding such military language. Except Jesse. His face was contracted and grimacing, he raised a hand in confusion, to which Fareeha rolled her eyes. ‘ _He’s another imbecile, just like Saleh…_ ’ Pharah pointed a finger at Jesse, then two fingers at Brigitte and Reinhardt, and Jesse huffed, throwing his cigar at her. Pharah, in response, raised her middle finger towards him and went with Mercy to the meeting point for aerial surveillance.

Once the infiltration team entered the laboratory through the sewers and the others went to a hidden point to wait for the payload, Fareeha turned in a hidden alley between two buildings and took Angela by the wrist, bringing the woman closer to her. Her eyes shone like the sea in the morning, perfect blues, and Fareeha hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately before letting go. The kiss was understandable, a kiss of attachment, of appreciation, and even of fear. And Angela relished on it as well. When they parted, they both took a big breath, exhaling and their breath mixing in one.

“Stay close. If you feel you are in danger, fly to me or say the safe word over the intercom, and I will take you out, okay?” Said Fareeha. Angela smiled sweetly, cupping her cheek and stroking her tattoo for protection.

“Okay. You do the same, Miss Amari.”

“Of course.” A beat. “I’m turning on the coms and cameras. Anything else to say before we go live?”

“Yes. I love you.” Fareeha smiled and kissed the hand on her face before it left her.

“I love you too.” With a couple of soft clicks on her helmet, her visor turned on and several indicators appeared on the yellow screen. Angela did the same with her halo, a small screen of hard light was visible in front of her showing several health monitors. “Raptora Systems Online. Can you hear me, Winston?”

‘ _Loud and clear, Pharah_.’ Fareeha nodded, and so did Angela in front of her.

“We’re ready for aerial surveillance. I’ll support Mercy from the top of the building so she can easily glide to assist a teammate when needed.” Fareeha carefully propped herself to the top of the old building next to her, and Angela followed, staying low to avoid any snipers. “The striking stealth team made its way inside the labs already, and the defending team is waiting for the payload to intervene: ETA twenty-three minutes.”

‘ _Good_.’ That was Jack on the other side of the com. ‘ _Keep an eye on each team. We’ll assist as much as we can from here_.’

“Understood.” With a few other clicks, Fareeha contacted her mother. “Stealth team, report.”

‘ _We are about to reach the end of the tunnel. There’s a catwalk and a door up there. We’re expecting to break in in less than two minutes at steady pace. Tracer is already there dealing subtly with the lock._ ’ Fareeha nodded.

“Copy.”

‘ _Aaand~ we’re in!_ ’ Tracer voice resonated with pride. The sound of rusty metal clinging in everyone’s ears. ‘ _It_ is _pretty rusted. I hope we don’t make that much noise._ ’

“What do you see inside, Tracer?”

‘ _It’s a hall. Concrete walls, ceiling and floor. There is only one light at the end of one of the corridors where it separates. Uhm, nothing else besides a funky smell. Bleach, I think_.’

“Good. You know what to do. Proceed with caution. I’ll be on top of the building to ease your escapade or assist if something goes south. Hoping the first, of course.”

_‘Roger that, cap!’_

The day seemed calm. Too quiet for their liking. Twenty minutes after waiting, listening her teammates talking through the intercom, the payload was seen in the distance heading towards them. Pharah nodded to Mercy and they walked to the edge of the building. Jesse and Brigitte approached the cargo more and more silently, until a shot stopped them in their tracks. Brigitte held her own arm, clenching her muscle with her hand. The glow of a gun gleamed on the top of a building a little higher, and Fareeha knew what it was. Or rather, _who_ it was.

“Sniper! Reinhardt, protect them!”

‘ _Gotcha!_ ’

‘ _Brigitte is injured. Mercy, can you help her?_ ’ Jesse called on the other side of the line.

“I’m on my way.” Angela was about to jump from the building to glide where the defensive group was, but Fareeha stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and lowering her. Another shot.

“You can’t go, not yet. Or else, you’ll be shot. Brigitte, how are you?”

_‘It’s just a flesh wound; I think I’ll manage it. But I won’t deny that Mercy's help would be fabulous.’_

_‘There are more people coming from the truck!’_

A group of five Talon agents got out of the back of the truck and started shooting in the direction of Reinhardt, Brigitte and Jesse. Fareeha bit her lip, and her mind started working fast to come up with a plan. And as if he had not noticed before, this was _not_ her Helix team. No. This team had a wide range of talents and skills much greater than Helix do. Angela was nervous, gripping helplessly her Caduceus Staff. Fareeha in a confident attempt to calm her down took one of her hands and squeezed it hard, infusing her with security. Angela seemed visibly calmer after the gesture, and smiled to herself. Again, Fareeha’s instincts kicked in in an attempt to correct the situation for good.

“Shrike, how far have you gone?”

‘ _We scanned the basement first: there’s only visual evidence, which was captured with our cameras. The first four floors are clean. We are on the fifth floor and there seems to be something else around here. Two more floors and we reach the rooftop_.’

“Good, because I need you here as soon as possible: there’s a sniper only you are capable of dealing with.” Then silence. An uncomfortable one that Fareeha knew her mother recognized.

‘ _She dealt with me first, you know?_ ’

“But that never stopped you because you’re still here. I trust Tracer and Genji too to finish the job without you.”

A tired sigh on the line. ‘… _Very well. I’m on my way_. _I’ll meet you in the rooftop in two minutes._ ’

The sound of gunshots and explosions in the field became more intense as time passed by. Brigitte, Jesse and Reinhardt were excessively tired by now, firmly maintaining their position but encountering difficulties along the way. The exhaustion, likewise the wounds, took possession of their bodies and Mercy clenched her staff even harder, her knuckles became white from the angry grip of impotence that corroded her. Fareeha, seeing the desperation of Angela and the others, decided to act against her instincts. She bit her lip before taking a breath and talking.

“Mercy, I’m taking you down there.”

Angela turned her head towards her, surprise in her eyes. “What? It’s dangerous with a sniper lurking.”

“I’m aware of the situation. But they need you, and you’re doing no good here.”

“Pharah, we can wait-”

“But they can’t. I’ll protect you while we fly there. Trust me, okay?”

Angela took a deep breath and nodded, Fareeha as well. “What’s the plan?”

Fareeha in a quick movement took Angela in her arms in a bridal carry and stood with her, ducking and running fast towards the edge to fall from the building and propel her quickly towards the payload, evading sniper bullets whenever possible. Several bullets hit her armor, denting the blue metal that covered her. She didn’t want to admit it, but every bullet hurt, every dent in her armor bent piercing her skin, but for Angela, Fareeha would show no weakness whatsoever.

Trying to protect and cover Angela even more with her body, turning her back on the building where Widowmaker was, one of the bullets pierced her shoulder. Fareeha suppressed the scream of pain, pressing Angela closer to her chest, but the pain distracted her and before she thought about it, the floor was a few meters away. She propelled herself slightly to avoid the ground, but crashed anyway with Angela in her arms, never releasing the grip on her wife when they rolled through the sand and behind a boulder. Angela quickly stood up to check Fareeha’s health status.

“Pharah! My goodness, your shoulder…!”

“I’m fine. Go with the others.” Angela shook her face and pointed her Caduceus Staff to Fareeha, a yellow stream covering her body.

“No, I’m healing your shoulder first.” And after less than a minute, the bullet wound closed and healed, even if the pain remained, it was enough to keep going.

“Now go, we don’t have time. They need you more than I need you now.” Angela nodded and latched to Reinhardt before Fareeha propelled herself again and shouted to the team below her. “Protect your healer! She’s the most important member we have! Our lives literally depend on her. If something happens to her, I’m personally making sure something happens to you as well, got it?!”

And Fareeha disappeared in the sky between the tall buildings. Angela was already healing Brigitte, and the younger girl couldn’t muffle a laugh at her friend’s command, Reinhardt propped his shield in position while Jesse kept shooting at the talon grunts, some of them falling dead. Angela, on the other hand, couldn’t deny that she felt a mix of remorse and happiness. Even that small protective claim from Fareeha in front of the others, made her heart flutter slightly. But she had to concentrate now. That’s why _she_ , with the rest of the late Overwatch committee, forbid fraternization in Overwatch: A potential distraction that could lead to failure and, most likely, death. And thus, she needed to forget who she was in love with, just for that mission. Just that time.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha didn’t want to leave Angela alone, but she knew the woman was capable of doing so much more than just stand like a healing trophy. Flying high, she spotted both her mother and Widowmaker in two separate buildings. ‘ _I’m in position_.’ Ana could be heard on the intercom. ‘ _I’m holding the sniper, so do whatever you can!_ ’ The bullets traveled with incredible speed and precision from one building to another, and Fareeha knew she was in danger. Widowmaker could easily shoot her head and that will be it, but she trusted her mother with her life.

With one last propulsion of her rockets, she rose to the rooftop of the building where Widowmaker was. Fareeha didn’t doubt in her mind that she must eliminate the threat at any cost. She fell behind the sniper with extreme precision, pointing her rocket launcher at the woman. Widowmaker, with a coy smile on her lips, turned to see the woman behind her, slowly, her sniper rifle resting on her shoulder.

“And I thought one Amari was enough in this world.” She cooed, a smug grin on her lips.

“And you thought wrong. Surrender and I will not harm you.”

“Hah! Really? You are a fool. Do you think _you_ are going to risk this opportunity by shooting _me_? Do you think you are going to _kill_ me if you try? Like mother, like daughter.”

“I’m giving you one more chance.” Widowmaker laughed and Fareeha felt a shiver all over her body, uneasy. The woman that almost killed her mother had an adverse effect on her.

“It seems Moira’s “special treatment” wasn't enough for you. Tell me, how much will your little angel suffer when Reaper takes her away?” Fareeha's eyes opened wide at the woman’s statement. “One stupid move and you will regret it.” Her grip on the rocket launcher became stronger, sweat drops fell from her forehead. Was she bluffing?

' _…Come fly with me._ ’ Mercy whispered through the intercom.

 

* * *

_“I can't lie, Ang. I’m excited to be in a mission with you, but I’m also afraid. Very much so.”_

_“Don't be afraid, love. You’ve been on much more dangerous missions just like this one.”_

_“Actually… I’m not afraid of endangering my life, I’m afraid of you being hurt.”_

_“I’ve been on far more missions than you and I’m here alive.”_

_“I know, you're strong and smart, I don't doubt it for a second. But that doesn't make me any less worried.”_

_“I see it in your eyes, you’re thinking of something. What is it?”_

_“As much as I hate using my… “serious” side with you, I can't deny the outcome. I would like to establish a safe code just for the two of us. If you are in an unmanageable danger, you say it loud and clear and I will get to you in twenty seconds. No more, no less. Use that exact time wisely, for I will be there immediately.”_

_“That sounds like an acceptable plan. Care to share the code with me?”_

_“Whatever you like it to be.”_

_“Hm… Do you remember that song that we danced back in Egypt?”_

_“I do. I know that song by heart.”_

_“That.”_

_“That? Pft. You really are a hopeless romantic.”_

_“Stop it! You’re the worst.”_

_“Then come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away…”_

* * *

 

Twenty seconds is all the time Fareeha had to reach Angela. With nothing more to do, she yelled in her intercom.

“Now!”

And Ana shoot at Widowmaker while Fareeha dove from the top of the building towards Angela, flying away from the danger. Widowmaker hissed when a bullet grazed her leg and with a backward flip, she dropped to the edge and hooked her grappling hook to another building.

“Tracer, Genji, report!”

' _We got them, luv! We actually got them! Two suitcases with serums and a drive with hacked info! Genji got them out of the building already; I’m blowing this place in two minutes!_ ’

“Good. Get out of the building to rendezvous. Shrike, retreat!”

' _I’m on my way_.’ Ana spoke on the line before dropping to the ground in short leaps from rooftops and open windows.

“So close, so close…” Fareeha murmured to herself as she saw the payload closer and closer, Reinhardt maintaining his position while Jesse and Brigitte attacked the remaining two talon agents, but this time, a shadow lurked in front of Angela. “Eight, seven, six…”

____

“This is not you, Gabriel. Stop it.”

“Stop saying that name. You have no right to say anything.” Reaper said, a dark gruff voice taking over him. His shotgun pointed to Angela. “Look what you made of me.”

“I saved your life!”

“You ruined it!” His gun was making contact with Angela’s forehead, cold metal to warm skin. And yet, Mercy remained easy enough. “And you dare to stay so calm, like nothing was your fault, Angela. You should’ve remained hidden in the shadow of Iraq-”

Two explosions behind Reaper caught his attention, turning his whole body to the crash of the rockets. '...three, two, _one_.’ Angela stretched her arms to the sides and strong arms surrounded her waist, carrying her gently yet tight.

“Sorry, Gabe. But this one’s mine.”

When he turned around, Pharah was already taking Mercy in her arms tightly wrapping her form, flying away while she shoot a concussive rocket to Reaper, pushing him back. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, a trail of it going between buildings.

“Tracer, now!” Pharah yelled and the two top floors of the building where the lab was exploded, windows shattered and shards of glass flew all over the place. One of Moira's many labs was destroyed. “Mercy, I’m tossing you in the air, okay?” The doctor nodded with determination, bracing herself.

Pharah flexed her arms and threw her wife above her. She was grateful Angela was light and her suit, odd but amazing, only improved it. Gracefully, Mercy latched on her and a blue stream coursed her body.  And Fareeha felt empowered. Unstoppable.

“Clear the area!” Jesse, Brigitte and Reinhardt scattered all around, hiding behind buildings in the many streets of Oasis before Pharah released more rockets to the payload. “Rocket barrage incoming!” Dozens of rockets successfully hit the payload, destroying it in a cloud of fire and smoke. The recoil, paired with the bent metal of her suit, made Fareeha flinch and hiss in pain. However, Angela quickly understood the situation due to her monitors and switched fast to the healing stream, easing the pain. “Rendezvous, now!”

In matter of seconds, everyone was running, sprinting, flying towards the orca straddled in the desert of Oasis. Fareeha flew as fast as her suit could manage to propel her and Angela followed easily. According to the plan, Lena had the ship ready waiting for them, along with Ana and Genji. The adrenaline in Fareeha’s body was unlike any other she experienced. It was foreign, addictive. Everyone was safe now, for the moment, flying back to Gibraltar with two suitcases full of evidence that could change the path of Overwatch once again. Fareeha slumped on a bench, her armor still on, and she threw her head back. Her breathing was labored, heavy and fast. Angela on the other hand kept working, checking everyone's health condition. First Reinhardt and Brigitte, who seemed the most visibly damaged, then Jesse and she went to Fareeha, but the younger woman quickly dismissed her. Angela frowned, scolding her.

“Fareeha, I need to monitor your body like the rest.” Fareeha shook her head.

“Yes, but the others need you first… I can wait.” Her labored breathing didn't cease whatsoever, and Angela was growing worried more than usual. It’s true, when you experience an adrenaline rush, paired with the damage-boost stream, but still, in all her years of experience, that wasn’t normal.

“No. I’m the doctor; you can't tell me who I should check first. Take of your helmet and upper body suit.”

“Angela-”

“Don’t ‘Angela’ me. Do it.” Fareeha sighed and did as told, not wanting to pick a fight with Dr. Angela Ziegler at work. Angela got rid of her wings at some point, but her halo remained, acting as a health monitor. She frowned when her suspicions became real: the visor in front of her showed altered results of her patient.

“Dyspnea, high blood pressure and increased heart rate… Since when do you have these symptoms? In our first medical interview you never told me you had history of heart diseases and blood pressure.” Fareeha struggled to sigh, but she did it anyway.

“I’m fine…”

“No, you're not. Ana.” Angela called the older woman who was eyeing the situation with too calmly. “Did you know?”

“I do. It's a congenital heart disease. One of the many reasons I never wanted her to join a fight. It’s too dangerous, and she's too stubborn.” Ana crossed her arms and frowned at her daughter. “I take you wanted this life, but hiding your physical condition to your doctor is stupid and you know it.”

“Take off your compression suit. I need a better look.” Angela demanded.

“What? No, I’m-”

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Amari. You better do it or so the Gods help me to retrain myself to stick my Caduceus staff in a dark place where you don't want. Go to the cabin and take your suit. _Now_.” With stethoscope and first aid kit in hand, Angela went to the cabin.

Fareeha rarely saw Angela so serious and angry. She knew that she must blindly obey her wife's orders, even if it caused her just a little bit of fun. She took off the remaining armor from her legs and went to the cabin in her black compression bodysuit. Lena put the orca on autopilot and gave privacy to the doctor and her patient. Once Fareeha sat down and the door closed, Angela slapped her cheek, soft but hard enough to burn.

“How dare you hide such information from me, Fareeha?!” Angela scolded her, tears treating to escape her eyes. She was a mix of anger and sadness. More like a betrayal.

“This doesn't happen often.”

“But it does happen! You could die in battle or any time for a heart failure and never return, and you decided to hide it from me. Your doctor, your friend, your coworker, your wife! How do you think I feel, Fareeha?!”

“I know…”

“Remove that suit.” Fareeha slowly unzipped the bodysuit from the top of her neck to her hips, peeling the tight black fabric so her upper body was naked, except for a black sports bra. “Take that as well.” Fareeha doubted, but sighed and did as told. Her torso was fully naked, firm breasts and toned abs in display. “Take deep breaths. Inhale and exhale to the count of three each time.”

The cold metal of the stethoscope pressed Fareeha's chest for a minute, then her back and next just above her left breast. Angela never took her eyes off her watch, concentrating on the clock and heavy breathing of her beloved. After eight minutes, the breathing and heart rate dropped to relative normal levels. Angela removed the stethoscope and put it in the first aid kit. In a small notebook she scribbled the whole process and discoveries of her patient.

“How many times have you experienced these symptoms in the last eighteen months?” Fareeha seemed hesitant to tell the answer, but when Angela saw her with a raised eyebrow and frowned lips, she meekly answered.

“Three times…”

“All in battle?”

“No, just this time…”

“And the other two?” A beat. “Fareeha.” Angela was surprised that Fareeha was shy and meek all of the sudden. The poor woman sunk in the seat and crossed her arms, her mouth covered by her forearms. Maybe she was being so harsh with her? She took a deep breath and tried again. “Care to tell when this two other times happened?” Fareeha blushed and she replied almost in a whisper.

“Um… I’d rather not…”

“I really need you to tell me because in that way I can identify a possible trigger of your condition and thus help you.” Fareeha seemed to think about it a few seconds, but she finally gave up.

“…The first was after we… eh did it for the first time… The second happened six months later when... when you were in my office in Helix…” Angela didn't know how to answer as Fareeha hid her face in her arms, breathing into her skin. Instead, she decided to keep acting like the doctor she is.

“…Why didn’t I noticed those two times?” Angela mumbled more to herself, but Fareeha knew the answers. The first time they were drunk and the second time she hid in the restroom of her office, changing her clothes as a pretext. “Anyway. You have to take this pills at about the same time every day. I recommend either when you wake up or before going to bed. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Fareeha mumbled her answer in her arms. Her sad, guilty puppy eyes slightly looking at Angela. The doctor couldn't deny her wife’s silent plea. Carefully, she approached her and sat on her lap, unfolding her arms and hugging her, bringing her closer to her chest. A soft kiss on dark skinned forehead as strong yet gentle arms surrounded her waist.

“Come here, you silly woman.”

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you…”

“Can you tell me why did you hide it from me?”

“Because… I was afraid of not being able to do what I most wanted in this life. Fighting for a better world, protecting the innocent and bringing justice to a sick system is all I wanted since I was a little girl, since I saw my mother and Overwatch. With a defect like mine, I knew that people would restrict me from certain activities, but it was not what I wanted. And I still don’t want that... I don’t want this to be an impediment in my life…” Angela knew Fareeha had more to say, and so, she waited. “That's why I always deny the first immediate medical attention to me. As a captain, my subordinates and members of my team are first, they are my family, and I must protect them at all costs. They are my priority, and then I come afterwards when everything is under control… Don't get mad at me.”

“Fareeha, look at me… I can't be angry at you. If it's possible, I’m even more in love with you. You are selfless to a fault, and it’s hard for me to believe such a person like you even exist.” Their lips brushed in a soft kiss that only Angela could give her. “I’m never going to restrict you from anything. Even more, I will encourage you, protect you, and help you overcome this kind of problems. But I need you to trust me and not hide anything from me ever again, understood?”

“Yes, doctor.”

“I couldn't be prouder of you. Of having you as my wife… And I can't believe you’re mine, Fareeha Amari.”

“Now we both wonder how that happened.”

“Certainly.” Fareeha smiled between sweet butterfly kisses, until Angela stopped, patting the woman in the cheek. “Come on now, we have to go… You can wear your sports bra, but the compression suit stays down for a while, okay?”

“As you order, my lady.”

 

* * *

 

After three hours of flight, the team finally landed safely in Gibraltar one again. The team was required in the briefing room as soon as possible, where Winston, Jack, Zenyatta, Mei and Torbjörn were waiting along with the five representatives of the U.N. Genji handed the two suitcases and the disk drive with the hacked info to the representatives, who, satisfied, accepted the evidence to analyze it back in the New York Headquarters. One of the representatives cleared his throat and spoke to the group.

“Dr. Ziegler. You are quite familiar –or have enough experience- with the evidence that is presented to us, so we would like that you, along with Morrison, Amari, Lindholm and Winston, make us company in New York for three days to establish certain points to deal with. We didn’t want any of the team members to accompany us so you could rest, but it’s necessary. We’re leaving tomorrow morning, is that agreeable to you all?”

“Of course, sir.” Angela nodded, grateful. It wasn’t thrilling for her to stay three days away from Fareeha, but her duty came first, as well as Fareeha’s. “I will gladly develop an antidote, if necessary. Knowing Moira’s wicked work, I’m almost sure I will have to.” The representative smiled and headed towards the whole team, stretching his arm in a hearty greeting of gratitude.

“Thank you so much for your cooperation and your dedication.” Then he stopped in front of Fareeha. “Miss Amari, we are impressed by you performance. We have to admit that we have been watching you from Helix, and your results are quite impressive. Congratulations on leading the team.”

“Thank you, sir. But the credit is not mine alone. The team did an exceptional job and each one contributed with the best of themselves, developing their skills and putting into practice their physical, emotional and mental abilities as well.”

“Heh, aren’t you also humble with your words, Miss Amari?”

“She’s a professional, just like her mother.” Ana spoke, a wide smile in her face. The proud smile of a mother whose child accomplished an outstanding achievement.

“I hope not as troublesome as you, Ana.”

“Oh. Give her time.” Ana chuckled and stretched her hand to him, shaking it slightly as well. “A pleasure as always.”

“The pleasure is all mine. So, we shall meet tomorrow at five hundred in the hangar. We’ll expect you five to be prepared. Have a nice day.”

The five men and women nodded a farewell and went their way out of the Gibraltar facilities. Angela cleared her throat and excused herself, taking Fareeha to the med bay for a further checkup on her heart condition. Two more hours of monitoring and studies showed that her medical condition was not as severe as she thought, and it could be controlled with a couple pills. Fareeha left a breath she was holding for the entire procedure, worried of the results, but happy when it wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“There, you see? You had nothing to worry about. Although we do not recommend any patient to realize such activities while having a heart disease history. But, as I told you before, I’m not going to deny you to perform your duty, I will help you and encourage you to keep working on your health. Seems about right?”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, I would really like to take a long, hot, relaxing bath. Care to join me?”

“Well, only because you asked nicely.”

They both laughed and headed for Angela's bedroom, which was rarely used by the doctor, but when she did, it was with Fareeha at her side. Occasionally they greeted one or another agent as they always remained humble. Once in front of the door, Angela slipped her card and the door opened softly. Angela walked to the bathroom, the sound of running water echoing in the room. Fareeha let her body fall on the queen size bed, limbs spread to the sides, glancing at a blind spot on the ceiling. She huffed tired and turned to her side where there was a small frame on the nightstand. A picture of Angela and her on a cold night of winter in the rooftop of Ecopoint Serbia, hugging each other with a big grin on their faces as their cheeks pressed together. Fareeha smiled while remembering that night, so the alcohol consumed. Even when friends, like that night, she had an undeniable affection towards the doctor. And so did Angela.

“Fareeha, come here.”

Angela called her from the bathroom, and Fareeha stood up, walking slowly to the bathroom. Angela was already fully naked, submerged in the already filled tub, making space in front of her for Fareeha to join her. Tiredly, the younger woman removed her clothes; fabric scattered in the floor tiles of the bathroom, and sat in front of the doctor. It was easy to admit that, even when she was stronger than Angela, she felt safe and protected in her arms. And so, Fareeha let herself be taken away by the warm aromatic water and slender yet firm arms hugging her from over her shoulders.

“Hm, this feels good.” Fareeha hummed while Angela, cupping her hand, poured warm water over her head, washing away the remaining dirt in her raven hair.

“How are you?”

“Pretty good, actually.”

“Will you miss me these three days?” Angela cooed, resting her chin on Fareeha’s shoulder, cheek pressing against cheek.

“Very much. Don’t change me for an American, please.”

“I’ll think about it. Although people don’t prefer used merchandise.” Angela peppered her neck, shoulder and cheek with long kisses. “You left me with enough evidence to know of who I belong to. And… so did I.” With her finger, she traced red lines and bruises in her lover’s skin. Sweet reminders of the night before where they spent hours together making love to each other in unthinkable manners.

Fareeha angled her head so she could kiss Angela, and the woman responded quite eager. “One for me…” Another kiss. “And one for the go.”

“My, so thoughtful.” Angela giggled and rested her head in her shoulder again. “But I want to stay with you here as long as we can, just cuddling. Does that seem right to you?”

“More than perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Come fly with me' by Frank Sinatra  
> \---  
> Now, I remember that while I wrote this I had a MAJOR block. It took me about a whole week to write, when usually a chapter is done every two o three days. Four top.  
> I just hope you like it!  
> PS: I'm definitely not good at writing action scenes. Maybe someday!


	22. The end of the beginning

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 22**

**The end of the beginning**

 

It’s strange when time becomes relative, whether it be days, a couple of hours, a few minutes or a single second. Why does one person become so dependent on another? Is this what they call the 'honeymoon' phase? Life becomes boring after that, after an abrupt separation after a meeting in which, literally, everyone's life was at stake. And Fareeha didn’t think any different. The cold floor of the gym next to her back patted her, the roof beckons her, and the sound of electrical machinery whispers to her.

It was only three hours since Angela left for New York with her mother, Jack, Winston and Torbjörn to attend the important meeting with the U.N., and Fareeha was already bored. Too bored. She spent two hours in a row in the gym to get distracted and, despite working for her favor, she finished her exercises too quickly for her liking. A little more and she wouldn’t stop listening to Angela's scolding for hours. So, she spent an hour lying on the floor of the gym watching her cell phone, scrolling through photos, videos, not so interesting notes, pictures of cats.

“What the heck are you doing?” Brigitte stood idly by looking at her best friend idle, wasting her time like she _never_ do.

“Watching cat videos.”

“Oh! Let me see!” Brigitte immediately lied next to her and Fareeha tilted the phone for her friend to watch as well. “Aw! That’s so cute!”

“Heh I know.”

“But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Now what the fuck are you two weirdos doing?” Now Jesse asked both girls lying on the floor, arms crossed and eyebrow lifted.

“I’m bored.” Fareeha shrugged and Brigitte kept looking at her phone.

“Then do something! Take a walk, fix the leaks, paint the walls, bake a cake to become master chef, who the shit cares? But stop lying in a puddle of your own sweat. And you too, Brigitte.” Jesse threw the butt of his cigar to Fareeha, hitting her in the arm.

“Stop throwing me your shit, asshole!”

“Here we go…” Brigitte rolled her eyes as she stood up.

“Then stop being a lazy ass pig and do something good!”

“Hey! Watcha doin’, luvs?” Lena blinked next to Jesse, questioning the tiny group.

“This lazy cow is lying on the floor watching hardcore porn or something.” Jesse slightly kicked her leg, and Fareeha kicked back. Brigitte sighed and stood next to Lena, whispering.

“It’s actually cat videos.”

“Ah, cute!”

“Hey, you two!” Brigitte yelled now that both Jesse and Fareeha were throwing punches and kicks in the floor. “Why don’t we go out and grab something to eat?”

“Oi, seems great! There’s a nice dinner down the road, Brigitte and I went to eat once there.”

“You know what? I can do that.” Fareeha said, shrugging at Jesse, who mirrored her. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten a decent breakfast in months. What’cha say?” Fareeha stood up, dusting her sweatpants.

“Oh, I’m in. Just give me ten minutes so I can take a quick shower.”

After twenty minutes in which the four were prepared and ready to go, they went to the garage to borrow a car. Fareeha drove through the rocky streets of Gibraltar to reach a quieter road on the foot of the mountains. Once on the road, they arrived at a small traditional dinner. The four quickly descended and upon entering they sat in a booth: Fareeha and Brigitte sat on one side and Jesse and Lena in front of them. A friendly brunette waitress was about to take their orders, but Jesse soon started to flirt. Luckily, the woman quickly put him in his place. Jesse shrugged and they ordered their breakfast. One the waitress arrived with three cups of coffee and one herbal tea for Fareeha, Jesse cleared his throat.

“So, ‘Reeha. What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Damn, that woman scolded you like she has never scolded anyone.”

“And you dare to remind me, she even slapped me.” She took a sip from her tea as the three of her companions laughed.

“She did that? Angela is pure innocence and compassion. Although Papa told me she’s a double-edged sword...”

“She calls herself Mercy not because she is an angel, but because she makes you _beg_ for mercy once you know her.”

“I can testify that.” Jesse raised his hand. “I remember when we were like… Eighteen, both Ange and I, and Reeha was thirteen I think, and this little brat stole my hat-”

“I hid in the lab for twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, and when I went there and saw Fareeha run, I _accidentally_ hit a table and threw some... things, liquids, and a few glasses broke in the floor. The last thing I remember was Ange taking out a gun and shooting me with a dart in the leg."

“I threw him the hat and ran with my mother to her bedroom… I didn’t leave for the whole day, and it was barely noon.”

“You little traitor.”

“Fuck you, I was next!”

The four laughed again. Among anecdotes of old Overwatch, time flew by and their breakfasts were already halfway, despite having about an hour in the restaurant. Brigitte was always a woman with a great appetite who loved to eat more than anything, and Lena, surprisingly for her slim body and short appearance, could eat more than a fat man. Jesse and Fareeha were more discreet with their meals, but didn’t hesitate to ask for an order of rosquitos to share.

Fareeha had forgotten this sense of camaraderie for a long time, even with her Helix team she didn’t feel as close as being a member of a family again. She remembered how she didn’t fit into the group at all, a shy but brave girl of twelve among a group of adults over thirty and forty, Jesse and Angela were five years older than her, but still the gap was big enough to create a significant difference. And Brigitte... Well, she remember that she had to babysit her when Torbjörn was busy. That was most of the time, but in the end, she earned a little sister. Her phone rang a couple of times and pulled her out of that nostalgic trance she was in. Fareeha took the device and answered with a swipe of her thumb, knowing already who it was.

“Hello?”

_‘Hello, there. How are you doing so far?’_ Listening to Angela talking was enough reason to make her smile, but as always, in public, she had to maintain her posture and avoid showing too many emotions that could easily be confused. And she was getting too good at that game.

“Pretty good, actually.”

_‘Really? How so?’_

“I’m having breakfast with Jesse, Lena and Brigitte. We’re outside in a dinner. The food’s great, we should come all together sometime.”

_‘Wow, really! Is there a special occasion why you’re out?’_

“First, we wanted to celebrate. Second, we were bored.”

_‘Ah, I see. I want to talk to the guys. Can you put me on speaker, please?’_

“Sure thing, wait a second.” Fareeha tapped an icon in the screen and lied her phone in the center of the table. “There.”

_‘Hi, guys!’_

“Hi, Angie!” The three of them replied. “How’s the flight?” Lena asked.

_‘We still have three more hours of flight and I’m tired. Since we took off we have been analyzing the retrieved information from the lab. Winston has been very helpful, but I mostly had to interpret and make reports, and I’m tired. I wanted to distract myself a bit before sleeping for the rest of the flight.’_

“By calling the most boring person in all Gibraltar.” Jesse spoke.

“Hey.”

Angela giggled on the speaker. _‘Boring or not, she’s a good listener and doesn’t interrupt like a certain imbecile I know.’_

“Heh, fair enough.”

_‘It’s nice talking to you. No offense to others but I'm more comfortable talking to you. Oh! And breakfast’s on Fareeha! Bye!’_ Before anyone could reply, Angela hung up.

“Wait, no!... Shit!”

“Hah! Y’know the rules, Amari! We jinx you, you pay up.”

“Motherfuc…” Fareeha mumbled while taking her credit card out of her jeans pockets and placing it in the table, muttering curses and sighing. When the waitress came up with the check, Fareeha held the receipt, frowning at the incorrect amount. “Who the fuck ordered four whole pies?!”

“We did!” Lena yelled.

“I’m not paying that!”

“Are you going to tell us about your significant other?”

“…Take the damn pies and let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

After hanging up the call, in a few minutes Angela received a message from Fareeha.

_'Traitor, I thought you loved me._ '

Angela laughed for several minutes until she had the ability to answer properly, even when she knew that Fareeha could never be angry with her. When ten minutes passed, she decided to sleep. The night before she barely slept. Fareeha and Angela were cuddled in their beds, talking for hours late into the night. The investigation of the evidence was very extensive and complicated to be able to analyze in a couple of hours, and the hours without sleep interposed in performing a focused task. So, with nothing else to do, she slept for the rest of the flight.

New York was too cold. A thin layer of snow covered the buildings and trees, the gray streets were mixed with soft white. The team was taken to a large rectangular building, dozens and dozens of flags from different countries were arranged in the gardens. Angela and the rest of the Overwatch team were escorted to a fairly large meeting room: a large rectangular table with more than twenty chairs was in the middle. The representatives with those who traveled from Gibraltar sat down and the others imitated. After waiting a while, two more representatives from a senior position sat in the middle of their crew. An older man with a gruff voice wearing a gray suit spoke to the rest.

“Welcome, all of you. It is a great honor to be in front of your presence. Your noble actions haven’t gone unnoticed, neither in the past, nor in the present, and I'm sure not in the future either.”

Another woman in a similar suit spoke as well. “The evidence you collected and presented is quite alarming, enough to establish the presence of a criminal organization in a mass reach. Even worse, the Second Omnic War is near, and now more than ever, we need heroes.”

“Heroes like you.”

“Jack Morrison. You, as former Strike Commander, know the needs and requirements to maintain such an organization. The extreme care that must be taken to avoid a situation similar to the previous one occurring again is paramount.”

“Of course.” Jack nodded, along with Ana.

“But we have faith. Hope in the new blood. We don’t doubt your intentions, don’t take us wrong, but several of the new members haven’t been tempted by the first war. Or at least to some extent. They are people with a clean mind, so to speak. Likewise, we are interested in a few agents that we would like to investigate further to accommodate them properly.” Suddenly, it hit them. And Ana was the first to speak.

“Does that mean that…?”

“The Petras Act will be officially annulled.”

 

* * *

 

_‘What do you think of this team? Do you think it will work this time?’_

_‘I find it quite attractive. I think everyone has potential, it's a very mixed team.’_

_‘I see you doubtful. Are you thinking of something special?’_

_‘Actually, I do. You see, there are former Overwatch members here as well as new members, and two of those are their children.’_

_‘Your point?’_

_‘I am not convinced. These are not inherited positions.’_

_‘Of course. But even so, they proved they deserved to be in Overwatch, you saw them act in the mission.’_

_‘Obviously. I don’t doubt of Lindholm's abilities in a position similar to that of his father. However, I have my doubts about Amari.’_

_‘The woman has an excellent profile and strong genes, not to mention her leadership skills and teamwork, including her ease of speech.’_

_‘That is something only I can judge. So far, Morrison, Amari, Dr. Ziegler, Lindholm and even Winston, who is a talking gorilla, have convinced me. There is not a hint of bad intentions in them. Fortunately, their history precedes them. However, the daughter of Amari, has to convince me. There’s_ something _I don’t see quite right. Otherwise, she’s out.’_

_‘Of course. Ultimately, it’s your decision. Do we make them fly here?’_

_‘As soon as possible.’_

 

* * *

 

If there was something that Fareeha liked more than being with Angela, it was the heights. Feeling the wind on her face, stirring her hair, the sea breeze sticking to warm skin, and the murmurs of the air in her ears. That's why her favorite place in Gibraltar to think and distract herself were the tall communication towers. The sunset brought a beautiful orange, yellow and even purple hue, a rainbow of colors, with such a magnificent view for a quiet and relaxing afternoon.

An hour ago she arrived at the tower, wearing jeans, a thick turtleneck and a soft black Helix sweater that concealed her from the not-so merciless winter. Fortunately the cold wind was not as rebellious as usual, so the remaining sunbeams became a delicious sensation in her cold skin. Sitting on the edge of a catwalk in the tower with her feet dangling, she took the guitar she left forgotten in Gibraltar and played a soft melody without purpose, letting her fingers guide the strings. Fareeha hummed a song along her guitar, letting herself be carried away in the moment.

The sound of footsteps grew louder as the seconds passed, one foot in front of the other, until she felt Brigitte sit next to her.

“Hey, sis.” Brigitte sat crouched, hugging her legs while her chin rested in her knees. “What are you playing?”

“An old song my mom used to play a lot when I was younger. Pretty old, even for her.” Both Fareeha and Brigitte closed her eyes, engulfing themselves in the soft melody.

“Hm, sounds nice…”

“The woman had good taste in music. My mom preferred that I dedicated myself to this or something else, but here I am, playing with rockets and flying in a dangerous metal suit.”

“Almost the same.”

After a few more minutes, Lena, Jesse and Genji were sitting next to them. Needless to say, everyone was nervous and anxious, the mission brought many possibilities for them, and all they did was wait. And they waited.

“Hey Reeha, do you remember the name of that song from, uh… The  one that Ana… Damn, I forgot.” Jesse asked, tossing the butt of his finished cigar to the floor.

“Here, play it.” Fareeha handed Jesse her guitar. After all, he was the one who taught her how to play it. And when he started playing the first verse, Fareeha immediately remembered the song. “…Carry on my wayward son?”

“Carry on my wayward son!” Fareeha laughed so hard, tears sprang from the corner of her eyes.

“The fucking lyrics of the song begin with the name! Stop trying to be so stupid.”

“Well, shame on you ‘cause I ain’t even trying, sugar.” Jesse kept playing the guitar, laughing as well.

“How the heck do you know such old songs?” Lena asked to both Jesse and Fareeha.

Jesse shrugged. “Ana and Gabe. Jack had a horrible taste in music, lemme tell ya’.”

“I bet he still does.”

“No wonder the two of them used to bully him so hard. But your mom was the queen at doing so.”

Fareeha laughed, remembering the moments when her mother and Gabe teased Jack with sarcasm and stupid pranks. Gabriel Reyes. The name brought a bitter sensation of nostalgia, sadness and a hint of anger to her. Time passed too quickly and her family, her small family, fragmented, disappearing in a matter of days. The death of Jack and Gabe, as well as that of her mother, broke her heart in many pieces. But when she thought that her family had been reduced to one person –being her father-, a letter and a call gave her life a turn of three hundred and sixty degrees.

And despite having lost part of her family, there she was: Surrounded by more brothers and sisters than she could ever expect to have. Then her mother, and Angela. Angela Ziegler, the love of her life. The wife she barely married within less than a week ago, the woman who literally saved her life, her best friend, the spark that ignite the fire in her heart. At that moment, a feeling of warmth consumed her inside, and really, it was like happiness felt for her. What else could she need in this life?

“Oi! I got a message from Winston!” Lena said in her cheerful tone. “Uhm… He wants me to go to the briefing room as soon as possible. Seems pretty urgent.”

Everyone's phones started ringing with notifications, with the same message appearing on each screen. Everyone looked at each other, worried looks crossed their faces. Quickly, they went down and ran for a few minutes until they reached the briefing room, which was on the other side of the facility. Mei, Zenyatta and Reinhardt were already there when they arrived, taking a seat in front of the big holoscreen. Fareeha’s mind was racing.

She highly disliked when she was called and nobody told her an explanation of such meeting. However, this time, she trusted. Trusted in her, in her team, in her wife. A few minutes passed and the screen turned on, establishing a successful line of visual communication. Three people, representatives of the U.N., were sitting in front of the screen. Several files were scattered in the table. In the lower right corner of such projection there was another angle showing Winston, Jack, Ana, Angela and Torbjörn sitting in another table. An older man about the age of fifty was the first to speak.

“Thank you for your prompt presence in this video conference. I am the world representative of the organizations and institutions affiliated to the United Nations. The reason for this meeting, with those already here, is to inform you about the future of Overwatch in a summarized way. First of all, I want to congratulate you on behalf of the United Nations and its president for your excellent work and great participation in the mission that took place yesterday to collect evidence and fight a growing threat. As we all know, the criminal organization Talon grows in exorbitant quantities, and the second omnic war is closer than we think. For that reason and many more, the world needs more heroes like you, and right now we could not be happier and more honored to inform you that Overwatch will again enter the list of organizations affiliated with the United Nations, with its due support, of course. In the same way, the Petras Act is officially abolished as of Monday and we request your presence that same day for the ritual of decorations and handing of positions. Also, our president would be delighted to welcome each of you to know each-“

Fareeha didn’t hear the rest of the speech. The sounds muffled and her vision was blurry. The tears didn’t take long to come out of her eyes in soft trails of salty water. She took away her sight from the representative who was speaking and noticed the corner where the image of Angela was projected, who covered her eyes with a hand and a smile was reflected in her mouth, repressing the upcoming tears. And there, Fareeha knew, that it was real. That she wasn’t dreaming. The strong embrace of Brigitte and the cries and screams of Lena and Reinhardt brought her back to reality. And now she was smiling. Truly, her happiness _could_ climb even more, and it was incredible. The only person it was worth to share such happiness was her sweet, strong, lovable and perfect soul mate.

 

* * *

 

“Very well. We can continue.” The man who informed the others in Gibraltar spoke. “My colleague representative of human resources integration will continue the meeting. Miss Anne?”

“Of course.” The woman in gray uniform cleared her throat, opening a file in front of her. “Let's start with the obvious: Mr. Morrison and Mrs. Amari. You are a problem, and integrating you to the organization is difficult, given your supposed K.I.A. state, that’s what I mean. We are not sure that the world is ready to accept you publicly, because it would show a side of distrust. Lying about something as important as life is not to be taken lightly. So I ask you this question: How would you integrate without causing problems with your identity?”

“Both Jack and I discussed this before.” Ana spoke firmly. The determination and seriousness of her old semblance was exceptional. “We know we're not young anymore, that's obvious. However, we are not ready to leave the battlefield. We are souls who dedicate ourselves to serve from an early age and plan to do it until the last breath of our life. And yes, we must remain in the shadows and let the world believe that we are dead. It’s for the best.” All of them nodded before Jack spoke.

“For that reason, we suggest staying in Blackwatch.”

“Those are treacherous waters, Mr. Morrison.”

“Indeed. However, it’s a necessary side that Overwatch must have. I refused several times the creation of this branch, but over time, we understood that there are certain actions that must be carried out hidden to the public eye. This time, we know that we must be more careful than ever with the members to prevent another misfortune from happening, as happened with Reyes in Venice.” The three members from the U.N. saw each other and nodded, agreeing the suggestion.

“Very well.” The woman took both Ana and Jack’s files and scribbled in them. “Morrison Jack, codename: Soldier 76. And Amari Ana, codename: Shrike, both will stay in Blackwatch.” The two nodded. “Let’s continue. Winston, you'll just stay in the lead for the moment. Our president wishes to speak with you personally and he’s the one who has to give us the order of your position. He would like you to wait until tomorrow, as he traveled to Zurich and he arrives tomorrow morning.”

“Of course.” The gorilla agreed, smiling at the three people sitting in front of him.

“Next.” Then she opened another file. “Mr. Lindholm. Like Amari and Morrison, you represent a "problem." You created several models of Omnics that are wreaking havoc, and while it’s not entirely your fault, the world will immediately link you to the threat. Obviously, your robotics and engineering skills in general are extraordinary, and we would not like to remove you completely from the position of chief engineer, but-“

“I’ll save you the work.” Torbjörn waved his hand. “You will make my daughter Brigitte chief engineer. As long as you give me my tools to play with my little babies, I don’t mind being deputy chief engineer. It's just a title, and my daughter has shown a great ability to create. She still has a lot to learn, but that's what her father is for, right?” The whole room laughed at Torbjörn’s occurrence. And surprisingly, it worked.

“Well, I must admit I’m impressed. That’s an incredible suggestion that we already had in mind. So that makes two agents off the list.” The representative scribbled in both Torbjörn and Brigitte’s files. And she opened the last one.

“Finally to finish the day, you are next, Doctor Ziegler. You are an admirable person. Your physical and mental abilities surpass those of any human. You are a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. The U.N. tried to contact you several times, even after Overwatch’s disbandment, to work along you. However, you decided to spend most of you time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, helping those affected by war. You are irreplaceable, there is no one in this world who can fill the position of Head of Medical Research. Tell me, what made you change your mind?”

“The same reason why I joined in the first place: Overwatch offered me the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. It’s quite simple, isn’t it?” The three of them smiled and nodded.

Another scribble. “Dr. Angela Ziegler, codename: Mercy. Head of Medical Research.” And the woman closed the file. “Do you have any questions that you would like us to answer?”

“I believe we are done here.” Jack answered.

“Perfect then. It’s a pleasure to have interacted with you. We are honored, really. And we hope this works as it should.” Everyone shook hands, silently thanking each other. “There are two cars waiting at the entrance to take you to your hotel. Tomorrow we will interview the remaining members. Enjoy your stay in New York.”

Silently, everyone took the elevator to the lobby of the building and leaving, two white cars were waiting for them, as they had said. Winston and Torbjörn climbed one and Angela, Jack and Ana the other. Twenty minutes in traffic later, they arrived at a hotel of a well-known chain. It’s worth mentioning that the receptionist was surprised to see Winston, but given the times, even seeing a talking gorilla walking carefree in the lobby of a fancy hotel was possible. Each was given a separate room, and once Angela entered hers, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Fareeha. It just rang once and she answered on the other line.

_‘Hello?’_

“Fareeha…”

‘ _Oh my God… Don’t cry, please_.” Angela laughed, but quickly ended up crying. ’ _Ang, you are going to make me cry as well,_ _and I can’t see look badass if I'm crying.’_ Angela laughed again between sobbing.

“I really don’t know how you make me laugh half my crying.”

‘ _Me neither. It took you some time to call me back. Is everything alright?’_

“Ah, it is. I'm just getting used to all this. Where are you?”

‘ _In my bedroom. We're going to take off in twenty minutes. Lena is getting the plane ready and everyone is packing. What time is it there?_ ’

“Four thirty.”

‘ _Damn, it’s still ten thirty here. I suppose we will travel all night and yet we will arrive at night in New York. So, its six hours of time difference…_ ”

“You’ll arrive at midnight.”

_‘Oh. I think I'll sleep too much this day. Will you wait for me awake?’_

“Always, honey.” Angela smiled, she really wanted to see Fareeha. Hug her, congratulate her, share this happiness she cannot fathom by herself. “Oh! Right!”

_‘What is it?’_

“Guess who the Head of Medical Research is.”

‘ _Hm… Let me think… Is that gorgeous Swiss blonde doctor? The one with the amazing ass and thighs? Damn, she’s so fucki-’_

“Fareeha!”

“ _Hahah I know that could only be you_.’ Angela smirked. Even when Fareeha embarrassed her, she still made her laugh. ‘ _No one can replace you, Ang_.’

“Now, really. Well, here’s something you don’t know. Guess who the new Chief Engineer is?”

‘ _New? Is Torb- NO. Brigitte?!_ ”

“You got it!”

‘ _Holy fuck! Are you serious?!”_

“So serious.”

_‘That’s fantastic! I’m so happy for her! She’s going to go crazy!_ ’

“Shh, but don’t tell anyone! I shouldn’t even be telling you! The positions will be announced personally or during the ceremony. I just happened to be there when Torbjörn resigned the position to leave it to her.”

‘ _Okay. I won’t say a thing. But-_ ’

“I don’t know anything about you. Be patient.”

_‘Well, I tried. Anyway… I don’t want to leave you, but I have to leave now or Lena will abandon me here.’_

“Of course she is. Have a safe flight and take good care of yourself. Don’t forget your pills.”

_‘Yes, my lady. I love you.’_

“I love you too, very much.”

Angela hung up the phone and fell backwards onto the huge bed in the room. A deep sigh, and her body relaxed. She had many years dreaming of having the necessary support to achieve a greater impact in a positive way on those who needed it the most. It was in her nature. And now, she was going to have it again. But there was nothing else that appealed to her right then, than being surrounded by her wife's strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Pray for me' by Kendrick Lamar  
> ___  
> So hello! I'm sorry for the late update.  
> This chapter might seem slow, too slow, but it's necessary for the development of the story.  
> I honestly don't have more to say, except that next thursday I'll upload the final two chapters of the first part.  
> Hope you enjoy it!


	23. How to be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is worried when Lena confesses a horrible event with Angela, so when she arrives in New York she simply wants to show her affection. The interview doesn't go as planned, and Angela comforts her.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 23**

**How to be honest**

 

The flights were not to so much of her liking. Too much time to think and so little to act. But what else could she do? Watching the clouds go by during that beautiful starry night just made her want to be outside even more. However. Her Raptora propelling her while coursing the sky. The wind crashing her helmet, filtering underneath it to fill her with a pure and intoxicating air. And there she was, sitting in the seat of an airplane. Fareeha sighed to herself. She couldn’t rest, she couldn’t sleep. Nervousness pierced her head like one of those times when you have a feeling, a rare one. Intrigue, hope, shyness, wonder. All that and many more mixed in a cocktail of emotions. She really didn’t care much about what kind of position she was going to be granted. Not really. Fareeha just wanted to continue performing her feats, helping those who needed it, protecting the defenseless, bringing justice to the world, just on a bigger scale.

It had already been five hours of flight and the lights of the plane were mostly off, except for a few lights that illuminated the floor of the corridor, doors and emergency signs. Everyone was asleep, except for her and Lena, who decided to pilot the plane wide awake, something the girl enjoyed so much. One trait they both shared was their passion for flying. Maybe talking to her would help. Angela was probably already asleep by this time and Fareeha didn’t want to wake her up with her boring conversation. Carefully, she stood up and maneuvered so as not to wake Brigitte, who was sitting next to her, and walked to the flight deck. She opened the door with a soft slide and closed it in the same way, sitting in the co-pilot seat.

“Hey, Len.”

“Hiya. Can’t sleep, luv?”

“Yeah. I was mostly watching the clouds go by outside the window.”

“Ah. Such a feeling being out here in the sky, innit?”

“Heh, you know it.”

“I really wish I could fully experience the whole ‘flying’ thing. I kinda envy you, Ree. It must feel amazing!” Fareeha smiled, closing her eyes and sinking further in her seat.

“It’s a wonderful feeling. Being free up here, feeling the wind and nothing to hold you. Only you… I can’t imagine living without my Mark VI. It’s an experience that I would never give up. You just feel so good when the wind touches you and have this tingling sensation all over you… Ugh.” Fareeha breathed deep, almost moaning while exhaling. “Damn, I wish I was out there right now, to be honest.”

Lena’s cheerful laugh filled the cabin. “Sounds like a good date to me.” And Fareeha joined her.

“Oh, one of the best. Maybe I can take you out one of these days. Not on a date, of course, but flying.”

“Really? Flying with you? I’ll be there in a jiffy! Pinky promise me this wanker!” Lena extended her hand to Fareeha, drawing her pinky for her to latch on. Fareeha, amused, complied and held it with her own.

“I didn’t know we were five years old but, pinky promise.” A couple shakes and both let them go.

“You’re never too old for pinky promises.” Fareeha smiled, closing her eyes again. Talking to Lena, despite her lively nature, reassured her. This woman exuded an aura of positivism like no one else she knew. “Ree.”

“Hm?”

“I know it's none of my business, and I don’t want to intrude, but we're all worried... For you.”

Fareeha opened one eye, the closest to Lena while looking at her. “Why’s that?” Lena hesitated, regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Her grip on the stick and throttle tightening. “It’s okay.”

“Well… Since that mission, y’know, the one where they took you…” Fareeha felt her breathing stop as she remembered that day. “…We don’t know what happened, and we respect that you don’t want to say anything, really. But after that, something changed in you. And in Angie too.”

Fareeha had already put aside the feeling of guilt. “That’s because she saw everything. What they did to me.”

“…How?” Then silence. “Sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“Don’t worry… I think eventually some of you will know what happened. And yes, I prefer that what happened keeps buried forever, because I don’t want Angela to remember it again. So far, I think the most affected was her, even when it happened to me.”

“I see... Thank you for your honesty, luv.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Lena smiled sweetly, she really was a worthy friend.

“So that’s why Angie was acting all weird after you left.” Fareeha flinched. She forgot about her absence and the toll it would take on Angela.

“What do you mean?

“After you went to Egypt, Angie locked herself in her lab all the time. The first weeks we heard screams in her office, also things breaking on the floor or walls. We tried to talk to her but she just yelled at us and told us to leave her alone. I think that for four days in a row she didn’t come out of there.”

Fareeha's heart sank when she heard that. She thought that the best thing to do was to leave Angela so that she would not worry about her, not to be a nuisance in her life anymore. But clearly, she was wrong. Fareeha’s eyes begged Lena to continue.

“After that, we only saw her once or twice every other day. She left to stock up on food and coffee and returned to her office. We were very worried when a month later we saw her very thin, more than normal. I mean, the doc is slender, but she was skinny. One day, we heard a horrible cry from her office. We knocked many times and Angie kept screaming. We feel very helpless! Nobody can open that door except for her, you know? And after a few minutes, Angie crawled out, literally.”

Lena turned to see Fareeha, who was biting her hand to suppress anger and tears. But still, Lena believed that she should continue her story.

“When Ana saw her, she immediately knew what was happening. Jesse and I, too, had passed before. Many times Jack, Ana, even Gabe, told her to stop doing it, but she always said that she should do it or nobody else would.”

“…What do you mean exactly?”

“She was experimenting on herself. We know that this is how she came to discover the wonders of the Nanites on her body in the first place. That woman has an exorbitant amount of those things in her body. After that day, she was in bed for two full nights without being able to move. And the next day we went to see her, she was sitting as if nothing had happened, watching her hands open and close. It was strange.”

“She never told me that… What was she experimenting on? Angela told me she was working on a new type of Nanites more accessible to poor communities, but nothing more.” Lena shrugged.

“She didn’t told us. But whatever she did, worked wonders on her body. After that day, she became a different, more focused, you know?”

“That sounds like her already.” Lena laughed, the seriousness of the conversation suddenly disappearing.

“Yep! That’s our Angie! But still, she changed after you left. You came back as a new, stronger woman, but you are still _you_. Angie... Well, we still don’t know. Before you came back, she smiled as if nothing had happened. She seemed okay, happy with everything that was going on around her, and she looked like the old Angie, but we know that those smiles were so fake.” A moment of silence before Lena continued. “I know you’re her best friend, even when you drive each other mad. What I wanted to tell you with all of this is that maybe you can talk to her? We are very worried and you are our last option.”

“Lena…”

“I’m sorry. I'm meddling again-“

“No, no. Thank you for telling me this… She _is_ my best friend, and I’m always worried for her. She tends to neglect herself when she’s working on something. I have to remind her constantly to eat.” Fareeha sighed, recalling the several times she worried for her. “I’m going to talk to her tomorrow… Damn, Lena. I came to distract myself and you worry me even more.” Lena laughed again, wiping a single tear from her eye as she steadied the plane.

“I’m so sorry, luv! But hey! We only have one hour remaining to reach our destination.” Fareeha glanced at her phone, the screen lit and projected the time.

“Oh, you’re right.”

“See? We should keep talking for the next hour.”

“I agree.”

“So~” Lena wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at Fareeha, who raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Oh come on! Tell me who you’re dating!”

“Tell me when _you_ are marrying Emily.”

“Aw rubbish.” Lena laughed and so did Fareeha. “Well played, Amari.”

 

* * *

 

Lena landed the plane without any problem in a private hangar. Everyone prepared to go down, readying their suitcases and handbags, and once outside, with the plane safely guarded, they were escorted by several men dressed in black suits to a couple of vans that would take them to the hotel where the rest of their team were hosted. Fareeha remembers traveling to New York a couple of times in her teenage years, but it was not to her liking. She always preferred to visit her dad in Canada when she had the chance, maybe she would take Angela to the cabins once they had some free time.

She was tired, very tired. Her eyes closed again and again, nodding occasionally. It was common for her to sleep so little, but not to be awake that long. The conversation with Lena helped a lot to focus on something more than her concern for tomorrow. She had to admit it, everything Lena said about Angela had her dismayed. Was she lying to her? No. Angela was transparent in front of her, right? Of course. She closed her eyes again, only to open them a few seconds later when the car stopped in front of the hotel.

The group held their suitcases and entered the lobby, waiting for their respective room cards. Fareeha was accommodated along with Lena in a room, and once everyone was ready, they got up to the elevator that would take them to their respective rooms. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and they walked down the hall to a stop in front of a door. A soft slide of the card into the slot of the lock and the door opened. Lena immediately left her suitcase on the floor and threw herself on the farthest bed, stretching and moaning from the softness of the sheets after more than seven hours of flight that left her numb.

Fareeha smiled, she was more than grateful to her and would gladly concede her the bed she preferred. She left her suitcases right at the door and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Sitting on the toilet seat, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Angela.

_[Fareeha 12:43 a.m.] Hey, gorgeous. Are you up?_

_[Angela 12:44 a.m.] Yes, I’m awake. How was the flight?_

_[Fareeha 12:44 a.m.] Tiring, but all good. Where are you?_

_[Angela 12:44 a.m.] Room 517, fifth floor._

_[Fareeha 12:45 a.m.] Meet you there._

Fareeha got up and stretched her arms up. She was extremely tired. But she would never miss the opportunity to see Angela after being separated from her for more than a day. Never. She washed her hands and took one last look of herself in the mirror. She looked decent enough, except for those tired eyes. Fareeha shrugged and left the bathroom. Fortunately, Lena was sound asleep lying on her stomach, snoring softly on the pillow. Turning off the lights, she took her keycard before leaving to go to the room where Angela was. One floor up and she stopped in front of room 517, knocking softly so as not to make a lot of noise. And after a few seconds, the door opened fully. A beautiful blonde with loose hair wearing a pale pink cotton gown that reached to her knees greeted her with a sweet, heart-melting smile.

And Fareeha knew that the few doubts she had about that smile were false. That smile, that one gesture that only she had seen, was sincere. With Angela, there were no walls, there were no limits. Quickly, she entered the room to take her wife in her arms, embracing her as if she was going to escape and never return to her side. A pair of creamy legs tangled around her waist as she held them from underneath while two arms wrapped in a soft pink cloth rested lazily on her shoulders as she pulled her closer. Forehead against forehead. Lips gently grazing each other in a soft but pure kiss full of yearning gently sweetening her lips and decompressing her desires. Fareeha didn’t notice when she started crying, but it was Angela who noticed the wet trail on her lips.

“Fareeha?” She shook her head.

“Just kiss me.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I missed you.”

“I’m here.”

“Tell me you love me?”

“I love you. So much.”

The kiss that Fareeha returned was different, like she needed to hear that sequence of words to properly function. A soft kiss, followed by one with more affection and longing, gave way to another more passionate and needy. Angela's hands hooked in her lover's hair, bringing her lips closer if possible. Opening her mouth, she gave her access to her tongue that, between groans, started a battle of power. And Angela always won. Smiling, she bit Fareeha's lower lip, pulling it lightly and continuing with her hands to tug and scratch her scalp.

It was too much for Fareeha, and soon she was walking with her in her arms until she placed her on the bed and positioned herself on top of her, both legs straddling her hips and thighs. Angela's laugh was a symphony in Fareeha’s ears. Her pale hands immediately removed the sweater and turtleneck from it in one quick movement, only her jeans and bra remained. Fareeha was quick to undo the knot of the robe to find her wearing nothing but that silky piece of fabric. And she cursed herself for being so unworthy for having such a body at her mercy. Fareeha bent down and continued kissing her wife, who finished unbuttoning her pants between hot and wet kisses. When the Egyptian left her mouth and began to lick and nibble on her neck, the room filled with soft moans and shaky breathings.

She doesn’t remember when her bra and shoes were on the floor along with the rest of her clothes, except for her pair of blue panties already soaked. Angela ran her nails down her back from top to bottom, leaving a trail of red lines. The mild sting was followed by a different kind of pleasure, and it was too delicious to deny it. How could she? How dared she question the true intentions of her wife? ‘ _How stupid of me_ ’ Fareeha thought. No one in their right mind would let themselves be taken as Angela is doing right now. Fareeha doesn’t know at what point the sleep vanished, but she appreciated it pleasantly.

Fareeha didn’t want to delay it anymore; Angela’s body was so delicious that wasting a second more on her neck was unthinkable. Fareeha's lips created a wet trail, kissing her chin, neck, shoulder, collarbone, until she reached the firm mounds that were her breasts. With her hand she took one of them, massaging it gently and pinching a nipple, while her mouth took care of the other, licking and nibbling lightly on her hardened button. And the moans didn’t take long enough to make presence. Angela’s voice was decadent as she arched her back so pleasurably, her legs rubbing against each other, seeking that warmth inside her legs, encouraging her, wanting more. Satisfied, she left her chest and traveled lower, and lower, until reaching her wet prize. Fareeha opened her legs with both hands and sunk her head between her thighs, kissing and lapping her lips, sucking her bundle of nerves along the way.

Spasms coursed all over Angela’s body. She cherished this moments with her wife, _her_ Fareeha. Her face was flushed, throwing her head back while she was eaten with extremely precision and care. One of her hands picked up Fareeha's hair in a loose ponytail while with the other she shifted and propped up to see her wife servicing her. The sight was encouraging enough to arouse her even more. In a moment, Fareeha’s lustful eyes met hers, and her tongue entered without remorse while her mouth sucked. The woman was either skilled or she knew Angela like the palm of her hand, because after a few seconds of more ministrations, she came undone in her mouth. The repressed moan filled the silence of the bedroom as she fell back into the bed.

Angela closed her eyes for a moment as the spasms settled into a warm feeling. Fareeha climbed back on the bed and shifted on top of her, kissing the corners of her lips, leaving a wet spot of her own fluids which Angela licked gratefully. Fareeha stood on her knees and removed her drenched underwear, tossing them at the foot of the bed. Her wife saw her waiting, and when she took one of her legs in her strong bronze arms, she knew what was next. Fareeha shifted and angled Angela’s hip with one hand and she lowered her hips on top of hers. And when her lips met Angela’s wet ones, Fareeha moaned and breathed shaky at the contact of her drenched skin against her wife’s mound, kissing her pale calf as she started to move her hips back and forth, and side to side.

Angela swayed as well, seeking further contact with her clit, eliciting more moans and sweat to drip from her forehead. And Fareeha wasn’t that different. However, more than wanting the contact, she _needed_ it. When her body asked for more, she didn’t hesitate on moving faster and stronger. The bed rocked along with Angela as Fareeha concentrated on the visual, tactile, and auditory pleasure her wife provided. It was too much for Angela as well because an indulgent yet soft orgasm came for the second time when Fareeha squeezed her backside with one hand. The doctor didn’t expect the following. With both hands, Fareeha tightened the grip on her ass and hips, bringing her closer to her intimacy by slightly lifting her wide, creamy hips off the bed and rocking Angela’s pelvis against hers, faster every time, moaning on her lifted leg so to muffle the panted screams. Angela didn’t finish coming down her high and the sensation was too much for her, almost painfully.

“A-ah… F-Fareeha, please…” She begged, but didn’t know whether for Fareeha to stop or continue. However, the woman continued even harder. She had to come, and she had to do it now. Angela’s breast swayed up and down along with the creaking bed, and her hands, which were previously on Fareeha's breasts, grabbed the sheets at her sides, squeezing the fabric tightly. “Fare- no, sto… A-ah!” And soon enough, a third orgasm came furiously on her, drenching the bedsheets when she released herself. Angela rolled her eyes and let go a constricted scream of pleasure, the sensation too much for her limp body. When she managed to focus her eyes on the woman on top of her, she saw a flushed sweaty Fareeha, squeezing her eyes shut with a slightly hung mouth. And then, she threw her head back, facing the ceiling to release a powerful guttural scream as she came undone on top of Angela. Suddenly, she slumped on top of the doctor. The weight a little too heavy for her slender body. A curtain of black hair covered Angela’s face when Fareeha hid her face in the crook of her neck, and the sounds of heavy panting were amplified on her skin.

“Ah fuck… I’m so sorry…” Fareeha said between heavy panting. “I don’t know what-” a cough from the dry mouth. “-what happened.”

Angela giggled tiredly, moving the strands of hair out of her face. “What… Was that?” Only the sound of panting and heavy breathing remained. Their bodies still twitching by the strong, heavy orgasms they had.

“…I’m sorry. I was selfish, I needed that… Holy sh- I feel bad…”

“Oh no, no, don’t.” Angela kissed her cheek tenderly, smiling against her. “You are so selfless, that I like it when you take out your selfish side. It's also about you, honey. And…” A pause, as Angela giggled and turned her head to the ceiling. “If you were thinking about your own pleasure, I cannot imagine what it will be like when you focus only on me.”

Fareeha chuckled, opening her eyes and looking at her from the side. Her labored breathing lingered, ever slightly. “Well, we can find out one of these days…”

“Why, I would like that very much, yes. And, darling…”

“Hm?”

“Get off, you’re suffocating me…”

“Oh! Sorry.” Fareeha rolled to the side and slumped with a heavy thud next to Angela. Still, she decided to hold her, resting her head on the doctor’s collarbone. Angela was falling asleep, and so was Fareeha, but the younger woman refused to miss the opportunity to talk to her wife. Even so, she took one of the blankets lying on the floor, forgotten during their act of intimacy, and covered both of them with the warm cotton comforter. One final effort to turn off the lamp that dimly illuminated the room, and she snuggled closer to Angela, thankful for the warmth the woman emanated. Angela's eyes were already closed and her breathing was calm and relaxed, gentle as she was. Fareeha barely smiled, tucking a blond lock of hair out of her face, and with two fingers traced the side of her head from her forehead to her pink lips, lingering there for a second. She was in a trance watching her lady sleep so peacefully. “How can I live apart from you? I love you so much…” Fareeha whispered to herself, not expecting an answer. However, Angela smiled at the comment, tired and parted blue eyes looking at her. “Cheater, I thought you were asleep.”

“How could I?” Angela whispered as well, not wanting to break the lovely atmosphere. “I love your speeches… You’re a charmer.”

“Just for you, anyway.” Angela hummed in approval before closing her eyes again. “Hey, Ang.” Fareeha whispered to the doctor.

“Tell me.”

“Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”

Angela giggle, not expecting such question. “Why the sudden request?” However, she kept smiling without opening her eyes.

“I was thinking about taking my father’s offer to head to Canada. He lives in a great cabana in the northwest coast, we could stay there for a few days and go hiking, kayaking, even snowboarding or fishing, I fancy camping myself, but whatever we please. What do you think?”

“Oh, you’re serious.”

“Of course I am, I never joke.”

“Ha-ha.” Angela rolled her eyes, even closed. “Fareeha… We might never have time to go on a honeymoon someday... No one even knows we’re married.” Fareeha knew that Angela perhaps was right. Their jobs, even more so starting Monday, would require them twenty four-seven. But still, she had the right to dream. And she chose to dream with her.

“Okay, here.” Fareeha shifted and scooted closer to Angela, having her full attention now. “Just think for a moment, imagine this: We have a whole week for ourselves with no work, no missions, nothing to do with Overwatch. Just the two of us. We travel for a whole week to any place you want, we do whatever you want, however you want, anytime you want. Where do you want to go?”

Angela closed her eyes, imagining the pine trees, the fields of tulips from many colors, the crystal clear water of the lakes, the cool climate of the mountains and the pure air of the green fields spreading across the land. And she felt homesick. “…Switzerland.” Even Fareeha could feel Angela’s nostalgia. “…I haven’t been to Zürich in over eighteen years.”

“Then our first stop will be Switzerland.” Angela giggled just for a second. “But I still want you to meet my dad, he’s awesome. So that will be our second spot, alright?”

“You are silly, Amari.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m a committed soldier.” Angela smirked at Fareeha’s playful side, a trait she loved of her so much.

“Okay, soldier. Dismissed. Let’s go to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next day after being escorted along with the rest of her team to the U.N. headquarters facility, Fareeha hadn’t felt this kind of weird nervousness in a long time. More than a feeling of intrigue, it was a bad feeling. Maybe something wasn’t right, but Angela pointed out that morning that everything would be fine, that she shouldn’t worry about something non-existent, and decided to take her suggestion to it. At least, for a moment. Her knee bounced up and down while she played with her engineer's ring on her pinky finger, a tic she acquired over time.

Even the hot shower with Angela could not take the strain off her shoulders. An hour passed when they called Mei, Reinhardt, Zenyatta and Lena to a briefing room. Once interviewed, they left the building without saying a word. Fareeha didn’t even ask where they were going, she was still absorbed in her thoughts. Jesse was inside talking to the representatives of the U.N., the same ones who interviewed Angela, and finally, the door opened as Jesse walked out like nothing had happened. Fareeha saw him and he simply shrugged.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” And he simply left the lobby with a wave of his hand.

A woman holding a clipboard turned a sheet over, reading the paper. "Amari." Fareeha was called and she rose instinctively quickly. The woman stretched out her arm, moving it towards the door to invite Fareeha to come in, and she accepted. "Please take a seat." Fareeha sat on the opposite side of the table where the representatives were, expecting whatever they were going to tell her. However, the sound of a different door made her turn, and a fourth person, a middle aged tall man, entered the briefing room, sitting on a lone chair at the narrow side of the table. “Welcome. On behalf of the United Nations, we are here to discuss your position at Overwatch. It is important to clarify that all information exchanged in this room is completely confidential, otherwise it will have serious repercussions for the organization and your own person. Do you agree to continue with the meeting, Miss Amari?”

“Of course. Proceed, please.” Fareeha showed her serious face, which she called her 'administrative side' while dealing with her superiors. The tics of nervousness that she presented in the waiting room vanished once she entered the door. Her back straightened and her hands rested gently in her lap. Confidence overall.

“Excellent. I’m the head and representative of the international human resources department. My partner here is the world representative of the organizations and institutions affiliated to the United Nations. And this is our lawyer and notary who will give faith to all the procedures that are carried out today at this time. And finally, our director, who will delight us with his presence this day. Shall we begin?”

A nod. The woman opened a single file with about a dozen papers inside, making a few scribbles on the top as she began to read.

“Name: Fareeha Amari. Codename: Pharah. Age: 33. Nationality: Egyptian. Backgrounds: Born and raised in Overwatch by former Second in Command; Captain Ana Amari. Enlisted as a soldier at the Egyptian Army. About to join Overwatch before the disbandment. Security chief at Helix Security International for nine years. The list of achievements and feats are quite impressive, I must say. However, there’s a concern that our director have towards you due to a specific mission.”

“Indeed, Miss Amari.” The older man stood up, walking towards the window, standing in front of her and watching the soft snow fall on the gardens of the building. “I think you remembers a specific mission in Spain. The Canary Islands, to be more precise.”

Fareeha swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She remembered perfectly that mission with Helix in which involved a failed mission, a small town destroyed by a wave of contaminated Omnics, millionaire damages in both architectural and environmental infrastructure, several dead agents and civilians. That has been her worst mission, and here was the director of the U.N. reminding her of her worst moment as both an agent and captain. “The Breña Baja Mission, yes.”

“Exactly.” The man turned to see her, unmoving. His arms crossed behind his straight back. “You failed your mission. The mission was quite simple: protect the invaluable architectural monuments. However, the town was evacuated while it was destroyed, reduced to ashes. Can I ask what happened there?”

“I ordered the evacuation.”

“Why exactly?” A beat.

“We didn’t need more casualties. I don’t regret of making that decision, sir. It’s not worth keeping a town without residents, the lives of the innocent are far more important than a few buildings and monuments.” The man shook his head.

“In the eyes of the world, what happened was the wrong thing.”

“But was it?” Fareeha challenged him.

“It doesn’t matter what _we_ think, but what the _world_ wants. And the world wants peace, Miss Amari. To have eliminated the Omnics was _your_ mission, and it was the best option to eradicate a problem. And yet, you disobeyed the orders of your superiors. And ultimately, failed the mission.”

Fareeha stood up, pressing the palms of her hands on the table while looking back at the director. “Killing everything at our pace is _not_ the solution. Despite my position in Helix as captain of a kill-everything team, if you want to call it that way, I fought to avoid the greatest amount of damage to living beings. However, we stopped the Omnic wave without further casualties a few hours late. Violence and death is _not_ always the solution.” The director shook his head again.

“Yet, it wasn’t the goal of the mission Helix trusted you. Do you regret it, Fareeha? What happened _because_ of you?”

“No.” And she didn’t. She knew she did the right thing.

“Then I understand your mother now… I believe we are done here. Anne?” The woman nodded and scribbled in the paper files. She then extended the folder to the director, who signed it at the bottom of a page and returned the paper to the woman. “Thank you for coming, Miss Amari. We’ll expect you tomorrow at the opening ceremony. Your position, along with the rest of the others, will be announced at the ceremony. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir.” Fareeha gave a slight bow and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha didn’t remember when she got to the hotel and to her shared bedroom, nor when the sunset was on the horizon. The cold air on the balcony helped soothe the heat of the anger she felt during the interview, which left a bad taste in her mouth for hours. Arriving at her room, Lena was resting, lazily watching the holovid who projected a rather new action movie. And when Lena was going to ask her how the interview had gone, Fareeha simply shook her head with a touch of sadness, a faint smirk, and went out onto the balcony.

Her friend was worried, but she understood that she needed time alone, so Lena didn’t interrupt her in her moment of solitude. Fareeha lit her third cigarette in the afternoon while she was leaning on the balcony railing, watching the cars go by and the snow fall. She hadn’t talked to Angela, she didn’t want to worry her. But her wife's sixth sense quickly brought her to her.

Angela slid the glass door of the balcony and went out with her, standing beside her and leaning on the railing. She didn’t said a word, as she simply wanted her presence to calm her wife. And it worked. Angela rubbed Fareeha's arm with extreme sincerity, and the taller woman leaned her head on hers. “I’m sorry… But I think I screwed up everything.”

“You cannot do such thing, Fareeha.” The woman took another puff of her lit cigar, releasing the smoke slowly to the side. “Why do you say that?”

“They brought the Breña Baja Mission against me.” Angela knew about that mission. Months ago, in a moment of sincerity, Fareeha confessed her about that mission that tormented her from time to time. But even Angela knew that Fareeha made the right decision, and supported her blindly.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“What if they don’t want me?”

“Then they are fools.”

“…What will happen if I am separated from you? I can’t, Angela... Not without you.”

Angela hugged her sideways, pulling her closer to her. “Then I can’t continue as well. Is either both or none. I promised, I swore to you, that I’ll be always by your side, no matter what.”

“You can’t waste this opportunity, Angela.”

“It's a wonderful opportunity, yes. I won’t deny it. But there are many things that I can still do without the help of Overwatch or the United Nations. My previous works show it. However, I can’t do anything without you. And if they refuse your wonderful being because of one ‘failed’ mission that, I’m personally so proud of your decision, was drifted from its purpose, then they are stupid enough not to deserve you. Now come here.” Angela opened her arms to embrace Fareeha in a hug full of affection, which Fareeha gratefully accepted. The tears that she contained for hours finally came out of her prison and flowed freely. With a last trembling, shaky breath, her body relaxed at the embrace and caresses of her beloved wife. “I will never, _never_ leave you.”

“I don’t plan to do it either.”

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, Fareeha Amari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Sunflower' by Post Malone, Swae Lee.  
> ___  
> I missed a little smut, so here we go.  
> I somehow liked this chapter, and I hope I'm not becoming boring (which I already know I am), but I'll try to up to the game, as the first part of this story ends in the next two chapters.  
> Hope you like it!


	24. Never been prouder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally receives their positions. However, Fareeha's one is unexpected.

 

 

 

**Chapter 24**

**Never been prouder**

 

That night, instead of sneaking into Angela's room, Fareeha decided to sleep on her own bed. She didn’t want pretexts or distractions, and certainly did not want to bother Angela with her worries. Everyone had so much to think about, and although her wife told her dozens of times that she could go to her whenever she needed it, Fareeha preferred to wait. Wait for things to settle down, for her mind to clear, for the night to pass. Angela requested an additional key to her bedroom in the front desk for Fareeha to use when needed. And she had to admit; several times she looked at the drawer where she kept the cardkey. Fareeha kept lying on the bed, arms and legs spread while looking at the ceiling, shifting from time to time. She was certain that she was in that position for over three hours, recalling the previous meeting.

A total shame, she thought. However, when she managed to sleep, all she dreamt was the recalled mission for just about five minutes, waking up sweating and panting. Enough. A last look at her cellphone: 3:41 a.m. Fareeha hesitated, but eventually, decided to pick up the cardkey and sneak to Angela’s bedroom. Without making a noise, she rose slowly from the bed, trying to make no sound as to not wake Lena, opening and closing the door with the same delicacy. Fareeha didn’t bother to change her clothes whatsoever, for she walked down the hall in blue pajama pants and a gray sweater. She didn’t enjoy the cold that much, and New York in winter at three in the morning, was frigid and ruthless. In a minute, Fareeha was standing in front of Angela's room and slipped the card into the keypad slot, giving her access with a soft 'beep'. She opened the door and the room lights were turned off, only the dim moonlight that leaked through the thin layer of fabric on window with a soft white and blue light illuminated the silhouette of her wife under the paper thin sheets.

Fareeha smiled with a tired face. Angela was a winter soul, and she enjoyed the cold every time she had the chance to embrace it. She was peacefully asleep, her breathing deep and slow, serene as she was. Fareeha walked to the bed and went under the blankets with Angela. Her wife, half-awake by the movement of the bed, parted her eyes open and lifted her arm, along with the blanket, for Fareeha to snuggle with her. On cold nights when they slept together, Angela always hugged her while Fareeha huddled in her arms to keep herself warm. Her warmth was too intoxicating, and against cold skin, it was decadent.

“Thank you.”

No more words were needed to exchange after both of them drifted in a dreamless sleep. Just the company and the warm of both was enough. The alarm clock rang at six in the morning. Fareeha could not believe her bad luck, for she only slept two hours. Angela quickly turned off the device to give Fareeha a few more minutes to rest. Reluctantly, Fareeha let Angela go to take a shower, but she closed her eyes tiredly, sleeping for thirty more minutes.

“Fareeha, honey, wake up.” Angela shook her shoulder gently after her shower was taken.

“No… Please, mom…”

“I’m your wife, idiot.” Fareeha giggled. The comment too amusing.

“That’s funny, because I call you mommy too.” And she didn’t miss a golden opportunity. However, Angela laughed as well.

“I can’t believe you started so early.” Angela shook her face and walked to the suitcase, pulling out a curious outfit of gray sweatpants and a black hoodie, placing the clothes next to Fareeha on the bed. “Come on, change. No one should see you leaving this room with your previous outfit. You can say you went to the gym or something alike.”

“…Why do you have my clothes?”

“Oh honey, I don’t want to be a bad wife. I brought a couple of changes of yours with me, just in case you needed them. And there you go.”

"Of course you did that... Thank you." Fareeha sat on the bed and rubbed the sleep off of her eyes, touching the fabric of her clothes with the other hand. A sigh came out forced from her lips and stood up with a grunt. "I want this day to be over already..." Said while changing her clothes, fixing her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Everything will be alright. Whatever happens, I'll be there with you." Angela gave her a final hug and kiss and Fareeha left the room. She took the emergency stairs one floor down to not be seen by anyone and entered the room she shared with Lena. For her bad luck, the woman was already awake. "Oh sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Not at all, I've been awake for twenty minutes. Where you were?" Fareeha had to think fast. Faster than lightning, faster than Tracer.

"I went to the gym, but I forgot my earphones, so I returned for them."

"Ah. Perhaps I'll join you, I need to burn some morning energy, y'know?"

"Of course, be my guest."

Fareeha waited for Lena to change into a sports outfit, and once done, they went down to the hotel gym. They weren't as many exercise apparatuses as they were used to, but they worked fine enough to keep them active. Soon, Brigitte and Reinhardt joined in the activity. After a couple of hours, they finished exercising and everyone went back to their rooms to shower, change and have breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Everyone was sitting at a long table, sharing meals, stories, laughs, but one person was missing. The most important person to Fareeha. And she knew why. Hastily, she picked up her phone and dialed Angela.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, nerd. Get down and have breakfast with the rest of us, you're the only one missing."

 _'I'm so punishing you for calling me nerd.'_ Fareeha laughed, half expecting it to be a joke. But she didn't want to risk to be in a fight with her wife.

"I'm sure you will."

And she hung up. They still had to maintain the façade of a strange and toxic friendship, since it worked to keep their love relationship secret. Angela came down after a few minutes. And it was true. She continued working on the analysis of samples recovered from the Talon laboratory, each time finding a new padlock to open. A new password to unlock. A new discovery to decipher. She was nervous too, of course. Not like Fareeha, but nervous about everything she has discovered and the repercussions they could have. The aroma of coffee in the air brought her out of the trance, and she saw Ana who extended a cup filled with the hot bitter liquid. Angela smiled gratefully and took a sip. The conversation at the table was more pleasant each time. Everyone was nervous, anxious and excited.

Except Fareeha. The small amount of breakfast that had been served was almost intact, the tea was abandoned and cold on one side. She held her forehead with one hand, resting on her elbow. Fareeha was tired physically and emotionally, she just wanted this day to be over, to be given her mediocre position at Overwatch and so she could return with Angela to Gibraltar. If she deserved it, of course. Fareeha took a sip from a cup of coffee and almost spat the contents, swallowing it bitterly. Not _her_ coffee.

"The heck are you doing with my coffee?" Jesse yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well."

"Don't worry, my child." Ana spoke sweetly, cupping Fareeha's hand on her own. "Everything will be fine. Whatever happens, we will be there with you." And Fareeha saw something in her mother's lone eye. A sensation that Fareeha had never felt in her. What was it? Fear? Nerves? Sadness? Her mother was the most stubborn and spiritually strong person she knew. So, what was it?

 

* * *

 

The building of the United Nations headquarters was overcrowded.  Dozens of reporters, cameras and video recorders entered through the main doors to a huge auditorium. A huge stage stood at the back of the auditorium, behind it, the logo of the U.N. was placed on the wall, lightly lit to highlight its meaning. Fareeha was grateful that she hadn't eaten properly that morning. Her stomach was churning, the vomit threatened to leave her throat because of the nervousness. The waiting room they were in was majestic, full of luxuries and comforts. Angela was not nervous at all, because she knew her destiny in the organization. But her wife? Nobody knew anything, and it was obvious the displeasure that the director had towards her, maybe because of Helix: a security company that only cared about money.

All were provided with the same uniforms: a set of a navy blue suit, white shirt tucked underneath the coat and black tie to match. A few Overwatch members felt nostalgic while wearing that same attire, remembering having used it several times in front of the U.N. The feeling of wearing it again enveloped them in a cozy sensation. It was a unique feeling of power, of belonging to something great again. And how to deny the joy and pride that flowed through their veins? Impossible. Fareeha also felt the same, she couldn’t lie. But why did it have to happen to her? Why the director had such attitude towards her and only her? Every time she sunk further into the couch, hoping that the soft furniture and a cigarette with Jesse will ease her tension. Ana walked towards the two of them, taking their cigars and slapping them on the back of their head.

"Leave that and show yourselves as professionals, especially _you_ , Fareeha. I will not be there with you, and I want you to keep proving that the Amari name means something special yet. Justice, kindness, protection. Put your head up, because our legacy lives in you."

Fareeha nodded, her mother was always right. Always. Who was she to doubt her mother's claim? Ana and Jack belonging now in the Blackwatch branch, thus they had to remain in the shadows, avoiding to make a public appearance. Fareeha took one last, deep breath and stood up, pacing back and forth across the room, hoping to calm her nerves. And it was working. A screen turned on and that was when she knew that the ceremony had begun. Everyone sat and watched the holovid as the director of the United Nations stood on a podium and began to give a speech of encouragement, of hope for better future for the world. A member of the staff came inside the lounge and gave several indications on how to walk, stand, and present each other, forming them all in a single row except for Ana and Jack who waited in the room. Fareeha was standing behind Angela in the row, just at the end and the doctor turned around, watching her wife dedicatedly, adjusting the collar of her shirt and her tie.

"Everything will be alright. For all of us." Angela whispered.

A smirk and a nod from Fareeha. It was time. Slowly, they walked through the door through a few corridors and finally, stepped inside the auditorium. They were separated in two rows, lined in front of the other. On one side, the former Overwatch members were lined, while the new generation stood on the other side. Each and every one stood straight with a serious, unfazed face. Feet together and arms resting behind. The camera's flashed fiercely as they focused them, snapping several photographs.

“It’s an honor and a pleasure to have such a group back, as well as some new members. Here we stand to witness an extraordinary event of which, I am sure, my father would have been proud. Proud to see his own law abolished. As of today, all the acts referring to Overwatch that were classified as illegal activities, liable to prosecution, are permanently suspended. Here, today, we give faith and testimony of the Petras Act abolishment.” The audience was filled with applause, murmurs and the sound of the cameras snapping pictures. “Today we honor Gabrielle Adawe as well, an U.N. member instrumental in negotiating peace between humans and Omnics, who believed blindly not in Overwatch, but in their members. As we do today. I present you our members of the new Overwatch, the new hope to fight the second omnic war."

The man got off the podium and was followed by two members of the U.N. They carried a tray with several small boxes, each with a unique medal that distinguished the rank and position of each member. The director walked towards each one of them, taking a box in his hands and opening it in front of them, announcing the name and new position, placing the medal on their uniforms while giving a short speech about each one.

‘ _Lena Oxton: Agent, pilot and Chief of Aviation/Experimental flight program._ ’

‘ _Mei-Ling Zhou: Agent, climatologist and Head of Ecopoint branch_.’

‘ _Torbjörn Lindholm: Agent and Deputy Chief engineer_.’ Brigitte blinked several times, surprised and confused by the position given to her father.

‘ _Dr. Angela Ziegler: Agent and Head of Medical Research._ ’ Angela bowed her head slightly. “You, along a couple more, are the light of Overwatch. The world always believed in you and you never let the world down. Your discoveries have helped the world in a meaningful way, and we know that in Overwatch you will be able to continue doing it globally. Welcome back.”

 _‘Brigitte Lindholm: Agent and Chief engineer._ ’ Brigitte's eyes widened, looking at her father who only smiled at her. Proudly. Fareeha was happy for her, really, and she wanted to hug her and congratulate her little sister. But that would be later. She had to finish this.

‘ _Fareeha Amari_.’

She heard her name and stood straighter as the director approached her. The director took a box in his hands, and without opening it, he began to speak in front of her. “Nobody is here by chance. Your merits have brought you to where you are standing now. But I must admit that I had my doubts with you. There is a mission that precedes you especially and that the world still remembers with terror, the result of a war that is looming just around the corner.” A lump formed in Fareeha's throat. The pressure was killing her. “During our interview I asked you why you disobeyed the orders of your superiors, letting a wave of contaminated Omnics attack a town in the Canary Islands to reduce it to ashes. And you replied that there was no need to cause more deaths, even when a few civilians and members of Helix died that day. Thus, you let that happen."

 _‘Just give me the blow once and for all...’_ Fareeha closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Tears threatening to come outside. _‘Come on… Just do it already…’_

“And you didn’t hesitate with your answer. No, you stood your ground and said your answer proudly, sure of your actions. You decided to create such chaos by evacuating an entire town in less than two hours, endangering your teammates in order to save over five thousand innocent lives. Including mine and my family. Especially, my ten year-old son who remembers every single day the moment when his hero, a strong woman wearing a blue and gold armor, saved his life.” The man smiled at her with pride. “The world needs more heroes like you, a true role model, and today I couldn’t be surer about you.”

Fareeha opened her eyes in shock. She _did_ remember saving a kid from almost being crushed by a collapsing building, taking him in her arms as she flew through the skies with him, whispering words of encouragement, until she handed him into his mother's arms.

“For your many feats and achievements. For never doubting your actions. For your courage, compassion, legacy, years of service. For your sense of justice, a protector of the innocent. I welcome you to Overwatch.” The director opened the box he held in his hands, taking out a different medal from the others to put on her uniform.

_‘Fareeha Amari: Strike Commander.’_

Fareeha didn’t know what happened after; when tears welled up in her eyes, or when a congratulatory handshake was extended to her. She blinked the tears away several times while looking at a blind spot on the floor, until she looked at Angela in front of her: her damp eyes had never looked at her like that, with such love and pride. And Angela couldn’t be more proud of her wife. She wanted to run to her, take her in her arms, kiss her, give her any sign of affection that she was physically capable of giving. The ceremony passed slowly for both, especially for Fareeha, who stopped paying attention after her position was announced.

_'This is not happening... This is not real...'_

Once it was over after what seemed like an eternity, they were escorted back to the waiting room where Jack and Ana waited for them. Fareeha didn’t say a single word on the way, her eyes reflecting a mixture of surprise and nostalgia. And when they entered the room, Jack smiled and Ana looked at Fareeha with those eyes she didn’t comprehend before: and it was pride. Fareeha collapsed on the floor on her knees, covering her face with her hand while crying and sobbing without retention. The raw emotions were too overwhelming for her. Ana knelt next to her daughter and took her in her arms, kissing her head while Fareeha hugged her tightly, crying in her chest. Brigitte felt similar to her, who was embraced by Reinhardt and flattered by her father.

Angela was moved by the emotional attitude of her wife, and wanted to give space to the two women. Both mother and daughter to share and cherish that moment. However, Ana quickly looked at her and took her hand, making her crouch next to her. Ana unhooked Fareeha from her and moved her towards Angela, which she quickly pulled at the waist and put her wet face in the crook of her neck. And the doctor began to cry as well. She didn’t care about the people around them as she stroked her black hair and placed a long kiss on her temple. Everyone was shocked. Today was a day of sheer celebration and there was no doubt for what would follow later.

 

* * *

 

Timing couldn't be perfect, for Angela was the first to have a moment alone with her. Fareeha demanded privacy, as such raw emotions swirled around her mind and body. In the solitude of her shared room with Lena back in the hotel, Fareeha sat in her bed before falling back down the bed, facing the ceiling with a shocked semblance. From time to time, tears sprung back, falling down her cheeks and soaking the white shirt she was wearing at the moment, as she discarded her Navy blue coat. Sobs filled the room occasionally, and Angela understood. Giving her time to fully process the important yet frightening title that was bestowed to her, overwhelming the younger woman. After a few minutes, Fareeha finally motioned her wife as so she could lie next to her, and Angela complied. But instead, she was engulfed in a tight embrace, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you so much... For believing in me."

"I will always do." A beat. "I am so proud of you, and I couldn't be prouder." Fareeha released a shaky sob, hugging the woman on top of her even tighter. "Hopefully, all of this... Farce happening between us and the rest of the world would be over."

"Someday, yes."

"Are you unsure?" After a deep breath, Fareeha cleared her throat before speaking.

"I don't know what will happen after today. Both Jack and my mother are willing to support me at fulfilling such position. And I'm scared, to be quite honest with you. I don't know if that would be good for our reputation and... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I truly don't care, as long as I'm with you. I know you will do an outstanding performance whatsoever. They choose you not because of your mother, but of your feats and all the hard work you put in yourself."

Fareeha nodded, a faint smile displayed on her still stunned face.

"The U.N. director and a few representative asked me to a briefing at midday, as we have a few points to discuss. My mother, Mei and Winston will be there as well."

"I see. Then whatever happens, I'll support you." Her pink terse lips briefly brushed Fareeha's own. The softness of the plump lips was endearing and intoxicating. Then, a full kiss of understanding and support. Followed by another, and another one, until one long lustful took place entirely. The sensation intoxicating. Both needed that, the closeness and affection, the understanding of each other, sharing an indescribable sensation course through her bodies. Fareeha's hands caressed her wife's back up and down, rubbing the fabric over skin, traveling from her shoulder blades to the prominent curve of her backside, too delightful for the touch.

Angela hummed between kisses when a strong hand massaged her bottom, fingers slightly drifting to the inner of her thighs, threatening to touch her mounds. And when a finger rubbed the hot skin, Angela moaned between parted lips. Fareeha's finger kept rubbing the now damp fabric between her legs, entranced by her wife's reaction. However, Angela's mind was racing. She wanted to show Fareeha her support, her pride, her love for her. But there was something pinching on the back of her head.

"Fareeha..." Whispered between wet kisses and lip nips. "You have another meeting in twenty minutes... They are waiting for you and-" a kiss shut her down.

"I don't care. Just kiss me... There's no place I’d rather be than here with you."

And Angela's doubts disappeared as soon as they came. Fareeha sat with Angela on her lap and quickly divested her, removing the jacket and unbuttoning the white shirt as the tie fell between her perky breasts. When Fareeha was about to unlatch the white lace bra, Angela's hands pressed her chest, stopping her midway. Angela shook her head and returned Fareeha back to the bed.

"No. I want to take care of you." Fareeha blinked twice, processing her wife's words. But she complied. Angela with extreme care removed her jacket, loose her tie and opened her shirt as well, peeling the soft fabric off her skin. Painfully slow, unbuttoning the black pants and teasing the rim of them by lightly shifting the fabric just enough to show her hip bone. Angela leaned, placing butterfly kisses along the skin, from her hip to her navel, traveling all the way up while kissing every scar her wife's body had in her torso. A reminder of every battle she overcome. Angela placed another set of soft kisses on the edge of her breasts, then on top of the black lace that concealed her tan breasts, driving Fareeha crazy. Crazy enough to clench her teeth and curl her toes as Angela teased her with a maddening slow pace.

"Ange-"

"Shh."

The doctor kept kissing the fabric all around, peppering it with soft kisses and lip brushes, occasionally teasing with her tongue. All Fareeha could do was to cover her eyes with her forearm so to focus on her wife's ministrations. After what felt for hours, the black bra was moved down, releasing her firm breasts, eliciting a soft hum from the Egyptian. The free sensation was too delicious. Angela's mouth traveled around her flesh licking, sucking, nibbling at her nipples, yet so slow but decadent. Angela was eager to please her wife, all the day's commotion was pushing her to the edge, unfocused on the real meaning of everything important, so she was going to distract her with the best thing Fareeha liked. And it was time for her prize.

Angela stopped kissing the so-tempting breasts and made her way down with a trail of wet licks and kisses to her ribs, abs, navel, and lingering on her hip bone again. When Angela was going to tuck down her pants when voices on the hall made her stop. Lena's voice. Angela's eyes widened in surprise and terror, and so did Fareeha, who quickly sat and pulled her bra up in place and started buttoning her pants and shirt, fumbling with the buttons. The soft click of the door resonated in the bedroom as Angela quickly gathered her scattered coat and hid beside Fareeha's bed.

"-then tomorrow will do, right?" Lena said as she was opening the door, giggling and eyeing the Chinese woman walk away. Her eyes focused on Fareeha on the bed, who was still struggling to button her shirt. "Woah! Sorry! I didn't know you were uhm-"

"Oh no, no! It's just that- Fareeha cleared her throat. "I felt like the clothes tried to suffocate me. I’m really not used to this kind of attire."

"Yeah, I get you. Anyway, Ana asked me to pick you up for the meeting with the U.N. They're waiting for you in the lobby."

"Ah, right. Thank you, Len. Let me grab my jacket."

"Sure, I'll wait."

 _'Fuck_.' Fareeha thought to herself. She needed to get Lena out of the room so Angela could sneak out, so she needed to think fast. Easily, she put her jacket on and stood up straight, eyeing the bed, glad that no sign of Angela was showing. She walked out the door with Lena and the door closed. Angela laughed ironically, the trickery was too comical for her current situation. She was a thirty eight year-old woman who sneaked in her _wife's_ bedroom. The door opened again and she braced for whatever was going to happen. "Sorry, I forgot my tie and cellphone! Go ahead and hold the elevator for me!"

"Sure thing!"

Fareeha walked inside and closed the door, quickly locking it behind her and sprinting back to Angela's side, who was containing her laughter with her hand covering her mouth while steading herself in the floor. The image too sweet for Fareeha, who grinned with a charming smile as she knelt down beside her, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her lover's ear while whispering so to muffle the suspicious sounds.

"You little cheater... You knew this was going to happen."

"Oh, did I?” Angela answered between giggles.

“You’re no angel, you’re a demon.”

“Then call it revenge, if you like."

"Ah, revenge? What did I do to deserve it?"

"That was for the night when you arrived and left me sore afterwards." Fareeha laughed while she kissed Angela's brow.

"That's unfair for two things, doctor: One, you heal much faster than any damn person in the whole world. And two, I recall you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Alright, alright. Go to my bedroom tonight, I'll make it up to you. We can order food and drinks, watch a movie, and let the night carry us."

"Sounds amazing. I'm looking for it." Fareeha kissed her softly yet with an indescribable lust. "Here's the key so you can sneak out. We shouldn't be doing this, it's dangerous."

"Oh shut up, Amari. We are so doing it in the plane." Angela teased while kissing Fareeha back.

Fareeha couldn’t be more enthusiastic, her wife's attitude was more and more tender and perfect with the passing of the days. However, as much as she tried to distract herself from the next meeting, Fareeha couldn’t let it pass. This was the opportunity to finally create an external and internal change. Her teammates had complaints, suggestions and comments about how Overwatch would function from now on, and all of them were valid, of course, and Fareeha considered each of them. However, if she was going to be honest with herself, and in an act of selfishness, she only cared that one of those suggestions, -the one she was going to suggest- was approved: Abolish the non-fraternity policy in Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Proud' by Rita Ora.


	25. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha tries to negotiate with the U.N about the fraternizing policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 uploaded at the same time as this one.  
> Be sure not to miss it!

  
  
  


**Chapter 25**

**Secrets**

 

_ “I want you to meet somebody. I think you will absolutely love her! Such a sweet and talented girl at such a young age.” _

_ “Mama, I don’t want to hang out with someone new,  _ especially _ a girl… Can I stay with Reinhardt? Or Jesse? Gabe?” _

_ “Fareeha. I understand you want to spend the entire day with the boys, but you should give Angela a chance. You really need to take out that feminine side of yours that I know it’s hidden somewhere this gorgeous one.” _

_ “You are the one that makes me wear dresses, mama… And who’s Angela?” _

_ “Ah yes. Our newest recruit, a new member of the medical research team already at the tender age of seventeen.” _

_ “Is she a doctor already? Doesn’t it take many years to become a doctor?” _

_ “She is. And it takes that much. She’s so smart, it’s almost unbelievable.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Do you want to meet her? Maybe you learn something from her, instead of thinking about following my steps and becoming a soldier. You can try in the area of medicine and research with her.” _

_ “I’d rather not...” _

_ “Not meet her or not trying something different for once?” _

_ “Um… Neither?” _

_ “Then I guess you’ll babysit Brigitte again, Torbjörn needs help with her kitten. Do you really prefer that?” _

_ “…” _

_ “Fareeha?” _

_ “Yes, mama.” _

_ “…You really give me no hope sometimes. You are so disciplined yet very problematic. I guess that’s how my own mother felt about me. An Amari trait, I suppose.” _

___

_ “Mama doesn’t want me to become a soldier, Gabe.” _

_ “That’s because you’re weak and skinny. Look at you, you look like a twig.” _

_ “I am not weak! Mama is training me!” _

_ “She’s training you because she thinks you’re weak.” _

_ “…” _

_ “Don’t take it wrong, kid. Your mom means well. She’s just trying to protect you.” _

_ “I can protect myself.” _

_ “No, you can’t. Not yet, anyway. That’s why she’s training you, so you can protect yourself.” _

_ “I… Want to be like mama. I want to protect the innocent and bring justice to the world. Just like all of you are doing. I want to be like you. But mama doesn’t understand.” _

_ “You can do that in many ways instead of being a soldier, you know? Did you try something with Angela?” _

_ “Why does everyone want me to be with the doctor? I don’t like her! She’s too-” _

_ “-Weak?” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “What she lacks in muscle she has in brain, kid.” _

_ “She  _ is _ that intelligent, I know. Everyone praises her like an angel. But she's too kind and gentle. I don’t think she knows what she's gotten herself into.” _

_ “I agree with you in that. Some people say she’s ‘complementary’ to the violence that happens here. Something that neutralizes somehow.” _

_ “I just wanna be strong… I want to defend myself and defend others. I want to serve, no matter what mama tells me to do… I’ll become a soldier, just like her and you.” _

_ “You really want to become a soldier that bad?” _

_ “…I do.” _

_ “Well, melee combat works pretty well, and you already dominate it, so let's move on to the next… Where’s your mom, again?” _

_ “Reykjavík with Jack, Liao and Gerard.” _

_ “Far enough… Ana’s going to kill me… Ah, fuck it. Fareeha, come with me.” _

_ “Where are we going, Gabe?” _

_ “Shooting range with Jesse. If you tell your mom, we’re both dead. Got it?” _

_ ___ _

_ “What in the world…?!”  _

_ “Angela! Please help me!” _

_ “What’s going on?!” _

_ “Don’t tell mama! Please, don’t tell mama…!” _

_ “What happened?!” _

_ “I-I… I’m sorry…! It hurts so much… Don’t tell an- a-ah!” _

_ “I know, I know. You’re bleeding profusely… Can you tell me what happened to you? Did you cut yourself?” _

_ “…I shot myself.” _

_ “W-what? You have the bullet inside?!” _

_ “N-no! I took it out myself, but my leg started to bleed so badly a-and…” _

_ “Shh it’s fine. Let me take you to the examination table so we can check this out, okay?” _

_ “…” _

_ “There. Care to tell me what happened while I treat your wound?” _

_ “…” _

_ “I won’t tell anyone, I swear. It’s going to be our secret.” _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “Promise.” _

_ “…I was in the practice room… And one of the dummies started fake ‘shooting’ at me while I-I was moving… I made a barrel roll while holding the gun, but I forgot to put the safety on and it shot by accident…” _

_ “…” _

_ “I’ve been doing it every Thursday night for about a year now-” _

_ “-Excuse me?” _

_ “Please, don’t tell mama…” _

_ “I’m not. I won’t deny this worries me beyond reason. Why are you practicing for?” _

_ “…Because I want to become a soldier someday, an agent, and I want to be prepared.” _

_ “Fareeha… Violence is not always the solution.” _

_ “You said it,  _ not _ always. I don’t like it either, don’t take me wrong… But sometimes it’s needed, and no one wants to do the job, so...” _

_ “Then why do you?” _

_ “Because… I want to be like everyone in Overwatch: I want to be like mom, like the guys. I want to be brave, I want to serve and protect others, because I've seen many injustices in this world...” _

_ “You’re only thirteen years-old… You still have a lot to enjoy your childhood. This is too soon.” _

_ “What about you? Do you feel that your childhood was taken away from you? Your adolescence? Do you feel that the same will happen with your adulthood?” _

_ “…That’s not what I-” _

_ “I’m not dumb because I’m still a child, doctor. I'm not weak either. Maybe stubborn, yes, just like mama, uncle Jack and Gabe says so. All the adults believe they know what is best for me, even if it makes me unhappy. I  _ am _ happy being here. I admire all of you, and I really want to belong to Overwatch someday, but  _ truly _ belong, like an agent. And I will work hard to prove that I can, because I know mama will not help me…” _

_ “…You really are stubborn. An Amari trait, it seems.” _

_ “It looks like it…” _

_ “If I'm honest with you ... I've been through something similar to what you're going through now. Not  _ that _ similar, but alike in a different way.” _

_ “…Really?” _

_ “Really. Everyone expects totally different things of us from what we truly expect from ourselves. When I was ten years old, the world already expected a lot from me... I became a doctor, the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital, at the tender age of sixteen.” _

_ “I’m sorry…” _

_ “And then, here I am: Eighteen years old as a medic in Overwatch, healing the wounds of a teenage girl who shot herself while secretly,  _ and _ illegally, practicing with a gun.” _

_ “Heh a little stupid now that you say it like that.” _

_ “It is! Hahah! But you know something, Fareeha? I admire you.” _

_ “…You do? Why?” _

_ “I never asked for this life. I don’t support violence in any way. Yet, I recognize Overwatch offers me the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. And so, I took the opportunity. But you? You truly believe faithfully in all the principles and values of Overwatch blindly. And not only do you want to belong to this organization, even though your mother is second-in-command, you really want to  _ deserve _ it. Who thinks that way when it has all the right conditions in the palm of its hand?” _

_ “…Mama doesn’t want me to become a soldier.” _

_ “A valid answer coming from a concerned mother.” _

_ “But someday I will belong here. I will do my best to be a member of Overwatch, because that’s who I want to be. I already  _ know _ who I am. And I understand mama’s concerns, I truly do, but... I just wish that one day she doesn’t see me as a child, and instead, she sees me as a hard-working woman. I’m still a child, I’m not dumb. But perhaps someday, in the future, she would be proud of me…” _

_ “Fareeha?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ … _

 

* * *

 

The movement of the car stopped and it was when Fareeha woke up. The feeling of the leather seat beneath and behind her was cozy, enough that she didn’t want to move. Fareeha certainly doesn’t remember when it was the last time she had such a real dream, since everything is mostly reduced to nightmares or memories of the army or Helix. Her mind had already buried any dream related to her mother, but this? And Gabriel Reyes? Only filled her with a sense of nostalgia once recovered from the spontaneous dream.

The door on her side was opened, a gesture to which she was unaccustomed, but gratefully accepted the gentleman’s manners, dressed in a professional black uniform. Accompanied by her mother, Mei and Winston, they were escorted to the same meeting room in the United Nations building where the individual interviews were conducted. It wasn’t pleasant for Fareeha to return to such a room. That feeling of negativity returned with each step she took to sit in one of the many chairs.

Fareeha trusted her instincts, and for some reason, told her to run. But she never paid attention to that specific instinct. No, she never fled. She faced her problems like a soldier, because she promised herself that it would be the case for the rest of her life. However, when sitting in front of the same two representatives and the director of the U.N., she questioned her own principles. Nevertheless, she was sitting there to negotiate, and she would do her best, for the good of her teammates. And Angela, the woman who blindly believed in her since the beginning.

“Welcome back. And congratulations. Especially you, Commander Amari.”

“T-thank you.” The claim and title still new to her.

“You can relax now, it’s a time to celebrate!” The director said while grinning wide.

“It is, indeed.” Ana spoke calmly, a smirk tugging playfully on her lips. “This child is too stubborn for her own good, I always knew she was going somewhere.”

“I would say the same about her mother. Head of Blackwatch, the dirty side.”

“The  _ fun _ side, I’ll say.” Both of them giggled, and the tension somehow dropped, even slightly.

“But we’re not here to discuss that, right?”

“Of course.”

“First of all, Commander, I want to start by making available to you a few more agents that meet the expectations necessary to be qualified as high ranking.” A nod from Fareeha. “Let’s proceed with Hana Song. Codename: D.Va. A former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot -along with other four pilots- a state-of-the-art mech in defense of Korea. Twenty years old, the youngest of our new agents.”

“I know of Hana Song and the pilots of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army, better known as M.E.K.A.s. I believe she is a nice addition.” Fareeha said calmly, yet with a professional façade, never lowering her defenses.

“I’m glad you know about her already. Then we have Aleksandra Zaryanova. Codename: Zarya. Short of her surname. Soldier of the Russian Defense Forces and one of the world’s strongest women, a celebrated athlete who sacrificed personal glory to protect her family, friends, and country in a time of war. This woman, thus strong, is distrustful of Omnics, but we think we can work her out.”

“Absolutely.”

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Now this young man is very interesting, let me tell you. He’s an international celebrity, a D.J., who inspires social change through his music and actions. He has a positive, up-beat attitude, and is always looking towards the future. When Vishkar Corporation, who we believe works with Talon in some way, imposed controls on the residents of Brazil, Lúcio didn’t stand for it. And he decided to join our fight. He’s going to be somewhat unavailable at some times, but when extremely necessary, he’s going to fight with you. Do you have a background of him?”

“I heard about him, yes. Lena and Brigitte really enjoys his music.”

“And interestingly, speaking of Vishkar, we have an infiltrated person. A reliable and perfectionist woman who has worked in Vishkar for several years as an architect. Satya Vaswani. Codename: Symmetra. Twenty-nine years old. Do you know about Utopaea?”

“Yes. That city was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architects to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye.”

“A great research work you have, Fareeha. I must say I’m impressed.” The director smiled to her, pleased with his decision. “What we know about Ms. Vaswani is that after she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architect, Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's Architect Academy, never to return home. The poor woman. She’s not going to be with you physically, as she’s investigating Vishkar from the inside so we can proceed legally against them.”

“Of course.”

“Also… She doesn’t have a good relationship with Lúcio. I believe it’s for the best they work apart.”

“In the meantime only.”

“Yes. In the meantime. I visited the Swiss headquarters a few days ago, and although the damage is very large, it is repairable. We will start with the construction and remodeling from next week. They will be provided quality agents carefully chosen by a special committee. Equally, the financial support will have it, without mentioning a pretty attractive salary-"

“Donate eighty percent of my salary to charity. I don’t need it.” Fareeha cut the director quite abruptly, surprising the older man.

“Are you sure? That barely leaves you with something.”

“Helix left me with a very appealing source of personal income for my services. So yes, I'm doing rather well without such salary.”

“…Very well. We appreciate that very much. Thank you.” A nod and a smile from Fareeha was given to him. She was certain that she’ll do fine. Besides, it was something Angela personally asked her to do, since she always donated nearly her entire salary as her patents left her with a great income. Even better than Fareeha herself. “Now let's move on to  _ your _ part. I'm sure you have some proposals that you want to comment on. Concerns and doubts as well. And here we are to discuss the matter. Proceed, please.” 

Winston was the first to speak. As second-in-command, someone whom Fareeha gratefully accepted as such, demonstrated his current concerns with Overwatch. Being more used to the operation of the organization, was the best postulate to be strike commander. However, Winston quickly denied the position, arguing that Fareeha filled the position better than anyone. 

Fareeha trusted him. She was in new territory and she had to be cautious. It is courageous to take risks, but also to know when to turn away from a battle at the appropriate time. And so, she decided to listen and learn. Mei on the other hand, was speaking with such calm it was contagious. Her concerns for the world were real, which is why they decided to make her the Head of the Ecopoints. A true honor for her being. Ana: Her mother, on the other hand, was daring and reckless, too stubborn as well. With years and years of experience, she knew much more than any other person in Overwatch. Even more than Jack, to nobody’s surprise.

“I want Jesse in Blackwatch again.”

“That’s out of question, Ana. He has some history with Blackwatch, not to mention the incident in Venice.”

“And yet, you make Genji an agent.”

“He’s different, he eludes peace and he's been with the Shambalis” Ana crossed her legs, leaning down with propped elbows on the table, raised eyebrow, chin up. That Amari pose even Fareeha did sometimes when she wanted something.

“Fine. Have an ex-member of the Deadlock Gang, a current outlaw with a pretty big bounty on his head, running around in the public eye as an agent of Overwatch.” The man sighed.

“I can’t really argue with you, right?”

“Nobody can. Besides, Jesse’s a good kid. Kind of the daughter I never had.”

“Thanks, mother…” Ana chuckled with her mouth covered.

“You know I’m jesting, Fareeha. But back to the topic, Jesse is reliable. He had nothing to do with Venice. He walked away promptly so not to get involved in such chaos. Everything was Reyes fault, you should know better.”

“Of course…” The director took a deep breath, analyzing the possibilities. But Ana, as always, won. “Very well. You can have him back. But I must tell you, as Commander of the Blackwatch, you are fully responsible of him.”

“I already knew that. It was implied from the beginning. He’s like a son to me, along with Angela. I took them under my wing from a very young age at Overwatch.”

“Indeed, I trust you, Ana. Your experience reassures me. However, your daughter's silence is somewhat alarming. Why such seriousness, Fareeha Amari?”

The mention of her name brought Fareeha back to reality. She was lost in thought, recalling many childhood memories forgotten. “I apologize. I'm just listening for the moment. If I don’t have anything fruitful to say, I won’t interrupt. It is a learning process that I am still trying to understand.” The director laughed heartily, impressed by Fareeha’s attitude towards a simple yet important reunion.

“Has she always been like this, Ana?”

“Since she was about eight, yes. And it never changed.” The older woman shrugged, somewhat flattered by her daughter’s professionalism from a young age.

“Even the more impressive then. I’ve listened to everyone’s concerns and suggestions but yours, Fareeha. Do you have anything important to say before we end this meeting?” Fareeha swallowed. So, this was it.

“I have two points to deal with, in fact. The first one, related to salary and such. Depending on their rank, everyone must donate a percentage of their income to charity, no matter how minimal it may be. Of course, I’m aware that it will take everyone's effort to approve this suggestion.”

“That seems understandable. Yes, of course. We’ll check that out with human resources later. What’s your second point?” 

Fareeha felt shivers down her spine. This could sum up everything, and change a lot with just one answer. But specifically one of those memories always made her feel something warm running through her body.

 

* * *

 

 

_... _

_ “Maybe your mother isn’t, but I already am proud of you.” _

_ “…Really? I don’t know how you are proud of me, Angela…” _

_ “Because the world needs more heroes like you. Heroes that are faithful, selfless, dedicated, honest, hard-working, like you said... Like everything you said. But you are all that and more already, and I am sure that one day you will become someone more important and appraised than your mother.” _

_ “…Do you think so?” _

_ “Aw, you’re so cute when you blush!” _

_ “I-I’m not blushing…! Don’t laugh at me!” _

_ “Hahah! See? You are cute and sensitive! But at the same time incredibly strong and dedicated. These qualities are not easily acquired.” _

_ “Huh well, you don’t stay that far too. But we only hope that instead of taking care of others, you will also take care of yourself.” _

_ “Heh, I also hope that of myself… Anyway. What I wanted to tell you is that I do mean all those things. And when you're there, standing straight with your chin up, looking so brave and strong like you do, I'll be right beside you, because I believe in you.” _

 

* * *

 

“...The new Overwatch has remained stable according to the laws and regulations previously established, despite having been an illegal organization. And months ago, maybe a year or so, we had two agents who were in a relationship -fraternizing, really- but due to the internal regulations that deny such an act within an organization that requires constant attention and professionalism, one of them had to be resigned indefinitely from Overwatch. A couple months later, the other person voluntarily retired, entering a state of depression, not to mention that his productivity dropped considerably.”

“And your point is…?”

“I want the policy of fraternization in Overwatch to be annulled.”

Then silence. The tension in the room could be felt, especially by her. As a relatively calm person, Fareeha never wanted more than now that there was some kind of noise in the room. That someone said something. Anyone. Anything. But all eyes were on her. And she couldn’t do anything but wait. Wait for the beginning of the storm or the end of it.

“…What?” The director finally spoke, surprised and confused by such suggestion. “That’s a policy that, among others, helps maintain order inside an organization.”

“It’s not good in any way to deny a person the right to freely love another person. I truly believe such a type of relationship can be beneficial and used positively as a way to improve one another. That’s why I don’t want that rule to remain in force, because it interposes with my own principles as well.”

“I’m sorry. I have to deny your request.” He shook his head, a faint sign of irritation crossing his tired face.

“I don’t agree as well.” Ana spoke, and Fareeha looked at her with eyes wide open. Her mother, clearly understood the surprised questioning eyes of her daughter. “That policy was established by Jack and myself, a few others included. It helps to maintain the order-“

“-By denying a person the right of freedom of speech and expression? To have a decent life in an organization that focuses solemnly on war? To deny the right to  _ love _ ?! How far are human rights established here?!” Fareeha was clearly not having it, losing her mind for a moment.

“Why are you so upset abo-?”

“It’s insensitive and stupid! What kind of evil can that bring?!”

“It compromises the integrity of supervisory authority, causes partiality or unfairness, involves the improper use of rank or position for personal gain, and can create a predictable adverse impact on discipline, authority, morale or the ability of the command to accomplish the mission, among many others! Absolutely no, Fareeha!” And it hit her like icy water to her rather hot body.

“…Of all people, I thought  _ you _ would understand.”

Her mother's words turned her stomach upside down, enough to drive her crazy. The person she thought would support her this time was sitting next to her, steady. Unmovable. Unwilling. And now, again, she let her down on another level. And what Fareeha least wanted at this very moment, was to even stay in the same room as her.

“Don’t do that.” Ana squinted her eyes, silently scolding her daughter. But now, Fareeha had the power in the palm of her hands. And thus, she decided to use it to her favor, as selfish as that seemed. Fareeha stood up, fixing her suit in a rather displeased manner.

“…Sir, do we have anything else to discuss after this?”

“I believe we don’t. No.” 

“Then I shall retire. Winston. You can wrap things up from here. I’m leaving. Thank you for everything, sir. And for receiving us as well.”

“Fareeha, you can’t leave yet-“

“No, mother. I  _ can _ now.”

 

* * *

 

Work was something Angela was grateful for, and working kept her distracted. Still locked in her room, Angela worked strenuously on the results of the samples and evidence that was collected in Oasis days ago. However, she still didn’t get clear results, but she was getting closer. So close, she could almost feel it at the tip of her fingers. And suddenly, and again, another failure. Irritated, Angela closed her laptop, leaving it forgotten in the small desk that was in the room. She got up tired, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose with two fingers. Angela couldn’t wait for Fareeha to arrive from the meeting with the U.N. She needed to be distracted, and she was sure Fareeha needed that as well. Also, she expected good results, this time. She was grateful that the cold was pleasant and helped to calm her anxiety, and a cup of coffee just made the experience even the more delicious. Taking a sip of her hot drink, she sighed, delighted by the aroma and taste of the bitter liquid. And just as she had sat on the soft recliner, they knocked on her door. Angela rolled her eyes, ungrateful for the perfect timing of it. But when she opened the door, she became even more confused and worried than she already was.

“Ana?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Fareeha?” She blinked a couple times, processing the information provided to her.

“…Pardon? Isn’t she with you? I thought you had a meeting about five hours ago?”

“We did, it’s just that she ran away after that. That stubborn child…”

“Stop calling her a child. She’s a fully grown adult woman. It’s not helping for either of you.”

“Well, she’s certainly not acting as one. Running away from every problem she encounters is not always the answer.” Angela had a pinch in her head, the same conversation with Ana was going to take her nowhere.

“Look, she isn’t here. But if you do see her, be gentle. Today was an extremely stressing day for everyone, especially for Fareeha… Be patient, Ana. What she needs the most right now is support, and her mother’s is definitely very important.” Ana tried to take her words carefully, sighing at the end. 

“I should be… Thanks, Angela.” And she went her own way, disappearing in the hall.

Once Angela closed the door of her room, she leaned her back on it, processing what had happened. Fareeha never fled, except in extreme cases in which her life and that of others was in danger. But this wasn’t the case, and she knew she was not running away. Angela knew her wife, and she knew that she only wanted privacy and time to process everything that had happened. And gladly, she would give her space. Knowing that, Angela didn’t need to hear the answer from Fareeha's lips, because she already imagined the result of her proposal. She sighed to herself and snuggled back into the recliner with her cup of coffee in her hands, rocking slightly until she fell asleep.

When she woke up after two hours, a dark layer already covered all of New York City sky, and Fareeha still didn’t report back. Concerned, she got up and went to the desk, taking her cell phone and dialing her number. Dead. At this point, it was already worrying, so Angela took a white coat from her suitcase, put on her sneakers and left her room. Knowing Fareeha, she knew where her wife was. Angela took the elevator to the top floor and went to the rooftop of the building through the emergency doors of the hotel, only to open a heavy door.

The cold was not as harsh as she thought, she even enjoyed it. A unique aspect of it. But Fareeha hated the cold, and despite that, there she was: sitting on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling and a cigarette in her mouth. Angela sighed, snuggling into her own coat to preserve the warmth of her body, and walked slowly to sit next to her. Fareeha never looked at her, never spoke to her, but Angela understood perfectly. At this point in their lives, silence sometimes said more than a single word. 

Angela waited, sitting next to her. She would wait as long as necessary, because she was not in a hurry. Fareeha would speak in time. And her time was approximately ten minutes later.

“…They denied it.”

“I know.”

Fareeha grunted, gritting her teeth and frowning as she tossed the mid consumed cigarette into the void with great force and annoyance. She turned quickly to the sky and took another cigarette from the pack, lighting it immediately. The first whiff tasted like nothing, but it helped with her stress. Angela just watched quietly as her wife took big puffs of tobacco and released the smoke out of her mouth and nose in a repeated motion. She herself, to make Fareeha company and because the cold asked her for, took one in the same way and lit it, delighting in the little heat it gave her. Fareeha gave in, and defeated, she rested her head on Angela's shoulder, who put an arm around her and pulled her closer to her chest as she put her own head on top of Fareeha’s.

“What are we going to do?”

“We could hide forever, perhaps escape together to a nice, cozy place in the mountains. Or we keep trying until they give up, which eventually, they are. It’s your decision.”

“I think I made things worse, if that’s possible…” 

Angela left her half-smoked cigar and extinguished it on the concrete floor, releasing the smoke that remained in her lungs. “You could never. Your ideals are so understandable and perfect that those stubborn and undecided cannot accept them. But now, you have the power to do many things for good, and I know you will.”

“What about us?”

“I don’t mind as long as they don’t take you away from me or the other way. It's not that I want to hide because I'm ashamed of you, of course not. But I can wait. We’ve been rather patient this past year and a half that a little more will not hurt, right?”

“Right.”

Fareeha hugged her back, leaving the cigar forgotten on the floor, and simply nodding in her chest. Angela's arms always gave her incredible comfort, they gave her a security that no type of armor or weapon could provide. No, this was something else, something immeasurable. And when Angela draped her with her coat, the sensation was even the more endearing.

“The team wants to celebrate, and they can’t do it without their Commander. What do you say? Do you want to go back and have a drink with the rest? They are waiting at the bar already.”

“Heh… I’m still not used to being called that.”

“Hahah! Well, let me tell you. Being the  _ wife _ of the Commander, the leader of an important organization that fights crime, is a great honor and pleasure. It fills me with honor, with pride. And…” Angela grazed her lips on Fareeha’s earlobe, teasing the flesh and the sensitive spot with her hot breath as well. “I find it rather… Alluring.”

“Oh really? Are you attracted to power?” Angela hummed in approval, giggling all the while, the question already answered. “Then I order you to accompany me to take a drink at the bar and afterwards it will be a pleasure to escort you back to your room, Doctor Ziegler. And what happens inside will be of total confidentiality.”

“Then I must blindly obey the orders of my superior.” Fareeha grinned that smile so distinctive of her. The one she only gave to Angela. And the doctor melted like ice when Fareeha flashed that beautiful, charming smile of hers. Angela smiled back tenderly, so sweet it was unbelievable that woman was hers. 

“I love you, Ang.”

“I love you too, Fareeha.” Angela kissed her softly. A kiss filled with full affection. “And no matter what happens after today and the decisions you make in the future…”

...

‘ _ I'll be right beside you, because I believe in you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Secret' by P!nk.  
> ___  
> There you go! This is the end of the first part of this story.  
> The remaining two parts consist of 10 and 1 chapters.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Heal me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months passed since Overwatch's re-establishment. Fareeha is away for most of the time and Angela keeps experimenting on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of 'Break me' called 'Heal me.'

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 26**

**Heal me**

 

The mornings, afternoons and nights in Gibraltar were never the same. After three months of being announced the annulment of the Petras Act and the reestablishment of Overwatch, the work never gave way. On the contrary, the agents were increasingly busy, and moments of relaxation were very rare. Several agents, a vast majority of them, were deployed to various bases around the world, expanding the presence of Overwatch as well as their initial intentions.

Fareeha Amari, as Strike Commander, was rarely in one place for too long. Her position was far more important than ever and required an immeasurable sum of time and effort, more than she ever believed. However, her experience as Captain with Helix helped a lot, but the fact of being separated from Angela for days, and even weeks, only made her miss her even more. The thoughts of abandoning everything in order to see her for just a minute sometimes cradled her mind. Her wife, with which she had four happy months of marriage and almost a two year long relationship. And yet, the world didn’t know anything about the two of them.

For Angela, to deal with the separation of her wife wasn’t so difficult at all. Her main function was to focus on her ongoing investigations and medical researches. She was used to lock herself in the lab for most of the day, but not before being reminded at a certain time to eat and rest, an "obligation" Fareeha gave her. Angela's research, in which she was so secretively working, was almost finished, only a few final details and she would be ready to prove herself. And as always, the guinea pig was her.

_‘Dr. Ziegler’_ Athena's mechanical voice caught her attention.

“Yes?” The only way to get her out of her office and laboratory was exclusively for special cases, such as medical emergencies, missions, or...

_‘I inform you that Commander Fareeha Amari is landing on base._ ’

“Thank you, Athena.”

Angela got up from her desk and left her office quickly, walking through the halls with a hurried but calm step. She couldn't deny that the sight of Fareeha after not seeing the woman for an entire week had caused her an enormous anxiety and she simple desired to take her in her arms and hold her until she had to leave again. But knowing Fareeha, the first thing the woman wanted once arriving was results. Without thinking, Angela found herself standing in front of the hangar, wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse and matching heels with her outfit, as well as her characteristic white lab coat draped around her frame while her hair was up in a messy ponytail. And there, leaving the small plane accompanied by the gigantic Winston and Jack Morrison, her wife came out carrying a duffel bag, looking as proud as ever. Her previously long hair was short again, now falling on top of her shoulders with her characteristic golden beads, just like the day she met her. She wore a relatively comfortable outfit of black cargo pants and tank top, military boots and a blue coat, the characteristic piece of cloth that identified her as Strike Commander, similar to the one Jack used several years ago.

All the agents greeted her with a quick military salute no sooner as she stepped out of the plane, and Fareeha returned it, nodding appreciatively. Her dark eyes finally settled on her wife's blue ones, and she swore that every day she saw her, Angela looked younger, more alive, and more beautiful. More perfect, if that was even possible. Angela nodded a greeting and Fareeha returned it in the same way, walking until she reached her side. Without missing a step, Angela waited for Fareeha to reach her and both walked into the facilities. The corridors were filled with the sound of their footsteps, resonating powerfully.

"Something to report in my absence, Dr. Ziegler?"

"Laboratory tests and physical examination have been done to the agents that will be sent along with Mei to Ecopoint Serbia, all with adequate results. In the same way, I hope to give you three a simple check up to ensure your health is in optimal conditions."

"Very well. How about our high rank agents?"

"Lena's chronal accelerator is working properly. Hana, on the other hand, continues with her dietary problem, the junk food was removed from her food plan for a week until she shows improvement. With the other agents-"

The small talk focused only on work, as it was the agreement that they had so to act with professionalism in public and continue with their hidden relationship without having any problem or causing an uproar. With their gazes looking to the front, they kept walking, straight and proud, emanating a sense of power with each step they took. The amazed glances of all the agents they encountered settled on both of them, the sight of watching them pass only caused admiration. Without taking a specific course, Angela walked them to the quarter’s area and Fareeha gladly followed. In matter of minutes, both stood outside Angela's bedroom.

"There are a few things I want to discuss with you, Commander. Care to join me inside?"

"Of course."

As soon as they both entered and the door closed behind them, Fareeha left her duffel bag at the foot of the bed and threw the coat to the floor, plopping herself face down on the soft sheets that were penetrated with the intoxicating scent of her wife. Fareeha groaned tiredly, leaving aside the stoic and perfect facet that she had to show in public. Angela approached her amused, sitting beside her and running her fingers between dark hair, making Fareeha almost melt at the touch, humming and rejoicing for such gentle show of affection and understanding.

"I want this to be over, Ang... I'm so tired." Fareeha whimpered her plea.

"Ah, my poor little soul. Now now, it's almost over. You only have three more weeks of touring and conferences, right?" Fareeha turned her head and pouted at Angela with glistening puppy eyes. The view too adorable for the doctor, who chuckled and planted a sweet kiss in her brow, then another on her lips. Their first kiss in a week. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you even more, gorgeous."

Angela's hand went lower until reaching Fareeha's back, pressing strategic points and massaging the contracted muscles with extreme precision and care. She knew it was working when Fareeha started to moan in delight. "How about you tell me how your trip was?"

"I talked too much, I was standing up too long, I endured Jack long enough, and I rested very, very little... So I think it was fine."

"How apathetic."

"And how considerate of you." Both laughed, grateful for each other's company. "By the way, I brought you a present from New York."

"My! Really? I would tell that you shouldn't have, but I expected you to do so anyway. Where?"

"In the bag." Angela rushed to the duffel bag and crouched next to it, opening the bag and taking a small box of Swiss chocolates. Angela's eyes gleamed as she pulled the box out of the bag, squeaking like a little girl and pressing the box of candy into her chest. She lied down on the bed next to Fareeha, who grinned at her wife's reaction, and hugged her tightly, almost crushing her with the gesture.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Are you going to share with me?"

"Absolutely not!" Fareeha laughed heartily, happy for her wife's childish attitude towards a box of chocolates. "These are mine. You know better that anyone that once you give them to me, you will never have them back in your hands."

"Yeah, I know. But that's not the only gift I brought you."

Angela, who already shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth, stared her confused. "No?"

"Nope." Fareeha got up growling from the bed and knelt next to her bag, stirring its contents and looking inside until she grabbed a holopad, returning to the bed and holding the device tightly. "Well, I tried to negotiate the fraternization policy once more. Don't get your hopes high, I didn't succeed, again. But I negotiated something else that fortunately was approved without many setbacks." Fareeha looked at the holopad, tapping here and there until she opened a document, handing the device to Angela so she could read it. "Here. This is your wedding gift from me to you. I hope you like it."

Angela looked confused at Fareeha, and then her eyes focused on the holopad. The first words made her eyes open wide in surprise and even more confusion. _'Mercy Program'_. "Fareeha... What is this?"

"It's a special health program in which many universities and hospitals would benefit from your biotechnology and nanotechnology. The resources will be donated mainly by Overwatch with the help of the United Nations for the most vulnerable people from all over the world. I hope I have not intruded to give permission for the use of your patents for this program... I named it after you, after all."

Angela continued to read a little more, incredulous at the words her eyes processed. Her hands trembled, her shoulders as well, and without more, the bedroom was filled with sobs, just like her eyes were filled with unfiltered tears. "H-how did you-"

"I'm always listening to you."

"How will I compensate you one day, Fareeha? I-I honestly didn't expected it. This is... I'm sorry. There is no way that I can get to give you back a gift of a similar magnitude."

"I'm not asking you to return me the favor, Ang. This is a present for my wife. Just accept it, okay?" Angela sniffed back the tears and smiled with unfiltered happiness.

"I will... Thank you so much for this... How can I even think on compensate you?"

Fareeha smiled mischievously, lying face down on the bed again. "Well, why don't you finish that massage you were giving me?"

Angela picked up the intentions fast, and she grinned, happily obliging. Her hands removed Fareeha's tank top and they unbuttoned her pants and boots, leaving her in only underwear for Fareeha to lie face down on the bed again. Once undressed, Angela massaged her shoulders, arms and neck, listening to the soft moans of her wife. Then she went down to her back, massaging in between her shoulder blades and in the middle of her back to the sides, pressing her thumbs occasionally and her palms open to cover more skin. Satisfied, she continued down to her lower back, massaging between her hips and buttocks. With a mischievous smile, she massaged a single cheek, but was surprised when she didn't heard or felt the expected reaction.

"Fareeha?" Angela whispered, but the woman never answered. She moved to see her face and all she saw was a sleeping Fareeha, snoring softly with a slightly open mouth. Angela giggled and lied next to her, tucking a few strands of black hair aside, looking at her wife's peaceful sleeping face. Of course, Fareeha was so tired that she couldn't keep going, and Angela's company, in addition to the massage, relaxed her to impressive levels, something she couldn't achieve in a week. "You're too good for me... I love you so much..." Angela whispered one last time before closing her eyes as well.

 

* * *

 

Angela has never been more grateful than that afternoon. In spite of everything, Fareeha had to go to Romania that same night. She traveled from New York to Gibraltar with the sole intention of personally giving Angela her wedding gift so that she could start working on it as soon as possible. And Angela, grateful, began her first program functions the very next day.

And now, in this still cold spring in Kings Row, Angela continued with her program. The city needed a lot of work and support after the uprising events. The Null Sector as dangerous as ever. Worthy medical treatment was almost nil by this time: the hospitals were saturated and both medication and medical treatments were scarce. However, the whole life project would be very useful now, and so, she would start here. Angela asked for the accompaniment of Lena, who knew the place like the back of her hand, and Ana, who despite being the Commander of the Blackwatch, was currently on standby along with her team. And the woman, stubborn as her daughter, didn’t like to sit doing nothing.

"I know it looks a bit gloomy at night, but it's the charm of Kings Row. I know you'll end up liking it, Angie!" Said a cheerful Lena while pulling her suitcase out of the cab that took them to a nice hotel in the center of Kings Row. “I can’t wait for you two to meet Emily!”

Angela smiled. Lena’s sweet grin only showed pure love for her girlfriend. “I’m positive she’s adorable, Lena. Winston has spoken wonders of her.”

"Aw, Winston loves her only so much!"

The bellboy of the hotel helped the three of them take their luggage from the parking lot to the lobby and to their bedrooms, which for Angela's bad luck, would sleep in a room shared with Ana, while Lena would stay in Emily's apartment who, after months and months of not seeing her, what she most wanted was to spend the days with her girlfriend. Angela envied her at that moment, because she wanted exactly the same. Unfair yet fair for her at the same time.

Ana quickly arranged her clothes in the closet and excused herself to go to the bathroom and take a long bath that her frail body demanded. Angela accepted that moment of peace and went to the balcony, taking a cigarette from her coat and lighting it, letting the first puff of addictive smoke settle in her lungs and then release it in the cold night air of Kings Row. She didn't like to smoke, in fact she forbade it, but her body, thanks to the millions of nanites, didn't process tobacco as a normal person would and didn't even leave traces on her body. It was a placebo, she knew, a replacement to coffee when it wasn't available. The same happened with alcohol, but only occasionally and depending on the amount ingested.

Angela closed her eyes for a moment, then a minute until she finished her cigarette. She sat on one of the two chairs that were outside on the balcony and snuggled further into her own coat, raising her feet to the chair, holding the heat a little more as she watched the night lights of Kings Row shine distinctly. It was a matter of time before her phone vibrated and rang. Fareeha always called her at night when she was less busy.

"Hello?"

' _Hey. Have some company?'_ Angela glanced back through the crystal door to see if Ana was out of the bathroom. Clear.

"No. I'm alone, for the moment. Your mother is taking a bath."

' _Hm... We have time then. How are you feeling?_ '

"Honestly? Tired. I understand you now."

' _Heh I told you. But you really are almost done. Kings Row is your last stop, right?_ '

"It is." Angela took another cigarette out of her coat and lit it, giving it a big puff. "What about you?"

_'Well, we leave Bucharest to Brussels tomorrow night, then to Copenhagen, Stockholm, Vienna and Zürich. I expect it takes us about a week to finish and return to Gibraltar._ '

Somehow, Angela's eyes lit up at the mention of her hometown. "Wait, you're going to Switzerland?"

' _Yep. Actually, I was calling to see if you want to come with me. In fact, I will do the last three cities by myself. I don't want the base to be without suitable agents for a long time, you never know what could happen._ '

"I see. I understand your concern, I would do the same if I were in your place."

Angela took another puff of her mid-consumed cigarette. ' _So?_ '

"Hm?"

_'Answer me, you ridiculous woman. Do you want to come with me and take a mini vacation? We'll stay two days only, but it's something._ ' Angela giggled, Fareeha already knew the answer and yet, she liked to beg.

"You know you can just tell me 'let's go' and I will not oppose. Of course I want to go any place with you, Amari."

_'Heh. I like when you beg me.'_

"Y-you are doing exactly the opposite, Fareeha..." Fareeha laughed on the other line and Angela shared her silly "You really are that idiot?"

_'Hey! Now I'm not taking you anywhere! How rude.'_

"Ah no, please, don’t leave me! I want to go!"

_'There! You begged me! I win!'_

Angela laughed so hard that tears came to her, tightening her stomach as she took another puff of her cigarette. Her laughter ceased when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Ana come out already changed in her pajamas and a thick robe to protect her from the cold weather. "Your mother came out of the bathroom. You send me the details, yes?"

_'Of course, gorgeous. I love you.'_

"I love you even more."

As soon as she hung up, and as if Angela was waiting for her, Ana appeared in the balcony to make her some company, sitting in the spare chair next to her. As Angela took another puff on the cigarette, Ana frowned, silently scolding her. The doctor simply chuckled, even when the harmful tobacco barely did nothing to her body, she sometimes had to be reminded about the people around her.

“Being a doctor, you have terrible bad habits.” Angela took a final puff of her cigarette and extinguished it on the floor, leaving the butt there to pick it up later.

“Being a mother, you let your daughter be a bad influence for others, especially for doctors.” Angela shrugged and giggled while looking at Ana. The other woman shook her head and smiled back to her.

“That reckless child. And before you scold me, yes, child. She’s still _my_ child. Some day when you become a mother you will understand.”

“I doubt it will happen soon, or that it will happen at all.” Angela chuckled nervously, how appropriate her mother-in-law could be.

“Do not be so pessimistic. But if it’s not what you like in the future, ultimately it is your decision and it’s respected.” That calmed her somehow, her words had immediate effect.

“Well… Who knows what the future holds…”

Actually, she didn’t know what the future with Fareeha would bring. They had never talked about it, or certainly even thought about it at all with so many things in their heads, so many missions, too many distractions. Angela really didn’t think of having children in the short or the long term, her work and her investigations were always paramount. But now with Fareeha: her wife? Things changed drastically, and she never asked Fareeha what future she saw with her. Maybe she would want children? Given the current technological advances in medicine, it was possible for two women to bear a child of their own, Angela's technology even had participation in the advance. What would Ana also think of having a grandchild conceived by two women? That is if Ana knew about them, or maybe she did...?

“So… Fareeha never told you about her partner…?”

“Oh no, she didn’t tell me. In fact, I told her not to do so. Do you know about those times when there’s too much a coincidence and destiny tells you what to do? I listened to it; I don’t think that interruption on the plane was a mere coincidence. It’s selfish of me to forcefully seek an answer; I will simply have patience and respect the privacy of both. That’s the least I could do to my child.”

Angela somehow laughed softly, grateful for Ana's mentality and for the comment to keep calling her a child; an adorable claim. “That’s sweet. You would make a good mother-in-law, you know?”

“Only time can say that. The good thing is that I have a rifle in case things get ugly with this relationship.”

“ _Yes, with technology stolen from your own daughter-in-law... Oh, I can use that against her someday._ ”

 

* * *

 

The streets of Kings Row were full of people and omnics alike, an amazing sight for the Overwatch agents. Definitely many things have changed, although it was unfortunate the assassination of Mondatta, which Lena still suffers for not being able to protect him, his death was not in vain. The different relationships strengthened little by little, and Angela could not be happier because of that event. The next morning they were escorted to an esplanade in front of the Elizabeth Tower where a small stage was raised to start the program. The conference was conducted without any major setbacks, Angela answering each question with extreme attention and simplicity, enough to satisfy those present without confusing them too much, while Shrike and Tracer stood in the background, watching that everything was in order. The subject of medicine was always complicated for many people given the technicalities and the complexities of the names of medications and procedures. Although for Angela, that was one of the fun things about being a doctor.

Speeches was not her forte, she was a woman of action, unlike Fareeha who was both. Accompanied by a special team of doctors and nurses, they began to monitor several patients, including omnics, with limited resources or with different types of problems that perhaps only Angela could solve. Many of her patients were stunned, surprised to see the famous Mercy back in action, but even more surprised to see that she didn’t age even one minute when she was remembered at her twenties. Her thirteenth patient was a small boy of just under three years old, dark curly hair with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Angela remembered the conversation last night with Ana and couldn’t help imagining that child as her son. Fareeha’s and hers. She shook her head and dismissed that thought from her mind; it was a conversation for later. Angela smiled sweetly just as only she could do it and began the checkup on the little one.

"You did very well, my boy! You are so brave, you deserve a lollipop!"

Angela during her medical tours always brought a sweet treat in her lab coat. She gave the candy to the astonished child who smiled at her from ear to ear as soon as he saw the lollipop in his hands. And Angela's look could not be sweeter. However, that peace was over as soon as she heard Lena speak through the communicator in her ear.

_‘Mercy, there’s something wrong… Emily told me about some omnics planning a strike here. Shrike, do you see something?’_ Ana was always watching from one of the many buildings that surrounded the event. With the sight of her rifle, she looked around, spotting a group of omnics with a distinctive emblem in their arms.

_‘Null Sector. It’s a raid… Lena! Evacuate everyone; I'll delay them from here. Quick! Angela, do the same with those who are there!’_

Angela opened her eyes in terror; the area was full of innocent people, children and pregnant women included. She was about to shout at everyone to flee, but an explosion stopped her in her tracks. Three armed omnics entered and started firing at some cars, creating an unbelievable chaos. A crowd ran opposite to the omnics, and the child in front of her froze in dread.

_‘Angela, they’re going after you and Tracer! Run!’_

Ana yelled through the intercom and Angela's instinct was to take the little boy in her arms and run with him, but a bullet pierced her leg from one side, causing her to tumble with the infant still in her arms. She tried not to cry, not in front of this innocent soul, so she growled the pain, muffling the screams. Fortunately and because of Angela's calm face, the boy did not scream, but his surprised eyes quickly filled with tears. Angela needed to flee from there, and she needed to do it as soon as possible. Lena, as fast as she was, took charge of one of the omnics, distracting it from their prey. Angela tried to stand up, even when her leg hurt like hell, but another omnic shot her, grazing her left arm.

‘ _It’s nothing, it’s nothing. It doesn’t hurt, Angela, it won’t kill you…_ ’

Angela repeated to herself over and over as she clutched the boy closer to her body. Ana was quick to put a bullet on one of the attacking omnics, but then another one came. Somehow, Angela got up and ran, even when the pain was fading but remained strong, trusting both Lena and Ana to take care of it. Lena was quick to be right next to the omnic and release a rain of bullets to its metal body while Ana pierced its head. Before falling to the ground, the omnic released a last flurry of bullets towards Angela, and the doctor, seeing what was coming up and the pain and horror in the boy’s eyes, she threw her body over him as several bullets hit her back, painting her white coat of a dark crimson. Her hands were propping her, covering the infant as she winced by the pain. Yet, she managed a frown rather than show pain, and kept repeating the same phrase over and over in her head.

The pain was inconceivable, and it hurt so much with every passing second. The scared and crying mother of the poor child ran to them as soon as the omnics were eliminated. Angela held the boy in her arms and gave it to her mother, who only gave her an unlimited amount of ‘ _thank you_ ’s as she ran to safety again. Angela smiled back, happy that everyone was safe, even her. Her nanites worked at full speed, more than past occasions. The new dose of experimental nanites she worked on the past months and were injected in her body were reacting properly, healing her wounds quickly. When she got up, her body had already taken out the lodged bullets and closed her bullet wounds. Lena was at her side as soon as she stood up.

“Angie! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. Is everyone safe?”

“Bloody hell, doc. You’re bleeding horrible!” Lena was starting to panic as soon as Ana was next to them. Angela was fast to remove her drenched coat, and thanked that she was wearing a black outfit underneath.

“Angela, we need to take you to a hospital.”

“Heh, how curious. Taking a doctor to a hospital? Rather useless, if you ask me. If something, I prefer my wards.” Ana frowned behind her mask, unsure of her words but asking her anyway.

“This… Is not normal. You never healed this fast, less than a volley of bullets. What did you do to your body?” Angela shrugged.

“I injected a new dose of nanites to my body. They are reacting better than I expec-“

Suddenly, Angela felt a sharp pain all over her body. She leaned over and started coughing and retching blood. Her closed wounds opened back and the pain she felt before doubled in intensity. Angela fell to the ground once the heaves subsided and screamed in an unbelievable high pitch scream full of pain, crying and yelling at the heavens to stop. Ana and Lena’s concerned pleas muffled by her own screams as she was carried by Ana in her arms. Never before she screamed that way, never before she heard a guttural scream so full of terror. Several agents and doctors quickly approached Angela. A team of paramedics had an ambulance ready to take her to the nearest hospital, lifting her in a stretcher as Angela was leaving a trail of blood all over the cobblestone road. They took the doctor to the ambulance and Ana knelt right away from her, taking a trembling hand paler than usual.

“Lena, take care of everything here, I'll take Angela to the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

Fareeha yawned in her hand for the tenth time. The conferences were not her thing despite making others see the opposite. Winston, on the other hand, loved to talk about the future. His charisma was incomparable and Fareeha always admired that of him, even when being a giant gorilla genetically modified that looked like an oversized plush. On the stage in one of the most important conference centers in Brussels were Winston and Fareeha sitting side by side, accompanied by other agents and members of the U.N. Fortunately, the conference ended and Fareeha could rest at least that day. Just a couple greetings and thanks here and there, and she’ll be on her way. Or so she believed.

A thin black bracelet on her right started beeping and radiate a soft white light. An alert that something bad happened to Angela. Quickly, she pressed a button on the intercom in her ear, calling Jack who was behind the stage.

“Soldier, give me a full report of the team on Kings Row.”

_‘They have not reported incidents yet.’_

“Call Shrike. Now.”

_‘Fareeha. Ana is reporting back from Kings Row.’_ A chill ran down her spine. Jack’s voice was dark and she knew it wasn’t good news. ‘ _There was a raid by three Null Sector omnics. Ana and Lena took them down and everyone’s safe. Still, we do not know why they attacked. And less why they specifically attacked-_ ’

“Angela.” Fareeha stated mid annoyed by all of Jack’s nonsense. “What about her?”

_‘She received several bullets in her back, arms and legs. But-‘_

“And where exactly is she?!”

_‘…In the hospital. Her health is good, although there’s something off with the way her nanites are reacting to her body. But overall, we don’t have to worry-’_

She jumped out of her seat, whispering something to Winston, who looked at her in amazement, adjusting his glasses, but didn’t question her whatsoever. “I’m leaving. Winston is in charge until my return.”

_‘Fareeha, you can’t leave yet!’_

Before Jack kept talking, Fareeha turned off her intercom and ran off the stage at the astonished gaze of everyone present. It was clear something was so wrong with Angela. She has never been in the hospital, not that Fareeha recalls. And even now, it seemed pretty off. She honestly didn’t care about the comments the rest of the world could make of her for leaving the stage without an explanation, for the only thing that was on her mind was her wife, and if she had to run, swim or fly to get to her, she would without thinking twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter was inspired by 'Places' by Martin Solveig.  
> \---  
> So here's the start of the second part called 'Heal me'.
> 
> It focus a little bit more on our angel and some things of her past. I hope you enjoy it!


	27. Yes, she is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha lands on Kings Row to be by Angela's side while she's in the hospital. Ana finds out about their secret.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 27**

**Yes, she is**

 

 

It had been so long since she had felt this fear and still she couldn’t believe it. Her hands trembled, her shoulders too, her head throbbed like never before. And her wife was in the hospital suffering an indescribable pain. What mattered least when she left the conference panel were the calls of the interviewers, reporters, and even her own team demanding an explanation on her sudden rush. Fareeha didn’t knew how she got a jet to take her to London, but she was glad she did in the end. If her armor was not so frustrating and heavy to wear, she wouldn't think twice about flying with it. However, she was thankful that they weren’t in such distant countries, because in about half an hour she would be there with her, assisting her in any way she could. Days before, in a moment of sincerity when Fareeha returned to Gibraltar, Angela made her aware of her situation with her new nanite prototype and the consequences it would have.

 

* * *

 

_‘I cannot tell you too much, it's quite complicated. All I ask you is to trust me, Fareeha.’_

_‘Is it dangerous?’_

_‘Honestly? Like all experiments, it is. I haven’t showed adverse effects, but who knows in the future.’_

_‘…’_

_‘Ah don’t worry, love. They have really been working wonders, I even feel better some days than others. My only concern is the potential reaction to a catastrophe, such as being injured on a large scale. The scratches and minor wounds have healed considerably, so that’s a great advance.’_

_‘Why are you telling me this then?’_

_‘For two things. One, because I trust you and I do not want to hide anything from you. And two, because if in any case something happened to me with the experimental nanites, I know that you will be there, and I trust that you will give me this.’_

_‘Uhm… What is this?’_

_'It's a special bracelet with a monitor, I also wear a similar device on my wrist to monitor your health. See?'_

_'Ah. I do. And what about this bracelet?'_

_‘Apart from having a constant reference of my own health status, it contains an "antidote", if you like to call it that way. Inside there's a small capsule. Its contents temporarily inabilities the experimental nanites in my body. If something happens to me, should it be the case, the monitor will alert you and you have to immediately take me to my laboratory. If you leave me in a hospital, most likely they won’t know what to do with my body and let me die a slowly and painful death. Do you understand, Fareeha?’_

_‘I do. I promise to carry it at all times... I just hope I never use it.’_

 

* * *

 

She tightened the grip on her bracelet, rolling the trinket on her wrist over and over as a way of distraction and self-awareness. She didn't have to listen to Jack to know that Angela was in real danger, after all, only she knew how delicate Angela's body was after such an experiment. Fareeha never liked the fact that the doctor used her body for such procedures, she wasn’t a guinea pig, she wasn’t that ethereal as the world portrayed her, but only Angela was the one who followed the results of such treatments, and Fareeha knew better than not to stop her: Once Angela had something in her mind, she wouldn't let it go.

The minutes felt like hours when they were crossing the ocean, but finally she started to see solid ground in the horizon. After a few minutes she was landed in a private hangar and Fareeha was immediately taken to the hospital where Angela was. Her mother communicated quickly with her, giving her specific directions to get to them. Fareeha ran from the hospital lobby to the hallways as several medical staff watched the new Overwatch's Strike Commander sprint with a semblance of panic, and although they wanted to tell her not to run down the corridors, they simply fell short of words, knowing the current situation of the famous Dr. Angela Ziegler.

She kept running, running as her blue coat fluttered, her body growing more tired by the minute until she reached the third floor of the building. Fareeha didn't bother taking the elevator, it was too slow and the seconds were paramount to her and Angela. As she got closer to the emergency area, a piercing scream could eventually be heard, and it became louder and louder with each step. Fareeha could barely recognize Angela's voice, she had never heard her yell like that. Fareeha ran faster, with more purpose, almost tripping over the stairs until she reached a waiting room and saw her mother in front of the emergency reception.

“Fareeha-”

“W-where is she?! Is she i-inside?!”

“Calm down, she is.” Fareeha stopped short, resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

“H-how long has she been…?”

“Screaming? Since the ambulance. The doctors wonder how they haven’t been able to sedate her, the anesthesiologists have been working arduously during this past hour nonstop.” Fareeha shook her head twice.

“It won’t work. The medication is processed fast on her body. They will not be able to sedate her and pain medication would barely have any effect because of that. That's why she's screaming, because she's suffering...! I need to get inside.”

“No. You can’t.” A nurse said in a frivolous tone, accustomed to such attitude on part of the relatives daily. “Currently the doctors are stabilizing her and it's a policy that no one can enter until she's transferred to intensive care."

"She needs me there. I have full access to-"

"The answer is still no, miss. Not even as Strike Commander you have authorization to enter."

Her eyebrows furrowed, never before recalling such raw emotions at a single comment. However, no one would impede helping her. Slowly, she settled down and took a deep breath, time for another try. Fareeha thought for a moment her words, for she shouldn't stress herself more. Perhaps it was obvious that she needed Angela more than her wife needed her. She took a shaky breath and played with her bracelet, unscrewing a protuberance in it and pulling out the capsule that Angela entrusted her with her life.

"Of course. I'm sorry... However, I ask you to take this capsule to the doctors to give to Dr. Ziegler. What she's going through is painful, you can hear her, and she’s suffering beyond reason. She asked me if such scenario happened sometime to give her a kind of antidote she worked on to ease her pain. The nanites and such. She needs to be discharged to Gibraltar as soon as her nanites settles. That's the order _she_ gave me."

The nurse stopped to think about it for a moment, trusting Fareeha's words and nodding her request. "I will give this to the medical staff to assist her with that. However, you still cannot go inside the Emergency Room." Fareeha held her head in her hands, tugging her hair exasperated, pacing the waiting room like a caged lion helplessly listening to her wife's desperate and incessant cries. Regardless, she rubbed her hands in her face and walked towards the desk, looking fiercely to the poor nurse, then back at her mother.

"Okay, fine. I don't give a damn. Just give her that as soon as possible." Fareeha raised her voice, a strange action in her life.

The nurse seemed to understand and took the capsule in her hands, walking quickly and entering through the double doors of the emergency room. She returned after five minutes and Angela's screams still didn't stop. Every second was a stab in the heart for Fareeha. But finally, after several more minutes, the screams became sobs and ultimately stopped. Fareeha released the breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to contain the tears that were pooling in her deep brown eyes. At least, for now, Angela wasn't suffering as much. And the only thing she could do was wait. Fareeha took one last breath as they were taken to a private room where they will have Angela. The worry she had before became rage.

"How the hell did this happen?! There were like a dozen guards in Kings Row and only _two_ agents could stop the omnics?! Where were you when this happened?! The first thing you know what to do during a mission is to protect your healer! I should fire all of you for doing nothing!"

"We were doing that, Fareeha! Calm down, you are being unfair! Angela-" Ana matched her daughter's tone, but was quickly interrupted.

"Unfair? Are you seriously calling me unfair after all that happened?!"

"Yes, I'm calling you unfair _and_ childish now!"

And Fareeha snapped.

"How dare you! _You_ are the ones who are unfair! All I wanted was your support during the fucking meeting with the U.N., and you betrayed me! Your own daughter! How dare you deny our happiness?! To prevent us from embracing our love for another person? To deny _me_ the only thing I love more than my own life?! Because of your stupid ancient policies I feel miserable most of the time! All I want is to be next to this person and you deny me outright! It's the only thing I've asked for and still they deny me! _You_ deny me! Everyone can go fuck themselves as far as I’m concerned!"

"...Fareeha, lower your voice… What do you mean-?"

"I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of pretending everything is fine! I-I'm tired... I can't a-anymore..."

Fareeha began to sob, covering a trembling mouth in her hand and trying to wipe away the tears that came out of her eyes over and over again with the other. Ana didn't speak again. Instead, she simply sat still, processing, and Fareeha couldn’t decipher her mother's reaction behind the mask. Honestly, the accessory facilitated the conversation, because the least she wanted to see was the scolding gaze of her mother.

A few minutes later a doctor accompanied by a nurse took inside a sleeping Angela on a stretcher, moving her to a hospital bed and connecting several monitors to her resting body. Fareeha wiped the last tears in her eyes and addressed the nurse and the doctor as well.

"We need to leave to Gibraltar as soon as possible... Can I have the patient discharge form, please?"

"The patient is unconscious. The only ones who can make decisions for her, such as the discharge, are immediate family. Until then, you have to wait for her to be awaken." The doctor stated.

Ana huffed, tired of such policies and rules that only delayed the inevitable. "Look, doctor. She has no family. She's an orphan, not to mention she's an adult, for God's sake. She has no one-" Ana was about to continue but Fareeha cut her from speaking.

"I am her immediate family... And please, I'm not going to repeat myself. Can I have the discharge form so I can take her home?"

The doctor and the nurse looked at themselves, confused, but agreed anyway. The nurse quickly arrived with a clipboard with several sheets attached and a pen that she immediately gave to Fareeha. The Egyptian took a shaky breath again, the result of crying for several minutes, and filled the information requested by the form, such as patient's name, personal data, reason for the discharge, family member name, until she reached the relationship with the patient and crossed out the 'spouse' box. A chill ran through her body as she did, for it was the first time she proudly showed her sentimental relationship with Angela. She returned the form to the nurse, and after checking that the data were correctly filled, hers eyes widened in surprise and they looked at Fareeha with question.

"As a hospital with trained professional staff, I ask you to keep all that information secret. Especially _that_ you just saw."

"Of course. No information comes out of this hospital without your consent. We will continue with the paperwork so she could be dispatched as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it." Fareeha managed the first real smile in the day, and the nurse smiled back. Her mother, on the other hand, was as curious as ever.

"You know it's illegal to lie on a medical form, right? You are not her immediate family. Only parents, spouses and children are in that group."

"I know... But I didn't lie. At least not this time…"

"...Excuse me?"

"I told you, I'm tired... I can't keep going with this farce...”

Fareeha approached Angela on the bed and stroked her head gently, brushing blonde hair away from her wife's sweaty forehead. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and with her hands she reached her neck, unclasping the silver necklace she gifted her a year ago to take out the wedding ring and put it where it always belonged: on her left finger. Fareeha did the same with her gold ring and everything ended there. Or started. Fareeha didn't know nor care anymore.

Fareeha sat down the bed and bent forward towards Angela, hugging her affectionately and placing her forehead on her creamy neck. Ana had removed her mask once the nurse left with the forms and saw the scene incredulous. Fareeha returned a sad look as tears fell back down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way... Of all people…"

Ana finally understood. All those past days, all those months, these almost two years… Everything fit perfectly, and was in front of her eyes all the time. "...Why didn't you tell me?"

"…Because we _are_ scared."

Fareeha's voice broke when she said those last words. Sobs threatening to leave her throat. The noise of the conversation seemed to awake Angela, for the woman stirred and snuggled closer to her wife's body. Her warmth and smell were intoxicating for the doctor. Angela’s eyelashes fluttered a little until her split eyes opened and managed a sweet but hurt smile at Fareeha. Angela however was completely unaware of Ana’s presence in the room. Fareeha smiled back even when she was a sobbing mess by now.

"Hi…" Angela whispered tiredly, meek innocence and unawareness in her words.

"Hello... How are you?"

"It hurts… The wounds, I mean. I need to get to my lab... T-that was a small dose and will only last a day or so."

"The paperwork is already done. Hopefully, they will discharge you this afternoon."

"That’s great, thank you… Don’t cry, darling. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I know, sorry… Are you alright? Do you need something? Water? Food? Another blanket?” Fareeha’s concern managed an amused smile from Angela.

“I’m pretty fine, you silly woman. I’m just tired.”

“Do you want to sleep a little bit more?”

“The anesthesia doesn’t sedate me because of the nanites, but it drains my energies... So yes, I think I'll sleep a little. Although I prefer my bed… Wake me up when they send me away?"

"Of course I’ll do. When we get to Gibraltar, we can sleep all night long together, okay?” Angela nodded as she closed her eyes, humming in delight. “...And please, stop making me worry. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Are you taking your pills?"

"Every day."

"Then you are fine, my love."

Angela giggled and finally, after what seemed eternal, kissed her wife. Sweet, affective, needy. Once they parted, Fareeha stroked her blonde silky hair, sending her quickly into a dream. Angela's breathing became slower and steady, a sign that she was asleep. However, Fareeha continued to stroke her head, sobbing occasionally. One last kiss on her brow, and she signaled Ana to follow her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha doesn’t remember having such uncomfortable walk in her life. Ana didn’t speak at all, and neither did she. What was she going to say to her mother? It was obvious that she already knew everything, but still. Her feet instinctively took her, as usual, to the highest place in the building, which was the rooftop. Fareeha, as a lover of heights that she was, sat on the edge, her feet hanging and her hands leant behind her. The sky was of a soft gray, a promise of rain, and for her that was a good sign somehow. Her mother did the same, sitting next to her, looking to the busy streets of London. After several minutes in awkward silence, Ana was the first to speak.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if that’s your desire, Fareeha.”

“No, I want to… I mean, you _have_ to know. Eventually everyone has to know…. It’s only fair…” Ana seemed to think about it after a few seconds, but nodded anyway. “I think I’m ready to answer any question you have.”

“Then brace yourself, my child, as I have many unanswered questions.”

“Heh, I figured.” Fareeha reached inside her coat and pulled a cigarette, lighting the delightful piece of rolled tobacco on her mouth and blowing the smoke. Ana raised an eyebrow and then frowned at Fareeha. “What?”

“Last night Angela and I had a small conversation back at the hotel. And now I see why Angela told me that my daughter is a bad influence to others, especially for doctors. Her own words. And a terrible vice you both have.”

“It’s funny, but she hates when I smoke, even when she does it and she’s my doctor. But I do it anyway.” Fareeha shrugged while taking another blow of her cigarette. “Besides, she has this habit of stealing my packs, and then ‘secretly’ smokes them. It’s silly, but I let her be.”

“That is… Amusing, indeed.” Ana chuckled, joined by Fareeha. “I’m not going to overwhelm you with too many questions. I only have, if you are willing to answer them.” Fareeha nodded, silently pleading her mother to continue. “Very well… Why did you hide it? I am aware of the policy of fraternization, of course, but still, you can trust us.”

"Because we fear that you will separate us. Because the U.N. nor Overwatch gave us their acceptance. And what else could we do? The only thing that remained was to hide... Can you see why now? I just love her so much the mere thought of being apart from her hurts me."

"Fareeha, you know we would've supported you if you told us-"

"No. That’s out of question. Angela and I never wanted this to be just about the two of us. The abolishment of that policy, that is. Why is it okay for us to be in a relationship but the others can’t? It's not fair to the others, mother.” Ana thought about a moment before answering back.

“I understand you. You are certainly setting a good example, and I respect it, honestly… Now I feel like a bad mother for not supporting you back at the U.N.” Fareeha shook her head in disapproval. Of course Ana would react that way, she didn’t know until now.

“Don’t support me; support all of _us_ who are in the same situation. There’s another couples back at Overwatch who I spoke with and showed my support.”

“I will now. Thank you for opening the single eye this old woman has. You certainly are something else.” Fareeha smiled sheepishly. She barely heard her mother compliment her recently, and it still felt foreign but good. “My next question is kind of expected. How did you become so close? It's strange. As a child you never want to approach Angela, you said she was too ‘girly’, your words. Besides, you always preferred to be with the boys rather than with her. And even now, when you met again as adults, Winston and Lena told me you had a pretty difficult relationship and you hated each other and fought constantly.”

Fareeha let out a laugh like no other. Her mother was surprised, because she had never heard her daughter laugh in such a way. “Yeah, no… I never hated her, but she was so gentle that I liked to pick fights with her. One day I made her cry and that's when I went overboard. I felt very bad; I'm not going to lie to you. So, that night, I took her to the rooftop, which I accessed with your universal code by the way, and we talked for hours until dawn. After that day, every night we would meet on the roof and talk until we couldn’t anymore. Eventually something happened and… Well, you know, we got together. We had this amazing chemistry and we couldn’t deny it anymore. But we kept pretending that we hated each other to protect ourselves and because it was fun, and we did it for months. Heh, we still do it just to throw you off.”

“To be quite honest with you, Gabriel and I used to pick fights with Jack just to annoy him.” Ana grimaced when she said the name of Gabriel. The distant memory of a fond friendship. “Now… When are you going to give me grandchildren?”

“No. Pass. Another question.” Ana laughed heartily. She knew her daughter not to be fond of children, but the question still remained. “Okay, okay. Someday you will have to answer that. But my final question it’s simple. More than a question is a request.”

“Yes?”

“Can you show me the pictures again?”

After finishing her cigarette, Fareeha didn’t hesitate to pull the phone out of her pants pocket, navigating between the screen and tapping a couple icons until she reached the photo gallery. Specifically an album of Angela’s trip to Egypt. She gave the device to Ana and the elderly woman continued to review the photographs, analyzing each one with great affection. It was obvious, with the new information provided about her daughter's relationship, each photograph had a different meaning now. Even when she saw most of them: Some from a stroll in downtown Giza, a café here and a little shop there, a gala ball in which Fareeha embraced Angela affectionately, and then, the photograph the two had in their bedrooms and apartment. Their wedding day.

Ana spent a lot of time observing the photograph of Fareeha and Angela in their respective white outfits, hugging each other in a beautiful garden of a temple that she knew as the palm of her hand. Ana sighed deeply, and the feelings she was controlling before overflowed in tears, covering her mouth with her hand to keep the slight sobs from coming out of her mouth. Fareeha simply stared, accepting the reaction with paramount affection. Her mother deserved to know, she always did. And Angela helped her see that. Eventually, after several more pictures of their wedding day, including those taken in a restaurant and in the plane back to Gibraltar, Ana returned the phone back to her daughter and turned her head to avoid showing weakness. Weakness Fareeha didn’t give a damn. And so, she held her mother in an embrace so tight, so meaningful, she teared as well.

“You really are a troublesome child… The leader of a powerful organization in a secret illegal relationship with a same sex person who is also her coworker and doctor…”

“I don’t even want to imagine the scandal that we are going to cause once this comes to the light.”

“Did you actually get married, Fareeha?” It was a sincere question. And the younger woman tightened the grip on her mother, taking a deep breath to, for the first time, say those words to someone closer to her.

“Yes, Angela is my wife. We married the same day we returned together to Gibraltar. I wish we could spent more days together but you know, duty calls.”

Ana had nothing else to do but return the embrace. Her frail but powerful body emanated a source of tranquility and protection as only a few could. And Fareeha relished it. She knew that her mother had many more questions. It was normal. However, Ana was a respectful person to a certain degree, and respected her daughter's privacy and wishes nonetheless. After a few minutes, they parted their embrace, and Ana caressed her daughter's damp cheek, tracing the tattoo similar to hers.

“I'm proud of you two. Angela is an excellent person, and what to say about you if you are my daughter. I would have liked all this to happen under better circumstances, of course. But I'm content that both of you found yourselves on time.”

Fareeha nodded softly. And she didn’t know why she felt so sensitive, but she had a hint. And the tears soon came back out between muffled sobs. The only thing left for her to do was to bring Ana closer with her arm and squeeze her gently towards her body, sharing the warmth of each other in this strange scene.

“Thank you...”

 

* * *

 

Angela doesn’t clearly remember when she slept and when she woke up. The world became blurred and she could barely see through her clouded eyes. Clearly the effect of the drug on her system had an adverse effect. Their original nanites could barely hold the new wave in place. And then, pain. A sharp, throbbing pain that spread from her chest to her limbs. It was the pain she had experienced before, and it didn’t make her less comfortable. She wanted to scream again, the sensation was too overwhelming. A pale, trembling hand unclasped the bracelet on her left wrist, opening the trinket to pull out a syringe similar to the capsule Fareeha had in hers. Angela closed her eyes and injected the yellow liquid into her creamy arm with as much control as she could manage. The trembling of her hand only made the experience more painful.

Hissing with clenched teeth, she quickly withdrew the needle, leaving a trail of blood on her arm, and pressed hard on the pierced skin to relieve the pain. It didn’t take long for the antidote to take effect, for the pain dissipated almost immediately. However, the side effect wasn’t counteractable. Hands, legs, head, body began to tremble. The breathing became agitated and labored between erratic gasps for air. Angela pressed her eyes so hard that she felt them throb inside her eye sockets. The pain was gone, but she couldn’t go through that suffering alone.

Fortunately, Fareeha and Ana returned to the room, and her wife seeing the situation acted quickly, running by her side in seconds. Fareeha called her name several times, but Angela could never answer. Fareeha, trained for those situations by Angela herself, immediately placed her on her side to keep her airway clear. Slowly, she let the seizure pass as she stroked her blonde hair and whispered words of encouragement and comfort. Within minutes, the doctor's body loose and her trembling stopped.

“It’s okay… It’s okay… I’m here, Angela… I’m here with you…” Fareeha kept repeating over and over until Angela could hear her. Ana simply saw the scene horrified and confused. How regular was the situation so that Fareeha was prepared and remained so calm?

“F-Fareeha?” Angela finally managed to speak. She cried unintentionally, as her body was weaker than ever before and barely had any control over it, the pale color in her body telling her so. Her words came out of her mouth, not realizing when she called for her wife. “Hold me…?” Fareeha complied without thinking twice. She sat next to Angela and took her in her arms, settling her in her lap as she rocked gently with her, continuing to stroke her damp head and soft arm in affectionate motions, leaving soft kisses on her cheek, shoulders and temple.

“I’m here.” Fareeha never stopped repeating, and it seemed to ease Angela, for the doctor fell asleep again. “…I love you, gorgeous… I’m here with you…”

Ana was on the couch when the whole scene happened. All she could do was to sit back and let them have their little moment of peace. The less she intruded, the better for them. Fareeha didn’t think in the same way however, but it didn’t stop bothering her mother. Once the situation calmed down, and with Angela in an unconscious state, Ana dared to speak her doubts.

“…How often does this happen, Fareeha?” She said almost in a whisper to avoid awakening the doctor. Fareeha responded in the same way.

“More times than I’d like… I have assisted her several times by now. I hate when she experiments on herself…”

“She always did than when she was younger. That’s how she developed the nanites in the first place.”

“Angela always works in a new kind of nanite every time she finishes developing a new one. Sometimes she succeed, sometimes they don’t work at all, and in scarce cases they have adverse reactions. Like now.” Fareeha's hand in Angela's hair came down caressing the fragile skin as she cupped her cheek with affection. “She told me before about this new wave and we were both prepared. I can’t stop her from giving up her life's work because of my concern, she made it clear. The only thing I have left is to support her, as much as I hate it for affecting her well-being…”

Ana seemed to think about it a moment more, pondering into the idea of Angela endangering herself for the sake of helping more people. And she, somehow, felt even worse for stealing her technology that wasn’t even supposed to exist. “It has always been like this...”

“I have vague memories of that, yes.” Angela tensed suddenly and squeezed her eyes closed, making the effort to keep her body stable, writhing in Fareeha's arms to appease the nightmares. Fareeha simply dedicated herself to shush her and continue whispering words of encouragement while caressing her head affectionately.

Ana smiled to herself. This new side she saw in her daughter, this tender and loving side, was too charming. And she remembered the conversation with Fareeha a few moments ago asking her when she would grant her with a bunch of grandchildren. Ana’s imagination portrayed Angela as the mother and protective figure, but now, with Fareeha maintaining control and calm in an incredible way before a stressful situation, she thought badly. And Ana laughed to herself again.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You two.” Ana motioned with one finger. “Last night Angela told me I would be a good mother-in-law.” Fareeha smiled, for it was truly a unique thought of Angela. The silence stretched for a while longer, and both appreciated the comfort of it once Angela slept peacefully again. It only remained to wait for the doctors to discharge her to transport her safely to Gibraltar. “... _You_ would make a good mother.”

Fareeha smiled distantly, melancholy and sadness in her eyes. Something that didn’t seem to think about but pinched her heart. And after all that had happened that same day, she had nothing left but to be honest with her mother again. “… Thanks, but I don’t think we will ever be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Tired' by Alan Walker.  
> \---  
> Finally someone important knows the secret after... Holy Mother, 27 chapters. That took long enough!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, as this story is "almost" finished.


	28. Nightmares and remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha deals with Angela's daily nightmares after the incident in King's Row. Ana faces Angela about their secret relationship. And someone else caughts them in the spot.

  
  


**Chapter 28**

**Nightmares and remedies**

 

Everything she could feel every night was pain. A physical and emotional throbbing pain. Five days after the incident in King’s Row, Angela woke up every night with horrible nightmares and pain in her chest and head. And honestly, she was more tired than a workday of more than twelve hours straight in her lab. Her mornings started just miserable, and they would be even more if Fareeha wasn’t there to comfort her. Those nightmares were not strange at all, for she dreamed them before as a child, more than any time in her life. Death persecuted her, and not only herself, but all those around her, leaving her body alone, forgotten in limbo.

Fareeha suffered her pain just slightly. It was awful to wake up in the middle of the night because of Angela's erratic movement. Her sweaty body, her contracted face, her clenched fists, the constant tears as she writhed and snarled in her dreams was another kind of nightmare. So, every night, Fareeha slept with her, hugging her and stroking her head and arm while whispering sweet nothing in her hair until Angela would finally wake up. And every night she awoke from such nightmares, she just kept crying harder as she apologized constantly in Fareeha's chest.

And it hurt like anything else.

_‘Angela… Wake up… I’m here.’_

All she could do was try. Feeling less useless than she now felt. Not all the recognitions, positions and gratifications that have been granted could not compensate for the immense helpless feeling she felt every night trying to comfort Angela.

_‘Wake up… Please…’_

She held her tighter, shook her shoulder, kissed her forehead, anything to wake her up without being too aggressive. Finally after several minutes of trying, Angela moved her eyes. Her perfect lashes, wet of tears, blinked the nightmares away. Those sad blue eyes looked at Fareeha's concerned deep browns, and immediately they were filled with more tears than nothing.

“I’m sorry…” Angela cried in her chest, holding the fabric of Fareeha’s loose t-shirt tightly.

“Every night, Angela…”

“I-I’m so sorry…”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. But every night I’m worried even more… This is not normal.” Fareeha took a corner of the sheet that covered them and tapped the sweaty forehead of her wife in small, delicate movements. Angela just closed her eyes and sobbed, trying to calm the feelings that were stirring inside. “Anyway… Do you want me to bring you something? I can make tea for the two of us.” Actually, tea sounded like a great idea.

“Yes, please.”

Fareeha nodded and got up from the bed, feeling quite comfortable in Angela's bedroom that she now called _theirs,_ at least for the moment. She went to the small kitchenette and boiled a teapot with water while preparing tea bags with a couple teaspoons of honey in their respective cups. Angela, sitting on the back of the bed hugging a pillow, just watched her closely, still wondering how that woman ended up by her side. _Hers_. The statement still caused her chills down her spine.

But her mind had other plans during the last few nights, and she was transported to various memories of her childhood and adolescence. Lost games, forgotten family, promises not fulfilled. She tried to remember what it was, what had her so tied to these last nightmares. The failed nanites? Partly. But it was something else, and her subconscious didn’t let that part heal, and thus, had difficulties to recover.

Fortunately, Fareeha returned to bed with two cups of the prepared drink and extended one to Angela with a sympathetic smile that she immediately returned. She sniffed the bitter, sweet smell of the tea and carefully took a sip, reveling in the unique taste only Ana and Fareeha possessed in their cupboards. Curious, Angela didn’t hesitate to ask.

“This is good… What is it? It doesn’t taste like any other tea you offered me before.”

“It’s my own mix of valerian and lavender tea.” Fareeha shrugged but Angela raised an eyebrow.

“Valerian? That’s a strong natural sedative.” The Egyptian took a sip of her drink, smiling at the rim of the cup.

“I know.”

“Fareeha Amari, you don’t go drugging people around.”

“Heh don’t worry, is not _that_ strong. Unless you want it to be that strong, perhaps?”

“Oh no, I’m quite satisfied with this dose. Thank you.”

Both finished their drink in silence, the company of one another was enough to make the very early morning more enjoyable. Fareeha in matter of minutes began to feel the effects of the tea, along with its own fatigue. Angela took a little longer, but her mind kept thinking fast, slow, confused. Fast again. Nostalgic. The smell of valerian, a rose to white flower… _White flowers_. Faster. And she remembered. Her eyes opened and they immediately turned to see Fareeha, who was already lying down with her owns closed in a tired face.

“Fareeha?” She called in a whisper, hoping the woman was still awake.

“Hm?” Fareeha hummed and Angela scooted closer, her eyes now threating to close. The effects of the valerian root already too strong for her liking.

“Are you conscious?”

“…Am I?” Glad that she was, she dared to ask.

“Remember when in New York you asked me something?” Fareeha didn’t dare open her eyes. She was too tired to do such little motion. It took all her willpower to be able to hear and articulate words. But for Angela, she would do everything. Or at least try.

“Hm… Not really, no…”

“You asked me where I wanted to go for our honeymoon… If we ever had one, of course.”

Fareeha tiredly managed to open a single eye to look at her wife out of the corner of her eye. All she wanted was silence by now, but if Angela wanted to distract herself by talking to her, she would do anything in her power to help her. Angela shrunk by saying such words, something Fareeha hadn’t seen for so long. The doctor's confidence was something incredible, and to see her meek all of a sudden wasn’t worthy of her.

“Of course, I did. What about it?”

“Well, I was thinking…” Her words drowned in her throat. For some strange reason they didn’t want to leave. Shyness, embarrassment, she didn’t know, but Angela hated it. Fareeha noticed it, and hugged her around the waist, pulling her closer to her body as Angela's head nuzzled below hers.

“You can tell me anything, Ang…” Angela nodded, acknowledging it already. Fareeha knew her answer, but still wanted Angela to say it.

“When can we go?”

“Where?”

“…Switzerland.” Fareeha opened both her eyes now, somehow more awake than before. And smiled atop her blonde head.

“Give me two days so I can finish a couple of things and put everything in order here so we don’t have any problems while we’re away.” Angela chuckled, still amazed by Fareeha’s feats in such a short period of time.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were that important.”

“Nah, I’m not. In fact, I could get away from all this, but it's Jesse's birthday in two days and I don’t want to miss it, less to be away.” Fareeha yawned, the fatigue already too much for her body to process. However, Angela stayed perky.

“Oh, right. I forgot. Did you bought him a present?”

“No, I didn’t, Ang…” Angela quickly caught the irritation in her wife. She was also tired, she couldn’t deny it, but missing this opportunity to tease Fareeha as she did most of the time with her was a huge waste. And she never missed a great opportunity.

“Oh, I have an idea, darling. We should go down to the village and look for something decent. He’s like our brother after all. Don’t you find it a bit strange to see us like him? Her older _and_ her little sister in a romantic lesbian relationship, and married, nonetheless. Not to mention that it would look a bit like incest from his point of view. Don’t you find it curious enough to attempt and-?”

“-Angelaaaaaaa…” Angela was quickly interrupted by a whining Fareeha, something unusual in the woman. “Can we _please_ go back to sleep? And how the fuck can you still stay awake? I used like four times the normal dose of valerian in your tea…”

“Nanites working wonders… But yes, enough teasing for tonight. Let’s go back to sleep. I’m tired, actually.”

“Good.” Fareeha managed to grumble before collapsing back to the soft pillow. A soft snore came out of her person, almost like a purr. Angela found it somehow relaxing; at least one of them would sleep sound. Her eyes darted to the silver ring in her left hand, noticing it a few days ago. She didn’t remember when she wore it, and she was always very careful around the topic. Fareeha, on the other hand…

“Fareeha?” The woman kept breathing slow, unmoving. Angela just smiled and decided to ask her tomorrow. Sleep eluded thinking properly, and thus decided to nuzzle further into her wife’s chest.

 

* * *

 

The tea Fareeha put together for her that night proved to be quite helpful. Although the nightmares didn’t disappear altogether, they were considerably reduced, and the following night it worked in the same way. That cold morning she woke up finally rested. Very early for her taste, as she wasn’t an early bird, but she should take advantage of that rare opportunity. She stretched her arms over her head and satisfied, the bones of her back popped, humming with relief. Fareeha was still sound asleep next to her covered completely by Angela's thickest blanket.

Angela simply stroked the bundle under the blanket and got up without much, going to the bathroom to cool off and prepare breakfast for them in the private dining room. She silently thanked that only a few had access to that area, and being so early, she expected to find it empty, but Angela didn't have in mind the presence of the most dedicated person in that aspect. Ana was sitting in the dining room drinking a cup of tea while reading a book in Arabic. Her gaze instantly settled on the doctor and smiled at her, Angela returning the gesture.

“Dr. Ziegler, I did not expect to see someone so early here, much less to see you of all people.” Angela chuckled at the comment while going to the coffee machine and putting the ingredients together.

“Well, even I was surprised by myself. But I decided to take advantage of the morning. Have you had breakfast already?” Ana took another sip of her tea and smiled at the rim of the cup. Something similar that Fareeha did. A tired eye settled on the book again and Angela paid little to the action.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. You should worry about my daughter.” Angela stood still. Her cheeks heated for some reason, so her forehead. The coffee brewing never was that interesting than that very moment.

“I worry about everyone, that’s why I am here.”

“Of course.” Another sip and another awkward moment for Angela. “But I highly doubt you worry about everyone the same way. Or am I wrong?” Now it was becoming more and more strange to Angela.

“What do you mean, Ana?”

“I’m curious. You have become quite close to my daughter. You’re such a good friend.”

“Of course, she’s great company when she’s not acting like a child.”

“Oh, leave my poor grown-up child alone.” Ana giggled as Angela poured her some of the newly brewed coffee. “She’s very precious to me.”

“To us both.” Angela mumbled in her coffee, taking a sip of the bitter beverage.

“So… Is she being good to you?” The doctor almost dropped the mug, slightly drowning with the hot liquid. Ana now laughed fully, setting her almost empty cup of tea aside while looking at the doctor.

“P-pardon?”

“As I told you before, I’m curious.”

“Stop teasing her, mother. You’ll break her.” A sleepy Fareeha entered the kitchen and walked to the side of Angela, who was completely stunned, frozen in place by Ana's words. The Egyptian didn’t hesitate to hug her sideways and give her a loving kiss at the corner of her lips. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

“F-Fareeha, your mother-”

“To think that all these years I was watching Jesse so he wouldn’t try anything with Fareeha, and it turned out to be _you_ the one who took my daughter.” Angela, the controlled and methodical woman she was, somehow became vulnerable. She felt her cheeks were on fire and her eyes fixed at a blind spot on the floor, Fareeha released her grip a few moments before to drink of the same tea her mother prepared, a nice gesture of Ana to always prepare some more for her daughter every morning.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Ana was captivated by Angela's somewhat childish and shy attitude. She smiled tenderly at the blonde as she stood up, walking slowly towards her until she hugged her warmly. “I've known you for several years. I saw you grow up, become the woman you are now, and you were always like another daughter to me along with Jesse. You’re an amazing person and I could not be happier for both of you, Angela. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Thank you so much, Ana...” Angela returned the embrace as she let a couple of tears fall from her eyes.

Fareeha saw the scene smiling from the counter, gripping the hot cup in her hands as she twisted it gently and taking a sip. Her mother was the first one she should know, and she wasn’t very happy that she hadn't told her everything that had happened between them since they had met again. But Ana was an understanding person despite everything. Well, sometimes.

“But I'm still angry because you didn't invite me to your wedding.”

“To be honest, we didn’t even knew we were getting married until two days before.”

“Giza is not Las Vegas, Dr. Ziegler. You should have planned things better.”

“Mother… It was our decision to do it before things could get worse than now. Both of us barely have any time right now. You can see it for yourself. I’ve seen Angela like ten times only these past months. It’s just fair.” Ana smiled again, nodding in acceptance.

“Very well. I appreciate your honesty, Fareeha. When are you two leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

For the second time in the morning, Angela froze. After that night when she finally dared to ask Fareeha about their honeymoon, the younger woman didn’t touch the subject again and neither did she, distracted with whatever things her work asked her for. Fareeha was away for most of the day. Thinking that the sole wish of even thinking about taking a small trip in a form of vacation was selfish and unthinkable due to their current status, Angela didn’t even dare to ask again. And so, she was surprised to hear those words. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe it was another business trip. Another conference to do or a stealth mission. Anything else but that.

“…Fareeha?”

“Hm?”

“What does she mean?”

“I really need to travel to Switzerland to check the new headquarters. I can’t escape from this and I don’t want to, honestly. I also need your help to check the hospital area and only you can give the right approval to the facility. Besides, you wanted to go too, if I remember correctly.” Angela's face turned two shades of red. Too cute, even for Ana, who saw the scene with curiosity. “Oh, did you think I forgot?” A faint nod. “Well, we’re going tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?”

“It is. My work is interrupted until further notice due to the lectures I have given. However… What about the others? Will they be able to deal with our absence? I guess mine is not that important, but you are their leader. _Our_ leader, Amari.”

“Mother will be in charge along Winston and Jack. And… I spoke with them as well, they also know about us. Both were very supportive of our relationship, let me tell you.” Angela blushed again and tucked a strand blonde hair behind her ear.

“I’m glad, really.”

“And honestly, I think you are the most important person of both of us. I can die tomorrow and no one would give a damn, but you die and the world would mourn you nonstop.” Angela slapped her arm fiercely. She disliked when Fareeha joked about death in any way, and the Egyptian only seemed more amused, as she laughed even more. “It’s the truth!” Instead of a slap, Angela punched her hard on the arm. “Fuck, Ang, that hurts!”

“Stop your damn antics, for goodness sake! You know I hate when you say that!” Even with the slight pain in her arm, Fareeha kept laughing and hugged Angela, even though she clearly didn’t want to and pushed her.

“I’m sorry. I won’t say that again.”

“Good.”

Ana was a little surprised. It was true, in the eyes of everyone they fought constantly and had a somewhat strange friendly relationship, but in a marriage it was different. Maybe toxic sometimes. But it didn’t matter to Ana, for she knew both of them so well that she knew that they were a perfect complement to one another's personalities.

“Anyway, we’re leaving tomorrow. You should pack this morning and be ready for Jesse’s... Celebration. I don’t want to call it a party because it always ends in mostly everyone passed out in the couch.”

“Or the floor.”

“Or the toilet…” Ana followed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I haven’t used the common bathrooms in years because of him. And I'm not going to take anyone out of the bathroom again. You’re advised.”

Ana said goodbye to both of them, giving each of them a final hug before disappearing through the kitchen door. Fareeha stared at her mother while Angela only saw her wife a bit nostalgic but excited. She could tell something was still bothering her, and Angela knew what it was. Fareeha was not a person who went against the law or the regulations that ruled her, she was too tamed and respectful. But still, she could afford to be selfish from time to time, on the advice of Angela, who finally smiled.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Fareeha needed before leaving was the high rank sector in complete disarray. In a matter of just three hours, Jesse and company didn’t take too long to leave scattered empty bottles of alcohol, bags of junk food (courtesy of Hana) and even garments lying on the floor and furniture of the common lounge. Fareeha knew that she shouldn’t overdo the drink, tomorrow was very important. However, she let Angela leave the stress in her office and enjoy the night, a rare occasion in recent months.

With a glass of whiskey in her hand, Fareeha sat alone on a reclining couch as she quietly watched everyone, making a comment or joke here or there. She watched one group drinking and dancing to the music Lucio played, another group playing poker, and others just talking and laughing in an intimate conversation. The new members, being Hana, Zarya and Lucio, fit in quite well with the group, and the family grew for better to Fareeha's like. A big family again.

A drunk Lena collapsed on top of Fareeha, pushing the air out of her stomach and causing her to almost drop her drink to the floor.

“Hiya!”

“Motherfuc- Lena!” The brit laughed cheerfully. She was clearly very drunk. Fareeha questioned herself on putting a limit on alcohol consumption the next reunion.

“Hahaha hey! Listen!” The music too loud for Fareeha to hear her clearly. “Jesse, Brig and I want to prank Angie! Wanna join?”

The answer was obvious: she wouldn’t, ever. Fareeha looked for Angela amidst the disaster of people around her, and when she finally found her, she didn’t know how to react. The doctor, who was wearing a skin tight red dress combined with black stockings and high heels, was sitting talking and laughing with Jesse and Genji on a couch. Sitting next to Genji. Close to him. Her wife too close to her ex-boyfriend. _Extremely_ close. Fareeha frowned, then raised an eyebrow, turning to see Lena with a smile. Maybe she would join Lena to get revenge. But no, that was unlike Fareeha, she could never do it.

“Of fucking course I will.” Lena beamed and held Fareeha tightly, laughing all the while. “What’s on your mind?”

“Jesse wanted to fill her bedroom floor with cups filled with water, but that takes too much time… And we’re tipsy enough to hold a glass properly, don’t ya think?”

“Fair.”

“But Brigitte said that we could shower her and use two cans of shaving cream all over her while she’s sleeping. I want to release pigeons inside her bedroom!”

“Why pigeons?”

“Wh- do you prefer rats?”

“Doesn’t seem a little…?” Fareeha really cared, maybe the joke would go beyond a silly prank. But when she saw Angela again, and her wife placed her hand on Genji's shoulder as she leaned over laughing at the two of them, nothing seemed so cruel anymore. “Whatever, I’m in. Let’s replace her toothpaste and all her toiletries with wasabi. There’s like three tubes Mei left in the pantry before departing to Serbia.”

“Yes, that’s even better! I’ll tell the guys! We’ll wait when she goes to sleep!”

Lena clapped and blinked to where Brigitte was, whispering a few words. The Swedish nodding while giving Fareeha a thumbs up. Then, Lena blinked to Jesse, whispering the same words at the cowboy, who only laughed even more while tossing his head back, grinning back at Fareeha. Angela quickly turned to where Jesse was looking, and saw how, surprised, Fareeha laughed.

The doctor wasn’t stupid. She knew that what she was doing, despite being slightly drunk, would make Fareeha jealous. She hadn’t the slightest intention to start something with Genji again; she had made it very clear in the past. But still, she liked to have Fareeha's full attention to herself. Angela excused herself to go to the restroom while getting up, eyeing Fareeha all the while. The commander knew that look, and sneaked to follow her through the halls until Angela disappeared through her bedroom door. It didn’t take long for Fareeha to reach her and be quickly pulled into the room by a pair of slender arms.

Arms that caught her between the cold door and a beautiful blonde woman. The doctor quickly kissed her neck, chin, nibbled her ear and licked her lips as they got engulfed in a passionate kiss.

“Are you drunk?” Asked Fareeha between aggressive kisses.

“I might be. Are you?”

“No… Tipsy, maybe.”

“Then may I ask what you are planning, Commander?”

Fareeha smiled between kisses and moaned when Angela slipped a hand inside her shirt, tracing the skin of her abdomen with her nails. “What are you planning sitting so close to him, doctor?”

The desire was burning in Fareeha’s groin, something uncommon when Angela started their getaways. Fareeha’s hand that rested in the doctor’s hips lowered down to her backside and pulled Angela against her, her lips kissing down her neck as her right hand slide up the outside of her creamy leg to caress the skin. Angela moaned between hungry kisses, but the Egyptian didn’t take long to give a firm squeeze of her cheek and pull her dress up and over her perfect body. Fareeha felt her body go numb at the sight. An amazing pair of matching black lace underwear with her black stockings up to her thighs, slightly squeezing the flesh underneath. Fareeha both cursed and blessed the doctor’s high heels, as they leveled her high to her own.

“Well. It’s simple, my dear...” The doctor cooed. “Sometimes I need to remind my patients to… Behave.”

“By teasing me?”

“By teasing you.”

Angela didn’t take long to start nibbling at her neck and shoulders, biting here and there the dark skin of her lover. Her tongue traveled all the way up to her ear, a ticklish spot of Fareeha, and sucked her earlobe, grazing it with her teeth. Fareeha’s skin tingled, the fact that they didn’t do anything intimate since the night of their meeting at the U.N.’s headquarters was taking her toll. And so was in Angela. The skilled doctor moved her hands up and teased the skin below Fareeha’s breast, massaging gently with purpose. Then, a finger crawled inside her bra and pulled the annoyingly delicious underwear down, freeing her breasts under her shirt, that didn’t take long to join the floor along with her red dress.

The doctor kissed her neck again, going down each time until one hard nipple was on her mouth, sucking and licking the hardened button as Fareeha moaned while gripping her blonde hair. She was so entranced and demanded more when a pale hand reached for her other breast, massaging the flesh, flicking her other nipple and squeezing it with her knuckles as the other hand unbuttoned her jeans. The sight of Angela being aggressive on her always turned her more than normal, and she couldn’t take it. She pulled Angela by her blonde hair away from her chest and pressed her lips against hers in a needy kiss. Angela, surprised at first, continued with the kiss, drugged by the lust emanating from her wife. Fareeha picked her up by her thighs as she normally did, and a little aggressively, tossed her on the bed.

To say that her wife was beautiful, was to say little. Fareeha stood in front of her, looking at Angela from above and contemplating her gorgeous body on the bed. Cheeks flushed, eyes filled with lust and need, panting slightly as her knees bent inward. Fareeha took off her jeans and boxers completely and slipped her bra over her head, not even bothering to unclasp it. Slowly, she crawled to position herself above Angela, looking at her a few seconds more as if she were her prey, and Angela felt it in her eyes. The doctor moaned loudly as lips bit and sucked the crook of her neck and shoulder.

“This is what you wanted, hm?” The hot breath over Angela’s ear elicited a shuddered breath from the blonde. Angela shook her head. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt her lover's tongue tracing a stretch of her shoulder until it ended in her neck again. “Of course you do…” Angela chanted her name, slipping out of her lips. “…You know what you fucking do to me.”

Fareeha was hungry for Angela. The doctor simply melted by the Egyptian's caresses and unintentionally, she let herself be carried away by the act. Her smart brain stopped working that moment when Fareeha palmed her wet sex, moving her hand up and down, teasing the moist black fabric as she moved the black bra under Angela’s breast to suck on her right one. The sensation was too much, and Angela rolled her eyes, being almost to the brink of the first orgasm of the night. Fareeha quickly caught the body language of her wife, and moved the fabric of her panties aside, introducing a single finger in her sodden entrance. Angela moaned loudly, she was almost there, and when Fareeha felt her finger slip easily, she introduced a second one, pumping hard and fast into Angela as she ripped in a loud moan when her orgasm struck her.

However, Fareeha wasn’t having it and taking her fingers out of her, she slipped her panties completely off. Only the bra staying in place by so little, as Fareeha unclasped it and tossed it on the floor. Fareeha quickly lowered her head between Angela’s thighs and lapped on her drenched folds, tasting the sweet essence of the doctor. Angela kept moaning, her wife didn’t even give her time to rest from her first orgasm when she felt the same fingers pressing into her entrance again and going in and out without mercy while her bundle of nerves was sucked and nibbled. Instinctively her hands became entangled in jet black hair, pressing the head closer to her core. The sensation was too much, and Angela’s moan turned to yelling, chanting Fareeha’s name over and over, praying to the God’s it would be over soon and yet never.

Fareeha never slowed down her caresses, she even felt more motivated, if that was possible. Her free hand roamed inside her own legs and circled her own clit, moaning in her wife’s sex along Angela. The room filled with lustful moans and the sound of wet skin against wet skin. Angela barely held herself when she heard Fareeha, and a more powerful orgasm tore her apart. Her eyes rolled back and arched her back as she held Fareeha’s hair tighter, scratching her scalp in the process. The sensation of Angela’s walls clenching on her fingers and the amazing scream of Angela send Fareeha to the edge, and slipping two rough fingers inside her, she came as well, groaning against the drenched folds and slightly biting her groin to muffle her own scream.

Angela yelped when she felt teeth and wet lips in her lower stomach, and that was what brought her back to reality. Fareeha rarely bit, but she did it when she was in a special mood, a possessive one that only Angela could trigger. Just like tonight. And it was an aspect that fascinated Angela. With the few strength she had left, Fareeha took her fingers out of her wife and climbed up beside Angela on the bed, dropping her body and wiping her dampened fingers on pale legs, kissing the doctor tenderly and aggressively at the same time. Angela, after a couple of months, was finally able to savor herself, and the sensation was exquisite.

“…You really like to tease me.”

“I really do.” Fareeha pouted but Angela giggled.

“I hate it.”

“I _love_ it.”

“…Cheater.” Fareeha placed her head on Angela's chest and took a deep breath, enjoying her smell and the feel of her warm skin. Her eyes rested on her wife's pale shoulders, but she immediately raised her head in horror when she noticed a strong red mark on her neck. “Shit, Angela. I’m so sorry.”

“Because of this?” Angela pointed her slightly bleeding teeth mark. “Oh darling, do it more often.”

“…Really?” Angela blushed slightly at Fareeha’s confused yet aroused look.

“I enjoy very much when you let yourself let go like this, I must admit.”

“Hence the teasing…”

“That, and I like when you’re possessive… It makes me feel wanted…” Angela swallowed and blushed even harder, turning her head to the side to avoid Fareeha’s lingering gaze. “I-It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” However, Fareeha started to laugh, surprising the doctor. The commander moved and moved the doctor on top of her, the pale body of her wife resting in her dark one. Fareeha ran her fingers over Angela's scalp, combing the hair behind her head. The blonde hummed, delighted by the caress when a pair of soft lips sealed on hers, kissing sweetly.

“Ang, nothing is ridiculous when it comes to desires.” Angela smiled at her wife’s encouraging comment.

“Well, I promise to work on that as well.”

Angela smirked playfully as she slide a hand down to Fareeha’s crotch. The doctor sat on her lap, leaving a wet trail on her dark skin. Fareeha automatically took Angela's breasts between her hands while she continued to tease her folds with a single finger, moaning loudly to the air. However, she didn’t want to let Angela do all the work. A pale finger went inside Fareeha while the heel of Angela’s hand rubbed her bundle of nerves, eliciting gasps from both of them.

“Bloody hell!”

Both felt how the blood froze in their bodies when they heard a few plastic objects drop on the floor and the screams of Lena in the door frame. With incredible speed, both separated and took any piece of fabric large enough to cover their private parts.

“L-Lena wait!” Fareeha barely answered while Angela’s eyes were wider than ever, frozen in panic. All the British could do was disappear down the hall.

“I’m not _that_ drunk for this shit!” She yelled in the distance.

“Fuck!” Fareeha angrily ran a hand over her hair, and putting aside the panic, she went into soldier mode, regaining seriousness. “Athena!”

_‘Yes, Commander Amari?’_

“Locate Oxton, don’t let her go where the others are and lock her in the closest room near her. It’s of extreme priority.”

‘ _Locating Agent Oxton…_ ’ Athena’s mechanical voice echoed through the bedroom. Patience was beginning to vanish until Athena spoke again. ‘ _Agent Lena Oxton locked in Armory No. 2. Release upon your command only_.’ Fareeha sighed, thankful for Athena’s efficiency.

“Thank you, Athena.” Her rough hands rubbed her face hastily and looked at Angela, who was almost at the brink of crying. Fareeha panicked for a minute and held her in a tight embrace, shushing the mess of a doctor. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright.”

“W-we ruined it…”

“No, no.” Fareeha cooed, stroking sweaty blonde hair. “I’ll talk to her…” But the doctor shook her head.

“No, _we_ are going to talk to her.” Fareeha kissed her crown, glistening in sweat but caring none by that. Angela managed a faint smile while Fareeha smirked, then chuckled, finally laughing while gripping Angela tighter.

“What a fucking timing, Oxton…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Remedies' by Adele.  
> ___  
> Things start to get... Interesting, thanks to Lena.
> 
> Wow, I'm so behind schedule right now. I was always five-seven chapters ahead and now I'm barely about three! I blame my Thesis.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this! Don't be shy to leave a comment, they're always welcomed and well appreciated!


	29. White lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena now knows Angela and Fareeha's secret about their relationship. Fareeha surprises Angela with a honeymoon trip to Switzerland. Angela reveals a dark past experience from Lucerne involving a secret experimentation.

**Chapter 29**

**White lilies**

 

“What a fucking timing, Oxton…”

Laughter and a tad of despair echoed in the room. Naked and sweaty bodies pressing each other in a comfort hug. Black hair entangled with blonde, the exquisite contrast of dark and pale skin mingled in the dim light of the room. Fareeha's laughter died little by little, until silence reigned in the chamber. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Angela squeezed Fareeha tightly before letting go of her and going to her closet, pulling a pair of tight shorts and a tank top out of a drawer, adjusting her hair in her signature ponytail. Fareeha just cleaned herself up and wore her same clothes, leaving the now unusable underwear aside.

“I can’t believe it…” Angela mumbled while tying her sneakers, struggling with the cords. But Fareeha started laughing aloud again. “What’s so funny, Amari?”

“All of this.” The woman grinned handsomely, a feature the doctor always relished on.

“Well, it’s not. We are in deep trouble.”

“No, we’re not. I need you to relax, Dr. Ziegler.” Angela rolled her eyes and Fareeha laughed once more.

“Stop laughing, Fareeha!” The doctor threw a pillow at her wife, hitting her in the leg. “It really is not amusing!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Fareeha walked to the doctor's small desk in her room, opening the drawer and taking out a lollipop, removing the package and placing it in her mouth. Angela raised an eyebrow leaning on the door, ready to go and meet with Lena. Fareeha grinned again, the situation was straining yet amusing. She knew Lena. She knew the girl wasn’t a threat. However, the situation altogether was too convenient. Fareeha sucked the lollipop, taking it out of her mouth and pointing Angela with the sweet treat. “I’ve been a good girl.”

“You are terrible.” Angela rolled her eyes and Fareeha laughed once more.

Finally, they left the room and went to the armory where Lena was locked up thanks to the quick intervention of Athena. During the journey, both walked with a fast step. Her looks were serious, always looking straight ahead, without saying a single word. Several agents here and there didn’t dare to say hello, because when they were having they their serious, stoic and unwavering gazes, it was because something had happened. As they got closer to Lena, they could hear some muffled screams thanks to the sealed doors of the room. Both stood in front of the door, looking at each other and nodding finally.

“Athena, grant me access to the armory. And Dr. Ziegler as well, but no one else.”

_‘Understood. Access granted to Commander Amari and Dr. Ziegler to Armory No. 2.’_

A soft click from the safe gave them quick access and the door opened fast, closing in behind them with the same speed. Lena, the most cheerful and optimistic person in all Overwatch, was a bundle of nerves. The cold and serious attitude of both didn’t help with the situation, but they had to approach the poor girl in front of them completely emotionless. Lena was the first to speak after what seemed an eternity.

“Look. I don’t know what happened there- well I know! God, I think I know! B-but it could have been something of the moment... And alcohol… Alcohol helped… Right?” Angela and Fareeha looked at each other, raising an eyebrow and looking at Lena once again. “I don’t know!”

“Keep going.” Fareeha encouraged and Angela continued.

“You tell us what you saw, when, how, and what do you make of that.”

“I don’t want to know!” Lena ruffled her own hair, then her face. “Okay, I was going to prank you, Angie!”

“And why is that?”

“We thought it would be funny! That’s it! A-and before going inside your bedroom, I'll be honest, I heard moans and I thought you were jerking off! So I left and waited like an hour, and that’s when I saw you two!” Angela blushed, looking aside. But Fareeha beamed, unable to contain the amusement and laughed, eliciting a shocked look from Lena. “What in the world is going on?! I know you don’t have anyone, Angie… But Ree! You’re in a fucking long distance relationship or whatever! I know this is one of those drunk mistakes but still!”

“Okay, Lena. Sit down.” Fareeha encouraged the brit to sit on a box of ammo, while Fareeha leaned on the wall. “It wasn’t a drunk mistake. This is very real.” Lena cocked her head and sat rather rough and suddenly in a crate.

“What do you mean?”

“This doctor here is my “long distance relationship or whatever”, as you call it.” Lena was dumbstruck for a moment, processing the information.

“So… Jesse told me you were in a relationship, but that you also got engaged… Is that true?” Both looked at each other. Fareeha proudly showed her the gold band on her left hand and so did Angela with her own hand, except the ring was in her middle finger to mask it as a regular ring.

“This ring is supposed to be in the next finger.”

Lena’s eyes widened open and gleamed. “Hold on! So you are dating? And you really are engaged?!” And there it was, her cheerful self again.

“No, Lena…” Angela spoke softly, looking at Fareeha with a tender smile and eyes full of love. “We are not engaged.”

“We are married.”

“…What?” Lena’s eyes widened in surprise once more. And her smile couldn’t be brighter. “Like… What?! Is it for real?! Tell me I’m not _that_ drunk. Are you serious? Like actually seriously married?!”

“It is. We’ve been married for a few months already.”

“When did this happen?! I-I mean you two-”

“We have to thank you, in fact. You were the one who locked us in the infirmary and from there things started to… Heh well, they started well.”

Both really expected a stunned reaction from Lena, it was normal. In fact, they expected the same reaction from everyone, just as Ana had experienced it, but the hug that Lena gave them was like no other, and it almost left them breathless. “I can’t believe you two…”

“Well, now you know…”

“Bloody hell! And I caught you doing! Hahaha! I never expected you to be a top, Angie!”

“Eh… A what now?” Both Angela and Fareeha blushed three darker shades of red as Lena laughed heartily. “I-It’s not that-“

“Okay stop, Lena…”

“I’m sorry, this really is funny!” Lena kept laughing, filling the small room with joyful sounds. “And it’s even funnier because Jesse and Brigitte own me a hundred each!”

“What do you mean?”

“We had a bet like a year ago: Jesse said you two are trying to stand each other or else you’ll be kicked from Overwatch, Brigitte bet that you were experimenting on Fareeha’s body or something, and I said you two were definitely hittin’ on each other and Fareeha was so gay ‘cause my gay senses told me so, and I saw her several times staring at your ass, Angie.”

“Goodness, Fareeha!” The Egyptian shrugged.

“What? I can’t help it.” The three laughed fully, happy that one more person knew their secret. Angela's concern vanished faster than she expected, and Fareeha knew that her friend would not oppose to such relationship, Lena being the one to understand better. “Lena, can I trust you to keep our little secret? Until we make it public, of course.”

“It’s no “little secret”, Reeha. But of course, I’ll keep my mouth shut. I’m so happy for you two, guys. I know you won’t say anything because of that stupid fraternization rule, it doesn’t surprise me anymore why you're so determined to abolish it, Reeha. And I will support you two more than a hundred percent.”

 

* * *

 

The flight the next day passed pleasantly without any mishap. Lena offered to fly them personally, the girl always took any opportunity to fly any type of aircraft available to her and being Fareeha and Angela, she would gladly do so to give them more privacy and a sense of comfort, the Brit knowing their secret now. Lena landed in a private hangar and once Fareeha and Lena took their luggage off the plane, she took the vehicle again to fly to London and take a break with Emily until they got off their mission.

Angela felt a tingling sensation all over her body. Her home country, her city, which she didn’t visit for more than a decade, finally received her with wide open arms and a perfect climate that only Switzerland could provide. Angela stopped midway for a moment, her suitcase still in hand, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the clean air and exhaling shakily. A few tears sprang from the corner of her eyes and she quickly cleaned them with the back of her hand. Fareeha happily saw Angela, mesmerized by the innocent image of her wife, and walking slowly towards her, hugged her sideways, laying her head on a blonde mane, inhaling the intoxicating scent that emanated.

Both were escorted to a prominent hotel in Zurich near the lake and the Uetliberg Mountain. Angela honestly didn’t expect a stay at a fancy hotel like the one they were taken to, and raising an eyebrow questioned Fareeha, who simply shrugged and smiled. Fareeha went to the reception and announced her name, immediately receiving a card. The Egyptian took Angela to the elevator and pressed the last button of the elevator to be taken to the top floor of the tower. The whole thing seemed even stranger to Angela, and when the two exited the elevator and stood in front of a huge double door, the doctor dared to ask.

“Where exactly did you take me, Miss Amari?”

Fareeha just smiled and swiped the cardkey, immediately beeping and giving them access to the biggest master suite Angela ever saw. The room was elegant, beautiful and spacious, with a huge bed on one side, a complete room with a study, a small dining room with a bucket of ice and champagne, along a vase of lilies and roses, a very-well equipped kitchenette and a bathroom worthy of a spa. And the view of the terrace was amazing. Angela was more than surprised, and froze in the door frame processing the view still. Fareeha laughed softly and took Angela's and hers suitcases, setting them aside, and pulling the doctor from her hand to embrace her.

“…What is this?” Angela finally spoke, her eyes wide open still.

“You wanted a honeymoon in Switzerland. I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty to start today.” The doctor turned her head and saw her wife dumbfound, her eyes starting to water. “Although we still have to go today to the renewed Headquarters for the meeting, but still, it was a golden opportunity that we couldn’t waste, don’t you think?”

“Fareeha…”

“And you have to show me all the good places in Switzerland. It's fair; I gave you a decent tour of Giza.” Angela laughed and cried at the same time, still not believing the effort her wife put in that gesture.

“It’s more than fair, my darling… Thank you.”

Both stayed a couple more hours in the bedroom, settling down and looking at every fabulous detail that the hotel provided. Angela quickly filled the teapot for Fareeha and the coffeemaker for her, a habit of having a drink together before leaving. Again, both were escorted to where the old Overwatch Headquarters were. It was a relief for Fareeha and Angela to see that, instead of being completely destroyed, the building was under construction, taking shape again faster than they expected. Fareeha took a different path than Angela, analyzing the structural and mechanical aspects of the building, while Angela proposed improvements for the medical area of said facility. Fortunately, their journey didn’t last more than two hours and they left soon in a car Angela decided to rent instead of being escorted all the time.

Angela drove to a small shopping center in downtown Zürich where they both walked for hours, absorbed in a vague shopping here and there, walking while laughing and enjoying the company of one another. It was still strange to Fareeha when a few shoppers stopped them several times; being the current celebrities that everyone talked about. A picture here, a question answered there, sometimes an autograph, and the strangest request was from a little girl of no more than two years old who went straight to Angela asking to be lifted in her arms. The doctor easily complied, smiling sweetly at the toddler and lifting her in her slender arms, hugging the little bundle and nuzzling her cheek with her nose.

Fareeha simply saw the scene mesmerized, entranced watching her wife with another child that looked similar to her, even her blonde hair matched Angela’s. And she thought that perhaps her mother wasn’t _that_ crazy. Fareeha shook her face, Angela reaching her once she settled down the child and they started walking again, the doctor smiling altogether, but something seemed off in that smile, and Fareeha noticed. However, she wasn’t going to pry, as their honeymoon barely started and expected to have their best vacation ever.

Once they got back to the car, Angela took the wheel again and drove to a small restaurant in a retired neighborhood in downtown Zurich. Despite technological advances in the city, this small part remained true to the essence of the Switzerland architecture. They were guided by a waiter to a table on the terrace and given a menu quickly afterwards, which Fareeha tried to read without understanding a single word in German. Angela laughed softly at the vain attempt of her wife.

“Do you fancy something, Fareeha?” The woman frowned, still gazing the menu in her hands.

“I have no idea what it says… I think I just want a beer. Can you order for me? I trust you with whatever you chose.”

Angela rolled her eyes and called the waiter with a swift motion of her hand. “ _We’re ready to order. She’s having the raclette and a beer, and I want the älplermagronen and a glass of water, please._ ” The doctor spoke fluently in the cutest German accent Fareeha has ever heard, the waiter scribbling in notepad, nodding and dismissing himself.

“So, no one speaks English in this part of Zurich?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow, intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on them, looking at Angela graciously.

“A few people. It’s a raw neighborhood that I’m very fond of.”

“I see. I like it, actually. It’s very pretty, like someone I know from here.” Fareeha grinned that charming Amari smile and looked at Angela with loving eyes. The doctor couldn’t do anything but blush and look sideway in embarrassment.

“Oh shush.”

“Every day you look even prettier than the day before, and I want to kiss you so bad every time I look at you.”

“Ever so charming… Regain your composure, we are in public, Amari.”

“I wish I could carry you with me every time, and whatever is done to you is done only by me. Everything I want to see, touch, smell, is you. I can’t have enough of your precious self. Of your mind, of your body, of your soul. Your eyes, your face, your hair, your hands, your legs, everything about you is like a drug to me. Your body is that of a goddess and I am a simple mortal at your mercy.” Angela was covering her mouth with one hand, looking intently at Fareeha talking while blushing three shades darker. “And I wouldn’t care to rip off your clothes and fuck you right here in this table in front of this crowd.”

“Fareeha!” The Egyptian laughed, clutching her stomach while a few people looked at their direction. Angela covered her face with both hands, but soon joined Fareeha in her humor, laughing loud as well. “You are so annoying!”

“Oh don’t blame me, Ziegler. It’s your fault, you chose to stay with me.”

“One of the smartest minds the world has to offer and I chose to stay with you. Heh I don’t regret it, you do make me laugh.”

The food arrived after several minutes and both ate while talking about more personal issues, a bit of Overwatch and its members, future plans and past memories. Between those, a promise to take another trip together, only the two of them.

“I don’t remember the last time we were alone for a whole day.” Fareeha said while taking the last sip of her beer. Both meals already eaten. “By the way, this was good.” And she pointed to the empty plate in front of her.

“I’m glad you liked it, I know your tastes more or less. And if I remember well, which I do all the time-” Angela chuckled as Fareeha rolled her eyes, standing up and leaving a couple of bills on the table. Angela stood up as well while grabbing her purse. “-the last time was when I was in Giza. But you were working or attending other issues most of the time, so it doesn’t count as one day alone. Besides, your Helix buddies were there the whole time.”

“Yeah, those bastards…” Fareeha smiled with a sad grin, caught immediately by Angela.

“Do you miss them?”

“Very. I want to go back and say hi one of these days… So.” Fareeha clapped her hands and turned to see the doctor. “Where are we heading now? I have plans for tomorrow, but I want you to show me places this day. It’s past two so, we have a whole schedule to attend.” Fareeha took the car keys from the table, but where quickly snatched by Angela.

“I told you I’ll drive.”

Fareeha pouted. “But I want to.”

“Oh not yet, miss Amari. Besides, the place where we are going, only I can get us there.” Angela smiled, and her lips for a moment turned slightly upside down, and it wasn’t unnoticed by Fareeha, but quickly the doctor regained her composure and smiled broadly again, walking to the car and opening the door to sit in front of the steering wheel. Fareeha lifted an eyebrow while looking at her, and Angela ignited the engine. “We will make a stop in Lucerne first, and then I will take us to our destination.” Fareeha opened her mouth, about to speak, but quickly changed her mind, trusting Angela.

 

* * *

 

Angela drove south for almost an hour. Fareeha was limited to seeing the landscape around her, marveling at the nature that surrounded both of them, something she had never seen in Egypt. Fareeha made an occasional comment about the city they were going to, and Angela happily answered. However, the doctor remained silent most of the time, and the emotion that Fareeha felt gradually was mostly concern. Angela always looked ahead and didn’t move her hands from the steering wheel, and the closer they got to Lucerne, the more she tightened her grip, knuckles almost white.

The city of Lucerne was finally seen on the horizon and Fareeha released the air she was holding, at least something more than the hundreds of trees could distract her now. Angela drove to a small square, stopping in front of a convenience store. They both went down in silence, Angela taking a small basket and filling it with groceries, enough to make a simple dinner. Fareeha caught her intention and picked up several snacks for her as well, putting them in the basket. Satisfied, they paid and returned to the car, taking the same seats. Fareeha's curiosity reached high levels now.

“So…” Fareeha coughed as Angela ignited the engine once again. “Where are we going now?”

“Did I ever told you that I lived in Lucerne for a few years before departing Switzerland?” Fareeha shook her head. “Well… We are going there. But only for a couple hours so we can return early to Zurich.”

“Of course, Angela.”

Fareeha didn’t mind staying to sleep where Angela took them, but something didn’t seem quite right. Angela sighed deeply and drove again further south, circling Lake Lucerne down the road. Several signs indicated the entrance to the tourist area of the Lake, and Fareeha initially believed that Angela was taking them there, but when they passed the exit and Angela took an unexpected turn to the left, entering the dirt road and making Fareeha jump and grab her seat for dear life, she knew she was definitely wrong.

Angela went deeper into the forest through the natural path, avoiding trees, rivers and rocks. Fareeha relaxed after a while, holding on to the safety belt with one hand, and turned to see the road ahead and Angela simultaneously. Angela’s face getting more serious the more they went deep. The doctor stopped the car in front of a large tree and lowered the window, reaching her hand to touch the bark. Fareeha was about to question her, but a robotic voice echoed through the tree.

_‘Please, provide voice code to proceed.’_

“Dr. Angela Ziegler.” A few seconds of silence.

_‘Thank you. Welcome back, Dr. Ziegler. All clear. You may proceed. No further incidents to report.’_

The sound of several clicks was heard from several parts of the forest, and Fareeha looked at Angela again, questioning everything that was happening, but the doctor kept driving through the trees, furrowing her brow ever so often. Lake Lucerne could be seen eventually on the horizon, and finally, a pretty rustic cabin a kilometer away from the shore of the lake. Angela stood in front of the cabin and turned off the engine, leaning back on the seat and sighing.

“We’re here.” Angela finally spoke to Fareeha after almost an hour.

“I can see. It’s really pretty here. It’s this your house? Well, cabin.” Angela managed a smile after so long, that it felt strange.

“It is. Can you help me unload the groceries, please?”

Fareeha nodded and she did so while Angela went to the door, a panel next to it that Angela touched, only to be asked for a code and a retina scan. Fareeha was by her side with the shopping bags in her hands when she heard the click of the door and Angela turned the knob. Fareeha expected a simple cabin like the one her father had back in Canada, but the inside left her surprised. It was a modern house with all the comforts like any other. The Egyptian was stunned in front of the door, not realizing that Angela was nowhere to be seen.

“Fareeha! Can you come, please?” Fareeha followed the voice to a full kitchen, propping the bags in the island. “My thanks.”

“This place is rather… Impressive.”

“It is. You are the first person I bring here.” And it hit Fareeha like a brick.

“You have been here alone all the time? How long did you lived here?”

“Almost four years.” The doctor fumbled with one of the grocery bag, taking a bottle of water and uncapping it to take a sip.

“Four years?! Angela, that’s a long time to be alone.”

“It had to be that way. My research couldn’t be interrupted in any way. Also, no one should know what I was working on. But I traveled to Zurich once in a while to the Overwatch Headquarters, so I wasn’t entirely alone.”

“Your research…?”

“The lab is underground, in the basement.” Another disinterested sip of water. Fareeha frowned and crossed her arms, processing what the doctor said.

“Don’t tell me you brought us here so you can continue with you research. Angela, it's our honeymoon...”

“Of course I didn’t bring us here for that.” Angela laughed, settling the bottle on the counter. “I'm not as immersed in my work when I'm with you. Less at a time where we are alone. You are quite the distraction.”

“I’m glad.”

“Excuse me for a minute. You can wait in the living room, it’s past the reception in the front door.”

Fareeha nodded while watching Angela disappear behind a door, which she thought might be a powder room. She did as told, and walked to a bigger room holding the living room with an incredible chimney on one side. White couches, mahogany coffee table, cream lamps and tall bookcases adorned the whole room, giving it an elegant aspect. The Egyptian walked around the living room, looking intently at the bookcases, then a small writing desk, and after surrounding the sofas, passing next to large windows, she stood in front of a dainty fireplace.

She was still curious about the whole aspect of the cabin and she became absorbed in those thoughts, but a small detail caught her attention and brought her out of her thoughts. At the foot of the fireplace was a painting of a leafless tree with several leaves scattered at the foot of the trunk, but only seven leaves of different colors were hanging on the tree. Next to the painting was a small pot of dried blue paint and a brush, Fareeha assuming that Angela added only the last leaf of the tree of that color and left the paint forgotten. Soon enough, Angela was at her side, looking at the painting as well.

“You pained this.” It was more an affirmation than a question.

“I did... Heh I’m not a good painter…” A good minute of silence later, Angela spoke again. “I left Switzerland when I painted the last leaf…”

Fareeha could feel Angela's contracted voice as she said those last words. She didn’t know what was going on, and she thought it was intrusive to ask her, so Fareeha just held her wife softly, placing her chin on top of blonde hair. Angela stood still for a moment and started crying, hugging Fareeha's waist and pulling her closer to her. Fareeha was heartbroken. She didn’t know what was happening, didn’t know how she could help Angela and she definitely didn’t know what could happen. The only thing that came to her mind was to carry Angela and sit on the couch with her without losing the embrace, allowing her to vent on her chest.

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand why.”

“I never wanted to come back to this place...”

“Angela?”

“I was homesick a-and the nightmares kept sending me to this place, what could I do? What could I fucking do?! I’m truly sorry, Fareeha. You don’t have to go through this burden with me.” Fareeha froze for a moment, processing the words.

“Burden?”

Angela broke the embrace from Fareeha and stood up, wiping her face with the palm of her hands and sighing, shaking those negative feelings from her mind. “Fareeha, come with me.”

The Egyptian did as told, getting up and following the doctor to the back of the house. Angela opened the double doors that led to the magnificent courtyard of the house. The lake could be seen on the horizon, and a river passed very close to the house. However, Angela walked outside the terrace, going through a clearing and entering the forest again on a natural path. Fareeha simply trusted and followed her blindly, until the doctor stood in front of a fallen tree. In front of it stood seven plants of white lilies arranged in a crescent shape.

“Lilies…” Fareeha stated looking at the bright white flower, remembering the like her wife had towards such plants.

“My favorites, indeed.” Angela walked slowly to one of them, stroking the pale petals with her fingers. “My, how much have you grown…” Then she reached for the bag of her pants, pulling a pocket knife and cutting one of the flowers to give to Fareeha. “Here, a piece of me for the other half of me.” Fareeha chuckled, accepting her gift.

“That’s sweet, thank you. You planted them?”

“I did. I planted the first about five months after I moved here. I saw them born, I nourished them, I saw them grow. And after so many years, here we are. They’re bigger than ever.”

“They are really gorgeous.” Fareeha’s brain somehow managed to work back and forth. “In the painting you did I saw seven leaves in the tree… Are those representing the lilies?”

“A remarkable observation, my dear. Yes. Each leaf represents each lily, and each plant... Well... I should have told you a lot before we got married, but I never imagined this would continue to hunt me down after so many years… It feels ridiculous even…”

“What do you mean?”

Angela smiled sadly, and walked in front of each plant, giving a soft touch with her fingers to the flowers. “My investigations were always paramount, the main source of nourishment that kept me alive mentally. Several years after being recruited by Overwatch, I demanded a private laboratory in which I could work without any type of distraction, far from everyone, not to mention that Moira was a potential threat every minute...”

“Of course, that viper…”

“Indeed. I had to confine myself to everyone, because what I was going to experiment in me could not be discovered by anyone. It was a selfish desire to some extent, but nobody questioned me, except your mother. Heh always worried, that stubborn Amari.”

“You haven’t saved yourself from a stubborn Amari.”

“Oh, I know! Except that this time I decided not to.” They both laughed lightly, Fareeha letting Angela continue. “Do not think I like to experiment in myself, but most of the time it has to be that way. I know you understand, and I appreciate it.” Fareeha nodded. “These experiments were delicate, more than any other... Excuse me. I don’t like to call them experiments, because _they_ weren’t _that_.”

Angela walked to Fareeha's side again, and put her hand above the flower she recently gave her. Taking the knife, the doctor made a light cut in the palm of her pale hand, letting the blood drip on the white petals. Fareeha was frightened for a moment, but when the flower began to emit a soft golden light, she could only be surprised. Angela’s hand healed in matter of seconds, and Fareeha had a vague idea of what that was.

“Is this…?”

“Correct. These flowers have a small amount of my nanites because they grew with part of my D.N.A. and react with my own.” Fareeha only had more questions the more Angela spoke. “They are quite impressive, you can see. The use of these plants could bring a world of benefits to humanity, however, I don’t intend to let them fall into the hands of any person, as I repeat, besides me, you are the only one who knows the existence of these flowers. These are the result of several failed experime- I’m sorry, procedures. Seven, to be precise.”

“What do you mean?”

Angela smiled sadly again and took Fareeha's hand, dragging her to face the first bush of lilies, crouching in front of it and Fareeha imitating her. “I helped many women with these procedures, but I really wanted to help myself after that as well, and when my body rejected it again and again, I stopped... In the end, I gave up the idea of even trying...” Angela stroked the soft white petals of one of the flowers, tears sprouting from her bright blue eyes as she touched the ground beneath the plant. “…This is my first baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Somewhere only we know' by Keane.  
> ___  
> You can hate me now.
> 
> I've been struggling so much by keeping up with this story right now, while I normally had like six-seven chapters ahead, now I'm barely two! And it's all because my thesis has taken a lot of time from me. But worry not! It's finished now! And I can keep going at a normal pace, finally!


	30. The very thought of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela reveals her past to Fareega regarding her procedures.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 30**

**The very thought of you**

 

The sound of nature was something Fareeha definitely appreciated and adored. Mother Earth sang her exquisite and unique melodies that only a pure ear would be able to hear. And Fareeha in every opportunity that appeared to her, to be able to enjoy that cooing of peace, she grasped it with all her strength. However, she never hoped for the sound to be interrupted by something. By any other sound, especially Angela’s melodic voice.

The hundred emotions swirling in her chest couldn't be quite described. At first, it was unfiltered surprise, then disbelief, worry. Betrayal? No, never. It was compassion. She could never feel a negative emotion towards her wife. However, she needed answers to several questions swirling in her mind, piercing her heart and aching her soul in a different mixture of emotions.

"I’m sorry…Your baby?"

"Babies." Angela stated, turning her head towards the other six bushes of white lilies. "All of them..." Fareeha was dumbfounded, barely believing such words to be spoken. Shaking her head, she dared to ask.

"I'm… I don't know what to say..." But she did know. "Were you pregnant?" It was an obvious question, but in Angela’s line of work, no one could new. The doctor nodded, and Fareeha dared to ask a painful question. "…Was there a father?"

"No father, no other soul. Just me. At first I thought I succeeded in breeding with a single parent, but my nanites reacted different towards such foreign being inside me... Even when they were my own. But that was the problem all the time; my body sensed this new product and catalogued it as incomplete, as _defective_. And thus, it had to discard it..."

Fareeha didn't dare to speak, the last thing she wanted to do was make Angela feel bad, more than the doctor felt already. Angela, sensing this, decided to keep going.

"I… Miscarried them at a very early stage, my body barely registered them. Some had a month old, another two, but only one reached the third month, almost fourth, and I thought I would finally make it, but my body proved me wrong once again... How stupid I was…" Standing up, she started walking past the bushes to reach the last one, followed closely by Fareeha.

_‘Baby no. 2’_

_‘Baby no. 3’_

_‘Baby no. 4’_

_‘Baby no. 5’_

_‘Baby no. 6’_

"I never knew the sex of the fetuses, I never named them, just called then by number... Except for Adrien..." She reached to touch the flowers on the last bush of lilies, stroking softly the white petals. "My baby boy. The final one that I had all my hopes on. But after I lost him, I lost all hope as well… I fled Switzerland, never to return until today."

Fareeha was honestly affected, everything Angela said was a lot to process: The fact of having experimented something as important in herself and not just once, but _seven_ times. The fact that she had been isolated for so many months in a cabin in the forest, later to flee her home for more than a decade and never return. But the main question was why she had done all that. Why she needed to fill that fictitious void. Fareeha didn’t know if she was even able to ask. Of course, she didn’t mean to say something idiotic that could affect Angela in any way.

“Fareeha, talk to me…” The woman finally snapped, being caught in a dream. She looked at Angela, then at the flowers and back to her wife. The doctor felt the tears threaten to pour again, but Fareeha quickly cupped her cheek, still holding the flower in her other hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before… I didn’t wanted to be judged for such thing…”

“No, Angela. I could never judge you for anything, really. Of course I have questions on why you did that, I’m not going to lie. But look at me, you know me, I have been honest with you a hundred percent.”

“You have.”

“I lied a thousand times, I killed hundreds, I hurt people close to me… And you, despite all this, you decided to stay with me. I am the person who can judge you the least.” Fareeha embraced Angela only like she could; bringing a sense of protection around the doctor that no one could offer.

“Now you will not see me in the same way.”

“No, of course not.” Fareeha was being honest once again. “I never liked that you experimented on yourself, but I respect your decisions and your motives.” Angela nodded in her chest, seeming to understand the whole process Fareeha was experiencing. “I don’t know if it's inappropriate… But I’d like to talk about this further… Only if you’re okay with all of this, of course.”

“It’s only reasonable. You can ask me whatever you want, Fareeha.”

Fareeha planted a final kiss on her lover's hair and they both returned to the cabin holding hands, Angela turning back occasionally, giving one last look at the small garden that contained her most personal pieces of herself. Rapidly, the sun was setting in the horizon and the weather became colder, encouraged by the breeze of the lake. Fareeha, being the warm soul she is, quickly sat on one of the sofas and hugged herself, sinking into the armchair to bring some heat to her body. Angela shook her head, smiling and giving her a blanket from a closet, Fareeha gratefully took it and wrapped herself in the soft cloth, humming in delight. The doctor sat next to her, looking expectantly at the Egyptian, and Fareeha understood. She shifted slightly to look Angela in the eyes before speaking.

“I only have one question.”

“Right…” Fareeha seemed to hesitate, but Angela encouraged her. “You may ask what’s on your mind.”

“…Why did you do it? As in why you wanted to get pregnant. Did you have a partner before that couldn’t-”

“Oh no, no. No partner or anything, no. Let’s clarify this…” Angela panicked for a second, waving her hands in front of Fareeha, dismissing such claim. “To be honest, that’s part of the reason why I tried such procedure… I-I had a good friend and a patient who tried for so long to bear a child. She was alone, she had no partner. Thus, it was impossible for her to do so. She begged me, and in the end I couldn’t deny her wish. I saw it as an opportunity to develop a new method of medical assistance as well.” She looked at Fareeha, who only saw her with pleading eyes, begging to continue. “You know that given the current technology we can achieve so much in the medical field. Well, it’s possible for a woman to get pregnant assisted by reproductive technology like In Vitro Fertilization. The correct process in this situation is to prepare the sperm by removing the D.N.A. from the sperm by a proced- I’m sorry, I don’t want to be too technical with this… Still, I believed I could do it without the need of another D.N.A…” Fareeha seemed too confused, even when Angela tried her best to explain the process. “Basically, I tried to get myself pregnant with her own “sperm”, her own D.N.A., to put it in a way.”

“Oh. Okay, I think I get it.”

“My nanites saw this as a threat to having a defective product in my uterus, and what it did was to discard it. All of them… I felt awful, I tried so hard, but my mind kept playing dirty games on me and… I apologize, this must be the worst honeymoon ever…”

To Angela's surprise, Fareeha laughed lightly, hugging the doctor and pressing her on her chest. “You… Truly are something else, Angela. And no, I’m enjoying this honeymoon far more than I expected. I get to know a part of you so personal that I could only be grateful. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, so don’t hide anything from me again, Angela.”

The doctor clutched Fareeha’s shirt as she hid her face in the crook of her neck, sobbing while trying to process everything. She showed this woman in front of her everything of her and still, decided to stay at her side forever. That could only make Angela love her more. “Can we go back to Zurich? I don’t want to stay here these days…”

“Only if I’m driving this time.”

“I think it’s for the best, yes.”

 

* * *

 

Fareeha drove out of the cabin, passing through Lucerne until arriving in Zurich on an hour and a half trip. Tired, they finally arrived at the hotel, Fareeha taking several bags from the trunk and following Angela through the lobby to the elevator, eventually arriving at their room. Both dropped defeated on the couch, arms outstretched and legs dangling as they looked forward, sighing and closing their eyes for a moment.

Angela felt the weight of the seat next to her vanish, only to open her eyes and see Fareeha stretch out with a grunt, walking to the bathroom and fumbling with a few things inside. The sound of running water could be heard from the living room. Soon enough, Fareeha appeared once again, taking the seat next to Angela again. The doctor lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Have you seen the size of the hot tub? I’m so using it right now.” Angela laughed, nodding all the while.

“Of course you are, Fareeha.”

“Do you want to join me?” Angela placed a finger on her chin, pretending to overthink her answer.

“I don’t know. What do you offer me besides your company, miss Amari?”

“We have the uhm… The champagne and those Swiss chocolates from that little candy shop?”

“Those chocolates are _mine_. I’m not sharing.”

“Rude, I bought them.”

“For me.” Fareeha shrugged clearly defeated.

“Heh for you. Will you join me or not?”

Angela rolled her eyes as she started undressing. Fareeha barely could stop looking at her, her body was too precious and arousing. She opted to do the same and undress her, grabbing the bottle of champagne, two flutes and a box of chocolates, not for her, but for Angela to eat. Angela moaned once her body came into contact with the warm water of the hot tub, her muscles relaxing by the second. She fixed her hair in a messy high bun so she could submerge her shoulders as well. The water level rose once Fareeha entered and sat down next to her, stretching her arms out to the sides and sliding down until she reached the same level as the doctor.

“Holy shit, this is good…” The Egyptian hummed, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth spread through her body. Angela filling both flutes with the sparkling wine, handing one to Fareeha and taking a sip of her own. “Thanks.”

“This is good, and the chocolate makes it even the more enjoyable.”

“True, true. Although you are going to melt the box if you leave them so close to the tub.” Angela shrugged, shoving a piece of candy into her mouth.

“I can always lick the box.”

“That’s hot.” Angela laughed along with Fareeha, enjoying the rare moment of relaxation they never had. And maybe they would never have it in the future again. They spent several minutes inside and Angela had already finished half a box of chocolates, leaving it aside to not finish it completely. Fareeha had her eyes closed and was about to fall asleep when Angela spoke again. “You’re too good for me…”

Fareeha opened her eyes and turned her head to see Angela’s blue ones. “Why do you say that?”

“These last months have been a living hell, and I do not know how you can handle with such life.”

Fareeha turned and stood up slightly, sitting on the doctor's lap, facing her as close as possible. Her brown eyes penetrating her aquamarine ones while a strong yet delicate hand tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Angela Ziegler.” The doctor blushed by the mention of her name and the closeness of their bodies. “You are the reason I’m handling so much right now. And it seems you still don’t understand. Every day I try to-”

Pale arms encircled her wife's narrow yet strong waist. Fareeha's body always seemed charming to her. Her height, her thin waist toned by daily hours of exercise, the curves of her body, her chest slightly more voluptuous than hers, her strong and toned legs. Her gorgeous and exotic face. Fareeha was a goddess in Angela's eyes. Her hands roamed from her bronzed waist up to her back, then to the sides of her arms, down to the curve of her lower back. Her eyes wandered from her face, to her neck, shoulders, breasts. Going lower every time. Her ribs, toned abs halfway covered by water that didn’t let her see below. Instead, she focused her sight on a dark neck.

Angela was dumbfounded. How could this woman still stand next to her even when she revealed a dark past that neither she could explain entirely? How could she wanted to remain by her side even when the world told her not to?

“…Are you listening to me?” The doctor cleared her fogged vision. And she wasn’t listening. Angela shook her head, her eyes barely blinking without taking her eyes of off her. “Well, that’s rude.” Instead, one hand traveled lower to claim her prize as her teeth wildly claimed her neck. “What are you doin- oh.” Angela’s hand caressed between her thighs while the other hand steadied her wife by the back. Fareeha felt the doctor’s hot tongue pressing on a sensitive spot in her neck, sending shivers down her spine. All the commander could do was to steady herself by grabbing the edge of the hot tube.

“You are too damn precious…” Angela whispered in her ear, nibbling the sensitive earlobe and traveling even lower to her breast, hungrily sucking a hardened nipple with a hand teasing her now rapidly moist folds. Fareeha was impressed by Angela’s sudden lust, obviously not minding the act, as it was simply stimulating. And unexpected. However, she let herself be carried away by her wife's caresses. A tanned hand got entangled in the blonde hair, slightly pulling and pushing the head to get more stimulation. Angela quickly caught the message and gave the rightful attention to her other breast, latching on a hardened bud. Fareeha tried to articulate a sentence, but was quickly shushed by Angela.

It was honestly thrilling, intoxicating the way the doctor pushed her through her meek and submissive sexual role to start with such aggressive touch. And when a finger probed in her entrance, she only felt more aroused than ever. Fareeha started to moan as she rocked her hips, silently begging Angela to touch her more. Angela kept giving all her attention to her breasts, and started teasing her wife by prolonging the touch she desired so much. She loved when Fareeha begged her for anything, and this was the best part. Fareeha tried to lower herself so Angela would be inside her, but she quickly withdrew her hand, placing it on her navel. And there it was.

“Angela, please…”

Angela smirked when Fareeha begged between clenched teeth, gripping her hair to separate her hastily from her tan mounds. A trail of saliva hung from Angela’s mouth and the doctor slowly wiped it with her hand, looking at her dark eyes with a craving like never before. It was enough to send Fareeha into bliss. Angela pulled the younger woman from her hair and kissed her only so deep, passing the need to the other woman. Fareeha responded the same way, sinking her tongue inside her lover’s mouth to taste all of her, moaning all the while. But the Egyptian broke the kiss when Angela finally gave in and teased her finger again in Fareeha’s needy entrance, slowly sinking it inside. She moaned at the touch, groaning as she felt another finger tease her inside, going in and out at a slowly pace. Angela was tempted to give her wife what she wanted, but insisted on tease her even more.

“You want this?” Angela whispered in her ear. Fareeha nodded slightly as she began to rock her hips again, the doctor groping her breast while her right hand kept teasing Fareeha inside in her front wall, grazing her clit with her thumb occasionally. However, her ministrations suddenly stopped, and Fareeha’s shut eyes opened wide at the lack of movement. “Then show me how much you want it.”

Fareeha gaze fixed in Angela’s blue eyes again. The doctor smirked, and she knew what she wanted. Fareeha steadied herself with one hand on the edge of the tube and the other on Angela’s shoulder, lifting her hips just so slightly to sink down on her pale fingers again, shuddering when feeling the decadent stretch of two fingers in her velvet walls. She kept repeating the same motion, her breast bouncing just so slightly and the warm water surrounding them swaying and splashing along with her own movements. Angela’s mouth latched on a dark nipple again, sucking and biting slightly while her wife kept fucking herself on her fingers. Fareeha's breathing became labored, she was close, and Angela could feel it in her fingers pressed by warm slick walls. Fareeha started to move faster up and down, closing her eyes and tossing her head back, and when Angela’s thumb flicked on her clit, Fareeha’s orgasm hit her stronger in a way she never experienced before.

Her cry of pleasure echoed in the bathroom along with the sound of water. Angela let her breast go with a soft pop of her lips, kissing a trail up to her chin. Fareeha’s mouth hung open, still coming down her high as Angela helped her while moving her fingers slowly. Her core twitched even so, and Angela could only smirk for helping her reach a peak of pleasure so unique and raw. Fareeha stood up slightly from the doctor’s lap and sat next to her, sinking further in the water and almost covering her entire body by the warm liquid, only her head remained afloat. She closed her eyes, her breathing still settling at a normal pace, and daring not to speak a single word.

“I guess I have to pay you back now...”

“Thank you, how thoughtful, but you have not. I’m honestly tired and I want to rest.”

Fareeha opened her eyes and frowned at Angela. “You are terrible, I was tired as well.”

“Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Well, yes… But…”

“Then shush.” Fareeha hummed in disapproval, but decided to leave it at that.

Once the bath was taken and they were fully dressed in their sleepwear, the lied down next to each other in the gigantic bed the hotel provided them. The sheets were nice and soft and the fluff of the pillows only improved the comfortable experience. Fareeha managed to turn of the dim light of the bedside lamp, only the moonlight seeping through the window illuminated softly the room. They both lied on their sides, facing each other as sleep eluded them from their many problems back at Overwatch. Fareeha tucked a blonde hair away from her wife’s youthful face as her blue eyes shone with the faint light.

She didn’t want to say anything, she didn’t want to ruin that moment of peace they cherished so much, and Angela seemed to see through her worries, as she scooted closer to the younger woman’s chest and nuzzled her head under her strong jaw. She closed her eyes, trying to find sleep or some sort of comfort, but a topic swirled in her head over and over, and she was sure it wouldn’t let her have her moment of peace. Fareeha seemed to try to drift into sleep all of a sudden, but sensing the tension the doctor emanated, she barely wanted to close her eyes. And thus, Angela decided to voice her worries.

“Fareeha?” She said in a whisper, so not to startle the Egyptian. The other woman responded in the same way.

“Tell me.”

“Thank you, for everything… This trip has been…” She swallowed thick. “Has been wonderful… Until I ruined it, of course.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. If so, you made it more fruitful than I thought.”

“How so?”

“You decided to show me a part of you so intimate that I only feel flattered. You could’ve go alone to Lucerne and I wouldn’t question it, you know it very much as well. But in the end, you decided to show me.”

“You’re always part of the equation. I can’t let you- No. I don’t want to leave you out of my life. You’re here and you must know me not only for my many achievements, but also my demons inside. I’m not perfect.”

“Nobody is.”

“Precisely…” Fareeha combed her gold hair with her fingers, reveling on the softness of it. Angela hummed in delight while closing her eyes, always pleased by her wife’s touch. Her hair always was a soft spot for her. “You know what you do.”

“I do… But that’s not what you wanted to tell me.” Angela opened her eyes. She was right as always.

“That’s not everything I wanted to tell you, no…” Fareeha kept stroking her hair, a small gesture of encouragement to Angela. “…Only the first baby was hers.” The younger woman stopped, shifting slightly to face Angela, who only curled further in her chest.

“What?”

“It’s stupid…” Angela let a single tear slide down her cheek, falling on the soft fabric beneath her. “After I lost the first baby, _her_ baby inside _me_ , my body and my mind managed to send me into madness, a depression even I couldn’t fathom that time… I-I told this woman I was unsuccessful, and she understood. B-but I…” Fareeha felt how Angela’s shoulders started to shook, her body trembling like a leaf as she clung tighter to her shirt. “I saw myself alone in the future, and for the first time in my life, I doubted myself… I lost a part of me even when it wasn’t mine, but it _was_ mine. And I _wanted_ it. God, I’m so stupid for even believing I could…”

“You are nothing but stupid. Why would you say such thing?” Fareeha cooed, trying to subdue the urge to cry with her.

“And I tried, for real! Six more babies that were completely mine, all _mine_. And the world proved to be cruel with me once again, and again, and again, until… I didn’t believe that I would come to feel complete again.” Angela’s cry softened, barely sobbing when she wiped her face from the salty tears. “But now I think it was for the best. It isn’t fair for a child to be born in an environment where its mother just needed it to not feel alone... Besides, I can’t try anymore, my body keeps... I-I’m sorry, Fareeha… I’m sorry I’m this useless…”

“Shh…” Fareeha didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t useless. They never talked about the fact of even become mothers, and she didn’t mind. Her mother, on the other hand… “You are perfect the way you are. Don’t change that.”

“We never touched that topic before-”

“Do you want to?” Fareeha quickly interrupted, trying to calm Angela. The woman shook her head, and that’s all Fareeha wanted to know. “Then we don’t speak of that matter because I don’t mind. Our jobs demand too much, we should focus on that for the coming times.”

Angela nodded, and they decided to let it be as it. The topic was still too raw to even think about it, and decided to fall asleep as soon as her mind dozed and the fog cleared. Fareeha however thought about it the whole night. Angela couldn’t bear another child. What about Fareeha trying in the future? Not the near future, of course. She couldn’t be pregnant being Strike Commander, her position demanded just so much, she would be a hazard to even stay in the Overwatch’s facilities. She thought about her childhood. Of course, her mother had only so much help, Overwatch was a big family filled with unique relatives only a little girl could dream, filled with untouchable heroes of the past, like her mother, Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt, Angela.... Angela. Angela couldn’t. Fareeha couldn’t either. She opted to left the topic discarded in a very deep and dark part of her mind, sleeping through the pain it caused.

 

* * *

 

The second day of their honeymoon was as productive and pleasing as Fareeha planned it. A trip to Appenzell was all she wanted to experience along with Angela. The doctor was marveled by Fareeha’s plan, of course, the younger woman was all about traditions, to Angela’s delight. But what she couldn’t get over with, was the way Fareeha’s eyes beamed every time she saw green trees, rivers, lakes, snow-peaked mountains, which fortunately for her, Switzerland was all about that.

Their day consisted on mostly walks through the town, and to Angela’s inner child, a trip to the chocolate factory which she ended leaving with two crates Fareeha had to carry all the way to the leased car. After some more time going through stores, museums and an amazing experience of cheese tasting Fareeha wasn’t ever going to forget, they decided to call it a day when the stars started to show on the sky, and after a one hour trip back to Zurich, they opted to have dinner at one of the finest restaurants Switzerland had to offer. Angela has never been this happy, to spend a whole day of traveling with no work purposes filled her with the energy she needed for the time coming.

The next and final day of their honeymoon the schedule wasn’t as tight as the second day, for they needed to rest of the tiring walk in Appenzell. Angela understood as well, and offered her wife a cruise on Lake Zurich before taking a stroll in Zurich’s old town. It was painful to be discreet, it was unthinkable of not holding Angela’s hand all day, she wished she could do that and more.

The night fell earlier than expected, the days felt shorter than ever, and all Angela could do was to watch her wife with sweet aquamarine eyes as Fareeha took a drink of her scotch while seated outside in a terrace in one of the most exclusive dinners in Zurich with such an incredible view from the mountains to the whole lighted city. Fareeha was part of her now, and the fact that the woman only showed the same to her, only added more happiness to her heart and soul.

“This is quite the place.” Fareeha commented after the waitress offered to refill their beverages for them.

“It is. If I’m being honest, I enjoyed a good drink here and the music, a little dancing didn’t hurt once in a while.” She took a sip of her red wine while eyeing the live band of omnics and humans playing in the back a soothing mix of jazz and bossa nova rhythm. Fareeha left her almost finished drink in the table and stood up, offering a hand to Angela while making a slight reverence.

“Well then, care to join me for this fine piece of music?” Angela’s cheeks flushed, giggling while taking the offered hand.

“I didn’t know you could dance.”

“I can do slow pieces like this one.” Angela smiled and stood up next to her, being dragged by the younger woman to the dance floor where about five more couples danced in the cool night under the millions of light speckles the sky offered. Fareeha placed her hands around Angela’s waist while the doctor put her arms lazily around her shoulders, surrounding her neck. And they danced, swaying slowly at the soft beat of the music. They stayed there for several pieces, never wanting to let go one another. It was too overwhelming to end. Angela placed her cheek against Fareeha’s collar, never breaking contact even when she started to get tired. The music was too decadent and Fareeha was too perfect. Another piece slightly faster was played and Fareeha took the lead, taking the blonde with her on swift movements that seemed somewhat clumsy at first, but Angela could care less, she was having the night of her life.

“That was amazing. I never took you to be so girly.” Angela giggled as Fareeha rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Again, I’m a woman. Thank you.”

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

And just when things couldn’t get even better, the Egyptian reveled on the contact and started humming along with the next fine piece played by the band. Slower than the rest. Fareeha knew it. Angela looked up to see Fareeha, and deep brown shimmery eyes looked back, smiling at her as her lips moved along the lyrics of the song.

_‘The mere idea of you, the longing here for you._

_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you,_

_I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above…’_

Angela beamed back when she heard Fareeha sing in her ear, only for her, never thinking Fareeha was that kind of old romantic soul. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her just like that, just the two of them. No war. No death. Just she and her. Angela wanted to kiss her with everything amidst the dance floor, not caring for her surroundings. She got closer to her, her lips almost touching hers. But she stopped midway, closing her eyes and shaking her head just slightly. However, Fareeha caught her intentions, her face was too precious to let her be, and she kissed her in a soft yet meaningful manner that sent sparks all over their bodies. Angela kissed her back as they kept dancing, swaying to the ongoing music and the exchange only intensifying. When they finally parted and the doctor opened her eyes, she witnessed only love and compassion in her wife’s face, grinning as handsome as she could just mere centimeters apart. She could care less for the people surrounding them, looking dumbfounded at their romantic actions. No, she was proud. She loved that woman, she could only show everyone how lucky she was, how grateful she had become. Her hands pushed Fareeha’s face closer to her own again, and the kiss that followed couldn’t be compared to any other.

_‘…It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'The very thought of you' by Nat King Cole (Dannah Garay tribute)  
> ___  
> Weeeeell... Here it is! Chapter 30, I can't believe it! We're closer to the end now, finally!
> 
> I finished school, I'm almost on vacation, and I only want to keep writing and finish this story and is expected to end on December 16 hopefully. I have another story in mind that I want to start as soon as possible, but not until this story is finished, and unfortunately with all the school demands, I'm just two chapters ahead when I was about 6-7. That says something.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story! And thanks to all the comments and kudos I received, they lift my spirit and encourage me to keep writing and improving.
> 
> Thank you so, so much from the bottom of my heart!


	31. Because I'm married to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha return to Gibraltar from their honeymoon. The secret is revealed in the middle of a briefing.

 

 

 

**Chapter 31**

**Because I’m married to her**

 

The cold wasn’t that merciful anymore, not at night, not at dawn. Black and white lied on the floor. Pieces of fabric strewn across the carpet. A white skin tight dress, a pair of black pants and black jacket, lace underwear and even a pair of quite expensive purses. Her body was starting to cool of as she spent more time with Angela. And that morning was prove of that. She barely stirred in place, nuzzling closer to her lover lying naked next to her. Eyes closed, hair disheveled, breathing steady and easy. Fareeha barely managed to open her eyes, not wanting to end their so deserved vacations. She still wondered how she was fully naked and covered only by a thin blanket when she always opted to be wrapped like a cocoon with the thickest fabric she could find.

She brought the doctor closer to her chest, hugging her strongly yet as soft as she could manage, never wanting to let go this very moment. Angela breathed inwards, her eyes still closed due to her fatigue. It was too early for her to even think on waking up. A bronze hand stroked soft blonde hair, a caress she did more unconsciously than anything at this point in her relationship. The naked form of Angela beneath the sheets was overly tempting every single time. It still made her wonder. She didn’t want to return to Gibraltar, not now. But the fact that once the Swiss Headquarters were finished, she would move soon with Angela to Zurich. And she smiled. A faint smile, but one whatsoever.

Fareeha was in her future home. This country was about to become her and Angela’s home for so many years to come. She thought about the doctor, not thinking about the implications on staying in Switzerland. Not with her past. Was she even willing to move over to her hometown after all she endured? Perhaps she wanted to stay in Gibraltar, make use of the facilities and stay in a more quite environment. Fareeha couldn’t. She was the leader, she was Strike Commander. Angela had to stay in the new headquarters as well, but was she willing to do so? Fareeha could never force her wife to do something she didn’t want to.

She fell in love with Switzerland these past three days. The vast forest filled with life. Green trees all along, colorful flowers in every corner. Cristal clear rivers and lakes, and snowy mountains she so desired to climb one someday. So different to the scorching climate of Egypt, but a different kind of beautiful nonetheless. But without Angela, all that was just a distant dream. The blonde stirred again in her arms. For the past days she didn’t have nightmares anymore. The Lucerne incident was overcome by her mind and soul. She held her tighter, never stopping her ministrations on her gorgeous head. But when her phone chimed, she had to check it. Fareeha shifted slightly and stretcher her arm to the bedside table, grabbing the device and unlocking it to navigate through a few icons and tap the message received.

_‘Good morning, Fareeha.’_

It was her mother.

_‘I hope I’m not interrupting anything. Yesterday we had a small meeting with the U.N. representatives to discuss a few pending topics. However, we declined to further the meeting until yours and Angela’s return. We also asked for everyone’s support and honest opinion on the topics to be discussed. The U.N.’s director and our high ranks will be present in the briefing. Mei is already here. Lena has been advised as well, so we expect you to be in Gibraltar at noon. Lena is on her way to Zurich already and is expected to pick you up, contact her for further details.’_

It was too early when she stopped reading the message. The sun barely threatened to appear in the horizon. Fareeha sighed, trying to catch a little bit more of sleep, when another message chimed in her phone.

_‘Wake up that lazy wife of yours. She’s not working in her lab anymore.’_

Fareeha chuckled after reading the last message, but she cursed herself when her movement stirred Angela awake. The blonde’s eyes fluttered, blinking the sleep away as she looked at her. Then smiled like only she could, causing a warm sensation to explode inside Fareeha.

“Good morning.” Angela managed to say between parted eyes, her voice barely above a whisper. Waking up that early was still difficult to her. Fareeha could see it as clear as day.

“Morning, beautiful. Go back to sleep, we have time.”

“Mhm.” The doctor nodded, nuzzling further in her wife’s chest. “Something happened?”

“Apparently, we have yet another briefing with the U.N. back at Gibraltar today at noon. Every high rank will be present, as their opinion and vote is paramount for some matters. I didn’t expect it to be today, I’m sorry.” Angela opened one eye.

“So you know the purpose of said meeting.” Fareeha nodded slowly.

“I do.”

“Well… You must prepare an impressive speech then, as it’s another try to abolish that unnecessary and absurd policy, says the hypocrite who approved it on the first place. We have some support, of course, but we need most of it, at the very least.” Angela patted Fareeha’s chest twice, the slight touch made the woman jump. “You think about it while I sleep a little more…”

Fareeha chuckled, trying to understand Angela’s last comment, but the woman already fell asleep faster than ever. How could she do it and yet remain awake for so long on some days? A mystery to the younger woman. But she’ll let her have her rest, Angela needed it. Fareeha too, but she barely could close her eyes now, the news were grand, and the least she wanted was to screw it again. Angela was her anchor, her support, the reward after such internal fight, and she wanted to win. She _needed_ to win.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was had and once returning to their bedroom to gather all their suitcases and trinkets bought in the past three days of touring, Fareeha walked to the reception, extending the cards and the set of keys from their leased car. A taxi awaited them on the hotel’s entrance to take them to the hangar where Lena was waiting for them. Fareeha managed to place all of their suitcases and shopping bags (courtesy of Angela) in the trunk and once seated, they parted.

“This trip was… Beyond marvelous. Thank you so very much.” Angela finally spoke, a smile never leaving her face as she looked outside the window. Fareeha smiled as well and slide her hand over a pale one, intertwining their fingers over the car seat. Luckily, the Omnic driver seemed too focused on his task to notice their public show of affection.

“I’m glad. I did have a good time as well.” Angela grimaced, her sweet smile turned upside down and her eyes lost a hint of spark.

“I should return to Lucerne some other time to… Finish some pending business.”

“Of course… If you need me there, I’ll be glad to make you some company.” Angela nodded, acknowledging her wife’s support.

“My thanks.”

Lena waved them once they arrived at the private hangar. The cheerful, perky personality of the girl seemed to lift their spirits somehow, and both Angela and Fareeha seemed only grateful for such show of affection. Lena has always been a good friend, Angela knew her since before the events in King’s Row with the Null Sector. She was so young and full of doubts, yet so hopeful the entire time. And she showed the same yearning over their relationship, which to the doctor, was giving her a sense of peace.

The plane trip was going as smooth as when they traveled back to Switzerland. Lena’s piloting skills surpassed Fareeha’s with ease, it the main reason why she was recruited by Overwatch in the first place. Both the Egyptian and the Swiss enjoyed her company, and that’s why they decided to stay with her in the spacious four-seat cockpit. Lena Oxton was a curious and honest soul, and she didn’t hesitate on speaking her doubts once they settled into the trip.

“How did you spend your days? I’m kinda curious! Something nice to do?”

“A lot, actually.” Angela smiled, tucking a strand hair behind her ear.

“This woman bought two crates of Swiss chocolates.”

“Ugh… Okay. Untouchables then.” Lena shivered, knowing the doctor’s extreme craving for her hometown treats, and Fareeha agreed immediately.

“Yep.”

“I’m not that mean! Less for a piece of candy.”

“Debatable.” Fareeha shrugged. Angela really was _that_ aggressive in matters of her sweet treats. “You shot Jesse once because he ate a piece of apple pie you saved for later.” Angela pouted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Ingrid sent it to me, and the box had a label with my name and a note. He deserved it.”

“Oh, I agree! But the fact _his_ doctor shot him, well… That speaks so much of that imbecile.” Fareeha laughed, but Lena quickly interrupted her.

“Or you have terrible handwriting! Why do all doctors have a bad handwriting? How can pharmacists read doctors recipes?”

“Stop with the teasing, you two. You look like children.”

“We’re far younger than you, Angie. You’re our momma bird! That’s how Hana calls you two anyway.”

“That girl… Wait, ‘you two’?” Angela looked at Fareeha, and the younger woman seemed to understand quickly. “…She knows?”

“Eh not entirely. She has a feeling tho, but she has only told me.” Fareeha grimaced, trying to recollect her thoughts and prepare a decent speech to convince everyone that the abolishment of the policy that delimits their relationship is useless.

“Then we have to do this faster. I need your support, Lena. You know that already.”

“And obviously you have it!”

“It will only take a couple more months for the Switzerland Headquarters to be ready. We’ll be moving by the third month, hopefully. If things goes south this time…”

“What?” Fareeha shook her head.

“Nevermind…” Lena wanted to pry more, but ultimately decided to leave it at that.

“Well. We are pretty close to landing, so you better buckle up!”

Lena landed the plane with incredible ease, the smooth handling of her abilities at full display. It was fast for the three of them to get out of the plane and tote the suitcases, along with other souvenirs, inside the facility with the help of a few crew members. They didn’t have time to even reach their bedrooms, and thus, decided to go to the briefing room as soon as possible. The three women were saluted by every agent in their way to the special meeting with the U.N., mostly due to Fareeha’s position. These actions kept making Fareeha flinch from time to time, still unused to such formalities. In Helix was completely different, she was used to some amount of pressure. However in Overwatch, the organization was all on her shoulders.

Fareeha shook her head, dismissing the negative thoughts before going further inside her mind. She needed clarity in front of the U.N. representatives. For the organization, for the other agents. For Angela. For her. Lena caught them deep in their thoughts and didn’t hesitate to say a few encouraging words, uplifting their spirits. Soon they entered the briefing room and everyone was expecting them already. The two same representatives and the director sat on one side of the gigantic round table. Every single one of the high ranks were sitting on the other side, a space in the middle was reserved for Fareeha, and the woman sat quickly between Winston and her mother. The director cleared her throat and began speaking.

“Thank you for your time, all of you. How was your trip, Commander?” Even after months of being entitled such position, Fareeha still found weird the mention of her rank.

“Pleasant, thank you. The new headquarters seem to be taking shape properly. It needs some improvements but still looks promising. The advance in the structure is incredible, I must admit.”

“It is, of course. Our architects have worked hard for the quick recovery of the facility, and thanks to the hard-light technology eased by Miss Vaswani has been fruitful.” It was a rare occasion, as Satya was present in the briefing. The woman nodded and proceeded to look at a blind spot behind the director. “The estimated time for the facility to work is three months maximum starting today.” Fareeha nodded, already knowing the information provided. However, the rest of the team flinched, unaware of the fast improvement.

“Are we that close to start again?” Ana dared to voice her thoughts, and the director grinned.

“We are. It’s incredible. Shall we keep going?”

Fareeha was bored. If there was something she hated about the high positions that had been granted her, it was the meetings, briefings, annoying talking and fake appraises. A board here, a speech there, her constant approval, attention and time. She wanted to yawn, her eyes started to water slightly, and it wasn’t unnoticed by Angela, who glanced quickly to her to scold the younger woman. She could practically hear her say ‘ _pay attention, for goodness sake’_. Over forty minutes passed, and finally, the taking of request was had. Some were fair, like Ana’s. Some not urgent like Hana’s vending machine, and some others rather stupid like anything Jesse said.

“No daily dose of “booze”, McCree.”

Everyone kept talking, voicing their thoughts and needs. Fareeha merely sat listening to everyone and being a kind of mediator to each request, finally understanding the responsibility handed to her on every meeting of this kind. After twenty more minutes of mostly useless requests, the director looked at Fareeha, already expecting her own request. She tried once, twice, five times already. None worked, and she wouldn’t give up until she tried one last time.

“Alright, Fareeha Amari… Your needs?”

“Only one you already know, sir.” The director sighed, intertwining his own hands in the table and slightly leaning forward. Fareeha remained unmoving, and everyone stared at her. They knew Fareeha was a professional while handling formal matters. The stoic, strong, dorky, musical woman was changed by someone who emanated an aura of respect.

“Well… Go on…”

“I know that if only I request it, it will be denied again. However, since all the high ranks are all here, why don’t we take it to a vote? It's the right thing, I cannot be a mediator of myself.”

“…Very well. But first, convince all of us. Including your teammates.”

“Of course.” Fareeha stood up, slightly fixing her blue coat and pushing her hair back. “I believe only a small part of you know what I’m looking for with my proposal. The abolishment of the fraternization policy, that is. It’s unethical to deny a human right to a person for the sole fact of belonging to an organization with said policy. I stand with my belief that such a type of relationship can be beneficial and used positively as a way to improve each-others.”

Fareeha reached for the table, pressing a few icons on the pad and projected in a hologram in the middle of the table several charts.

"You can see the statistics clearly projected. They doesn't change whatsoever. Of course, there's minors ups and down depending on the relationship of each individual. Take Reinhardt and Brigitte as an example, their close friendship, paired by their similar abilities, only improve their performance on the battlefield."

Fareeha kept pointing here and there through several charts displayed on the hologram. She swallowed the knot in her throat, it was now or never. She needed to convince everyone, she owed that much to everyone, to Angela and to herself. A final sigh and tapped an icon on the side of the table, the hologram changing slightly and her I.D. appearing along several other charts, one of them different than the others. "And here's my statistics. Projections from two years ago and one year later. You can see there's... One that changes slightly." And she pointed to Angela's one.  "We had a restraining relationship at first, but overtime we developed a friendship so close that it could be reflected on the battlefield. Our abilities match as well, as we both must watch over everyone from the skies, mostly me."

Everyone seemed a little confused, but encouraged Fareeha to keep going. "I can clearly see that... If you must continue, please, as I still don't see how this changes the purpose of abolishing the fraternization policy."

"Right, it doesn't yet..." Fareeha swallowed again, and glanced quickly at Angela, the woman smiling whatsoever. She was proud, she was happy, and whatever was said to Fareeha, she couldn't care less anymore. "Now you can see how certain... Relationships affect the performance in the battlefield."

"Of course, because it's a friendship and just that." The director interrupted, a little annoyed by the same talk. "Still, I don't see the point." Fareeha was visibly uncomfortable yet irritated, and decided to go for the kill, changing to yet another chart that was quite piqued in comparison to every one she showed.

"This chart is from the last mission we had. This chart represents why I see that policy as useless and unnecessary, even offensive to some extent. If I am being selfish, I feel personally attacked by such policy, it also makes me feel as "distracted", when it only encourages me to fight harder and to be dedicated to my duty as I never expected to." Fareeha sighed quickly and turned her body to look at Angela, whose eyes started to water as she covered her mouth. Ana, Winston and Jack were the ones who seemed less interested, and Lena was grinning, silently showing her support. "It is inspiration, as I only want to protect this world even fore for the person I love. And even statistics show it so."

Fareeha wasn't flinching, she seemed even more confident and dedicated. A few other agents were likely getting the message, and so did the director, who dared to venture into the topic for the first time. "...And why do you feel like that, Commander? And only towards Dr. Ziegler, nonetheless."

"Because I'm married to her."

Time slowed down for too long. Fareeha's body felt numb, a tingling sensation coursed all over her body. Just like the first time she kissed her, made love to her. Just like the first time she said 'I do'. Angela felt the same, her legs moved slowly and took her to Fareeha's side. Her hands roamed her waist and encircled her, pulling her body closer to her own in a meaningful embrace like no other. She was hers, and it showed her pride for such claim. Fareeha returned the embrace with purpose, squeezing slightly the flesh under her hand as she returned her look to the director and the representatives. Their faces were those of utterly surprise, and so were the rest of the agents who were ignorant of said information. Angela let her go and stood proudly next to Fareeha, expecting the blow along with her. There was no point in returning, all she could do was to support her soul mate with everything she was capable of.

The director was visibly affected by the news. "...And your agents supported your illegal relationship all along?"

"Leave them out of this, they are ignorant of our relationship."

"So... You're just admitting you two are indeed _married_ in front of your agents? Your closest friends even?"

"...Yes."

"I don’t understand... Why now?"

"Because of that policy. This is my last attempt. Should I fail again and I must resign. Dr. Ziegler should remain, her abilities are paramount for the proper function of Overwatch." Angela flinched by the comment, unsure how to proceed.

"Fareeha, we discussed this already. You leave, so do I-"

"You're needed here. I'm not necessary."

"Fareeha, stop. You are, everyone is."

"No one's leaving." The director stated, standing up and cleaning the table of any projected hologram so to look at everyone more clearly. "You two could have told me and we could make an exception abou-"

"No, that’s out of question." Fareeha frowned. "It's not only about us, it's about everyone. That's the main reason why we hided our relationship, it’s unfair to everyone else in our same position. I monitored every single one of them and it was clear there was an improvement similar to the one Dr. Ziegler and I have.”

The director glanced at Angela, the doctor smiled broadly despise the situation. “Anything to say, Dr. Ziegler?”

“I believe she voiced it accurately. Your answer is all we expect so we can proceed towards the right direction.”

The old man sighed, visibly tired for the news. Angela was taking things relatively easy, like all she expected was good news. Fareeha on the other hand was shaking. No one could see that, except for the doctor who knew her too well to even question her actions. The director huffed and was handed a file from the woman next to him, signing a piece of paper and handing it back.

“You know the ups and downs of fraternization. It's difficult. However… We still need the voting to approve your propose. That's why you gather everyone here. Am I wrong, Miss Amari?”

“Not entirely…” Fareeha was nervous like no other time, not even before she was entitled Strike Commander.

“Heh, you can relax, it's almost done.” The director stood up as well as Angela sat back, leaving the two powerful figures to face each other. “It’s not necessary for the voting to take place. You outpower them, and so do I. And if the two parts in the disagreement are actually agreeing, then there's nothing to be discussed.”

“Does that mean that-?”

“What can I say? When you talk with facts and your incredible sense of duty, all I can do is kneel to the queen of fair play… You convinced me once again, Fareeha Amari. The policy will no longer take place in this organization. However, we still need to be cautious and I need your guidance towards others in your same position. That's all I ask, and I know you understand.” The man smiled and extended his hand to Fareeha, who took it back. Still, she wasn't faltering on her expression. “Is there anything else you want to discuss, Commander?” Fareeha shook her head.

“No, thank you. If there's nothing else, Winston will proceed with any other issue regarding this meeting. Excuse me…”

Before everyone could mutter a single word, Fareeha left the briefing room full of dumbfounded people with all sort of different expressions. The director of the U.N. was shocked at first, but when he saw Ana smiling, all he could do was to smile back.

“It gives a sense of deja vu all over, isn't it?”

“Indeed. My daughter is no coward, but she's too… Care to help me, Angela?”

“Heh you won't believe me, but that stoic, brave, serious woman it's also very sensitive.”

 

* * *

 

It was over. She felt a coward for running away once again, the first time being in New York when she first suggested the abolishment of such policy. She wanted to feel happy, to share the news and finally, acknowledging Angela as her wife. Her best friend, her soul mate. But why was she crying in her bedroom? Everything could be translated as happiness starting now, and still, she felt awful. Her closest friends didn't knew, it felt like a betrayal. And when the bed greeted her, the mental fatigue drained her body of any remnants of energy she could have.

Sleep with her like tiredness after a rough mission, and Fareeha passed out for almost five hours. It was incredible the amount of stress her body endured in a few hours. She was thankful Angela gave her some space, the woman knew her too well not to pry and leave her alone with her thoughts to process everything that happened.

Almost two years, and starting today, they were finally free.

Free to an extent. The future only seemed darker; the struggle of their constant fighting for a better world was overriding any positive thought of a bright and easy future for the two of them, or for someone else even. She mentally shook her head, that wasn't the point of sleeping and resting. Surprisingly when she woke up, it was dark. Never before she took such a long nap in her life. Fareeha grunted while stretching her back, a few satisfying pops echoed in the room and she made way to the bathroom, taking a hot shower to help her relax her body even further.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, dried her body and changed in a more professional outfit of black pants and button up shirt, she made way to the kitchen. She needed tea, anything to relax her. Her head pounded and her eyes were dry due the fatigue. In her stroll she encountered a few grunts and agents who greeted her in the same manner as always, Fareeha returning the salute with a nod. And once she opened the door of the kitchen with a soft slide of the automatic barrier, the sound of familiar talk inside stopped.

Pretty much everyone was inside, except for Ana, Jack and Winston. Angela was there as well, drinking her usual cup of coffee. Fareeha felt her legs numb and made her way up to the counter without looking at anyone, a teapot of hot water was resting on top, likely boiled by Angela who knew her perfectly enough to recognize her customs. No one dared to speak, and she was grateful. Once she fixed her cup of tea, she heard someone clearing his throat.

“Well, missy… Anything you want to say-?” It was Jesse's. Fareeha, without looking at the group, raised a finger in protest, silencing him and disappearing behind the door with the hot beverage in her right hand. Angela was smiling, sipping at her cup of coffee while she let everyone's attention return to her. “Seems like she ain't ready yet?”

“Give her space, that's all she's asking for.”

“She said nothing… And why are you so easy with this? I'm still mad, Angela _Amari_.” Jesse crossed his arms, but Angela laughed, taking another sip of her coffee.

“It’s still Ziegler. I want to say you are overreacting, however I understand your irritation. I just ask you -all of you- for your understanding. We've endured so much and this has been a daily struggle for both of us, and as much as we wanted to be honest with you, we couldn't… It was hard, let’s leave it at that.” Everyone seemed convinced, and even Jesse’s shoulder dropped a little, finally sighing and nodding.

“Well, I’m glad my two favorite gals are getting along pretty well. And married? Honestly? Who knew about this?”

“No one.”

“So no one knew you two got married.” Brigitte lifted an eyebrow, visibly as curious as Jesse and the rest of the group.

“Ana was the first to know, of course. Eventually Jack, Winston and Lena knew.” Jesse stood up, pointing at the grinning brit.

“Why did she knew and we didn’t?!”

“Because I caught them doing it in her bedroom and you two owe me a hundred each!”

“Lena!”

 

* * *

 

Several files and documents were scattered in the absurdly gigantic desk that was in Fareeha’s immense office. The Commander kept reading and scribbling through several of them, trying to read, process, sign and finish as many documents as possible in what was beginning to be a night shift. The pile to her right only seemed to accumulate even more, and each folder was a special case. Fareeha put the pen aside and leaned back in her leather chair, grunting and rubbing her face with her hands. The headache became more progressive as the minutes passed, but it was better than enduring the embarrassment she felt in front of her friends and comrades.

Was she embarrassed of Angela? No, it was impossible. What she felt for her overcame the pride that surrounded her every time she had her by her side. She missed her. She didn’t want to run away anymore, there was no reason to do it. Fortunately, and as if reading her mind, the doctor came into the office with a paper bag in her hands, smiling perfectly and being prim as always. Fareeha smiled slightly and extended a hand to her wife, who accepted her and was later wrapped in a needy hug by a strong arm surrounding her narrow waist.

“I was worried when you didn’t go to eat, so I brought us a snack. You constantly remind me not to overreach with my workload and therefore neglect my health, so I don’t want us to be hypocrites.” Fareeha smiled, happy that Angela was taking care of herself this time.

“Fair enough, doctor. What did you bring?” Angela sat on the edge of the desk as she fumbled with the paper bag, taking a couple of containers off the bag.

“Just a sandwich, fruit and one of my chocolates I’m willing to share with you.” Fareeha feigned surprise and laughed.

“Wow, are you really sharing your chocolates with me?”

“Ah-ah, I’m sharing _one_.” Angela said as she moved a finger in front of her lover’s face.

“And why the special occasion?”

“Well, because we won’t hide anymore. I think it’s enough reason to celebrate, don’t you think?” Fareeha pondered on the words. It was more than enough reason to do so. And so, she nodded, raising her legs and propping them up on the desk, relaxing even more.

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Breating' by Ariana grande  
> ___  
> Finally. The secret is not so secret anymore.  
> It was a bittersweet chapter, it was needed, even when I didn't want it to end hahah I enjoyed exploring their secret relationship. And with this, we are closer to the end.


	32. Longing your presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is deployed for two months to the Nepal Shrine, and Angela feels her lack of presence in a depressing manner. Once Fareeha returns, Angela isn't pleased with what she finds out.

 

 

 

**Chapter 32**

**Longing your presence**

 

Three months has passed since the last briefing, and somehow, the GOD Programs seemed to increase their activities thanks to Talon. The Second Omnic war was becoming more and more imminent and the world began to see it that way now. The presence of Overwatch affirmed it, and with the new headquarters already rebuilt and full of its most important members urged to act against the evil acts that caused havoc around the world. And it was becoming stressful with every passing minute.

Blackwatch was as busy as it could be. Ana, Jesse and Jack were barely on the headquarters, and so was Fareeha. The woman set foot in the new facility briefly before being deployed to forsaken parts of the world. A plane, a tent, anything with a ceiling –and sometimes not even that- were becoming her home, and it was beginning to get to her. The merciless cold weather of Nepal was starting to play with her mind as well. She hated the cold, she missed the heat, specifically the warmth her wife emanated. Her soulmate, her reason to live. The woman she hadn’t seen in more than ten weeks.

Angela constantly called her, saying how much she wanted to be in the battlefield along with her. Fareeha denied every request, each mission was as dangerous as the previous one, and the least she wanted was to put the best doctor the world had to offer in imminent danger. Angela seemed to understand once the medical facilities in Overwatch Switzerland started to fill with injured agents, and sadly, the mortality rate increased as well. She was needed, she was wanted there as well. She couldn’t turn her eyes from the wounded, and thus, decided to fulfill her duty, not as combat medic, but as an emergency physician for most of the time.

Her brow started to sweat as she was performing a difficult surgery on an agents collapsed lung. Angela had to admit that her manual skills were a bit rusty, but her determination and abilities kept her performing better than even many other well-known surgeons in the field. Fortunately and as expected, the operation was a success, and another agent, another valuable member, another human being, could see the light of day once again.

“Close him and send him to intensive care for proper recovery.”

Angela sighed tiredly, separating from the operating table and going to a distant table, taking off her gloves, cap and mask. She stripped of her dirty garment, scrubs and shoes stained in blood. She hated that, however, it was the reminder of a successful battle against death. Once in her casual outfit and her usual lab coat, she walked tiredly to her chamber: Fareeha _and_ hers official private quarters. Although for Angela, every time it felt more of hers because of the lack presence of the other woman.

The sweet scent of her wife greeted her once the door opened. It was faint, but stimulating enough to remember her and send her to a place she missed greatly. Deciding to take a well-deserved steamy shower, she went to the bathroom and stripped naked, her underwear and garments forgotten in a laundry basket in the corner. Once the water hit her tired body, she crouched and sat on the cold tiles, her body shook and her shoulders trembled, and she did the only thing she could do every night after Fareeha was gone: cry and release her pain.

Angela felt lonely with every passing day. She missed her greatly, and no message, no phone or video call could subdue the miserable feeling she felt on a daily basis. They both knew the risks of having a relationship inside a demanding organization that put them in the hands of Death every minute, but it helped that every day she had a signal of life from Fareeha in any form. The water changed to a different shade as time passed by, from faint red to crystal clear, and it was becoming her daily routine. The blood always remained, and even when cleaned, it would always stain her back with the innocence of those willing to fight for a better world. It was unfair.

She put those thoughts aside and finished her shower, changing to a cotton robe and drying her damp hair with a clean towel. It seemed appropriate to fix herself some tea –property of Fareeha- to help her relax, and once the bittersweet beverage was done with a teaspoon of honey, she lied down on a nearby couch she used to share every night with Fareeha like this very one. Except her side was empty again. Turning on the holovid, the news wasn’t at all pleasant. War in every country, death in every corner, thousands of injured in every street, and it was sickening. Angela frowned and turned off the holovid, it was too much for her still fragile mind to process now.

A pale hand reached for a holopad in a coffee table in front of her, and decided to dial Fareeha. It was obvious she missed her and needed her dose of mutual exchange of meaningful sentiments. She dialed Fareeha’s phone once. No reply. Twice, same answer. Angela was worrying now. Thrice, nothing. It was late in Switzerland but past three in the morning in Nepal. Maybe it was that. She knew her wife was in a rather secluded place in the world, the reception might not be great as well. She dialed a fourth time, hoping that there was any sign of life from her. Anything, really. Angela breathed in relief when she heard a click and the video-call started. The reception was bad as usual, a distorted image was displayed, but it wasn’t the person she was expecting.

_‘Hey, doc!’_ It was Hana, her cheerful almost whispered greet sent a sense of relief to the doctor. She was in the same mission along with Zarya, Zenyatta and Genji leaded by Fareeha.

“Hello, Hana. Good night. Where’s Fareeha? Is everything alright?”

_‘She’s sleeping. Aleks is doing the night guard this time, but the phone beeping woke me up, so here we are.’_

“Oh my… I’m sorry. It’s true, it’s kind of late there, isn’t it? I should let you sleep…”

_‘Heh it’s alright, Angie._ She’s _alright. Look.’_ Hana shuffled the camera to point at the thick sleeping bag in many layers of blankets where Fareeha was resting. Her slow breathing seemed to ease her worry, and it was enough for the moment. _‘See? Sleeping like a log… Why does she bundle herself like a burrito? I get hot just looking at her.’_

“Have you ever been in Egypt?”

_‘Nope, never.’_

“When we got married in Giza it was winter. And it was hot. Imagine summer there, of course she must be cold where you are.”

_‘Heh can’t imagine! I can get her a little, I guess. But she’s fine, we’re all fine.’_

“Thank you, that’s all I needed to hear. You take care as well, protect each other. I’m hoping to see you all safe and sound back at base in a few days.”

_‘Oh Angie, you know I would do anything to make my mamma birds happy! We’re the “tough team” with giant robots and all, y’know?’_ The girl laughed, and it seemed enough to wake up Fareeha, for a dark hand reached the device and the distinctive grunt of her wife resonated on the holovid.

_‘Give me that, Hana... Rude little bi-…’_ Her voice was gruff, likely because of her still fogged mind. _‘Hey, you.’_

“Hello…” Angela breathed, almost gasping the word.

_‘…Are you okay, Ang?’_

“I am, yes. It’s just that… I miss you, and I haven’t heard anything from you in weeks… That’s all.”

_‘I miss you too. We’re close to wrap things up in Nepal. It has been harder than we thought, but-‘_

_‘Commander!’_ Zarya’s stressed voice echoed in the back of the channel. The sound of gunfire and screams came afterwards. _‘The east temple is under attack! We’ve been ambushed!’_

_‘Shit! I have to-‘_

The connection stopped suddenly, and instead of easing Angela from her subdued pain, it only increased exponentially. She tossed the small device next to her in the couch and immediately fumbled with the remote to turn on the holovid in front of her again, searching for a specific channel that displayed their cameras on the team’s suits. When she saw Fareeha’s one, she covered her mouth in horror. The temple was raided by over a hundred agents of Talon. Gunshots, grenades, pulse bombs; just explosions ending in fire everywhere. Angela was sure she was about to faint. That was expected from such a dangerous mission. She knew. Fareeha knew as well. And still, it ached her very soul with every passing second. Changing the channel to Zarya, two shiny figures of pink and blue soared into the dark sky, heavy projectiles like rockets were shot to the ground, creating more fire. Angela cursed yet thanked the fact that Fareeha requested the permits for the live streams in their bedroom. The Talon agents were falling eventually, until a group with heavy robots kept pushing, firing wildly at the two girls on the air. And then, a blur of blue fell so fast it could barely be kept followed by the eyes, crashing against one of the temple’s wall and crumbling the old structure, crushing the woman in blue armor.

“Goodness, no…”

 

* * *

 

“D.Va! Get the group on the right!” Fareeha yelled to the intercom in her helmet, spotting a group of heavy armored soldiers about to enter the temple.

_‘Got it, Pharah!’_

The girl in the pink Meka flew as fast as her thrusters allowed her, releasing gunfire to the enemy group dressed in black. Luckily, the bullets barely damaged Hana’s piloted robot, and she dived towards the armored group. She was fast, she was effective. Her Meka and her skills only provided efficient aid to the lives in danger. Hana Song was an incredible addition to Overwatch, and every time, she proved she belonged as much as anyone past her young age.

Rockets and bombs were soon thrown to the Korean and she was forced to back up, fortunately Zarya helped along the way. Another incredible woman at the service of her nation and Overwatch’s. She shielded Hana but barely resisted another wave of projectiles, and Fareeha was starting to get impatient when the barrier broke.

“Finish them! We can’t let them push further!” She screamed as she flanked a big group from behind, shooting rockets and blowing some of Talon’s grunts.

_‘We are doing as much as we can!’_

“It’s not enough!”

_‘The barrier is broken! They’re pushing in! Hana! Keep shooting!’_

_‘I’m trying! I’m trying! I can’t do it all by myself!’_

“Shit! Genji, keep flanking!”

Fareeha dived again and left the flank attended by Genji and Zenyatta to go to the front line alongside Zarya and Hana, shooting her rockets in the way as much as her thrusters allowed her to fly next to D.Va. It was beginning to be effective until one of the members of the armored group pointed her massive weapon at them, light emitting from the cannon as it was readied to shoot to the women in the sky.

_‘Pharah! Watch out!’_

Hana yelled through the intercom, but Fareeha barely registered the call, distracted by reloading her rocket launcher. Her body felt numb for a moment as she was tossed towards one of the temples on the east side. Luckily her armor managed to minimize the hit, even when she broke the structure upon impact. However, as fragile as it was, the structure crumbled and fell above her. And then an alarming pain in her left leg. She screamed in obvious pain and impotence when rubble fell on her lower limb, restricting her movements momentarily. Fareeha fumbled with the rubble on her, but it was hurting her more than helping.

_‘Phar…… arah! Ph….. reeha! ….. ou there?!...’_

She heard Hana. Her voice was distorted likely due her damaged helmet. “I’m alive, if that’s what you’re asking! If you can hear me, help me out of here, I can’t move!”

Not a single minute passed when Hana’s Meka was already digging through the rubble, pulling stones and concrete to reveal her armored body be covered in dust and blood. Hana came out of the Meka and helped Fareeha to stand, but she barely stood up in one leg, hissing through the pain between clenched teeth.

“Damn, that’s serious!” Hana pointed at her leg.

“Heh it is. Anyway… Let’s get going.”

“Are you absolutely insane?! You can’t keep fighting like this!”

“I don’t need my legs in the sky.”

“Well, no, but-“

“Don’t question me. Get on your Meka, let’s wrap things up.”

Hana sighed; she knew best not to contradict her superior’s orders when she was in that special battle mood. She got on the Meka and was followed by Fareeha, who propelled herself as far as her suit allowed her. She said she wouldn’t need her legs. She lied. The weight of her armor pulling her leg down only hurt her even more, but the job needed to be done, and fast. She spotted Genji and Zenyatta flanking each side of the group, Zarya holding the place so the agents wouldn’t push further.

“Shoot, Hana!”

_‘Nerf this!’_

The perky girl drove her Meka with incredible speed, releasing a barrage of rockets and bullets. They were powerful, but not enough to retreat, so there was only one option. Fareeha hated killing every single time. Angela’s words echoed with every mission that begged her to do so. Her wife’s voice reminded her to stop with the violence. She knew it was impossible. They fought about the matter a couple times already. And still, Fareeha tried by any means to avoid unnecessary deaths, and that seemed to convince Angela at least for the moment.

One last push. Fareeha was next to Hana despite the oblivious pain she felt.

“Rocket barrage incoming!” She readied her body, extending her limbs to allow the mini rockets hidden in her Raptora suit to come out easily. It was necessary to end once and for all. The falling snow made the maneuver more difficult, but she needed to concentrate the rest of her energies and her mind on this last task.

_‘Pharah! No! Your leg!’_

“I’m sorry, Angela. I can’t let you watch this.”

Fareeha clicked a couple buttons on her helmet and the live stream ended for all of them on the mission. She knew her wife was already watching, and she cursed for a moment the amenities she requested in their chamber. Fareeha’s body tensed as she felt the rockets adjust ready to go off, and when they did, her leg twisted in pain by the recoil. She screamed but endured the pain for the seconds that felt like hours for the rockets to hit their target. Fire and smoke enveloped the ground, and Fareeha's pain only increased. Fortunately Hana caught her in time before falling defeated to the ground, taking extreme care of her leg. But at least, it was over. Hana eased her on the ground, Fareeha limping sharply while holding herself while she leaned on the Meka.

“That was stupid, Commander. Even for you.” Zarya said as she rested her arm on her particle cannon. “Look at your leg. The doctor is not going to be very happy.”

“God, don’t remind me of Angela…” Fareeha grinned, but hissed again when her leg twitched. “I will never hear the end of this.” A golden orb glowed above her, and she felt immediate relief. “Thanks, Zenyatta.”

“You’re welcome.” The omnic hummed. “It’s a shame to lose lives so unnecessarily when a negotiation can be reached. Let's hope my brothers can live in peace for a long time now.

“I’m sorry I stained your temple with blood... But I still don’t get on why to keep attacking the members of the Shambali.”

“Seems unreasonable.” Genji’s mechanical voice echoed. “But when Talon attacks the members of a prominent pacifist community, you have a lead.”

“It seems like it. Well, let’s wrap things up.” Fareeha leaned on Zarya to walk, but when she moved her leg she felt something. Or she didn’t. “Guys?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t feel my leg…”

 

* * *

 

_‘I’m sorry, Angela. I can’t let you watch this.’_

“No! No no no no! Goddamit _no_!”

Angela yelled to the turned-off holovid. Her robe slipped slightly from her frame as she stood up and grabbed her phone, scrolling through the device trying to call Fareeha’s connection to her Raptora suit. Nothing. Angrily, Angela tossed her cellphone to the bed and held her face in her hands. The impotence she felt was superior to any feeling she might have that day. She could have assisted Fareeha in the mission, be by her side and heal her at every opportunity that came her way. However, by Fareeha's orders, she must remain at the headquarters to care for those agents who needed her assistance. And for her bad luck, Athena didn’t take long to remind her see the importance of her stay.

_‘Dr. Ziegler. The Blackwatch have arrived at base from the mission to Numbani. Medical assistance is needed.’_

“Let me guess: Jesse McCree.”

_‘That’s correct. Jesse McCree being taken to the med bay for proper medical attention.’_

“Thank you, Athena… And please, let me know when the team from Nepal is arriving.”

_‘Of course.’_

She cried out in her hands and rubbed her tired face exasperatingly. Hastily, she walked to the bedroom, peeling her cotton robe to land on the floor and search through the drawers of the dresser for a pair of panties, a shirt and black leggings comfortable enough to wear under her white lab coat. Angela walked with a hurried step to the medical bay, which looked more like a hospital with the latest medical technology available at the time, and was instinctively guided to one of the private wards. Ana was waiting for her outside the door, the older woman smiled and opened her arms to engulf the doctor in a tight embrace which was immediately returned. She wasn’t the Amari she was expecting, but worked good enough to keep going.

“How are you, my child?” Ana asked politely, yet she treated Angela as if she was another daughter, which at that point in their lives, it was becoming common knowledge.

“I’ve been better, that’s for sure…”

“She’s going to be fine. Let’s get inside.”

Ana was always right, and Angela could only acknowledge it. Once inside, Jesse was lying on the bed with a bandage covered in blood wrapped on his head. He looked dizzy, but on top of that, everything seemed to be under control. Angela walked to him and took a pen out of her pocket, pressing the button of the light to check Jesse's pupils, moving the lamp from one eye to the other.

“What happened?” She asked indifferently, turning off the pen light and stuffing it back in her pocket to examine his head, unwrapping the soaked fabric. A deep gash was carved on his skull, and even when it looked serious, fortunately it wasn’t that much of a deal.

“Concussion from a nearby explosion.” Ana said simply enough.

“No, Ana. That’s his normal self. He’s just stupid.”

“Harsh words coming from a doctor, Ange…” Jesse growled, covering his eyes from the annoying light. Ana chuckled and so did Angela.

“You’re going to live, McCree. Good thing Ana stole my biotic technology to heal you.”

“My, someone’s grumpy today.” Ana chuckled, she knew Angela’s words were not meant to be that harsh likely due to her concern towards Fareeha, and the doctor seemed to recall that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“Angela, its fine. _Fareeha_ is fine.” Angela nodded tiredly.

“Jesse, I’ll need to stitch you up. And when I finish, you won’t use that ugly hat for at least a week.”

“Now you are teasing me.”

“Perhaps, or perhaps I’m not. Are you willing to risk your health for a hat?”

“…Fine.”

Stitching Jesse’s head didn’t take as long as it would with another "serious patient." An hour later, the man had his head wrapped again in clean bandages this time. But once the procedure was finished, more and more patients arrived. Angela wanted to rest, she wanted to sleep at least. She was going back to the cycle of no sleep and no food, barely standing up thanks to caffeine. One, two, seven mugs of coffee later, and it was early morning again when she finally ended her endless shift that was becoming her life. Thanks to her high rank, she left the night shift to work on its own so she could regain a tad of energy once again.

When she touched her bed, fatigue hit her like any other night in her laboratory. Of course, working the mind tired her, but working both her body and mind exhausted her even more. She drifted into a dreamless sleep, better than the nightmares threatening to return every night Fareeha was away. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound annoyed her enough to open her eyes, which burned as if she had splashed acid on them. Immediately she recognized the beeping and turned her body towards the nightstand, the clock indicated that her rest lasted more than ten hours, and it was impressive as she felt like she slept only five minutes. Angela stretched a tired arm to turn off the alarm and continue sleeping, as she had not regained the necessary energy despite such a long nap.

_‘Dr. Ziegler.’_

Athena’s voice echoed through the room when Angela managed to close her eyes again. She huffed and grunted on the pillow. What was this time? Another injured agent that needed her skills to survive? Jack asking her presence for yet another ‘important’ briefing? Ana calling her to stop being a slack?

_‘The strike team from Nepal is landing on base. Medical assistance is needed.’_

She opened her eyes so quickly that the little light in the room was enough to make her dizzy momentarily. She jumped out of bed with the few strengths she had left, thanking internally that she hadn’t even bothered to undress before going to sleep, and simply put on a pair of white sneakers. Angela sprinted from the bedroom to the front door of their quarters. Fortunately an agent was waiting for her on a small transport which was normally used to carry personnel quickly, given that the new headquarter was massive in size, like a small community of over a thousand members.

Only two minutes passed, but it felt like an hour when they finally reached the outskirts of the hangar. Ana, Winston and Jesse were outside waiting for the bay doors to open, and when they did, Angela gasped. Fareeha was supported by Zarya, her arm surrounding the gigantic frame of the Russian as she helped her walk, limping down the ramp. They were followed by Genji, Zenyatta, Hana and Lena, who piloted the plane back. Without waiting for the vehicle to stop, Angela jumped and ran to Fareeha, pushing several attendants in her desperate race. Fareeha smiled, sympathetically asking Zarya to release her for a moment, and felt the painful impact of Angela on her wounded body. She didn’t care.

Nothing mattered more at that moment than feeling at last the warmth of her wife's body after several months of not seeing her, smelling her, touching her. Angela quickly took Fareeha's face with both hands and brought her lips to hers in a desperate kiss that lasted longer than normal, Fareeha wrapping her arms around Angela’s tiny waist as pale hands grasped her hair.

“Ew. It’s still weird, y’know!”

Jesse commented pointing his thumb towards the couple. Fareeha opened her eyes between the kiss and showed him her middle finger in mockery. Their relationship within the organization was common knowledge at this point. Many agents were still trying to get used to a romantic relationship. However, outside of Overwatch barely nobody knew. There were strong rumors here and there, but they never addressed them. Angela finally parted from Fareeha, her breath hitched and labored likely by the adrenaline, and took a quick glance at Fareeha, who was still in her damaged Raptora suit.

“Goodness...” Taking a final look at the source of her pain, she punched Fareeha’s shoulder with the palm of her hand, making the woman flinch for a moment but laughing all the while. “When will you stop being so reckless?! You owe me only so much!”

“When justice is done. And if you don’t mind, doctor…” Fareeha pointed at her own leg. “It-”

“Get on the goddamn vehicle. Anyone who needs medical assistance besides this idiot, get in.” Nobody dared to question the doctor in that special mood.

“Everyone is alright, Dr. Ziegler. Besides her, of course.” Zarya spoke, her thick accent was like a bullet.

Fareeha pleaded Zarya with her eyes, but the doctor was already pulling her arm towards the small transport that would take them to the med bay. The road back seemed eternal again, Angela did not speak, and her gaze was fixed to the front. Fareeha didn’t dare to say a word, she simply smiled. The happiness of seeing Angela again after so many weeks apart surpassed the pain in her body. When they arrived at the emergency room, Angela immediately dispatched the doctors who were inside, staying both alone and helping Fareeha to sit on the bed.

“Help me remove your armor, please.” Angela’s doctor mode entered, and Fareeha knew to obey her, unclasping her upper armor while Angela helped her with the legs. “On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain in the injured leg?”

“Do you want to know?”

“I am asking you seriously.”

“…Zero.” Then a long silence. Angela stopped and turned her head up to look at Fareeha.

“Zero? You feel nothing on your leg?” Fareeha’s nervous laugh told her she was saying the truth. “Oh Fareeha…”

“I’m gonna lose it, isn’t it?” Angela shook her head and quickly went to a special machine, tapping a few icons on the screen and imputing a password. Cool mist was released when she opened the container, grabbing one of the tubes filled with a strange gold liquid Fareeha never saw before in any other nanite shot. The doctor placed it in a syringe, tapping the container a few times to release the bubbles inside. “…What is that?”

“As long as I’m alive, you are _not_ going to lose anything.”

“Angela?”

“Here.” She handed her a cloth from a tray that was mostly used to wipe the sweat on her forehead. “You can bite it if it hurts.”

“If it hurts…?”

The doctor grabbed a scalpel from the tray and began making an incision in Fareeha’s damaged leg. It didn’t hurt. The Egyptian only had more questions, and when Angela injected the glowing gold liquid inside her wound, she understood. Suddenly, her leg hurt as much as the time she felt the rubble crush her. She took the piece of cloth and bit it hard, stifling the scream while her tears came free. The pain lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to leave her uncomfortable for a while. Fareeha, looked down with fear, and opened her eyes in surprise when the wounds on her leg were regenerated. She felt numb, but there were no signs of damage, not even a single scar.

“How did you…?”

“White lilies.” Angela said simply, placing the empty syringe in the tray and washing her hands. Fareeha’s expression was priceless, and Angela continued explaining. “You were away for so long, I was becoming crazy. My mind begged me to keep working, and since we are already in Switzerland, I decided to make a trip to Lucerne for a few days. The flower I cut for you never wilted, and it’s still in a vase in our bedroom. Isn’t that odd enough?”

“It is, actually. I found it odd too when a month later it didn’t wilt.”

“Indeed. I decided to investigate them further. As I told you before, such flowers are unique and no one can temper with them, except me. Their healing properties combined with the nanites, which are quite organic at this point, only improved its effects exponentially. And thus, the result is the development of this new serum, which is already patented and it’s only _my_ property, not Overwatch’s. If someone dares to even touch them, God help them because I’m not going to have mercy.”

Fareeha smiled. Of course no one could touch the flowers nor the result of experimenting with them. She nodded, agreeing her words. “Of course. We could bury the bodies in the back garden.” Fareeha joked, but only was rewarded by a punch. “Why do you keep punching me?”

“Because I was worried sick, you stupid, reckless mess of a woman!” Angela yelled, her face was flushed and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears threating to escape their prison. “You turn off your visor and what can I do? Scream impatiently, get angry, and beg for the stream to be online again. But no, you leave me in the worst possible situation. How do you think I felt at that moment?!” Angela pointed at Fareeha’s chest, pocking aggressively the body over her black bodysuit. “I have not seen you in two months and I thought I would never see you again. I hate that you get away from me, I hate that I cannot see you, or touch you, or...! Forget it, I just want to sleep. I-I cannot deal with you right now…”

Angela started sobbing, and Fareeha never felt that guilty. She had all the right to be angry at her, she never called her back. Her mission was her priority, and the few times Angela called, she was as blunt as she could be. It didn’t want to come like that, but it did anyway, and it hurt Angela even more so. Fareeha didn’t talk, instead, she pulled Angela in a hug, kissing the crown of her head and caressing her hair in the way only she knew could put Angela at ease. Not another word was spoken, and she guided the doctor out of the med bay towards their quarters.

Once the door opened, Fareeha finally remembered home. She _felt_ home. The mixed smell of both of them lingered in the room, although Angela’s scent was predominant. She took a deep breath, not getting enough of the sensation. Angela seemed the same, as once the door closed, she kissed her desperately, needing the intimate contact she longed for months. Fareeha’s hands that were once in her hips traveled lower, grabbing a handful of her precious backside and squeezing the flesh. Angela gasped, but instead of keeping up, she parted, looking tiredly at Fareeha and huffing defeated.

“Fareeha… As much as I want it, I’m exhausted.”

“I understand. It seems we both need to cuddle and sleep for a while.” Fareeha agreed, she was dead tired as well. They walked to the bedroom and Fareeha plopped on the mattress, the soft sheets penetrated in Angela’s scent greeted her gladly. “Ang, where’s the sleeping pills?”

“In my nightstand drawer.” Angela called from the bathroom, needing a quick wash of her face and hands.

Fareeha grunted and rolled on the bed to open the drawer, fumbling blindly with some things to search for the bottle of pills. However, she stopped when she felt a weird object, and upon closer inspection, she found something even more interesting. A playful grin was painted in her face.

“Ang?” Fareeha called her as she was exiting the bathroom.

“Hm?”

“What is _this_?” Angela’s cheeks turned a different shade of red when Fareeha showed her a black bullet-shaped toy. The older woman clearly forgot she was keeping it there. “No wonder you barely missed me.”

“I-It’s a…” The older woman was unable to formulate a sentence by that point. “Oh, shut up…!”

“You have been _busy_ , doctor!” Fareeha laughed wholeheartedly, both in surprise and mockery. It was amusing yet arousing at the same time. Angela was flushed, covering her face with one hand while stealing the toy hastily from the hands of her lover and shoving it back in the drawer.

“Stop, you-!”

“Does it feel good? I’m curious.”

“Fareeha!”

“So it does. Better than me?”

“Stop with the teasing, Amari!”

Fareeha kept laughing, even when Angela went to bed, snorting madly on her side of the bed and completely covering herself with the thin sheet. She hugged her from behind, feeling her shoulders tense and slightly fighting the embrace.

“God, how much I missed you…”

Angela’s body relaxed when Fareeha nuzzled her head in the doctor’s blonde hair, enraptured by the sweet scent of her shampoo. Angela turned her body to look directly at Fareeha, blue eyes looking intently to deep brown ones, and she closed the space between their faces to engage in a meaningful kiss she only desired for so long. Slow and deep. Angela’s lips parted to welcome Fareeha’s tongue, and the Egyptian didn’t take long to comply. Her tongue tasted and explored slowly every corner of her mouth, and Angela did the same, humming all the while. They parted when a gasp of air was needed, and Angela tried to focus again on resting.

“We should take a nap at least…”

“Mhm. That sounds nice...” However, Fareeha continued to kiss her, placing a hand on the back of the doctor’s neck and bringing her back to her lips. “…But let me enjoy this a little longer.”

“If you keep going… I’m not going to be able to stop.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Times like these' by Foo Fighters.  
> ___  
> In this chapter I wanted to explore a more common situation with both of them, also their 'intimacy' as an official couple.  
> We're close to wrap things up, guys! I'm working on chapter 34 and it feels bittersweet by this point. Let's see how things work out as I have another story currently on my mind that I want to start working ASAP.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Gratuitious smut at the beggining of the next one.


	33. Recognition

 

 

 

**Chapter 33**

**Recognition**

 

“H-hah… Oh my… Hng!”

Angela moaned as she gripped the sheet beneath her, wrinkling the fabric in the process. Her thighs rested on Fareeha's shoulders, the strength of the woman always mesmerized the doctor, even more when she lifted her naked body with ease. Angela was barely holding herself with her arms and shoulders while Fareeha was knelt and pushed her head between her creamy thighs. The doctor could almost feel her body being dragged around the bed when Fareeha grabbed and steadied her hips and backside, being almost upside down, and she brought her core closer to push her tongue further inside Angela’s needy entrance. Fareeha was being a little too rough, too hungry, and it only added more pleasure to the act. She was visibly as needy as her, and eating Angela in such possessive way aroused the Egyptian even more.

Because of Angela’s hitched breath and erratic movements she knew she was close. Angela cupped her own breasts, twisting and pinching her own nipples, and it was a beautiful view for Fareeha. She was flushed, her eyes were closed and her mouth agape. Only sighing affirmations came out of her mouth, a decadent mixture of English and German with a Swiss accent intensifying more and more. Fareeha felt how Angela tensed for a moment as she released a cry of pleasure, coating her lover’s chin with more fluids as she came down from her high. Fareeha eased her back on the bed, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand and crawling over Angela to capture her lips on hers.

She kissed her back, hungry and needy for the intimate contact back again. Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders, bringing her closer and tasting herself in her lover’s lips. She opened her mouth to let Fareeha’s tongue explore inside, moaning when a strong hand caressed her sensitive folds once again. One time wasn’t enough, not nearly enough after two months of being apart without the contact of each other. Their skins were coated with a sheen layer of sweat, their faces were flushed, and they could swear that their bodies even hurt from the lack of intimate contact.

Angela could swear she was close to the edge again, and to keep enjoying herself a little longer with the adrenaline coursing her body, she flipped Fareeha on her back, shifting her own body and displaying her navel in front of Fareeha’s face. The Egyptian was impressed both by the strength and the initiative of her wife, but when she felt a pair of lips press between her thighs she forgot everything. Immediately, she understood Angela’s intentions, and she did the same, but was quickly distracted when a tongue pushed deep inside her and Angela’s fingers teased her clit with soft yet firm flicks.

Either Angela was very skilled or the lack of her presence was doing so much damage to her body already. Or it could be both. She lost focus of the task, Fareeha was close to climax, and with the little capacity to think she had, she concentrated on stretching an arm toward Angela's bedside table, rummaging through the drawer to pick up the toy she had discovered earlier. Angela was so focused that she didn’t registered when the tip of the vibrating toy was pushed between her slick folds all the way to her core, teasing the sensitive spot in her front wall. She screamed of both surprise and pleasure between Fareeha’s legs, and that was enough to push the Egyptian over the edge.

Fareeha tossed her head back, letting the sensation travel to all parts of her body, enveloping her in a warm numb sensation. She kept teasing Angela, trying to refocus again while pushing in and out the toy. The doctor was stiff propped on her knees and elbows, her body trembled over Fareeha’s weak one, and with a final push she came undone on top of her wife, yelling all kind of obscenities to the air as her vision clouded for a few seconds. Angela plopped on top of Fareeha, the toy still vibrating inside her, and grunting on a dark leg, she begged for it to be pulled out. Fareeha complied, more fluids released when the vibrator was pulled out of her and tossed blindly in the mattress. Fareeha managed to shift Angela back into resting position next to her, hugging her slender body from the shoulders and waist as she pulled her closer. Their breathing was labored, and when Angela took a shuddered breath, Fareeha knew she was finally satisfied, only for the moment.

“That was…” Fareeha cleared her throat. “That was something…”

“It’s so different when you use it…” Angela mumbled in Fareeha shoulder, her body demanded rest, and all she could do was to hide her face on the crook of her neck.

“So it does feel _that_ good, huh?”

“Are you going to keep teasing me? Seriously?” Angela frowned, and her hand rummaged between the sheets to find the toy, turning in on and teasing Fareeha’s clit with the tip.

“God…!” Fareeha jumped in surprise, her body still sore. “O-okay, okay! I’ll stop! Put that away from me!” Angela grinned and did as told, turning it off and tossing it to the floor. “You are mean…”

“ _You_ started it.”

“And _I_ finished it.” Fareeha pouted, but barely could hold her amusement, and she broke in laughter followed by Angela. They lied down embracing each other, pulling the thin blanket to cover their now cold bodies into the warmth of the fabric. Fareeha scratched Angela’s scalp, combing the disheveled hair back in place as she was drifting into sleep. “You clearly enjoyed it”

“I’m too tired to even fight with you…” Angela mumbled, her eyes were closed and she was barely conscious.

“Oh, are you? Then I’m definitely purchasing more of those things.”

“Sure, whatever you want…”

 

* * *

 

The incessant and annoying beep that echoed slightly inside their bedroom woke Fareeha. She growled lightly, rubbing her eyes as she tried to sit, but Angela's weight asleep on her right side made the task more difficult. She returned to her initial position and stretched an arm to her nightstand, grabbing her phone and navigating the menu to open the message so urgent that it woke her up. Fareeha squinted her eyes through the blinding light of the screen in the darkness of their bedroom, tapping an icon and reading the message displayed.

_‘A press conference is scheduled to address the events on the Nepal Shrine today at eleven-hundred in the Main Theatre of Building A., all agents on base are requested. Seven international news and media companies confirmed.’_

She frowned, it was expected later from every fight Overwatch endured to update the people of the current state of its battles, but she still found such activities as a nuisance. Jack was a sweet talker, her mother as well, but she was alone in the eyes of the world. A new face that the people around the globe knew somehow even much than her. The daughter of a dead legend. She was a shadow. Fareeha shook her head, taking a last look at her phone to check the time, only to discover that she had a couple of hours to prepare before the gathering.

Fareeha stirred while trying to break free from Angela's strong grip on her right side, the doctor even had her leg on top of her to prevent her escape, which made the task even more difficult. She needed a shower, she needed breakfast, she needed to get dress and be presentable in only two hours, and Angela was making it impossible. Fareeha tried to wiggle her way out, but Angela only seemed to be moving with her. And she gave up.

“I guess I’m skipping breakfast…” Fareeha mumbled for herself above a whisper, but it seemed enough to wake up Angela. The doctor’s eyes fluttered and her body relaxed somehow, lifting her head and looking at Fareeha’s face through clouded blue eyes. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning.” She breathed inwards, stifling a yawn with hand and rubbing the sleep away from her fogged vision. “It’s so early. Why are you awake?”

“It’s not that early, and it’s lite for me, actually.”

“What’s going on? There’s nothing scheduled today, isn’t it?” Angela sat gingerly on the bed, her disheveled golden hair fell gorgeously over her shoulders.

“Apparently there is. And they have been kind enough to notify me a few hours before it starts.” Fareeha rolled her eyes annoyingly. “A press conference in less than three hours.” The woman sat as well, taking off the blanket and getting up to take a well-deserved shower, only to find out the right side of her body was numb. “You were especially clingy last night.”

“I missed you very much, don’t discuss that.”

“It’s a miracle you’re not that grumpy this morning, doctor.”

“And if you keep teasing me, I might get insufferable. Go to the bathroom and start without me, I’m going to order some breakfast for us and then I will join you.” Fareeha grunted while walking to the shower and Angela frowned while taping a few icons on the bedside intercom.

“Agh, my body is sore…”

“Because of the past two months deployed?” I thought the nanite dose I supplied you was enough.”

“Last night, Ang…”

Angela laughed while she remembered how the whole night she clutched the poor woman, silently forbidding her to leave her side. She was awake every time Fareeha tried to move, but she always played dead as she knew her wife would never dare to wake her up. A quick hot shower was had to remove all the dirt and soreness of last night, both woman humming in delight when the hot water touched their naked bodies. Angela helped Fareeha wash her head, commenting on how much it had grown the past two months. Once finished, they wrapped themselves in a bath robe, and fortunately, breakfast arrived just in time, opening their quarter’s doors to be handed with a couple of trays of food and hot beverages for each one.

Fareeha hated to be treated like supposed royalty, she wasn’t used to that kind of treatment in the army nor in Helix, the late being a little more comfortable due to the fact she was doing everything by herself. She liked to make her own breakfast, brew her own tea and do her own chores. Nonetheless, she was thankful by the commodities offered when she was in a rush, and the crew members around her seemed to notice as well. Lost in her thoughts, Angela called her while placing the trays in the dining table, sitting and offering the seat in front of her.

Breakfast was had in silence, which consisted mostly of eggs, bread and fruit, product of Angela who always demanded nutritious food. Angela walked to their shared closet and from a separate rack, pulled a special attire of navy blue, black and white, the one Fareeha and every single high rank agent had to wear to official meetings and presentations. The doctor gingerly touched the fabric lied on their bed, straightening the fabric while sitting on the mattress and contemplating the outfit while her eyes watered slightly.

“What?” Fareeha called her from the frame of their bedroom door as she combed her slightly damp hair.

“Nothing…”

“I've known you for more than twenty years. You have something on your mind, it’s obvious to me.” Angela smiled, she knew her so well. She scooted aside and patted the empty space beside her.

“Come, sit with me for a moment.” Fareeha did as told, sitting cautiously on the bed and looking with worry at Angela. The doctor only smiled, brushing the dark hair with her fingers and scratching her scalp slightly. Fareeha closed her eyes and hummed pleasantly. Angela patted her head to have her attention back.

“I’m not a dog.”

“No. You are a bitch.”

Fareeha chuckled by the comment, and Angela took a piece of hair from Fareeha and started braiding the strand with affection, smiling all the while. Fareeha was confused by her wife’s expression. She finished her first braid, clasping the gold beads she gifted Fareeha in Christmas. The doctor continued with the other braid, stopping midway and taking air to finally speak.

“I’m so proud of you, Fareeha.”

“…That’s it?”

“Mhm.” Fareeha cocked her head to the side, still confused. Angela giggled and stood up to retrieve a small makeup bag from the vanity table and sat next to her again. She patted Fareeha’s face with a little foundation, powder and kept working on her eyes, lining them with eyeliner and curling her lashes. “You might see all of this as a nuisance, and I understand. I’ve been in a similar position in the medical field, but look where you are right now.” Angela finished applying mascara to her lashes as a final touch. She parted slightly and lifted her strong chin with a pair of slender fingers. “The best of the best. That could only fill a partner with pride. Nothing’s wrong, far from it, everything seems perfect.”

Angela smiled sweetly and Fareeha blushed, giving a smirk and looking to the side in embarrassment. Angela closed the space between them and kissed her lips softly, enough to pass those feelings to her and encourage the woman to keep going.

“There. All gorgeous.”

“Thanks.”

Angela got up and pulled a pair of black pants, a matching turtleneck and underwear from her drawers and closet, wearing the whole outfit and fixing her hair in her signature messy ponytail. She went back to the same closet where he took out Fareeha's uniform and took a black velvet box in her hands. Fareeha was in front of the mirror observing her attire and smoothing a few wrinkles on the fabric, adjusting her tie and the collar of her shirt. Angela smiled at the perfectionism of her wife. She walked towards her and deposited the box on top of the bureau, opening it to reveal five gold medals. One by one, she fastened them delicately on the fabric above her left breast, lingering on the last one.

“Something is on your mind and it’s not what you told me, even though I appreciate it.” Angela smiled sadly, looking at Fareeha’s expression, all serious with a lifted eyebrow.

“You do know me so well then… Fair enough.”

“We’ll talk after the press conference… That is, if you’re willing to speak about that.”

“Of course. I will. Now go and make me proud, I will join you after I finish a few errands.”

Fareeha looked at herself for the last time in the mirror, and pleased, kissed Angela goodbye and left their quarters. Angela was more than sure to tell Fareeha about a secret trip to Lucerne during her absence the past two months. She reconditioned her laboratory in the basement and worked on it for a full week, creating different prototypes of serums with the white lilies of her secret garden.

She pondered on the idea of keep trying. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a partner. And even if it was going to be difficult and morally unacceptable to some eyes, she definitely had a chance. But what could she tell to Fareeha? The commander already said she couldn’t do it due to her duties and overwhelming position. And Angela simply couldn’t. Her body rejected it.

She left those thoughts aside and, putting on her pumps, left the room. She didn’t have time to clear her mind when she was quickly intercepted by Hana, who almost collided with the doctor but backed up just in time to avoid such disaster. She was wearing her official navy blue uniform, which was strange because Fareeha never mentioned the presence of the other agents on the press conference.

“Whoa, Angie! Good morning! Better be careful there!”

“Good morning, Hana. Is everything okay? You’re wearing-”

“The official uniform? Yeah. Feels kinda important, huh? Not my cup of tea, but whatever.” The younger woman cocked her head to the side, and Angela couldn’t be more confused.

“Fareeha never mentioned you will be attending.”

“Only the Nepal strike team, it looks like… Oh!” The quirky girl exclaimed. “Do you think it’s because she wants a divorce?”

“Hana Song, do _not_ joke about that, please…!”

“I’m just teasing, doc! It’s not like the world doesn’t even know you are ma…!” Hana’s eyes widened in surprise, and Angela’s confusion couldn’t be hid anymore. And so, the Korean decided to voice her finding. “The world doesn’t now, Angie! Its possible Fareeha is trying to keep it in secret. Don’t you think?” Angela rolled her eyes and started walking followed by Hana, but something deep inside her told her the girl wasn’t wrong at all. “The world doesn’t know you are married! Holy shit!”

“No, it doesn’t… And no, we haven’t made it public in all the extent of the word. Fame is very upsetting to some extent. You know that too. You try to grab a coffee in a little shop, do some shopping in a mall o simply take a walk in the park, then suddenly, there’s a crowd around you, and all peace and tranquility is gone.”

“That’s right, obviously… But still, I don’t see why you keep pushing it back.”

Hana was getting irritated by the lack of common sense of one of the brightest minds that the world had to offer today. She just shrugged and excused herself to go to the conference room where Fareeha and the others were already waiting for her. Angela thought about Hana's words, and maybe it was best to talk to Fareeha, but for the moment, she had more important things to do with a special research of her own. However, Hana quickly returned to where she was, pulling her from the wrist to her bedroom, which was not far from Angela and Fareeha’s quarters.

“What are you doing?!” Angela sat in the girl’s bed, or most accurately, she was sat forcefully. Hana quickly scrambled with her phone, scrolling through various social media apps and messages, until she found the reason of her surprise.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Look! Look at this!” Hana was almost jumping in her place, clutching the phone in front of Angela’s face.

“I can’t see if you keep bouncing. Calm yourself.”

Angela took the device in her hands and scanned an article on what appeared to be a news website. Her eyes widened in shock and horror to see a photograph and read the main heading. She saw Hana back and returned her gaze to the phone. And that could only mean a major problem.

 

* * *

 

“But why exactly did the attack occur, Commander Amari?”

The theater was fuller than expected. Seven companies were confirmed, but they definitely did not have in mind the presence of eight other international chains. It was annoying, very annoying, but Fareeha knew that the more direct her message was to the rest of the world, the better. She voiced her thoughts directly with the less amount of chitchat she could handle. And just like Hana said, the members of the Nepal strike team were seated next to her, willing to speak as well any doubts the members of the press could have.

In a row of seats in front were sitting the other high ranks of Overwatch, except for Blackwatch and Angela, who for some reason, was arriving late. Fareeha was not expecting her, and maybe it was for the best. To overwhelm her with the news of everything that happened in Nepal was not good for her mental health. And she didn’t need another scold.

“We still do not have a clear idea of why Talon attacked the Nepal temple. The members of the Shambali were threatened about two months ago and the confrontation occurred two days before today. Fortunately we were able to stop the attack just in time without incident by our team.”

“Did you leave the members of the Shambali unprotected?” Another member of an international press asked, somewhat annoyed and worried.

“Of course not. Overwatch seeks to protect the innocent, defend the defenseless, and provide a world of peace in which everyone can live a full life. And I can assure you that there is a specialized team in Nepal watching the temple for any altercation that may occur again. They will withdraw once we are satisfied with the protection and safety of the members of the Shambali.”

She was getting bored by the minute. Zenyatta proved to be an amazing support during the interview. His ever peaceful presence managed to calm even the most aggressive one in the room. The minutes passed and they almost became an hour. Fareeha projected evidence, graphics, photographs and videos of the previous event, reaffirming the latent threat that was Talon and her effusive need to serve and protect. One of the doors on the sides of the theatre opened and her eyes diverted to the ever poise Angela, nodding when a few heads turned to her.

Fareeha nodded as well and regained her attention back to the many people in front of her. She was tired, but it was needed. Angela sat next to Lena with a smile and crossed her legs elegantly, placing her hands on her lap and looking intently at Fareeha. It didn’t go unnoticed by the Egyptian, because the doctor made a gesture with her hand, pointing to Fareeha, then to her, and moving her lips to what Fareeha understood as a 'we need to talk’.

The press conference finally seemed to end, and the Overwatch members rose, waving goodbye. Fareeha felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She checked the device selflessly to read the message she just received. Suddenly, a woman from the press quickly interrupted and raised her hand.

“Commander Amari?”

“Yes, miss?” Fareeha called her, without removing her gaze from the screen.

“Excuse me if this is a bit intrusive. But there are strong rumors of an alleged relationship between you and Dr. Ziegler. What is your posture about all of this?” Fareeha froze in place and left her phone for a moment, lifting her gaze to look at the woman that looked more of a gossip magazine than a professional news channel. Fareeha turned slowly, lifting an eyebrow and quickly glancing at Angela before returning her eyes to the lady.

“And what exactly does this have to do with the Nepal incident?” Fareeha questioned bluntly, her authoritative personality blooming, not faltering a single time. However, Angela felt several sets of eyes on her and her wife.

“O-oh, absolutely nothing, you’re right. But all over the internet this rumor has been ongoing and there’s several pictures of both of you in a restaurant-“

“I’ve seen them all, I know about that.” Fareeha cut the woman, frowning slightly and returning to the incessant beeping phone while walking away. “Just like you said, badly addressed rumors.”

“So there’s no relationship?” Another man from another news channel intercepted, and it seemed impossible to escape now. And so, while taking a final look at Angela, who was covering her mouth with one hand and her cheeks were as flushed as ever, Fareeha sighed, tapping a few icons in her phone and writing a message back frowning without looking at the man. “You are denying such rumors then.”

“I never said that.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a beat, and the movement of people and cameras was felt in an instant. Angela was nervous, it seemed that Fareeha had not realized what she had said. Most of the Overwatch members had left and only Hana, Lena and Angela were waiting for Fareeha.

Hana approached Angela a briefly and showed the doctor her phone discreetly. A live stream was playing on the screen with Fareeha mainly texted concentrated on the phone. The Egyptian finally seemed to be satisfied, and put her device on the back pocket of her black pants.

“I’m her wife. If you excuse us, we have a flight to take. No more questions.”

For the second time, there was an awkward silence, and the incredulous questions didn’t wait. Fareeha walked calmly to Angela, holding out a hand while smiling to help her up. Angela didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or hit Fareeha, so she opted for the former and accepted her hand, rising gracefully and walking side by side outside the noisy auditorium with a permanent smile in her face.

 

* * *

 

“You have put us in deep trouble, Amari.” Angela said while laughing, sitting in the couch of their private quarters. Fareeha sat across her, drinking a glass of wine while propping her legs over the coffee table. She smiled over the rim of her glass and took a sip, soon joining the doctor in her amusement.

“Not entirely. I’m surprised you didn’t saw the pictures before.”

“God, I haven’t! Why didn’t you told me?”

“I assumed you knew. I mean, they were all over the internet last week. I even framed one and put it in my desk, for goodness sake.”

“You are impossible.” Angela shook her head while smiling and poured a glass of wine for herself and took a sip of the bittersweet elixir. “So, where are we going this time?”

“Oh, right. Helix called me. There’s something they want to discuss about the GOD Program Anubis and there’s another things apparently. You can go with me if you want, of course.”

“You know there’s no place I’d rather be than your side, less when I wasn’t blessed with your presence for two months.”

Fareeha smiled so handsomely, grinning like only she could. Angela bit her lower lip briefly, wanting continue last night’s intimacy act. But Fareeha all of a sudden was serious again, she shifted in her seat, placing the nearly empty glass of wine on the table and leaning forward to look at Angela better.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind now?”

Angela forgot that _little_ detail.

“Right…” She set aside her glass of wine as well, shrinking in the couch and resting her legs in the seat next to her. She hesitated to speak. She opened her mouth but closed it. Soon enough, Angela decided to continue. “I told you I went to Lucerne for a week while you were away.”

“Ah.” That’s all Fareeha could say for the moment. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, my thanks.”

“Good.” It was becoming awkward. Unnecessary uncomfortable. Fareeha didn’t know how to proceed. Fortunately, Angela decided to continue.

“I reconditioned my underground lab. It was… Interesting creating different prototypes of serums with the white lilies. The one I used on you, for example, it’s a dual serum consisting on both healing nanites and amplifiers. That’s why your likely dysfunctional leg healed a hundred percent.” Fareeha swallowed and looked at her leg briefly before returning her eyes to Angela. “However, I’m still not willing to show this serums to the world. Not now.”

“I understand.” She saw Angela squirm in her seat. That wasn’t everything. “There’s more, right?”

“I… I did some research on the p-pregnancy issue… I cannot conceive on my own, obviously. But neither with a male partner... My body doesn’t function normally, we stated that.”

“Yes…”

“Yours on the other hand…”

“Angela, you know I can’t-“

“You don’t _want_ to get pregnant. I understand. Your position is far too important for such a nuisance.”

“Don’t say it like I find it as a problem. It’s not about that-“

“I don’t want you to get pregnant either. I’m asking for your eggs.”

“Eh?”

“Due to your position in this organization, you can’t get pregnant. It’s dangerous, it’s irresponsible even. That's why if in the future we want to... You know, have a baby... The ideal scenario is to plan it now. You are the one that works a hundred percent, and I don’t want you to waste your young and fully functional organs.”

“So, you’re asking me to… Give you my eggs?”

“Precisely.”

“Like… Now?”

“…That would be ideal.”

Fareeha leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms and thinking about the proposal. There really was not much to think about, the plan sounded ideal given his situation. Angela was still cowering on the sofa, sometimes she did not know if her ideas were completely stupid or crazy, even with her mind so bright, she felt silly. Suddenly, a strong arm surrounded and approached the body of his beloved, feeling the heat that emanated and the serenity of his presence.

Angela took a deep breath and leaned her head on Fareeha's shoulder, putting a hand on her chest and feeling her heart beating. Fareeha cupped the doctor’s cheek with a bronze hand and angled her face to press her lips against hers in a deep meaningful kiss. They parted briefly, their noses almost touching, and Angela could swear she saw affection in Fareeha’s dark irises when she spoke once again.

“Yeah, we can do that…”


	34. Guilty pleasures

  


**Chapter 34**

**Guilty pleasures**

 

Egypt was beautiful, just as Fareeha remembered it. Its people, its culture, its customs. This was her first home. Once the door of the plane opened, Fareeha took a deep breath with her arms wide open, closing her eyes and filling herself with the warm and welcoming feeling of her hometown. Giza's heat was scorching, and Angela did _not_ remember having experienced such sensation in her life. Not even in Iraq. Everything sweated in her body, and she could swear she even felt how her brain melted. Angela still wondered how her wife could withstand such a thermal sensation inside her Raptora combat suit.

Fareeha simply wore a pair of tight jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with her usual combat boots and her hair neatly tucked into a ponytail, dropping the braids of hair clasped with golden beads on either side of her face. Angela just wore a similar outfit. Jeans, sandals and a sleeveless white blouse cool enough to withstand the heat. Ana, before leaving, lent her one of her several headscarves, whom the doctor initially didn’t think she was going to use, but once she stepped out of the plane and felt the heat in her head, she quickly wrapped herself in the cool fabric, feeling immediate relief.

Angela sighed once she acclimatized a little to the horrendous weather. Fareeha had already fully descended from the private plane and just talked to a few crew members, lowering her and Angela's suitcases. The doctor saw how a man in a black suit approached her wife and handed her a set of keys, to which Fareeha happily accepted and was almost running towards her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her all around the track. Each one took their respective suitcases and all Angela could do was to follow Fareeha with a quick step. The woman was grinning for some reason.

But when they reached the parking lot, Fareeha ran back to a blue sports car, and Angela understood. Fareeha was laughing, she was happy as a girl in a toy store, and it was a unique sight for the older woman who smiled tenderly. Fareeha put both suitcases in the trunk and gallantly opened the passenger door for Angela. Fareeha sat almost leaping in the driver's seat, closed the door and started the car, squeezing her hands on the steering wheel and feeling the engine vibrate under her hands. Angela hummed in delight when the air conditioner turned on, relieving her of the heat from outside. She looked at Fareeha one more time, and the younger woman could not be smiling more.

“What’s up with you?” Angela giggled when Fareeha pressed her cheek in the steering wheel and closed her eyes, humming as she smiled sideways and shook her head sideways. Just like a cat purring and stroking its head on its owner's leg.

“I missed my car. So much. Oh God. So, so much.”

“I can see that!” Angela laughed fully, barely believing such stoic, serious and blunt woman had that kind of love and affection towards an object.

“Don’t mock me. I love this car so much.”

Fareeha shifted the gear lever until the car started with a strong movement, causing both to press on the seat. It was too fast, Angela thought, but once they entered the road Fareeha slowed down a bit and Angela got used to the force of speed. Once comfortable, she moved on the seat and bit her lower lip, looking at Fareeha still smiling. She chuckled and decided to venture and ask why such affection towards the vehicle.

“Why do you like this car ‘so, so much’?”

“This is my first car. I saved for years for it. The army left me nothing, but when I joined Helix and started being promoted, I was able to give myself a little treat. My apartment, my bike and this baby. I paid fully for it, and it's one of the things that I'm most proud of, even if it sounds ridiculous.”

“Oh, absolutely not. We all have those guilty pleasures, and it is part of humanity to seek that kind of comfort.”

“I guess so.”

“But why specifically this model of car? There’s a wide variety of sports car.”

“So I was watching a movie with Gabe, I don’t remember which one, he never told me the name of the movie for fear that my mother would discover him letting me to watch adult films. I was about ten years old or so.” Fareeha looked sideways at Angela, the doctor sitting on her side staring at her intensely with a smile on her lips.

“Do continue, I’m listening.”

“Well, I’m sort of a tomboy, so-“

“No shit.” Angela rolled her eyes as she laughed, followed by Fareeha pocking her rib with a finger.

“Shut up. So in this movie a blue car appeared that I immediately felt drawn to, it looked so cool, and I told Gabe that I wanted a car like that one day. He told me it was a Corvette Z11 by just looking at it. Pretty expensive, pretty cool. And here I am, driving the car of my dreams on the outskirts of Giza to my apartment in the city with a beautiful blonde Swiss doctor in the passenger seat.”

Fareeha flashed a grin to Angela, and the doctor couldn’t hide her blush and her smile. Fareeha was a dork to some extent, and Angela could only embrace that silly personality of hers. The Egyptian's quirky smile changed to one of malice, and looking forward, she stepped on the gas and felt the speed of the car increase exponentially. Angela clung tightly to the seat while Fareeha laughed momentarily at her antics.

They arrived at the center of Giza in a matter of minutes once Fareeha stopped playing with her car, and as they got closer to the building where her apartment was, more and more people were walking around the street. Fareeha swallowed and looked at Angela, who had a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

“I told you that you would get us in trouble if you said we were married.”

“Eventually they would know. Is better to rip the band aid.”

Fareeha shrugged and turned around in the street to enter the building parking lot, but her eyes widened in horror when she saw a crowd in front of the building. Reporters, cameras, curious people waiting outside for what, Fareeha assumed, was to have an opportunity to see the newly announced couple. She put on her sunglasses and parked the car, lowering both suitcases and loading them with one hand while pulling Angela by the hand with the other. Fortunately the building had underground parking, but when trying to climb by elevator, for his bad luck was being repaired at that time. There was only another way to go up.

She walked quickly towards the main entrance of the building, dragging the poor doctor by her side, and both felt the tension and nerves in the air when they heard shouting and yelling in both English and Arabic. Angela simply covered herself a little more with the head scarf while Fareeha walked somehow proudly and looking as badass as only she could look. They crossed the lobby at incredible speed, and once the elevator doors closed, both sighed in relief. Both looked into each other's eyes and sighed in relief. As soon as they crossed the threshold of their apartment, Fareeha went to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey and a glass of red wine to Angela, both sitting on the couch and enjoying the silence and tranquility of their home away from home.

“My heart is racing…” Fareeha managed to say before Angela laughed heartily.

“You didn’t expected this, I assume.”

“No! Never! Did you see that? We will not be able to leave here soon, and I need to be at Helix in three hours!”

“Think of a plan, I will stay here enjoying the air conditioning.”

“Oh no. You are coming with me.” Angela was going to refute when Fareeha's phone started ringing. The Egyptian took the device in her hands and answered the video call with curiosity, tapping a few icons and displaying the video in the holovid in the living room so Angela could see and be in the video call as well. “Hi, Hana. Is everything alright?”

 _‘Oh it is! Enjoying the fame?’_ The Korean girl was smiling broadly on the other side of the screen and was quickly surrounded by Lena and Brigitte on both sides, who were just as curious as the youngest one.

“Do not mention it... And how do you know?”

_‘Are you kidding? You are in almost every gossip channel right now! Last night while I was streaming my viewers kept asking about you two. Let me tell you, my number of followers increased quite a lot thanks to you.’_

“You’re welcome?”

 _‘Oh look at Angie! You’re red like a lobster under that headscarf. Is it that hot now?’_ Lena pointed the doctor, and it was amusing.

“You know hell? Well, someplace alike.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad. It’s fall after all.” Fareeha chuckled while hugging the doctor sideways.

“Goodness gracious…”

‘ _Well, you better be careful. There’s even more people outside your building._ ’ Brigitte encouraged them, and she sprung from her seat. ‘ _Oh, right! Ana is on her way. She’ll probably arrive at dawn. She said something about going to Cairo first?_ ’

“Yes. She’s attending some business first. Anyway, we’ll see you in two days, if the crowd let us go.”

 _‘Yes! We’ll be waiting for you. Stay safe, mammas!’_ Hana waved her hand enthusiastic and ended the video call.

Both Fareeha and Angela stayed unmoving for a couple minutes. An occasional sip of their drink was taken, but mostly in silence. And for the first time in months, maybe years, it was awkward. No one dared to say a word. Fareeha felt she made a mistake, but was quickly corrected by her own mind. It was the right thing, it was now. Angela on the other hand was drifting apart; her mind worked five hundred percent. Her mind was thinking and processing that information that normal people could not, and to some extent it was horrifying.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha dared to ask, and Angela blinked her thoughts away, looking at the woman with confused eyes.

“It is. I apologize if I am being serious all of a sudden, it’s just that… I’m sort of meditating.”

“So, thinking.”

“I’m thinking, yes.” She repeated. “Nothing worrisome, do not be scared.”

“Then what is it?” Angela pondered for a moment; it was too complicated to even explain to her, so she decided to play a safe card momentarily.

“I need a shower; I’m too sweaty for my own good. This heat is unbelievable. I’m going to the bathroom, if that’s fine with you.” Fareeha lifted an eyebrow, looking intently at her wife’s blue eyes.

“This is your apartment as well. You don’t have to ask me for permission.”

“Oh, I do know that.”

Angela smirked while placing her empty glass on the coffee table, getting up slowly and walking towards the bedroom with a slightly exaggerated movement of her hips. And it was enough to send her message. Fareeha felt the heat travel through her body when Angela started to peel her headscarf and blouse slowly while disappearing in the bedroom, but was quickly stopped by Fareeha who ran across the room to lift her between giggles and closed the bathroom door.

Once they took a shower together and dried their bodies, changing into a cool outfit again, Fareeha decided to cook a light meal for them, displaying once again a hidden skill the woman barely showed in public. Time flew by, and when they least realized it, the sun threatened to set on the horizon, painting the sky with incredible colors of orange, purple and pink. Fareeha chose to wear tight jeans just like Angela, with the difference that Fareeha wore a black shirt and Angela a fresh pink blouse. Ana still did not arrive, so they decided to continue their journey without them. Fareeha took the keys from the table in the hall and led Angela to the elevator, which fortunately was already repaired. Angela walked to the car, until Fareeha stopped her.

“Where are you going, doctor?”

“To the car?” Fareeha laughed as she walked to a separate garage. The doctor stood confused in the darkness of the underground parking lot, when she heard an intense roar, and Fareeha appeared on her motorcycle, grinning widely as she put on her helmet and handed another one to Angela. “Oh no. No, no. Absolutely not. I am _not_ going to get on that thing.”

“It’s just a bike. Get on.”

“You are going to kill us in that death machine.” Fareeha laughed as Angela crossed her arms, frowning all the while.

“And you don’t trust in my driving skills? Relax, Ang. Besides, at this hour of the day, it’s worth it. Come on.”

Angela frowned even more, but sighed in defeat. She climbed up behind Fareeha and put on the offered helmet, battling a bit for the discomfort of her ponytail and the pressure of the accessory.

“Now, hold on to me like you love me.”

“Then I have to hold on gently, because at this point I am not even sure.”

“You are a piece of art.” Fareeha laughed once more. “Hold on like you want to strangle me then.”

“That I can do.”

Angela encircled Fareeha's waist and squeezed so hard that she almost took the air out of her wife, but eventually relaxed a bit, and when she heard Fareeha say something through the helmet which she could not decipher, she squeezed hard again when she accelerated at great speed, crossing the parking lot in a few seconds and leaving the building almost unnoticed at the hands of the crowd that was still outside.

“Goodness…!”

Angela yelped. Fareeha was not kidding when she said she had incredible driving skills. They crossed the streets of downtown Giza, driving between cars and alleys until they reached the highway, taking more speed as they went further. Finally the road opened to a more secluded one, and Fareeha communicated with Angela through the intercom of the helmets.

“Look to your right, Ang.”

Angela did as she was told, and her eyes widened in surprise and amazement. The same colors of the sunset were enhanced, painted incredibly in the sky while the stars appeared one by one and framed the pyramids of Egypt and the perfect dunes of the desert. Fareeha slowed a bit and Angela softened the nervous embrace, leaning forward comfortably on her soulmate's back as she delighted in the unparalleled view. She was right, it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a pleasure to have you back, former Captain Amari.” A tall, older man in a formal black suit was standing warmly shaking hands with Fareeha before giving himself a warm hug.

“The pleasure is mine, former boss.” The man smiled, and his eyes averted towards the doctor. “Oh, allow me. This is my wife, Dr. Angela Ziegler.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Angela smiled as sweet as only she could, making the man blush while greeting him with a faint shake of her hand.

“The absolute pleasure is all mine. You two have been quite an event recently.”

“Thanks to me, I know. I screwed up.”

“Nonsense. Remember to rip the band aid and endure the pain sooner rather than later as it could hunt you down. And congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you. Sacred words, sir.” Both laughed, and Fareeha soon enough felt that Angela did not fit into the circle, so she decided to cut to the chase. “I imagine there is a specific reason why you called me, sir?”

“There is, of course. If you may follow me to the other building, please.”

The trio walked to a separate building, which Fareeha immediately recognized as the development and armory sector. Once they arrived, they were guided through several corridors and down the elevator which Fareeha rarely stepped on, only on counted occasions where her armor needed to be handled carefully by a team of specialists.

“Fareeha, you know what we do here already. Our equipment is essential for the proper operation of the company. You have been one of our best pilots of our Raptora line, and we are proud of it.”

The elevator stopped on the top floor of the basement, and the doors opened to reveal a special laboratory full of complicated machinery. The man extended his arm to let both pass and they continued walking through the corridors until they reached a sealed room.

“We are proud of what we do, of what we create and achieve with these sets, both machineries and humans.”

He tapped a few numbers on a pad next to the door, and with a slide, the heavy door opened to reveal a somewhat dark room with an omnic and another human tapping and scribbling in their pads while looking at a different kind of armor levitating in a magnetic field in the center of the room. Fareeha’s eyes widened, and she looked dumbfound at the older man.

“And we called you to make you some sort of present. The truth is we need a test subject, and you are the best person we think of for that task. We would be happy to give you the honor to pilot this state of the art suit.”

“No way, is this-?”

“The Raptora Mark VII Prototype: Lighter, more powerful, sturdier, with greater storage capacity of smaller rockets and more destructive power. And the best thing is that it's extremely fast and its fuel use is smarter, so it requires less use of it to be able to work perfectly and allows you to stay longer in the air.”

Fareeha gasped, leaning on Angela for a few seconds while she was recovering from the reveal, and Angela could only giggle for such attitude as Fareeha never left her eyes from the black armor in front of her. “Oh God, I'm going to faint... A-and are you seriously willing to let me try it?”

“You are the first on the list. We don’t know anyone else as qualified as you for the first human trial. It has been proven in theory, of course, but we need to see it in action. Are you up to the task, Miss Amari?”

“You are giving a new toy to a child.” Angela spoke between smiles and chuckles when Fareeha ran to the armor, touching the sleek metal and breathing shakily all the while. “This is her Christmas.”

“Well, what can we say? She has behaved well enough throughout her stay.”

For Angela it was a peculiar sight. Fareeha was in her environment comfortably talking about engineering, armory and defense tactics. It was true, it was not Angela's cup of tea, but seeing Fareeha so happy, well, was something that was completely worth it. Once Fareeha ended the bombing the poor man with many questions, they both left for the building they arrived at first, both of them being greeted warmly by the receptionist and giving them immediate access to the basement where the gym was.

Fareeha rocked back and forth on her heels, impatient and excited, and Angela could only be carried away by emotion. Upon arriving at the gym they found the same scene that Angela witnessed when she arrived on her first day in Giza. The gym was full of people, but above all the arena concentrated the largest number of them. Fareeha could see her old team training just like she taught them, except this time they were led by Tariq. She approached the railing, leaning on the metal bar and watching closely, when Saleh made a bad defense move and Fareeha could only laugh.

“That’s not even _close_ to mediocre, bitch!” Fareeha yelled and almost the entire gym turned to see where she was. Her old team smiled like never before, and immediately ran up the stairs to wrap her friend in a tight group hug. “You stink and you’re crushing me.”

“You were lost, Pharah!”

“The guys and I missed you so much!”

“We knew you were becoming the best of the best!”

“S-stop crushing me…”

“Leave the poor woman to breathe!”

“You’re still as annoying as I remember.” Between laughter, her former team, her friends, her distant family, finally let her go, and she could only embrace the warmth of sympathy towards her. “Remember my wife?”

“How could we ever forget her? You are as stunning as always, doctor Ziegler!”

Angela giggled and this time let her be taken in a more delicate embrace by all of them. Aziza held her a little longer, she felt connected with the girl immediately. Fareeha was being dragged to the main arena of the gym by the men between cheering and chanting. The Egyptian looked behind her shoulder to silently ask Angela for permission, and the doctor chuckled and shushed her with her hand, mouthing to go ahead. Aziza remained and sat next to her on a bleacher.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Angela. You girls look great. How have you been doing? I mean, since you got married and left, I imagine that everything has been difficult, even more now.”

“You’re not entirely wrong. Our now public relationship only encourages that. We could not reach the apartment quietly, it was quite a show.” They both giggled, and Aziza leaned on her knees, smiling to the doctor and showing her support and happiness that Angela could only return. “Fareeha missed you very much. But I believe I missed her even much more.”

“I saw the incident in the Nepal temple. It was quite a ruckus. Is she okay?”

“She almost lost her leg.”

“And she’s walking like nothing happened. You’re a miracle worker.”

“With the last discoveries I’ve made, now I believe I am.” Another round of laughs from the girls, and Angela looked down to see her wife being surrounded by a great amount of people. She smiled; Fareeha was clearly having so much fun and catching up with her Helix family. The doctor decided to give her a little more time, and she stood up. “Aziza, is there a quieter, more sanitary place where I can be for a couple minutes?”

“Oh, there is. Actually there’s an infirmary a couple doors down. It’s empty now, we only use the first-aid kit at this time when we need to.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Allow me to show you the way, Doctor Ziegler.”

Aziza guided Angela through a door that led to a wide hallway, walking and crossing some doors to reach the infirmary. Angela locked the door and placed her purse on the empty examination table, rummaging through the leather bag and pulling out a small box. Aziza was confused, but she let the doctor work whatsoever. Angela pulled a syringe out of the box and lifted her blouse slightly to reveal her naked stomach, she dabbed the skin with a cotton soaked in alcohol and injected herself in her lower belly. The pinch barely hurt, the needle was short even, and Angela’s skillful hands only improved comfort on the procedure.

“Are you feeling well, Angela?”

“I am. Do not worry, it’s just a procedure I have to do on myself every twelve hours. Nothing weird about that.” Aziza for some reason felt curious, and decided to dig deeper.

“And why do you inject yourself? Are not you sick then? It seems weird… I’m sorry to pry, but I am a person who cares mostly for others.” Angela smiled and tossed the empty syringe in the bin and the box in her purse.

“I haven’t had a sickness in over ten years. Both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes I do not recognize when my body is in danger, the symptoms of a disease warn you about it, and I being an almost asymptomatic person has its consequences.”

“But you're fine.”

“Yes.”

“Then why do you do that?”

Angela put a finger to her cheek, wondering if she really should tell a stranger. A stranger with whom he occasionally sent messages when Fareeha was away. An unknown woman who walked her to the altar of the most important person in her life.

“Can you keep a secret?”

“I’m a tomb.” Angela smiled again, and approaching the younger woman, moved a hand to her ear as she brought her lips to her ear to whisper her great secret. The warm breath on her skin was enough to send goosebumps all over the dark skin, but the news was even more so. “…Seriously?”

“It is.”

“Goodness gracious…”

“What do you think?” Aziza hugged her, almost lifting her from the floor, and Angela laughed as she patted her on the shoulder.

“I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe it! And Fareeha-“

“Fareeha doesn’t know yet. I would appreciate it being between us for a long time. This can take years.”

“Of course, of course. You can count on me, you know that. But still…!”

“I know. I’m excited too.” And she was hugged once more, and this time, Angela returned the embrace.

 

* * *

 

Angela lost her fear of getting on Fareeha's motorcycle again, as the woman made a quieter tour of the city and, thanks to the helmets; they were not immediately recognized on the streets. Entering the apartment was easier this time, and when they arrived at the building Fareeha could not stop talking about the wonderful experience she had in Helix when trying the new prototype of the Raptora line. She kept smiling, and Angela simply let herself be enveloped in her happiness.

Fareeha finally stopped at night in the cafe in front of their building, the one she took to Angela on her first night in Egypt. Fortunately it seemed that the curious crowd in front of their apartment seemed to give in for that night, and their return was calmer. Fareeha arrived with two coffees, the same kind as those she had ordered the last time, and put the cup of hot drink in front of the doctor, who took a sip and tasted the exotic bitter taste.

“This is still amazing.” Angela hummed and took another sip.

“Still my favorite in the whole world. And I’ve been to several cafés.”

“You barely drink coffee.”

“But this, this is black gold. And I love it.”

Both laughed in a conversation more pleasant and deep the more they entered the night. Angela almost forgot that soft cozy feeling after their honeymoon. Her mind ran at a thousand per hour as always. She saw Fareeha talking, moving her lips, but she did not hear a single word, she just lost herself in those deep eyes, in that charming smile, and she could swear that she couldn’t fall more in love with that perfect woman.

Angela felt bad about missing out on her wife's incredible stories, but had to stop her in her tracks before her courage slipped away. It was not the time, but there were things that had to be done now or never. And it was now.

“Fareeha?”

“Eh yes?”

“I need to tell you something…” Fareeha set aside her cup of tea, leaning forward when Angela shrunk on her seat, taking a deep breath and focusing her adverted eyes on her pitch black ones. “I… Succeeded.”

“You succeeded?” Fareeha cocked her head in confusion, pleading the doctor to give her a more proper hint. And something in her eyes told her what she meant. “You did not…Y-you did it?” When Angela smiled and started crying, Fareeha knew it was real, and covered her face with her hands trying to withstand the blow of happiness that she suddenly felt.

“It will take more than ten months, but I-I did it nonetheless…”

Fareeha almost threw the chair when she got up, engulfing Angela in the tightest of embraces she ever gave her. It could take days, months, years even, but in the end, her wife succeeded, and they could finally start over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'Times like these' by Foo Fighters.  
> ___  
> We're almost done!  
> I've been a little late since I am currently working on a new story. I already have six chapters ready to upload, but that will probably be after I upload the final chapter of this story which will be on the weekend.  
> Thanks for staying with me!


	35. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You did not expected this today, right?! Well, no, obviously, because you've been delayed FOREVER.
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> But here's the last chapter of Break me!

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 35**

**Love me**

 

_“Hey, Angela!”_

_“You are quite happy today, aren’t you?”_

_“Well, I could only be that! You don’t remember?”_

_“Oh how could I ever forget it? Happy birthday, Fareeha!”_

_“Thank you! I’ve been looking for Jesse. Have you seen him?”_

_“He went on a mission with Reyes, Genji and Moira.”_

_“Ah, the Blackwatch.”_

_“Indeed.”_

_“…”_

_“Why the sudden silence?”_

_“Can I… Tell you something?”_

_“Of course. What is it?”_

_“I don’t trust her…”_

_“Who? Moira?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Both you and I. But she’s doing her job and it seems to satisfy almost everyone. She takes just too much space in my lab- I’m sorry, our lab.”_

_“This was yours way before.”_

_“It was. Past. Now I have to share it with her…”_

_“Seems awful.”_

_“Can I tell you something as well?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“I don’t believe this is working between her and I, and I fear she’s close to going mad with power. And here, she has a lot and has almost all the resources to do so. If you see something strange, I trust you will get away.”_

_“And I hope you do the same.”_

_“Only time could tell that. For now, stay away when she’s here. Can you promise me that?”_

_“I’m… Not so sure.”_

_“Please, promise me.”_

_“…I promise.”_

_“Good.”_

_“On one condition.”_

_“Ah! Demanding, aren't we?”_

_“Nope, being fair.”_

_“Hahah sure, what is it?”_

_“That if something happens, whatever, let's stick together.”_

_“Seems fair then, a girl's gang. And what if we separate? I mean, you want to join the Army, Ana's fuming about the sole idea.”_

_“It's kind of my decision, not hers. Anyway, if we ever part, we shall meet again.”_

_“Now, can you promise me that?”_

_“This is a promise I can manage.”_

 

* * *

 

A pair of strong hands were roaming her pale naked body, lips closing and caressing the skin of her neck and shoulder, sucking on her pulse joint with dedicated yet gentle nibbles. Angela moaned at the firm touch, grasping black strands of hair barely held in a ponytail. Fareeha's hands traveled from Angela's hips, up to her waist, ribcage, shoulders, then going lower and grabbing both of Angela's soft breast, pinching and twisting her perky nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

“Ah yes…”

Angela kept moaning, her breathing hitched due the unparalleled pleasure she was feeling in that instant, moments before letting go the woman of her dreams to another mission that would take her away for months from the most important person in her life. From her side, from everyone’s. Angela needed the contact, needed every single touch of Fareeha on her, every word of encouragement, every lingering gaze of dark eyes, everything from her. She had the right to be selfish every single day and today the most, for their future was clouded, but at the same time, it had a hint of hope for them, for their family.

Her nails scratched Fareeha's scalp instinctively, guiding her towards the most pleasing key points in her body, but it was unnecessary because her wife knew every part perfectly. Fareeha lifted her from her thighs and pressed her against the wall to attack her neck, her earlobe, her jaw and her lips in a fit of lust and need. Fareeha needed her too, and she had to keep the memory of her body very present before leaving her for four long and tedious months. Her strong hands caressed Angela's broad thighs, lightly squeezing her and feeling her skin bristle. It was addictive, and paired with the moans, it made a powerful drug she couldn’t get enough of.

Angela wrapped her legs around Fareeha's waist, pulling her pelvis toward her stomach and moving in a decadent rhythm, seeking the much needed contact which Fareeha seemed to delay to make her beg, and that was Fareeha’s thing. She always loved to stay in power, to feel control over her, to finally be granted with that she always looked for. Finally the Egyptian took her to the bedroom, almost tripping over the clothes of the doctor on the floor as he carried her, and laid her awkwardly on the bed, blinded by lust and the enormous desire to take her once and for all over and over time until the last minutes of her departure.

Fareeha watched her wife naked, lying on the bed while trying innocently to cover her most private parts, her cheeks were flushed, several strands of her hair slipped out of her ponytail and framed her perfect face, and those blue crystalline eyes silently begged her to never stop. Fareeha wanted to fulfill Angela's wish, and she obeyed blindly. She began to undress, taking off her jacket, blouse, pants and underwear clumsily and quickly, crawling to be on top of Angela and hungrily kiss her again, taking her wrist and straddling them above her head to give way to her naked body once again. It was too pretty to be covered by anything, not even by Angela’s hand.

“I’m late.” Fareeha whispered between kisses.

“Then go.” Angela replied as well, none of them faltering.

“You wish I would fucking go with you naked here…”

Angela smiled, and Fareeha relished on that gorgeous grin. Fareeha’s mouth left her own again and went lower, capturing a pert nipple between her plump lips, making the doctor gasp and wanting to grab her head once again, but Fareeha kept her pinned, unmovable under her power. Angela lifted her chest, encouraging her wife to continue with such dedicated movements of her mouth and tongue dancing around her stiff nipple, slightly biting the flesh when with one hand she massaged her other breast. It was unbelievable how by just doing that, Angela was already on the edge, moving her legs and looking for friction between her thighs, but Fareeha was quick to delay her by putting her leg between the doctor’s creamy ones.

“If you want it, do it yourself.”

Fareeha’s invitation seemed more like a command, and Angela definitely loved such strong order from her wife. She obeyed with no more, and started to grind her wet sex in Fareeha’s strong thigh, up and down, each stroke stronger, and her eyes were already rolling by the contact. She kept moaning, her breathing was labored, and she was close, so close, she could feel an incredible heat concentrating in her pelvis, about to spread from every part of her body, but once again, Fareeha was quick and denied her orgasm once more. Instead, the commander lied down on her back and grabbed Angela by her wrists to sit her and shifted her hips so she could sit on her face, rapidly lapping Angela’s dripping folds and closing her lips on her engorged clit.

Now Angela felt what it was to really be on the edge. She steadied herself on the headboard, slightly grinding her womanhood against Fareeha’s sweet lips, chanting sweet nothing to the air and begging for more. Fareeha complied by slipping her tongue inside her and that was enough to send Angela into a strong orgasm that left her numb and twitching above her lover’s head. Fluids dripped from Fareeha’s chin once Angela release subdued and she fell on the bed, gasping and cursing in German as she covered her eyes with her forearm. Fareeha sat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Fareeha moved the doctor back on four, and whispered in her ear with hot breath.

“I’m not done with you.”

Instead, she lied down on her back again and shifted her leg just so her sex was grinding against Angela’s dripping lips. Fareeha raised her hips and moved them in slow motions, testing the ground and feeling Angela quiver above her. The sight of her wife’s ample ass moving at the same rhythm as her was too much, and Fareeha had to at least grab one cheek with her broad hand, massaging the flesh and encouraging the movements, moving her back and forth. Angela was trembling, her limbs almost becoming numb and useless, she was so close once again, and Fareeha was following just so close. Angela couldn’t keep going, her knees weakened and slightly slumped above Fareeha.

“Goodness, I can’t… Oh God, Fareeha, I-I’m…!”

Fareeha lifted the doctor's hips with both hands and helped her move against her, faster and faster, stronger, her own strength helped to lift her easily and the adrenaline only helped to endure such feat. Finally, Angela screamed as she came for a second time, and the sigh of the doctor surrendering to the pleasure sent Fareeha to the edge as well, grunting while tossing her head back, finally releasing Angela’s hips from her grasp and helping her to lie on top of her with the pale back of her wife against her bare chest. They stayed there for a moment, wanting to catch their breath and waiting for their breathing to still. Fareeha closed her eyes for a moment, until she felt something wet her cheek. Upon opening her eyes, she could see how Angela was looking to the ceiling, her eyes watering and barely blinking.

“What’s wrong?” Fareeha dared to ask.

“I don’t want you to leave…” Angela turned and looked straight at Fareeha’s face, meeting dark eyes filled with pain. “Not now, not when I need you the most…”

“I don’t want to leave either, but I have to. It’s my duty.”

“I know…” A lingering silence. “Just promise me to come back.”

“I will always meet you back, I can promise you that.” Angela smiled sadly, but she had to believe her wife’s words. She leaned to touch her lips in a slow kiss, tender, full of affection, and Fareeha returned it. Suddenly, Angela moaned, but not of pleasure, and Fareeha could tell. “Angela?”

“Sweet mother of…”

She got up as fast as she could and ran straight to the bathroom, almost tripping with Fareeha’s clothes and closing the door so abruptly it was scary. Fareeha leaned on her elbows, sitting up slightly and trying to decipher what was going on behind that door, but she heard Angela retch on the toilet and she fell back on the bed. Hastily, she growled and got up after hearing the toilet flush and started to make a beeline to the bathroom. A shower was needed, but most importantly, helping Angela with her sudden nausea was even more. She would miss some experience, she would miss a few months of supporting her, but most importantly, she would definitely miss that woman. And she already was doing it.

 

* * *

 

_“So, you’re leaving then.”_

_“Yeah… The Egyptian Army is willing to take me in now.”_

_“Against your mother’s wishes.”_

_“Her wishes and needs aren’t mine, Angela. I have my own as well, and she’s holding me back.”_

_“She’s your mother, Fareeha.”_

_“And she should support me more than all the people in this decision that I am taking.”_

_“…”_

_“And I’m impressed you changed your mind as well.”_

_“I did not.”_

_“And why are you so indecisive?”_

_“Because I understand your mother as well.”_

_“And not before?”_

_“Of course not. I was only seventeen. What little could I know about being a mother?”_

_“And right now are you feeling that motherly instinct?”_

_“It’s not th- you wouldn’t understand.”_

_“No, perhaps no. Anyway, I’m leaving now.”_

_“N-now?”_

_“I just came to say goodbye to everyone. If everything goes according to plan, I'll see you in a few years.”_

_“A few years are quite a few years, don’t you think?”_

_“Hopefully they will be worth them.”_

_“I hope so too… Anyway, good luck.”_

_“Good luck as well, Angela. Live the best you can. Keep doing what you do, and maybe you can stop being single for a change.”_

_“Hahah you think so?”_

_“Heh who knows, right?”_

_“I will definitely wait a little longer, who knows, the future is very uncertain.”_

_“Hahah that it is.”_

_“…”_

_“Well, stay safe, Angela. See you in a few years.”_

_“We’ll be waiting here for you, Fareeha. Return safe and strong, which I know you will.”_

 

* * *

 

Working in her office sometimes worked to ease her. Distraction was what she needed most when Fareeha left home. It had been over months since they had bought a modest house on the outskirts of Zurich, a little away from the city and near Overwatch Headquarters. Fareeha refused to let both of them live for the rest of their lives in a room that didn’t really feel like theirs. Angela eventually accepted, on the condition that she had enough space to have a good size garden. The backyard had rows of white lilies, Angela’s special ones that she fortunately could transplant a few of them back home where they belonged, with the exception that now they tripled in number.

She leaned back in her desk chair, tired of reviewing medical records for hours, and, removing her glasses, massaged the bridge of her nose tiredly, adjusting her loose ponytail. She felt heavier every day, she _was_ heavier, but at least she didn’t felt nausea anymore. Fareeha was already almost four months away, she could come any day now, but Angela honestly didn't have the energy to get up one day or another, and that came to depress her. She closed her eyes for a moment, she was too tired, and a nap might help. Not for her back, but for her mental health. However, a soft chime sounded, alerting a visitor outside the door of her office, and with a grunt she got up to go to the door. A delicate hand landed on her noticeably large belly, rubbing it in soft gentle strokes.

“Good afternoon, Angela.” Ana was holding a tray with a teapot, a bottle of honey and two empty cups. She became extremely devoted to her well-being, and with obvious reason, Angela was the wife of her only daughter and was carrying in her womb her grandchild. “How are you?”

“Extremely tired…” Angela let her mother-in-law go inside the office and closed the door, sitting in a couch while Ana placed the tray in the coffee table. She delicately poured a cup of tea for her and another for Angela.

“This are the most difficult months.”

“I believe you, I just want chocolate and sleep. But mostly sleep.” She threw her head back, and Ana sat next to her, placing her fragile yet strong hand on Angela’s belly.

“But it’s worth it.” She smiled.

“So worth it…”

“Fareeha will want to die when she sees you with such a tremendous belly. The last time she saw you, you were still as thin as ever.” Angela smiled tiredly, but a hint of sadness was there, always lingering.

“She’s missing only on so much… I wish she was here.” Angela was about to cry, and Ana was quick to bring her to her arms and stroke her hair just as Fareeha did, it seemed an Amari thing to play with her hair. However, it helped, and she leaned her cheek on her shoulder, feeling comfort in another woman she trusted so much, in the one she saw as a mother, in the grandma of her baby. “I don’t care when she returns, I just want her to eventually return safe and sound. If it’s not today, or next week, or next year, I want her to return… That’s all.”

“She’s fine. I talked to her this morning.”

“Y-you did?” Ana chuckled, and it was enough to confirm her.

“She’s desperate, just like you. Fareeha even more, as she feels she’s letting you both down by not being here. It's sad to think she feels like a bad mother to her unborn child.” Angela got up and saw with pleading eyes at Ana’s single tired eye.

“Please tell me she does not feel that…”

“Not my words.”

“Goodness… All I want is for her to return safely, I’m not blaming her for being away. That’s her job, _our_ job.”

“You’re retired.”

“It’s a maternity leave, Ana.”

“And you’re still here.”

True. Despite her condition, she didn’t want to stray from her duty. She was there to help those who needed it the most, heal the wounded and improve the quality of life for those with less. Each day seemed longer, more eternal, and without Fareeha at her side was a constant emptiness that the work only seemed to fill partially. Even the act of carrying her baby didn’t seem to satisfy her in that way. After everything that happened, Angela didn’t want to raise their hopes with this new form of life. Of course, the method was different this time, and the baby was developed far more than the previous ones, however...

“Angela?”

“Sorry…”

“You’re overthinking again.”

“I… I am.” Ana sighed, Angela already told her about her previous miscarriages in a moment of solitude when she needed to vent.

“Everything is going to be fine.”

“I can only hope.” She stroked her belly, feeling it grow over the months made her uneasy sometimes. There was life inside her, and not only those of hers and her nanites. This was a new being, a human, a meticulous and dedicated combination between her and Fareeha. Ana watched the scene with affection, but it hurt in her heart that Angela still couldn’t see that child as that. She knew it, her maternal instincts could see through the eyes of the doctor.

“Will you finally tell me the sex of the baby?”

“No, I have already repeated to you that I will not do it until I’m sure that it is a normal pregnancy and is born safe and sound. Until I know it’s truly alive.”

“You don’t want disappointments even when you see in those charts of yours that it’s a full living healthy human being growing inside you.” There was silence, Angela’s eyes falling on her belly and looking intently at it. “Oh Angela, sweetheart… You are a more than qualified doctor, you know that hormones will keep you within your limits of sanity. You need to go home and rest. I will take you personally and I can take care of you until Fareeha returns.”

“I appreciate your intentions, but I think I'll keep working until I can clarify things a little more.” Ana sighed one last time, standing up and nodding when Angela leaned back her head and rested her eyes for a moment.

“I’ll let you be. However, I want you to rest as soon as you finish whatever you're doing. Don’t just think about yourself, think about everyone else that is worried about you, Angela. Me, your friends, your teammates, Fareeha. If you or my grandchild need me for anything, I'll be close.”

“My thanks.”

Angela sank deeper into the cushions, feeling her belly bother her to be in a more comfortable position than she usually used to sleep on that couch. She knew the realities of all this, and she knew that Ana was right, but for some reason she refused to believe it, something anchored her and didn’t let her float to reality. She had to focus on something more than that. Ana's words were more than true. Of course she was happy, her pregnancy had progressed slightly more than double her previous, and that was saying a lot. But she still needed something to tell her that everything was fine, that everything would be fine.

“…Ana?” Angela said above a whisper, clutching her belly while trying to subdue the strong sensation inside her. “A-Ana?!” She cried desperately, her eyes were filling with tears as she continued to press her belly gently and firmly. Fortunately it seemed that Ana hadn’t gone very far, because the woman quickly entered the office and ran to Angela's side, kneeling in front of her and raising her chin with her hand trying to decipher the doctor's swirl of emotion.

“What’s going on?!” Angela took the same hand that touched her face and placed it on top of her belly.

“C-can you feel?”

Nothing. And then, a movement. A heartbeat. A soft kick.

Ana’s eyes opened wide and looked back at Angela, who was fully crying now. “Tell me you can feel it... Tell me it's not my imagination.” Angela repeated in a whisper, and her body visibly relaxed in an incredible way that almost slid off the couch. Ana was quick to return her to her initial position, and hugged her tightly, letting the doctor relieve herself after months of constant worry.

“See? It’s alive, Angela. Your baby is fine. Feel it, embrace it, it’s alive.”

 

* * *

 

_"You must be Fareeha. I haven’t seen you in a while. You remind me of your mother."_

_"I appreciate the compliment, Doctor Ziegler, but I'm not like my mother."_

_"I'm sorry for choosing those words. I'm going to be your doctor as long as we remain with Overwatch"._

_"Thanks, but I don't need a doctor."_

_"Honey, everyone needs me."_

_"Don't call me 'honey'"_

 

* * *

There was nothing worse than waiting. A fight was nothing, to use her strength at unimaginable levels was just a stone in the road. Neither Talon, nor the Omnics, nor any other threat was comparable. Not even being repeatedly wounded in a bleak place. Nothing. All that was incomparable to being separated from Angela for four months. Four endless months that finally ended.

Sitting in that private van without being able to run and being so close to her wife didn’t help to calm her nerves. Of course, she tried to talk to her every week, at least to write her a message to assure her that she was still alive, a recurrent fear in Angela when Fareeha had to leave for a mission. Her leg moved rapidly up and down in a frantic movement of uneasiness. As soon as she arrived at the Swiss headquarters, she quickly searched for her wife, but as soon as she saw her mother and told her she went home to rest, Fareeha simply gave her a quick hug, telling her they'll catch up later and took the first car to take her home.

Home.

The place she missed the most in the whole world. Fareeha never believed that a small house on the outskirts of Switzerland would be her home along with her wife and her unborn child. Just thinking about it regularly caused a feeling of disbelief and satisfaction. Her dream was always to fight alongside her mother and those heroes that she admired so much. But once she reached that step, she could verify that it wasn’t everything, that she always needed that special person to lean on, in which to tell her fears and insecurities and feel a calmness so overwhelming that it was terrifying. And that person had a name as sweet and perfect as her.

After several minutes, Fareeha was finally able to see her home on the horizon along several other properties from their neighbors. She felt a little regretful and embarrassed to keep wearing the Overwatch military uniform, being a little disheveled and tired after being deployed for four long months on several continents. But once she felt the ground on her feet, she took a big breath and exhaled slowly, feeling the cozy atmosphere immediately. Fareeha took her suitcase from the trunk, carrying it with one shoulder and took the house keys from the pocket of her pants, not without saying goodbye to the driver with a military salute with two fingers.

One last deep breath, and she slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. She wanted to surprise Angela, but at the same time she didn’t want to wake her up if she was resting just like her mother said she should be doing. She left the suitcase right at the door and started to climb the stairs, when a soft sweet voice called without saying her name. Trying to listen more clearly, she remained still and identified the origin of the sound. She walked slowly to the kitchen, and there she was. Angela Ziegler, her wife, the love of her life, sitting at the bar with a notebook and a couple of books in front of her, making notes on the paper while occasionally taking a cookie from a box and biting delicately. Fareeha felt her heart skip a beat to look at her blonde beauty speaking almost like a murmur.

_“...But eventually she did infiltrated the facility and defeated those Omnics. Sometimes I wonder how, it's miraculous, I want to think. Sure, it was a foolish thing to do, and I hope you're not doing the same reckless acts and have a little more reason, unlike her. But she is good, that’s another trait I love from your mama, I'm positive you'll like her when you meet her…”_

Angela kept talking while scribbling and eating the almost empty box of cookies. Fareeha smiled broadly, leaning against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen as she watched her wife continue the conversation so enjoyable with their child. Theirs, from both of them, an Amari and Ziegler perfect combination. Fareeha wanted to run and hug her, kiss her, tell her how much she loved her and missed her, but waiting a little was worth it. It was worth too much. Angela turned to take a glass of water a little farther from her reach, when her eyes fell on the woman leaning against the frame, smiling happily at her.

“…Fareeha?”

“Hello, Ang. I’m home.”

Angela got up quickly, almost throwing the high chair she was sitting on and ran straight to Fareeha, making the loose baby blue dress with white floral pattern flutter gently, and hugging her tightly, took her face in her hands and kissed her with a strength and sentiment so strong that she didn’t want to leave her. Not anymore, not when Angela needed her the most. Fareeha responded in the same way, returning the kiss but more gently. She was honestly afraid of hurting her and the baby, and the feeling came back when she felt a unique pressure in her stomach. She moved away from Angela's caress and laid a hand on Angela's large belly. The doctor could barely hold her upcoming tears, she didn’t want to miss anything. Fareeha looked at her incredulously, and knelt in front of her, putting both hands on her belly and resting her ear in the tight skin, smiling when hearing unique sounds coming from her wife.

“Hi, baby. I’m home.” She kissed her belly gently before standing up, but leaving a hand to stroke where she was touching. “Goodness… You are so big. When I left I couldn’t notice you.” Angela giggled and looked straight at Fareeha’s eyes.

“No, but it was causing me discomfort to be noticed. I can already tell it's yours because it's annoying somedays.”

“And of course, if you're telling it that its mama is a foolish and reckless woman.”

“Oh, but that it’s true!”

“So mean.”

“But that's only a small part of everything I've said about you in your absence.”

“Well, perhaps I’ll start with you now. How will you like if I talk about shit about your mommy? Well, I can't, she's perfect anyway.”

Angela laughed and shook her head, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get to the bedroom, followed by Fareeha who was grabbing her hand. They both went to bed, Angela's womb was more noticeable while lying down on her back, and Fareeha went to bed straight away caressing her huge belly constantly as she told stories of her childhood about Angela and the late Overwatch. They spent several minutes like this, in tranquility, in perfection and warmth homelike sensation. Suddenly, Fareeha felt a movement in her hand, something bumping in her palm, and she looked straight at her wife’s eyes.

“Ah yes, it’s been doing that since lately. About a week or so.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, very much. That’s when… I finally took my maternity leave.”

“Mom told me as much. And I knew you wouldn’t leave the med bay or Overwatch at all until you really felt this.”

“You know me so well, heh.”

“I’m sorry…” Fareeha finally said.

“Sorry? About what?”

“About missing so much about this phase, it’s so important, I feel… I don’t know, useless?… A bad mother-“

“Don’t you dare. What you are doing out there is much more important than any other parent is doing for their children. You are not only protecting our family, you’re protecting the world and ensuring its safety. How could you blame yourself for something like that? Don’t say those words ever again.” Fareeha smiled and eventually nodded.

“Okay… Thanks. By the way, I’m on maternity leave as well until the baby is at least three months old.” Angela nodded and closed her eyes happily. There was a quiet silence for several minutes. Fareeha rested her head on top of Angela's belly while the doctor stroked her hair constantly, feeling her close after so much. Fareeha decided to break the ice before falling asleep from fatigue. “I don’t like calling the baby an ‘it’.” Angela hummed in approval.

“Mhm. Then what do you prefer?”

“Like… A name? I don’t even know the sex of the baby, you never told me.”

“Not entirely. I wanted to tell you in person. Nobody else knows, and let me tell you that your mother is quite eager to find out.”

“Yeah, she’s sneaky.”

“But helpful at the end… She will be thrilled when she finds out.”

“About what?”

“That it’s another Amari baby girl.”

 

* * *

 

_“Fareeha?”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“Why did you hate me?”_

_“I didn’t hate you. I don’t hate you. It’s just that… I like teasing you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s fun… Stop it, you’ll make me fall.”_

_“It’s not a bad idea. What stops me?”_

_“That perhaps I like you now.”_

 

* * *

 

The days passed quietly, despite everything. The months went by without any inconvenience, to Angela and Fareeha's liking, and fortunately they had the full support of their friends and colleagues. The sun was hiding and the leaves of the trees began to change to a beautiful orange color before beginning to fall. The white walls made the room seem more illuminated and serene, and only managed to complement the satisfaction that both felt at that moment. It was strange for Angela to be lying in her regular work area, she was rarely the patient, but now she was grateful as ever. Even more that Fareeha was by her side.

Her blonde hair clung to her sweaty and flushed face, her breathing was labored, quick and forced after such physical effort. Her hand squeezed hard on Fareeha's one, and sometimes the strike commander was surprised by her wife's hidden strength, but she was willing to endure anything while Angela was helpless in that hospital bed. Fareeha pressed her forehead to hers, not caring that she was sweaty, and that never mattered. She whispered words of encouragement and sweet nothing as she gave her occasional kisses, encouraging her to continue, to see the product of her effort, of her relationship. Angela had never felt something like that, it was unique, it was special, but extremely painful. She screamed, she cried, she wanted to give up but not before trying again. And finally, one last push, and a cry.

She fell back on the bed defeated and tired. Fareeha gave her hand a last squeeze before pulling away from her and running to her feet. Angela knew what was happening, but her mind stopped working for a few minutes as her body recovered from such an effort. She rested her eyes, and a smile was painted in her tired face. And there was this happiness she never felt before, and Angela was relishing in it to keep fighting. She was listening to the doctors speak and Fareeha’s soft voice mixed in the talk, but then it all stopped, and she was afraid for a moment, until Fareeha was at her side once again. She sat next to her in the bed, and eased her a small bundle wrapped in a cozy blanket. Her breathing didn’t quite calm down, when it stopped completely when she took her baby in her arms.

“You did great, gorgeous.” Fareeha spoke softly to her, and she silently asked the doctors and other medical staff to leave them alone for the moment. “Say hi to mommy.” Angela settled into a lightly sitting position, her strength didn’t come yet and that was all she could manage.

“Hi, baby…” Angela took her softly in her arms, uncovering her face to stare at her and meet her daughter for the first time. Her jet black hair was identical to Fareeha's, and her warm beige skin was a perfect combination of the two of them. “Goodness, I gave birth to another Amari, didn’t I?”

“Heh she does look a lot like me, doesn’t she?”

“So much… She’s so pretty.”

“I would have preferred it to look like you, I don’t think Overwatch wants another little Fareeha running around and screwing shit up.”

“Well, she has an extended family to make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

“Or maybe they’ll encourage her.”

“Oh please, don’t.” They shared a laugh for a few moments, stirring the baby from her comfort. Angela smiled and held her a little up straight, “Come on, you won’t be as stubborn as your mama, wont’ you?” Fareeha laughed and kissed her on the crown of her head, it didn’t matter anymore. As long as their baby was safe and sound, the world didn’t matter. “Fareeha…” Angela called her, and she looked at her a looking straight ahead with a little disbelief. Fareeha looked to the front as well, and big bright blue eyes looked back.

“Oh my God… She’s totally you with black hair.”

“She does have my eyes, certainly. But still, I’m looking at you. Let's just hope she has my personality and my reasoning.”

“Aw, I’m not that bad, Ang.”

“That’s debatable.”

There was an incredible silence for several minutes, the comfort of the environment in that room was defiant to any other they had felt before. Fareeha hugged her wife from the side, bringing the two in a warm embrace. Family. What Angela sought so much was found in a woman, in a friend, in the person she trusted the most and who would soon become her wife and curiously, the mother of her daughter. She started to sob and let the tears flow freely. She was overwhelmed by such a sensation, and Fareeha simply kissed her temple and cheek over and over, making sure she was finally there, and she will finally be for the rest of her life. Her partner, her lover, the love of her life.

“I love you, honey.”

“And I love you just the way you love me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'In my daughter's eyes' by Martina.  
> ___  
> Guys, this is it. It is DONE. And to be honest, I didn't want to finish this (and it was so difficult!), but all things must come to an end!
> 
> Thank you so, so, so very much to everyone for sticking with me and this story that transformed from 10 chapters to a whopping 35. I learned a lot while writting 'Break me', and I can see it's all manifested in my new story 'The Bodyguard' (give it a shot if you liked this one!)  
> This is definitely not an entirely goodbye from Break me, just wait for a mother's day chapter or something like that lol I'll definitely write a side chapter! I need my smoothies to keep going.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you! And we'll see each other around!

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is inspired by a song and will appear at the end of the chapter.


End file.
